The Walking Dead : The Northerners
by Mymy-B-Good
Summary: [SEQUEL DE "TWD : Start Over"] Depuis cinq ans elle était arrivée à Northlake avec Kenny et AJ. La vie était devenue plus facile ici. Le quotidien plus agréable, moins douloureux. Ils avaient réappris à vivre au milieu de cette communauté solide et uni. Seulement, si tout ceci devait changer, qu'arriverait-il lorsque la réalité du monde les rattraperait tous ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour ou Bonsoir_**

**_Comme promis à ceux qui ont lu la transition "Vers l'avenir" voilà sa suite. Sachez que vous pouvez lire cette histoire sans avoir forcément lu son préquel. Je ne fais que peu référence à la transition qui nous permet surtout de voir l'avancée psychologique des personnages et comment ils se sont retrouvés là où je vais les conduire à travers cette histoire._**

**_De toute façon, voilà un court résumé de "Vers l'avenir" pour ceux qui voudrait tout de suite commencer cette histoire_**

_Clementine et Kenny n'ont pas pu rejoindre Wellington. Clementine a décidé de ne pas y aller sans lui. Ils ont vagabondé sur les routes quelques temps, essayant de se reconstruire après le tumulte des derniers jours. Grâce à la famille qu'ils forment à présent, Kenny et Clementine ont commencé à retrouver le sourire en compagnie du petit AJ. Ils ont continué la lutte pour leur survie. On dû parfois se déplacer lorsque des étrangers qui s'avéraient être des anciens membres du camp de Carver ont croisés leur route._

_Et, après deux mois de vadrouille, ils pensaient enfin à retenter leur chance de rejoindre de nouveau Wellington. Seulement, des inconnus menés par un homme apellé Franck les prirent par surprise et vinrent à la rencontre de façon pacifiste. Ils leurs ont proposés de rejoindre leur camp, leurs ont dit qu'ils pensaient qu'ils méritaient une place chez eux après les avoir interrogés sur certains détails de leur vie passée. Et après de longues discussions, Kenny et Clementine ont décidé de repartirent avec ces gens qui leur semblaient digne de confiance et d'entamer une nouvelle vie._

**_Merci à MemoriesOfVoxei pour avoir corriger une partie de ce chapitre._**

**_Bonne lecture à tous !_**

* * *

**The Walking Dead : The Northerners**

_Episode 1 : The New Generation_

_Chapitre 1 : Invités surprises_

Après cinq années, les bourrasques des hivers restaient inchangées. La neige collait au sol, le froid lacérait la peau et cela pendant six mois entiers. Mais il fallait en faire abstraction et accomplir la mission.

Le camp "North Lake" était installé sur la rive de Long Lake, pas loin du comté de Wellington installé dans l'Etat du Michigan. Clémentine marchait sur les bords de la rive d'Ess Lake situé à deux kilomètres au Sud Ouest de Long Lake. Le lac était presque complètement gelé en cette période de l'année. La jeune fille qui était toujours coiffée de la même manière et portait la même casquette que dans le passé avait maintenant pris les traits d'une jeune fille belle, agile et athlétique. Elle avait murie, son visage s'était affigné pur prendre celui d'une adolescente enfin dans la fleur de l'âge.

Elle faisait sa route entre les bois qui longeaient le bord du lac mais n'était pas seule sur le chemin. Becca, de deux ans son aîné, l'accompagnait.

\- Je crois que je ne m'habituerais jamais à ce putain de froid ! Déclara cette dernière après quelques secondes, le ton morne.

\- Tant que ça ralentit les morts, ça me va.

\- C'est vrai que les températures nous ont sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.

Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent finalement au premier point de la zone qui leur avait été imposée d'examiner aujourd'hui.

\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi on en est réduite à se charger de ces tâches ?!

Clementine resta silencieuse, pas réellement à l'écoute des plaintes de Becca. Elles arrivaient enfin vers le premier piège qui avait eu la chance d'attraper un lapin d'une taille convenable. Par habitude, Clem retira l'animal comme Becca reprenait la mélodie de ses complaintes :

\- On a fait plus que bien d'autres durant toutes ces années. Pris bien plus de risques et voilà comment ils nous remercient… Aller poser de nouveaux pièges et récupérer ce qui se serait perdu dans ces foutus traquenards. Ça fait six mois qu'on fait ça et j'en ai ma claque !

Clémentine retira son sac de ses épaules et y engouffra sans ménagement le lapin tout en ponctuant :

\- Ils veulent seulement essayer de nous protéger avec des tâches moins dangereuses.

\- Ça fait un moment que toi et moi on sait se protéger. On a cessé d'être des gamines il y a bien longtemps maintenant. On est capable de faire plus que ça.

Les deux jeunes filles s'épièrent. Clem installa le nouveau piège puis renchérit simplement :

\- De toute façon, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

\- Quelqu'un, oui. Mais pas nous. Y'a des gosses au camp qui sont maintenant largement en âge de faire tout ça !

Elles repartirent alors dans leur marche jusqu'au prochain piège, et Clementine en profita pour regarder sa compagne tout en réfléchissant aux paroles de cette dernière. Elle s'exprima alors :

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais encore faudrait-il qu'ils soient prêts pour ça.

\- En même temps si les autres se sortaient les doigts du cul et se décidaient à les faire s'entraîner, on n'en serait pas là ! On ne nous a pas protégées nous. Ils ne devraient pas plus l'être.

\- Carver avait raison à propos d'une chose au moins…

Ce nom choqua Becca. Il n'avait pas été mentionné depuis des années. Clémentine reprit donc, le timbre intransigeant :

\- La prochaine génération se doit d'être plus forte. En les protégeant comme ça, ils les handicapent pour la vie. Et celle-ci risque d'être bien courte. On n'est jamais à l'abri de devoir un jour retourner sur les routes. Et si ça arrivait, les gosses seraient un vrai poids mort dans ces conditions.

\- Tu penses qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose pour ça ?

\- Tu veux parler de Kenny ?

\- Oui. Il pourrait...

Subitement, un bruissement entre les arbres retint leur attention et coupa court à leur conversation. Immédiatement, elles virevoltèrent vers la provenance du son, anormalement plus fort que ceux imposés par le vent. Derrière elles, par le chemin qu'elles venaient d'emprunter, elles guettèrent le buisson responsable du bruit.

Elles s'observèrent, partageant la même pensée de toute évidence.

Elles savaient forcément reconnaitre les sons et celui-ci n'était clairement pas dû au vent. Il était aussi trop prononcé pour provenir d'un animal. Aucun grognement n'était reconnaissable ; il y avait donc peu de chance que cela soit un rôdeur.

Quelqu'un donc…

Tout en gardant leur sang froid, elles s'approchèrent tout doucement, sortant chacune leur arme de leur fourreau; un long couteau pour Becca, une machette pour Clementine.

Cette dernière avança silencieusement et fit discrètement le tour du buisson. Elles conservèrent leur calme. Clem couvrit le flan droit, Becca le gauche. La première apparue, l'arme levée, prête à attaquer quand…

\- C'est moi !

Les deux jeunes filles abaissèrent tout de suite leurs armes dès qu'elles reconnurent celui qui les avait suivies.

\- Drew ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! S'emporta Clem, les traits rageurs.

\- Putain, Drew ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de nous suivre ?! T'es fêlé !

Le gamin d'une douzaine d'années se releva de sa cachette sous le regard sévère des deux filles. Il était plutôt grand pour son âge, mais son visage et sa chevelure témoignaient de l'innocence qui était encore sienne. Ses traits fins et joueurs ne semblaient pas avoir connu les mêmes tourments que Clementine ou Becca par le passé. De plus ses cheveux aussi blonds que l'orge accentuaient la douceur de son faciès. Toutefois, on sentait une vive intelligence et une profonde curiosité à travers l'éclat pétillant de ses grands yeux verts.

\- Je… Je suis désolé.

\- T'es pas supposé être à « l'école » avec tes petits camarades ?! Lâcha Becca avec une évidente moquerie.

\- Sans rigoler, Drew, tu devrais être au camp avec les autres ! Déclara Clem très sérieuse, elle.

\- Et à quoi va me servir Shakespeare, les sciences ou toutes les tâches comme pêcher ou faire du feu lorsque je devrais défendre ma vie ou celle des autres ?! Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire face à un attaquant ? Lui expliquer comment ferrer un poisson en tentant de le distraire ?! Ou peut-être lui déclamer quelques discours d'auteurs morts depuis des siècles pour essayer de le raisonner ?

\- Là, il marque un point. Admit Becca dans un petit rire.

\- Deux tu veux dire. Lança Clementine à son tour.

Et soudain, les trois ne purent contenir le rire qui passa leurs cordes vocales. Rire de cette façon n'arrivait pas très souvent. Alors quand ça arrivait, il fallait en profiter.

Quand ils retrouvèrent leur calme, Drew profita de l'atmosphère détendue pour les supplier :

\- Je peux rester avec vous aujourd'hui ? S'il-vous-plaît ? Je vous promets que je ferais exactement ce que vous me direz !

\- Quoi ?! Mon œil, oui ! Tu vas reprendre le chemin que t'as pris et rentrer au camp !

\- On ne peut tout de même pas le laisser rentrer tout seul ! Enonça Clementine face au manque de bon sens de Becca.

\- On a une mission Clem. On ne peut pas tout lâcher.

\- Mais si je reste avec vous, vous n'aurez pas besoin de me raccompagner. S'il-te-plaît Clem ? Laisse-moi rester ! Après tout, ça fait plus de trois mois que tu m'entraines. Je suis prêt !

\- Ecoute Clem, tu fais ce que tu veux mais je ne prendrai pas cette décision, indiqua Becca. Il te suit toujours partout comme un petit chien et c'est toi qui t'es prise d'affection pour lui. C'est ta responsabilité.

Clementine soupira et guetta les deux jeunes gens, s'arrêtant plus longtemps sur la moue suppliante de Drew. Elle pris vraiment le temps de réfléchir à cette situation quand enfin elle formula :

\- Tu feras exactement ce que je te dirai de faire. Si je te dis de fuir sans te retourner, tu le fais. Et tu appliqueras tout ce que je t'ai appris. Tu ne prendras aucun risque inconsidéré. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Parfaitement clair !

Le jeune garçon sourit tout en gardant un certain sérieux. A présent, seul le temps leur dirait ce qui allait se passer...

Les trois jeunes gens se remirent en route. Dès leur départ, Clémentine interrogea Drew d'un timbre grave :

\- Rappelle-moi quelle est la règle la plus importante ?

\- Rester en vie ! Répondit-il comme une recrue parfaitement bien entraîné.

\- Très bien. Et la suivante ?

\- Ne jamais se faire piéger.

Ce précepte était une résonnance directe à ce que Lee avait dit à Clémentine le jour où il était mort… par sa faute.

Ils étaient tout proches du second piège que les filles devaient inspectées quand Drew demanda à Clementine, très sérieusement :

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais voir avec le conseil s'il ne pourrait pas me permettre d'aller en mission avec vous de temps en temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas Drew. Dit Clem peu emballée par cette idée. Je risquerai gros en allant les voir ! Imagine leur réaction quand ils seront que je t'ai entraîné !

\- Je sais… Je demandais c'est tout…

Clementine soupira et afficha une certaine compassion face à la l'accablement du garçon. Finalement, elle compléta de façon raisonnable:

\- Ecoutes, si tu arrives à appliquer tout ce que je t'ai appris jusqu'ici et que tu ne t'attires pas d'ennui aujourd'hui, j'irai peut-être voir le conseil.

\- C'est vrai ?! Demanda-t-il trop excité, soudain fou de joie par les mots de Clem.

\- Drew… Ce n'est pas un jeu !

\- Désolé...

Il s'excusa de son enthousiasme puis renchérit :

\- C'est juste que… ce n'est pas facile de rester toujours au même endroit depuis plus de cinq ans et de ne jamais sortir du périmètre.

\- Crois-moi, c'est bien mieux comme ça. Après tout ce temps, tu ne voudrais pas vivre sur les routes.

Clémentine et Becca partagèrent une œillade de compréhension face à la tristesse de leur passé.

\- J'ai déjà vécu sur les routes ! Peut-être que j'étais petit mais j'en garde quelques souvenirs. Clama Drew tandis qu'ils arrivaient au deuxième piège qui n'avait rien attrapé.

\- Si je me souviens bien ça fait un peu moins d'un an en tout, je me trompe ?

Le garçon acquiesça de la tête étonnement vexé. Comme si cela était une mauvaise chose.

\- J'ai vu trop d'horreurs et ai dû en accomplir beaucoup d'autres. J'ai fait des choix qui ne me quittent pas. Pourtant, je sais que ce sont eux qui font de moi une survivante à cet instant précis. Les routes m'ont enseigné comment survivre même si j'espère ne jamais à avoir à y retourner."

\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que je ne serais pas plus fort si j'avais vécu ce que vous avez vécu ?

Cette dernière tirade titilla les deux jeunes filles. Ce n'était surement pas quelque chose qu'elles aimaient entendre. Même si elle était plus forte aujourd'hui à cause de tout ce qu'elles avaient enduré, cela n'était en rien une compensation face à la perte de leurs proches.

\- Non, pas forcément… Je me suis rendue compte avec le temps que c'est lorsque tu veux protéger les gens tu aimes que tu t'améliores et devient plus fort. Être sur les routes pour apprendre à survivre n'est pas une bonne chose en soi. Il y a d'autres moyens.

Cette réplique insuffla un silence dérangeant dans leur marche. Drew ainsi que Becca était très à l'écoute des paroles de Clémentine. Le premier tentait vainement de comprendre. L'autre ne saisissait que trop bien.

A travers les arbres, Clem scruta la rive du lac gelé, pensive. Elle semblait perdue dans de douloureux et sombre souvenirs. Malgré tout, elle reprit la parole, le ton doux, ému :

\- Nous avons perdu tant de monde… C'était terrible… Tant d'être cher sont morts parce que nous n'étions pas correctement préparé, ni même assez protégé et de ce fait, nous étions constamment obligés de bouger et d'endurer toutes sortes de danger.

\- Désolé Clem. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. C'était idiot.

\- Tant que tu comprends pourquoi c'était stupide, c'est tout ce qui compte. Termina-t-elle sur un petit sourire et un clin d'œil complice à l'attention du blond.

Même si Drew ne pouvait comprendre la douleur qui lui avait été épargné, il semblait saisir un peu mieux les conséquences qu'impliquait leur mode de vie d'autrefois. Si Clem l'entraînait comme il l'avait dit, ce n'était pas pour rien. Elle lui offrait la chance d'apprendre à se défendre, à survivre sans avoir à affronter tout ce que Clémentine avait du vivre pour en être là où elle en était aujourd'hui.

Après ça, le trio garda le silence pendant un bon moment quand ils croisèrent un premier rodeur sur leur route. Il était coincé tout près de la rive, entre la glace formée sur toute la surface du lac. Le froid, le gèle et sa position le rendait pratiquement immobile. Même lorsqu'il repéra leur présence, sa tête fut le seul membre qui bougea avec une lenteur rassurante. Seul le haut de son corps dépassait de la banquise et ses deux bras était pratiquement arrachés de ses épaules. Ceux-ci semblaient être durement collés à la glace.

Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent le rôdeur avec une indifférence presque habituelle. Quant à Drew, il paraissait aussi intrigué qu'inquiet par ces créatures qu'il n'avait que peu côtoyé jusqu'à présent. Sur le silence de ces deux compères, Clémentine déclara alors :

\- Tu te sens d'attaque Drew ?

L'enfant paru quelque peu effrayé. Il ne cessait de regarder la petite hache qu'il avait entre les doigts et le rôdeur.

\- Si tu ne te sens pas prêt, ce n'est pas grave."

\- Non, c'est bon. Je vais le faire ! Dit-il le ton plein d'assurance.

\- Très bien ! La confiance c'est l'une des clés majeures à ta survie.

\- On te couvre. S'exprima alors Becca le ton plus amène que tout à l'heure.

Cette dernière et Clementine sortirent presque au même moment leur revolver qui trônait dans leur dos. Ils s'avancèrent tous près de la rive, à trois mètres du rôdeur.

\- Vas-y. Comme je t'ai appris : Un coup sec et rapide.

Les deux jeunes filles prenaient positions sur le côté afin d'avoir une vue dégagée pour tuer le rôdeur si celui-ci venait à s'échapper de sa prison de glace.

Drew s'avança de deux pas. Sa main se raffermit sur le manche de sa hache quand il ne fut plus qu'à un pas de sa proie. Il semblait déterminé à présent. Il inspira fortement quand subitement, il leva rapidement l'arme au dessus de sa tête qui vient s'écraser trop mollement sur le crâne du zombie. Le premier coup ne l'acheva pas ce qui surprit un instant Drew. Il faillit tomber en arrière sous la surprise de la tête remuant encore.

\- N'ai pas peur. On est là et tu t'en sors très bien. Le rassura Clementine.

\- Allez gamin ! La prochaine sera la bonne. Compléta Becca avec une étonnante gentillesse.

Rassuré par les paroles des filles, Drew s'avança une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci, la brutalité de son coup mis fin aux grognements du zombie dont quelques morceaux de cervelles s'éparpillèrent sur la glace.

-Tu vois ? Ce n'était pas si dure.

\- Non. Répondit Drew à l'attention des paroles de Clem. Ça allait.

Il était content de lui, c'était évident.

\- Tu va vis vite choper le coup de main. Commenta Clementine, en offrant une petite tape sur l'épaule de Drew.

\- Ouais … enfin c'est toujours plus facile quand on a affaire à des cas comme celui-là. Mais dès qu'ils sont capables de bouger, c'est tout de suite une autre histoire.

Soudain, Drew fut quelque peu apeuré par les mots de Becca. Alors Clémentine s'adressa fermement à elle :

\- Tu vas arrêter de l'effrayer ?!

\- Je lui dis juste la vérité. Il ne pourra pas toujours s'attendre à ce que se soit aussi simple !

\- Et il le sait !

Drew observa Clémentine, les yeux peint d'une sincère gratitude. Elle semblait faire confiance à ses talents et c'était bien ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Allons-y ! On a encore pas mal de piège à vérifier. Conclut finalement Clémentine.

Le trio se remit alors en route.

Ils avaient examiné cinq pièges de plus, récupérés deux autres lapins ainsi qu'un petit écureuil. La vue des animaux qui avaient péri bouleversa quelque peu Drew peu habitué à être entouré par la mort.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile au début. Mais tu t'y feras, tu verras…

\- C'est comme ça que ça se passe gamin !

Le garçon soupira d'amertume aux paroles des deux jeunes filles. Toutefois ses prunelles montraient clairement qu'il comprenait l'importance de cette mission.

Peu après, ils rejoignirent de nouveau le sentier principal entre les arbres du bois qui longeait toute la rive. Ils parcoururent une cinquantaine de mètre lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur les prémices de plusieurs baraquements installés aux bords de l'eau. Comme par habitude, les deux jeunes filles empruntèrent un autre chemin qui leur fit contourner les maisons en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les bois.

\- Pourquoi on ne coupe pas directement par la rive ? S'hasarda Drew, plutôt intrigué.

\- Tant que tu le peux, évite les lieux d'habitations. Ce n'est jamais très sûr.

\- On ne s'est jamais sur quoi ou sur qui on peut tomber. Rajouta Clem à la suite de Becca.

\- Ok.

Encore quelque chose que le blond apprenait.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au prochain piège caché au cœur des bois, sous les voûtes immenses des arbres. Seulement, Becca qui ouvrait la marche s'arrêta subitement. Aussi vite, elle leur ordonna de se cacher si bien qu'instinctivement, Clem attrapa fermement Drew par le bras. Le trio dissimula sa présence derrière deux arbres côte à côte. Dans le même temps, Clem sortit son revolver lorsqu'elle vit son ami tenir le sien entre ses mains. Discrètement, la première observa du coin de l'œil la zone que Becca pointait du regard ; au point même où le piège était posé. Celui-ci avait fait prisonnier la patte d'une biche… au plus grand bonheur des six rôdeurs qui l'avaient déjà dévoré de moitié…

Six rôdeurs… Situation dangereuse donc. Surtout que ceux-ci avait l'air bien vivace en dépit du froid des environs. Surement parce qu'ils étaient encore en train de se nourrir.

D'un simple mouvement de tête, Clem fit signe aux deux autres qu'il leur fallait se replier au plus vite. Les trois jeunes gens commencèrent à faire demi-tour très discrètement. Clémentine s'assura de ne pas être suivit en avançant en marche arrière laissant ainsi le soin à Becca de couvrir les devants.

Malheureusement, tout alla de travers lorsque cette dernière trébucha douloureusement sur une racine qui sortait du sol et que dans sa chute, son doigt pressa par mégarde la gâchette de son revolver.

Les rôdeurs qui n'étaient qu'à une quinzaine de mètre d'eux délaissèrent le repas pour charger dans leur direction.

Quand Becca tenta de se relever, elle hurla de douleur. Sa cheville semblait avoir réellement souffert de la chute.

\- Drew ! Aide-moi à la porter !

Le garçon resta pétrifié un instant face aux rôdeurs qui erraient jusqu'à eux. Mais au bonheur de Clem, il finit par rapidement reprendre ses esprits sur la situation actuelle. Il vint l'aider comme les créatures se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux.

\- Allez-y ! Sauvez votre peau !

\- Surement pas sans toi ! Alors maintenant tu la fermes et tu nous laisses t'aider !

Ils clopinaient lentement sous les grognements des rôdeurs se rapprochant. Clem s'arrêta soudain et déclara en regardant une fois de plus derrière elle :

\- On ne les sèmera jamais.

Elle lâcha alors Becca qui dû s'appuyer un peu plus sur Drew et décréta d'un timbre inflexible :

\- Drew, pars avec elle ! Je m'occupe d'eux !

\- Mais…

\- C'est un ordre !

Le gamin qui servait d'appui à Becca obtempéra à contrecœur. Clem les observa s'enfoncer lentement entre les arbres pour rejoindre les bords du lac. Lorsqu'elle refit face aux rôdeurs, ceux-ci n'étaient qu'à une dizaine de mètre de sa position.

D'une poigne assurée et parfaitement ajustée, Clementine braqua son revolver sur la tête du plus proches de ses adversaires. Et exactement comme Lee lui avait appris, elle inspira une brève seconde, bloqua sa respiration puis tira avec succès sur le premier de ses ennemis. Elle enchaîna par le deuxième qu'elle dût atteindre à deux reprises avant qu'il ne tombe raide mort. Elle continua ainsi et finit par tous les avoirs sans avoir déchargé les dix cartouches de son chargeur.

Elle soupira de satisfaction. Mais celle-ci fut de courte durée. Par là où était partit Drew et Becca, quatre coups de feu retentirent.

\- CLEM ! CLEM !

C'était la voix de Becca !

Clementine courut comme une folle entre les arbres. Elle évita avec aisance tous les obstacles jusqu'à se retrouver au bord de la rive.

Sur celle-ci, elle aperçut d'abord la fille responsable du cri de son nom. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de se relever entourée par deux rodeurs qu'elle venait tout juste d'abattre. De toute évidence des « invités » des habitations qu'ils avaient évités avaient entendu le premier coup de feu et était venu se mêler à la fête !

Mais alors que Becca semblait en sécurité, c'était une toute autre histoire pour Drew. Le garçon était à une quinzaine de mètre sur la glace formée sur les eaux du lac. Deux rôdeurs le poursuivaient.

\- Clem ! Aide-moi ! Dit-il tétanisé lorsqu'il la repéra.

\- Je n'ai plus de balles ! Lui cria alors Becca.

Sans y réfléchir, Clémentine ajusta son tir et usa avec perfection de la dernière munition de son chargeur. L'ennemi le plus proche de Drew s'effondra à ses pieds. Mais il restait toujours un opposant !

Clem se précipita sur la banquise faisant fit du danger que cela représentait. Il fallait protéger Drew ! Elle dégaina sa machette dans sa course où elle faillit tomber lorsque ses pieds patinèrent sur la glace. Le rôdeur n'était plus qu'à trois mètres de Drew quand celui-ci réussit finalement par se relever.

\- Tue le Drew ! Tu peux l'avoir ! Lâcha Clem tout en accourant vers lui.

Le garçon retrouva un calme partielle et sous les yeux de la jeune fille qui n'était plus qu'à cinq mètres de lui, le rôdeur était prêt à se jeter sur sa proie. Seulement, au dernier moment, Drew balaya le genou de son opposant d'un coup de pied parfaitement bien placé. Immédiatement, la créature tomba violemment sur le sol permettant à Drew d'exploser salement ainsi qu'à plusieurs reprises la zone de son crâne.

Clem s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, essoufflée mais rassurée.

Drew était encore choqué lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers elle. Elle lui sourit, semblant réellement fier de lui. Cette marque d'affection parut le rassurer et effaça le contrecoup des évènements de ses prunelles. Il sourit à son tour et s'avança d'un pas jusqu'à elle en enjambant le mort.

Et tout aurait pu bien finir si ce n'était le craquement qui résonna sous le pied du blond. La seconde suivante ce dernier disparaissait dans les eaux du lac sous le trou formé par son corps et celui du rôdeur qui chuta à son tour dans les flots.

Clementine resta mortifié durant une seconde avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Un horrible souvenir passa sous forme de flashback rapide devant ses yeux...

Seulement, quand elle reprit ses esprits elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire !

Elle sut que sauter dans l'eau aurait été une très mauvaise idée. Retrouver la sortie avec Drew - si elle le trouvait - n'aurait aucune chance d'arriver. Toutefois…

Clementine se mit soudain à briser la glace tout autour du trou formé par Drew afin de l'agrandir. Si la percée était suffisamment grande, Drew pourrait retrouver son chemin jusqu'à la surface… Il le fallait !

Tout en fragmentant la banquise, elle s'assura un chemin de retour et fit attention de ne pas tomber à son tour dans les flots. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle mais l'enfant semblait avoir définitivement disparu… Pourtant, après de longues secondes, trois bulles d'air remontèrent à la surface.

Elle fixa le point tout à fait tendu. Elle espérait. Elle espérait si fort qu'elle crut devoir remercier les cieux lorsque la tête de Drew sortit finalement des eaux. Il était paniqué, était encore sur le point de se noyer face au froid de l'eau qui martyrisait toute sa chair mais il était en vie !

\- Drew ! Je suis là !

L'enfant sembla entendre sa voix mais la douleur l'empêcha de se concentrer sur sa présence. Alors avec une rapidité impressionnante, Clémentine sortit de son sac un cordage sensé être utilisé pour un piège et le jeta jusqu'au garçon qui finit par réussir à l'attraper. Il s'accrochait au cordage comme on s'accrochait à la vie. Après ça, Clementine ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et tira le corps du garçon pour le ramener sur la couche de glace.

Elle n'avait pas encore le temps de s'assurer de son état et préféra pour leur sécurité les faire immédiatement quitter la banquise. Elle porta le garçon à bout de bras et sans courir cette fois-ci, elle les ramena tous deux au bord du lac où se trouvait encore Becca.

\- Comment il va ? S'enquit celle qui avait bien du mal à tenir debout.

Clem ne répondit pas et déposa calmement le corps de Drew sur la terre en s'assurant d'un large coup d'œil qu'aucuns autres rôdeurs n'approchaient.

Le gamin était à moitié dans les vapes, le corps agité de spasmes. Son visage et ses yeux étaient bleuis et le froid de l'eau semblait ronger sa peau.

\- Il faut lui ôter son haut. Son corps est en hypothermie. Il faut à tout pris le réchauffer !

\- Prend ma veste ! Lança Becca déjà en train d'ôter son vêtement.

Elle était vivement inquiète quant au sort de ce gamin qu'elle semblait plus apprécier que ce qu'elle ne montrait habituellement.

\- Ce ne sera pas suffisant.

\- Qu'est-que tu comptes faire ?

Sans répondre à sa question une fois de plus, Clementine ôta le blouson, le pull et le tee-shirt de Drew. Puis à son tour, elle ôta son gros pull et son tee-shirt à manche longue pour finir avec un simple soutien-gorge couvrant sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- T'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais. La chaleur corporelle devrait le réchauffer beaucoup plus vite. Crois-moi ! J'en ai fais l'expérience.

Malgré elle, elle pensa inévitablement à George...

Clementine se releva alors et fonça près de l'arbre le plus proche sous le regard perplexe de Becca. Elle attrapa alors une longue branche et coupa aisément celle-ci avec sa machette. Elle revint vers l'autre jeune fille tout en lui tendant le bâton et dit :

\- Tiens ! Tu devrais pouvoir marcher avec ça.

Après ça, la jeune fille installa Drew sur son dos. Le froid de la peau du garçon électrisa le sang de Clementine même si elle sentait déjà l'enfant s'accrocher éperdument à la source de chaleur qu'était sa peau nue.

\- Mets-lui ta veste sur le dos maintenant !

Becca agréa à sa demande et s'assura que la veste était bien installée sur le dos du garçon. Elle ramassa ensuite les vêtements de Clem et ceux de Drew pour les ranger dans le paquetage de son ami au milieu des animaux morts.

\- Tu peux porter mon sac ?

\- Evidemment !

\- On y va alors !

Puis sur ces dernières paroles, elles prirent la route aussi vite que possible pour rentrer à North Lake, leur campement.

* * *

_**Voilà, c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère que ce début vous semble prometteur.**_

_**En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. **_

_**A bientôt ! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Walking Dead : The Northerners**

_Episode 1 : The New Generation_

_Chapitre 2 : Retour au camp_

* * *

Ils avançaient difficilement. Clémentine ralentie par la charge qu'était le poids de Drew, Becca par sa cheville qui la faisait souffrir un peu plus à chaque pas. Le gamin exténué par les événements était à présent inconscient mais moins grelottant que lorsqu'elle l'avait sorti de l'eau.

Finalement, après presque une demi-heure de marche, les trois jeunes gens arrivèrent devant les grands remparts de bois de quatre mètres de haut de leur communauté. De larges poutrelles d'un demi mètre de diamètre entassés les unes à côtés des autres.

Au dessus de la muraille, deux guetteurs qui avaient pris leur tour de garde finirent par repérer leur présence. Ils braquèrent leurs armes sur eux. De toute évidence il ne reconnaissait pas encore leur silhouette à cette distance.

Clémentine était frigorifiée. Elle n'eut même pas la force d'annoncer qui ils étaient et laissa Becca s'exprimer pour eux.

\- C'est Becca ! On est blessé ! Venez nous aider ! Vite !

Il leur sembla qu'ils finirent par les reconnaître quand on demanda d'ouvrir les portes et d'aller les soutenir. Deux personnes furent envoyées, armes en mains pour parer à toute attaque de rôdeurs.

\- Qui vient ? Le père de Drew ?

\- Non, je crois que c'est Estelle et Frank.

Clementine et Becca pourraient au moins éviter les remontrances de l'un des parents avant d'être en sécurité dans l'enceinte du camp. Même si Franck n'allait pas être ravi. Déjà qu'il avait une dent contre elle

Les deux nouveaux venus ne les avaient pas encore rejoins que Clémentine tomba à genoux, à bout de force et complètement frigorifiée.

\- Clem ! Ça va ?!

\- Peux… Plus… Balbutia-t-elle le souffle court, toute grelottant.

Les deux nouveaux venus les rejoignirent au milieu du chemin et prirent conscience de l'état précaire des deux jeunes filles. Ainsi que de la présence ô combien étrange de Drew qui était encore bien mal en point.

\- Vous avez été mordu ? Maugréa Frank qui prenait déjà en main la situation.

Sous la question de ce dernier, les jeunes filles firent non de la tête.

Presque cinq ans s'était écoulé depuis que Franck et les autres étaient venus les chercher elle et Kenny. Franck avait une quarantaine d'année maintenant. Ses cheveux sombres coupés courts grisaillait par endroit. Il était toujours bien bâti après plus de huit ans passé dans un monde post-apocalyptique. Un bouc étonnement bien taillé entourait les contours de sa bouche. Ses yeux bruns dévoilaient un tempérament fort et plein d'assurance. Son visage, lui, était à présent marqué par la fatigue du temps ainsi que par une balafre qui traçait un sillon de sa pommette à sa tempe. Malgré tout, cela ne retirait rien à son charisme.

\- Rentrons vite à l'intérieur ! Renchérit-il en aidant Clem à se relever puis finit par soutenir Becca.

Estelle, elle, ne pipa mot et ne manqua pas de jeter un regard noir aux deux jeunes filles. Elle était plutôt mince mais avait de larges épaules. Ses cheveux bruns était attachés en une large tresse qui retombait au milieu de son dos. Ses traits pales et dur lui donnait une allure presque fantomatique combiné à ses yeux d'un gris aux teinte miroitantes.

Cette jeune femme, d'une dizaine d'année de plus que les deux filles, retira finalement Drew du dos de Clémentine tout en le laissant emmitouflé dans la veste de Becca.

Peu après, ils rejoignirent promptement l'intérieur du campement où les deux guetteurs qui les avaient repérer attendait leur retour.

Frank se tourna d'abord vers le plus jeune des deux gardes et lui ordonna :

\- Eddy, reprend ta position ! Ce raffut pourrait avoir attiré des rôdeurs !

Eddy faisait parti des gens venus cinq ans plus tôt. Il avait un peu de vingt cinq ans maintenant

Franck se tourna alors vers celui qui était beaucoup plus vieux, Arthur, qui n'était autre que l'une des personnes elle aussi présente le jour où ils avaient rallier leur camp :

\- Arthur, aide Clémentine ! On les emmène tout de suite à l'infirmerie !

Le sexagénaire vint passer le bras de Clémentine autour de ses épaules. Ce vieux bonhomme, Clem l'appréciait énormément. Depuis le moment où elle lui avait sourit pour la première fois.

Il était doté d'une calvitie plus avancé que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Il affichait toujours un ventre que la fin du monde avait atténué sans tout à fait effacer.

Ils échangèrent tous deux un regard de sympathie prouvant l'affection qu'ils partageaient. Clementine pensaient qu'il voyait parfois en elle sa fille.

\- Merci Arthur.

\- Pas de problème Clem ! La jeune fille exténuée s'appuya pleinement sur cet homme imposant qui rajouta, ça va aller ?

\- Oui… ça va.

Elle fut reconnaissante qu'il ne lui demande rien sur les événements qui venaient d'arriver. Au lieu de ça, il les fit suivre le reste du groupe des rescapés conduit par Frank. Ils traversèrent ce qui faisait office de place principale où plusieurs voitures et un autocar étaient garés. Ils naviguèrent sur un chemin terreux plus étroit. Celui-ci zigzaguait un peu dans toutes les directions pour rejoindre différentes maisonnettes où autre coins bordés par la terre, la végétation et les arbres. Leur périmètre s'étendait sur une large superficie, entouré par un double fort qui leur garantissait une très bonne sécurité.

Ils dépassèrent les maisons et s'enfoncèrent sur le sentier qui les rapprochait de la rive cachée par les limites de leur muraille et de la seconde entrée qui rejoignait le lac. Sur cet espace était regroupé toutes les zones communes ou de travaux. Le flan droit se partageait la serre, deux ateliers de travail et l'armurerie où était stockés leur inventaire et leurs vivres. L'école, l'infirmerie ainsi qu'un enclos où se reposaient deux vaches laitières étaient installées jusqu'aux limites du terrain qui s'épanouissaient sur le côté gauche.

Malheureusement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur ce site, une partie des habitants du camp qui travaillaient à la serre les virent arriver à travers les grandes fenêtres. Ils furent immédiatement alertés par leur retour et leur état.

Les accidents n'étaient plus très fréquents à présent. Alors forcément, la plupart des gens sortirent la tête du potager pour les rejoindre dans leur marche et se rendre compte de la situation. Bien entendu, parmi cette dizaine de personnes, la mère de Drew faisait parti du lot.

Les autres n'étaient venus que jeter un coup d'œil et étaient restés ensuite à l'écart pour ne pas gêner. Mais rien n'aurait pu empêcher la mère de Drew de se précipiter vers eux lorsqu'elle eut remarqué son fils dans les bras d'Estelle. Elle vociféra en l'arrachant presque de ses bras :

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Il est si froid ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?!

\- Calme-toi Diane, s'il te plaît. On va l'aider.

À l'instant où il l'avait vu apparaître, Frank avait quitté sa position pour venir apaiser la mère déjà hystérique et réussit à la contenir. Diane se mit alors à tourner autour d'Estelle sans chercher à attraper de nouveau son fils.

\- Comment je pourrais me calmer ?! Mon chérie, c'est maman ! Est-ce qu'il… Est-ce une morsure ? Demanda-t-elle avec une terreur incommensurable dans la voix.

\- Non. Lui assura Frank face aux dire des deux filles.

Elle les suivait maladroitement alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin devant la porte de la cabane qui faisait office d'infirmerie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ?!

Soudain, le regard de Diane se tourna vers Clem et Becca. La crainte dans ses yeux fut soudainement remplacée par une très grande colère.

\- VOUS ! C'est vous qui avez fait ça !

Elle aurait pu leur cracher au visage, la phrase aurait eu exactement le même effet.

\- Diane, arrête. On va régler ça une fois que tout le monde aura été examiné par le médecin, d'accord ?

Elle cessa de les observer et fixa de nouveau toute son attention sur son fils.

Après ça, ils pénétrèrent finalement dans les locaux de l'infirmerie. Un endroit découpé en quatre pièces. La première faisait office de petite salle d'attente, les deux autres, juxtaposées, de deux salle d'examen en plus d'une salle d'opération pour les cas graves.

\- Rico ! On a des blessés !

Ils passèrent la porte de celle plus à gauche au même moment que le docteur, le dénommé Rico donc, repéra ses blessés.

Le médecin du camp était un quarantenaire aux cheveux noirs et ceux-ci bouclaient joliment sur son crâne. Son grain de peau avait des tons caramel. Il avait une mâchoire carrée sur laquelle fleurissait une petite barbe mal rasée qui accentuait la rigueur de ses traits. Il avait des yeux en amandes et des pommettes acérées sur lesquelles il aurait été facile de se blesser.

\- Mettez Drew là ! Dit-il en pointant le lit de gauche. Les filles, ici. Il fit de même avec celui de droite.

Il observa une seconde le garçon puis rajouta :

\- Arthur, va me chercher des bougies dans l'armurerie s'il te plaît.

Le plus vieux disparut promptement sous la demande du docteur.

\- Je t'en prie Rico, fais tout ce qu'il faut !

Le médecin se dirigea immédiatement vers l'enfant sous la supplique de sa mère. Il respirait très vite, comme si son corps luttait de toutes ses forces contre le froid.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'attendre à côté Diane. Dit Rico tout en enlevant le pantalon de Drew.

\- Mais c'est mon fils ! Je dois rester avec lui !

Frank s'interposa alors, prenant calmement la femme par les épaules. Il clama sagement :

\- Diane, laisse-le travailler. Ça ne pourra qu'aider ton fils.

La femme finit par s'avouer vaincue face au raisonnement de Franck.

\- Estelle, attend avec elle dans la salle d'attente s'il te plaît.

Cette dernière accéda à la demande de Frank sans rien dire et la conduisit hors de la pièce. Mais peu avant qu'elles ne dépassent la porte qui séparait les pièces, Diane renvoya aux deux jeunes filles une œillade qui en disait long sur la fureur qu'elle ressentait à leur égard.

\- On est foutu. Murmura Becca pour Clem dès que la mère de Drew eu disparu.

Quelques secondes après, le médecin demandait sous le regard scrutateur de Frank :

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Ayant été témoins de chaque détail de la scène, Clémentine décida de prendre la parole en premier d'un timbre terne :

\- On a été attaqué par des rôdeurs et il a traversé la glace. Il a dû rester sous l'eau une minute à peu près. Il était conscient lorsque je l'ai ramené sur la terre ferme.

Le médecin lui ôta son sous-vêtement et cacha rapidement son corps nu sous une fine couverture.

\- C'est tout ?! Pourquoi ne pas le mettre tout simplement devant une cheminée ?! Lâcha Becca quand elle vit le peu de chose que le doc utilisa pour réchauffer le corps de Drew.

Cela rappela d'ailleurs un souvenir auquel Clem n'aimait guère songer. Ce jour où elle avait traversé la glace… Ce jour où Luke était mort en partie par sa faute.

\- Une source de chaleur trop brutale pourrait causer des spasmes ou des crises. Révéla le médecin pendant qu'il prenait la température du garçon. C'est pour ça que j'ai envoyé Arthur cherché des bougies. Je pourrai mieux gérer la source de chaleur comme ça.

Il regarda alors Clémentine, observa son haut presque nue qu'elle couvrit légèrement sous l'embarra de la situation. L'enchaînement rapide des événements lui avait fait oublier le peu de vêtement qui couvrait le haut de son corps. Seulement, le médecin, lui, n'y vit rien d'autre que :

\- Tu l'as réchauffé avec ta chaleur corporelle je présume ?

Clémentine acquiesça simplement.

\- C'était une très bonne initiative. Ça lui a surement évité un paquet d'ennui.

Soudain, il délaissa un instant son premier patient pour rejoindre l'armoire à côté de son bureau près de l'entrée des lieux. Il en sortit une couverture qu'il lança à Clémentine. La jeune fille aurait tout aussi bien pu récupérer son petit pull dans son sac déposé à l'entrée. Toutefois, lorsque la chaleur de la laine toucha sa peau, elle enroula celle-ci avec réconfort autour de ses épaules.

Rico revint alors tout près de Drew, attrapa le thermomètre et lut à haute voix après quelques secondes.

\- 34.9

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Clementine vivement concernée par le sort de son ami.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il faut le réchauffer très rapidement. Contrairement aux fièvres, le corps résistent difficilement face aux baisses de température corporelle.

Cette réplique jeta un froid dans la pièce. Franck qui était resté à l'écart depuis quelques minutes décida de prendre par à la discussion. Il déclara fermement à l'attention des deux jeunes filles :

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était avec vous ?!

Les deux se regardèrent en biais sous les œillades de Franck et du médecin qui vint vérifier la cheville de Becca. Celle-ci répondit la première sous un petit couinement quand la main de Rico vint toucher son pied :

\- Je ne sais pas comment mais – _Ouille_ \- il a réussi à quitter le camp et nous a suivit. On a mis un certain temps avant de se rendre compte de sa présence. -_ Aïe_ \- Après ça…

Becca se tut tout en guettant Clémentine. Quelque chose sur son visage montrait qu'elle ne voulait pas dénoncer son ami.

\- J'ai pris la décision de l'emmener avec nous.

Cette phrase fit s'interrompre le médecin qui posa les yeux sur Clem. Les mots déclenchèrent aussi une évidente irritation sur le visage de Franck qui s'exprima très mécontent :

\- Pourquoi l'avoir emmené ? Sa place n'était surement pas là-bas !

\- J'avais mes raisons.

\- Et quelles raisons ?! Dit-il avec plus de force dans la voix.

\- C'était une mission de routine. Il me semblait apte… Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça.

\- Aucune mission en extérieur ne doit être considérée comme une mission de « routine ». L'aurais-tu oublié ?!

\- Je le croyais prêt ! Et j'en suis toujours convaincu… Elle marmonna cette dernière phrase sans qu'il ne puisse entendre. Mais de toute façon, pourquoi en parlez maintenant ? Vous aurez droit à toutes mes déclarations lorsque je passerais devant vous et le reste du conseil.

\- Ne joue pas à la plus fine maintenant Clementine ! Ça ne joue pas en ta faveur ! Bien au contraire.

Clémentine regarda sévèrement Franck. Elle ne supportait que très moyennement la réplique cinglante de cet homme. L'attitude de défi que partageaient ces deux là était quelque chose qu'ils expérimentaient assez souvent. Depuis leur toute première conversation à vrai dire…

Mais Frank finit par couper court à cet échange et se tourna alors vers Becca :

\- Et toi, tu ne l'as pas arrêté ?!

\- Non. Répondit Becca du tac-o-tac. En fait, sur le coup, j'aurais été plus embêtée par l'idée de devoir le ramener au campement.

Brusquement, un puissant choc résonna derrière la porte et la seconde suivante, Arthur se précipitait comme un fou dans la salle d'examen en refermant derrière lui. Il tendit les bougies au médecin qui replia la couverture jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne cache plus que l'intimité de Drew. Puis, avec l'aide de Franck, les trois hommes les installèrent tout autour du garçon, à une dizaine de centimètre de sa peau. Le médecin ne les alluma pas toutes cependant. Comme il l'avait dit, sa température devait remonter graduellement.

\- Il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Clementine vivement inquiète pour Drew.

\- Oui, je pense. Mais on en sera plus lorsque sa température aura augmenté et qu'il aura repris conscience.

Le médecin se tourna alors vers Frank qui dévisageait Clementine d'un mauvais œil.

\- Si tu es d'accord Frank, j'aimerais laisser Clementine rentrer chez elle pour se reposer vu qu'elle n'est pas blessée. Les réponses peuvent attendre jusqu'à demain ?

\- Je suppose. Il pivota vers Clem. Rentre chez toi et restes-y ! Lorsque Kenny rentrera de mission, je lui ferais par de l'heure à laquelle tu passeras devant le conseil demain.

\- Comme vous voudrez.

Elle passa devant l'entrée et prit le pull qui traînait dans son sac. Son vêtement était mélangé à la chair morte des animaux qu'ils avaient ramassés aujourd'hui.

\- La viande est dans les sacs.

\- On va s'en occuper. Tu peux y aller.

\- Dis à Diane qu'elle peut rentrer. Rajouta calmement le docteur.

Clémentine regarda une dernière fois le corps légèrement bleui de Drew et finit par quitter la pièce pour rejoindre la salle d'attente. La mère du garçon attendait au côté d'Estelle, tout à fait anxieuse. Elle leva immédiatement les yeux vers elle puis déversa en une œillade toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait à son encontre à cet instant.

\- Rico dit que vous pouvez entrer maintenant.

La mère ne se fit pas prier et se leva en furie sans un dernier regard pour elle.

La jeune fille secoua la tête tout en délaissant la couverture sur un siège pour ré-enfiler son pull puis quitta l'infirmerie.

Les choses allait réellement de mal en pis…

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

_Une suite un peu plus courte mais le prochain chapitre sera plus long. Les événements vont décoller assez lentement pour le moment afin de bien comprendre le déroulement de la vie dans ce camp. _

_En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part._

_A bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Walking Dead : The Northerners**

_Episode 1 : The New Generation_

_Chapitre 3 : Protégée et protecteur_

* * *

Sur la route, elle eu droit à quelques coups d'œils qui cherchaient déjà à démêler tous les détails de l'histoire. La présence de Drew avait déjà été partagée auprès de toutes les oreilles des gens présent au camp; ce détail ne les enchantaient pas. Vivre en reclus depuis tant d'année, avec sans cesse les mêmes visages, favorisaient grandement les commérages à NorthLake. Pour certains, ceux-ci étaient surement devenus un moyen d'éviter de devenir fou ou de retrouver un semblant de la vie d'autrefois.

N'empêche que cela ne plaisait guère à Clémentine.

Elle essaya du mieux qu'elle put de ne pas croiser tous ces regards accusateurs et revint vers la zone des habitations, près de l'entrée principale. Elle atteint sa demeure établit sur le flan gauche du camp. Dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur du chalet, elle se permit enfin de souffler un peu.

Elle délaissa ses chaussures au pied de l'escalier de bois du hall d'entrée puis grimpa au premier étage qui contenait trois chambres ainsi qu'une petite salle de bain. Elle entra dans cette dernière et alluma la lumière.

Car oui, depuis longtemps déjà, ils avaient le privilège d'avoir de l'électricité à l'intérieur du camp.

A force de naviguer sur les routes à chercher toute sorte de matériel, ils avaient réussi à mettre en place un bon système électrique avec des éoliennes domestiques et plusieurs panneaux solaires. Chaque habitation en était équipée en plus d'éoliennes sur chaque toit des bâtisses de la zone commune. Certes, il ne fallait pas en abuser mais l'énergie était une façon pour eux d'obscurcir la véracité du monde derrière leurs remparts.

Clem s'avança dans les lieux munit d'une baignoire, d'un toilette, d'un petit meuble de rangement et d'un miroir installé au-dessus du lavabo. Sur le rebord de ce dernier traînait une note qui disait :

_« Tu peux prendre ma part d'eau chaude si tu veux. On sera quitte comme ça !_

_K »_

Le mot qui lui avait été laissé réussit enfin à la dérider. Elle laissa transparaître un tendre sourire face aux mots de l'auteur.

Il fallait savoir que leur système d'énergie était raccordé à un chauffe-eau qui leur garantissait seulement une petite quinzaine de minutes d'eau chaude par jour et par foyer pendant cette période de l'année. Avec les froids rude de la région, il se devait de garder l'énergie pour chauffer les maisons.

Elle ôta alors ses vêtements avant de grimper dans la baignoire. Elle profita du coulis chaleureux qui détendit immédiatement tous ses muscles et les contours aussi élancés que plaisants de son anatomie. Une douche chaude était un véritable luxe qu'elle appréciait à sa juste valeur. Un moyen qui lui permettait d'évacuer tous ses problèmes actuels.

Lorsque cinq minutes passèrent, elle hésita alors à rester sous l'eau pour profiter plus longtemps de sa chaleur. Mais elle appréciait trop le moment pour quitter ce coulis plus que bénéfique. Elle y resta quelques minutes de plus laissant le reste pour AJ puis quitta la douche qui lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

Elle mit une serviette autour de sa taille, ramassa ses vêtements et rejoint finalement sa chambre. La boule de tissu vola sur le lit deux places de la pièce. Celle-ci était munie d'un bureau en vieux pins beige usé, d'une grande armoire ainsi qu'un chevalet sur lequel était posée une peinture pas tout à fait terminée.

Clementine s'était définitivement découvert un penchant pour le dessin et la peinture une fois qu'ils s'étaient installés dans un endroit fixe. Et quand on voyait les œuvres qui trônaient sur les murs de sa chambre ou les dessins sur son bureau, il fallait admettre qu'elle avait un certain talent. La peinture au dessus de son lit était de loin la plus personnelle qu'elle avait conçue. Sur celle-ci apparaissait tous les gens qui avaient rencontrés sa vie, qu'elle avait appréciés et qui s'en étaient allés.

Ça paraissait assez futile d'exercer ce genre d'activité dans les circonstances. Mais c'était surement là que ça avait le plus d'importance. C'était un bon moyen pour elle de s'évader de la réalité. Créer de la beauté au milieu d'un monde dévasté… C'était presque poétique.

Clem se dirigea alors vers son armoire et attrapa de quoi se changer. Elle fit tomber sa serviette pour enfiler un débardeur noir qu'elle passa au dessus d'un soutien gorge. Elle choisit alors un pantalon de lin marron déjà très usé et un peu trop court pour elle.

Épuisée, la jeune fille s'échoua de tout son long sur son lit et enserra entre ses bras son coussin. Elle soupira dans l'oreiller puis après quelque temps sa respiration devint plus lente.

Plus d'une heure dût s'écouler. La nuit était déjà partiellement entamée lorsque la porte d'entrée du rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrit avec fracas sous les cris d'un homme dont elle connaissait bien la voix.

\- Clementine ! Tu es là ?!

La jeune fille sortit difficilement de sa torpeur sous les vociférations. Elle quitta son lit, le pas quelque peu branlant, au même moment que le nouveau venu grimpait rapidement les escaliers.

\- Clem, réponds putain, tu…

Il faillit presque la percuter lorsqu'elle ouvrit en grand la porte de sa chambre devant laquelle il se tenait, passablement inquiet.

\- Pas la peine de hurler Kenny. Je suis là et tout va bien. Clementine soupira d'une voix encore endormie mais légèrement peinée. Lui causer du souci n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aimait faire.

D'ailleurs, l'homme qui avait été à ses côtés, qui l'avait protégé depuis tant d'années, la regarda alors de haut en bas pour s'assurer de son bien-être.

Kenny n'avait que peu changé ses dernières années. Sa chevelure dense grisonnait un peu plus par endroit mais gardait toujours cette belle teinte ébène. Sa barbe était raccourcie mais toujours bien présente. La où aurait dû être son œil droit se trouvait un bandeau gris parfaitement ajusté. Sa casquette, tout comme celle de Clem, était toujours vissé sur sa tête après tant d'années. Au bout du compte, c'était toujours le même homme. Toujours aussi robuste, impatient, protecteur…

\- Bon Dieu de merde, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ?!

Toujours là pour jurer !

\- J'ai vu Frank, il m'a dit ce qui était arrivé à Drew ! Que tu avais décidé de l'emmener en mission avec toi et Becca !

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça…

\- Comment ça compliqué ?! Bon sang, tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

\- Si je pouvais attendre demain avant de subir tes reproches et ta déception, j'aimerais mieux. Elle s'exprima lassée.

\- Clémentine, c'est moi… Kenny. Tu te souviens de tous ce que j'ai fais ?! Tu sais parfaitement comme moi que les erreurs ça me connaît. Alors dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui... S'il te plaît.

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler ! Et puis, comme je l'ai dit à Franck, t'auras toi aussi toute les réponses demain devant le conseil. Alors laisse tomber, d'accord ?!

Clementine était une adolescente maintenant. Et forcément, cela venait avec quelques sautes d'humeurs. Son visage se peint d'une vive colère alors qu'il déblatérait sévèrement :

\- Gardes ce blabla de conneries pour d'autres. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je te connais par cœur. Alors n'essaie pas de faire comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance pour toi !

Les émotions retenues de la jeune fille refirent surface face aux paroles de celui qui représentait tant pour elle. Ils avaient passés les cinq dernières années à veiller constamment l'un sur l'autre. Toujours ils s'étaient soutenus. Il était certainement la personne à qui elle tenait le plus avec AJ. Mais il était surtout celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Et dans le monde qu'était le leur, une personne tel que Kenny était vitale à sa survie. Il en était de même pour lui.

\- Entre. Je vais te raconter.

Kenny sourit faiblement et passa le pas de la porte. Clem retournait déjà s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit quand Kenny vint la rejoindre en s'installant à ses côtés. Elle inspira un grand coup et déblatéra les détails des événements sans s'arrêter.

Elle lui conta le fait que Drew les avait suivit, sa décision de l'emmener avec eux. Elle n'omit aucun passage quant à ce qui était arrivé au moment où ils avaient rencontré les rôdeurs. Il était difficile de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Kenny au moment où Clem conclut son discours par :

\- Tu sais, Drew n'a fait aucune erreur. Il a gérer les choses bien mieux que pas mal de gens en faite... Même s'il n'avait pas été là, rien ne nous dis que les choses se seraient passées différemment. Ça aurait même put plus mal finir s'il n'avait été là pour soutenir Becca.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir emmené ?

\- Parce qu'il était prêt selon moi… Il l'est toujours.

\- Prêt ? Tu l'as entraîné ?!

Clementine garda quelques instants le silence, soudain obnubilée par le pan de son débardeur avec lequel ses doigts jouaient.

\- Clem ?!

\- Oui… Elle regarda Kenny dans les yeux puis poursuivit, depuis presque trois mois maintenant.

\- Putain Clem !

Kenny se leva tout en se frottant le front sous l'épineux problème de cette situation. Il se mit à faire les cent pas quand il déclara de nouveau :

\- Si les autres l'apprennent ou si ses parents venaient à savoir…

\- Je sais…

\- Non, je ne crois pas que tu te rendes compte. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?!

Clementine n'aima que moyennement le ton de sa voix. Elle répliqua pour sa défense, déterminée à lui faire comprendre :

\- Mais il voulait tellement apprendre à savoir comment se protéger que je n'ai pas su lui refuser. Surtout que je savais au fond que c'était ce que je devais faire. Parce qu'un jour ou l'autre, il va bien falloir entraîner ces gamins. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux ! Il y a toujours un risque que notre situation change du jour au lendemain. Si ça arrivait, les plus jeunes doivent comprendre ce qu'il leur incombera de faire ! C'est ce qui les maintiendra en vie Kenny !

\- Imagine que les autres apprennent ça, c'est...

\- Qu'ils le sachent ! Ça m'est complètement égal.

\- Ça t'est égal ?! Putain, comment tu peux dire ça ?!

Clementine se sentit attaqué par la réplique et le ton de Kenny. Alors froidement, sûr d'elle, elle répondit avec franchise et fermeté :

\- Parce que c'est vrai ! Honnêtement, il est temps que les gamins en âge de se défendre apprennent comment survivre. Je venais d'avoir neuf ans lorsque j'ai tué mon premier rôdeur, qu'on m'a appris à tirer avec une arme et que j'ai dû tuer l'homme qui me protégeait. C'est vrai que depuis des années les choses sont plutôt stables mais ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement. Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra reprendre les armes et ils ne devront pas hésiter à tuer les choses ou les gens qui tenteraient de nous blesser. Kenny, tu sais autant que moi que ceux qui ne sont pas prêt meurt.

Kenny resta un instant choqué par la fougue de Clementine. Il paraissait absorber ses mots qui l'avaient probablement révolté.

\- T'as pensé à AJ ? Tu aimerais lui mettre une arme entre les mains lorsqu'il sera en âge d'en tenir une ? Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il soit entraîné à tuer alors qu'il est encore trop jeune. Qu'il fasse des choses auxquelles il ne sera pas en âge d'affronter.

\- Et pourtant, cette pensée n'a empêcher personnes de commencer à m'entraîner à tuer quand j'avais à peine neuf ans. Elle proféra avec venin face aux souvenirs des nombreux risques qu'elle avait pris.

\- C'était différent. Et tu le sais. Notre situation ne te laissait pas beaucoup de choix. AJ la lui. On est venu ici pour lui éviter d'expérimenter ce que tu as dû apprendre alors que tu étais beaucoup trop jeune.

Clementine baissa les yeux, soupira de contrariété et déclara avec une pointe de colère :

\- Si tu veux mon avis, tu le couves un peu trop.

Si Clementine était honnête avec elle-même, elle admettrait que derrière cette colère se cachait une certaine jalousie. Jalousie née de l'affection de Kenny pour AJ. Parfois elle se demandait égoïstement si il tenait à elle au moins autant qu'à lui. Cela ne comptait pas auparavant mais en grandissant ce sentiment avait pris une certaine place en elle.

Kenny ne dit rien face à cette dernière réplique. Il dût remarquer son étrange réaction qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner à cet instant. Cela dit, elle discernait aisément sur ses traits qu'il saisissait les arguments de cette jeune fille qui pensait être apte à capter ce que le monde attendait d'eux. Il finit par se rasseoir à ses côtés et soupira :

\- Ecoutes, ne parles pas de ça au conseil demain, ok ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Laisse-moi gérer ça. Le conseil et le camp ont leurs règles et leurs petites habitudes maintenant. Les parents, surtout, refuseront de mettre leur gamins en danger... et on ne peut pas les blâmer.

\- C'est de ne rien faire qui les mettra bien plus en danger.

\- Je comprends ton point de vue – il posa sa main sur son épaule - et j'admets que t'as des arguments de poids. Mais promets-moi de ne pas faire part de l'entraînement de Drew ou même de tout ce que tu as dit après ça lorsque tu seras devant le conseil ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire quand Franck s'en prendra à moi et tentera de me faire plier en me faisant admettre que j'ai eu tort ? Tu sais comment il est lorsque ça me concerne. Il a une dent contre moi et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi !

\- Je crois qu'il a du mal à supporter qu'une jeune fille de ton âge ait autant de cran. Plus de cran que tous les habitants de ce camp si tu veux mon avis. Mais il ne l'admettra pas.

Elle observa Kenny avec gratitude. Il fit preuve d'une telle sincérité dans ces mots que cela la rassura. De toute évidence il était conscient de son courage et de sa force… Il en était même fier.

\- En tout cas, tu m'promets de ne pas parler de tout ça ?

\- Si je n'y suis pas poussé… Oui.

\- J'imagine que c'est le mieux que je puisse espérer comme réponse.

\- J'ai été à bonne école.

Cette phrase qui lui était directement adressée laissa un agréable sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Au moins, la tension s'était définitivement évanouie.

\- Bon, je vais aller prendre une douche et après je nous préparerai un p'tit truc à manger.

\- Bonne chance pour la douche. J'ai pris ta part d'eau chaude comme tu m'as dit. Déclara-t-elle avec taquinerie

\- Bonne chose pour moi qu'AJ ne dorme pas ici ce soir. Il répliqua avec une évidente satisfaction.

\- Il dort où ?

\- Chez Trevor et Jill. Tu sais comme il s'entend bien avec leur fille.

\- Cinq ans et demi et déjà un Don Juan…

Kenny sourit un bref instant sous la remarque de la jeune puis finit par quitter la chambre.

Clementine se coucha de tout sur long sur le matelas et fixa le plafond. Mille et une pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête sous le bruit de l'eau qui s'échouait sur le sol de la douche. Sa vie au camp, les amis qu'elle s'était fait ici, la survie quotidienne devenu moins pesante… Elle songea à la famille qu'elle, AJ et Kenny formaient. Uni. Soudé.

La métaphore parfaite d'un trépied qui s'écroulerait si l'un de ses branches étaient arrachés.

Après un temps, elle regarda l'entrée de sa chambre. Sa main tapotait en rythme avec le coulis de l'eau dont l'écho se répercutait dans le couloir, jusqu'à sa chambre encore ouverte. Elle clôt les yeux une fois encore et parut essayer de capturer une image mentale d'un futur où ils continueraient tous à « vivre ».Le silence de la maison était seulement entrecoupé par sa respiration, les flots qui résonnaient de la salle de bain et ses pensées qui s'exprimaient de façon nostalgique.

La rumeur de leur foyer s'estompa alors lorsque trois coups ricochèrent sur la porte d'entrée, au rez-de-chaussée.

Mollement et plutôt irritée de devoir s'émanciper de ses songes, Clementine se leva du lit et quitta le premier étage.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, au rez-de-chaussée, la seule chose qu'elle eut le temps de voir fut la main qui arriva droit sur son visage. Celle-ci la gifla avec une violence inouïe. Le choc fut si fort qu'elle s'effondra sur le plancher sous un cri instinctif.

Quand elle releva les yeux en hauteur, sa stupeur s'évanouit dès qu'elle reconnut le visage de son adversaire.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT À MON FILS ?!

Qu'y avait-il à répondre face à un père fou de rage qui ne semblait pas vouloir de réponse mais seulement se faire justice ?

\- RÉPONDS-MOI !

Le père de Drew l'attrapa par les pans du col de son débardeur et la souleva du sol comme si elle n'était qu'un poids plume. Il n'était pas très costaud, ni même très grand mais l'adrénaline lui donna une force plutôt intimidante. Toutefois, il en fallait beaucoup plus pour effrayer Clementine. Même en position de danger, elle savait comment garder la tête froide. Tant que la froideur et l'indifférence de ses traits surprirent un instant le père de Drew qui relâcha légèrement sa prise sur son tee-shirt. Elle eut enfin l'opportunité de se dégager du brun sans le blesser. Car elle se savait clairement plus combative, plus agile et plus maligne que son vis-à-vis.

\- Je vous demanderai de partir maintenant. Lâcha Clementine d'un timbre inflexible.

Le père était furieux. Ses poings se contractèrent alors qu'il répétait le timbre plus bas en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle :

\- Tu restes éloignée de mon fils à partir de maintenant ! Tu m'entends ?!

\- Je…

\- SORS D'ICI PAUL !

Soudain, la voix de Kenny retentit puissamment de l'escalier. Il descendit alors ces derniers à toute vitesse, totalement furibond. Ce dernier avait seulement eu le temps d'enfiler son pantalon dans la précipitation du moment. L'eau dégoulinait encore de ses cheveux, de sa barbe et de son torse partiellement duveteux. Une longue traînée de gouttes suivait ses pas quand il se plaça devant Clem et lorgna sa joue rougies par le choc.

Immédiatement, il fit face au père de Drew les traits déformés par une frénésie digne de ses plus grandes colères. Il avançait de façon à faire reculer l'autre qui perdit du terrain contre la stature imposante de Kenny. Ce dernier s'exprima alors férocement :

\- Sors de chez moi ! Dégage ton cul d'ici ! Si tu poses la main sur elle encore une fois, JE-TE-TUERAI !

Il était difficile de savoir si c'était l'eau froide de la douche ou sa colère qui le faisait trembler de la sorte. Probablement les deux à dire vrai…

\- Elle est responsable de ce qui est arrivé à mon fils !

\- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. Alors maintenant tu sors de chez moi putain et tu vas retrouver ton fils !

Paul déserta le regard de Kenny pour le poser cruellement sur Clementine. Le second n'aima guère cette action. Il l'attrapa brusquement par le col de son blouson de cuir noir et susurra d'un timbre vipérin :

\- Si je te vois lui tourner autour, le conseil sera le dernier de tes problèmes ! Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair ?!

Kenny était impitoyable, implacable dans ses paroles. On sentait la sauvagerie émaner de lui en ondes presque palpables. Lorsqu'il s'emportait de cette façon, on pouvait être sur de croire chacun des mots qu'il proférait.

\- On n'en restera pas là.

\- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que si ! Le menaça Kenny pour la dernière fois.

Les deux s'observèrent avec méfiance et mépris puis le père de Drew finit par partir. Kenny rejoint le perron pour s'assurer que l'homme s'en allait bien quand Clem s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle remarqua enfin les quelques personnes sorties de leur maison pour observer la situation.

Quelle bande de vautour ! À la recherche du moindre ragot qu'ils pourraient s'empresser de diffuser… C'était pitoyable !

\- Rentrez chez vous, putain ! Y'a plus rien à voir !

Sur ces paroles qu'il adressa sèchement aux habitants présents, Kenny rentra de nouveau à l'intérieur et claqua vigoureusement la porte derrière lui.

Il avait toujours eu le sang chaud. Il partait très souvent au quart de tour. Mais lorsqu'il affichait une telle agressivité, il était réellement capable de tout.

\- Tu vas bien ? Dit-il en s'approchant vers elle pour examiner de près le coup qui lui avait été porté.

\- Oui. J'en ai vu d'autre.

Il avança alors sa main vers son visage qu'il passa prêt de sa mâchoire. Clementine frémit sous le touché de Kenny qui lui fit mal.

\- Désolé… J'voulais pas te faire mal.

\- C'est pas grave…

La jeune fille n'était pas réellement troublé par la douleur infligé à sa joue. Plus par l'évidence de la peine qu'elle avait causé à Drew et toute sa famille.

Il sourcilla sous le trouble de la jeune fille qui finit par reprendre une expression neutre.

\- Je pourrais le tuer pour ça, tu sais ?

\- Laisse tomber cette histoire. Il a pas tout à fait tort en plus. Lui répondit-elle plutôt lasse.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! Il s'emporta avant de se calmer lorsqu'il vit Clementine reculer. Ecoute, je veux plus t'entendre dire ce genre de conneries. Personne n'a le droit de lever la main sur toi, c'est clair ?

\- Ouais… Si tu le dis. Elle admit sans aucun engouement.

Kenny ne répondit rien à ça mais son visage et sa main qui se posa avec gentillesse sur son épaule en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Il était fier d'elle, de la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue. Et il serait toujours là pour veiller sur elle.

Parce que lorsque l'on avait quelqu'un à protéger, on était certes capable du pire mais on était surtout apte à montrer une vraie bonté et une grande bienveillance pour les personnes qu'on aimait. C'était ces qualités qui faisaient d'eux des gens biens.

\- S'il revient t'ennuyer, tu viens me voir, ok ?

\- Je peux me défendre toute seule.

\- Putain de merde Clem ! Je suis sérieux !

La jeune fille pouvait se montrer très butée. Au moins autant que lui à vrai dire. Seulement, pour cette fois, elle abdiqua en soupirant :

\- Très bien. Je viendrai.

\- T'es une vrai tête de mule parfois. Il compléta sur un sourire en tapotant du doigt le crâne de la jeune fille. Bon, je vais aller finir de m'habiller. Ce crétin ne m'a même pas laissé le temps d'enfiler un tee-shirt.

Clem jeta un coup d'œil à son torse. Malgré ses quarante-six années, Kenny était toujours en grande forme. De son torse plutôt robuste apparaissait des pectoraux bombés et un ventre assez musclés où quelques côtes ressortaient après des années passés dans un monde où la nourriture était parfois une denrée rare.

\- Tu peux commencer à sortir le repas ? Je reviens tout de suite.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

L'homme fit demi-tour pour remonter à l'étage. Clementine le guetta intensément, repensant à ses mots. Quand il disparut de son champ de vision, elle secoua la tête puis s'esquiva par le couloir qui longeait les escaliers et qui conduisait à la cuisine.

Dans les lieux, sur l'un des plans de travail, une plaque électrique était raccordée au générateur du bas. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de nourriture : des conserves, des pâtes et quelques légumes. Elle sortit une boîte de lentille et deux tomates qu'elle installa immédiatement dans deux assiettes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste jusqu'à la prochaine livraison ?

Son retour surprit un instant Clem qui finit par dire :

\- Suffisamment, t'inquiète pas.

\- Tant mieux. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ?

\- J'ai pris les lentilles et je nous ai sorti deux tomates.

\- Un dîner de Roi !

Il y a sept ans, avant tout « ça », ça aurait été parfaitement ironique. Mais maintenant, c'était plus que ce qu'ils avaient pu avoir à certaines étapes de ces dernières années. Même si les repas n'étaient pas très bien garnis, ils mangeaient à leur faim presque tous les jours maintenant. Il n'y avait qu'à voir leur bonne condition physique après autant de temps passé dans un monde dévasté.

Au même moment que Kenny mettait les lentilles dans une casserole, Clementine sembla soudain comme perdue dans des pensées difficiles. Lorsqu'il remarqua son état, l'autre l'interrogea casuellement :

\- À quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

\- À Lee.

Sa réponse désarçonna Kenny qui afficha soudain un vif élan de compassion pour la jeune fille en plus de la tristesse aux évidents souvenirs qui se rappelaient à lui.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi mais je repensais à ce jour, au Motor Inn, lorsque Lee devait distribuer les vivres. Il m'a tendu des crackers au fromage. Duck en avait eu aussi d'ailleurs.

Le visage de Kenny s'assombrit au nom de son fils. Même si, curieusement, un demi-sourire persistait sur son faciès. Clem était partie dans ses réminiscences et n'avait plus réellement conscience des mots mais surtout des noms à proscrire en cet instant.

\- Je me souviens qu'à l'époque je ne comprenais pas la difficulté d'une telle tâche. Je ne saisissais pas réellement à quel point notre survie dépendait souvent de choix presque anodin.

\- Je m'en rappelle. Il m'avait donné une moitié de pomme et n'avait rien gardé pour lui. Il était comme ça… Il pensait toujours aux autres avant lui. Enfin, aux autres mais surtout à toi.

Kenny termina avec gentillesse créant une vive lueur d'appréciation dans les prunelles de Clementine.

\- Je voudrais tant qu'il sache qu'on s'est retrouvé toi et moi, qu'il voit la famille qu'on forme avec AJ, qu'il sache qu'on a réussit à survivre jusqu'ici. J'aimerais seulement qu'il soit là aujourd'hui… avec nous. Que tous les proches qu'on a perdus soit encore en vie.

\- Je sais, Clem... Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que j'aie une pensée pour Duck et Katjaa. Pour Sarita aussi.

Clementine regarda Kenny, se sentant soudain affreusement coupable. Surtout lorsqu'elle entendit le prénom de Sarita. Comment oublier la peur viscérale qu'il avait fait naître en elle lorsqu'elle s'était adressé à lui après la mort de Sarita, une arme entre les mains. Les mots qu'il avait prononcé était gravé dans sa mémoire. Pendant un moment, elle avait presque cru qu'il utiliserait le revolver contre elle avant de retourner le canon sur sa tempe.

Voilà pourquoi à chaque fois que le nom de Sarita était mentionné, instinctivement, Clem craignait que Kenny retrouve cette agressivité passée… Cette cruauté douloureuse… Cette effroyable malveillance.

Jamais regards et répliques ne l'avaient fait souffrir autant que ceux et celles qu'il lui avait témoigner ce jour-là.

Elle déclara alors le timbre doux, désolée d'avoir ramené un tel sujet dans leur mémoire :

\- Je m'excuse d'avoir parler de tout ça. C'est juste que de temps en temps…

\- Ça se rappelle à toi sans même que tu l'aies cherché.

\- Ouais... c'est ça.

Kenny pressa son épaule en signe de réconfort. Parfois la réalité du passé les rattrapait. Parfois, l'amertume reprenait le dessus.

\- Dire ce genre de chose à voix haute, les partager avec quelqu'un est surement le meilleur moyen d'éviter de devenir fou. Si tu ressens le besoin d'en parler, fais-le. Et ne t'en prives pas parce que tu penses que ça pourrait me blesser. Tu me connais, j'encaisse bien !

\- D'accord, mais à la seule condition que tu fasses pareil. S'exprima-t-elle soudain de meilleure humeur.

\- Deal !

Les mots de Kenny avaient du pouvoir sur elle, un certain poids qui l'aidait à se sentir mieux autant que les siens semblaient le soutenir.

\- Sinon, sur un autre sujet, j'ai oublié de te le dire tout à l'heure mais Franck m'a donné l'heure de ton rendez-vous devant le conseil. C'est à dix heures demain matin.

\- Où ça ?

\- La maison d'Annie.

\- Becca sera là ?

\- Ils la font passer à neuf heures et demi. Je crois que Franck veut s'assurer que vos déclarations concordent bien. Tu sais comment il est là-dessus.

\- Je me demande comment ça va se passer…

\- Ça devrait aller tant que tu ne mentionnes pas ce qu'on a dit, la prévint-il. Et puis, n'oublie pas que tu pourras déjà compter sur quelqu'un dans le conseil. Je défendrai ton cas ! Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Tu crois qu'ils pourraient me bannir du camp ?

\- Même si l'idée était avancée, je ne laisserai pas ça arriver.

Les paroles de Kenny semblèrent la rassurer. Au même moment les lentilles finissaient de cuire. L'homme attrapa les deux assiettes et les servis tandis qu'il concluait :

\- Oublions ça pour le moment et allons manger.

Le reste de la soirée s'écoula comme d'ordinaire jusqu'au moment où en pleine partie d'échec dans le salon, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Reste là. Lui dit Kenny sur ses gardes quant aux visiteurs de ce soir. Après l'apparition musclée du père de Drew, il était loin d'être rassuré. Même sa colère sembla refaire surface. Seulement, dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, elle s'effaça et fut remplacer par une certaine confusion. Clem n'avait pas écouté et s'était déplacée contre la paroi juxtaposée à l'ouverture du salon sur le flan droit du hall d'entrée. Elle ne pouvait voir le nouveau venu mais reconnut tout de suite sa voix.

\- Bonsoir Kenny.

\- Frank ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Kenny assez surpris par sa présence.

\- C'est à propos de Gwen… On l'a retrouvé il y a une heure. Elle est morte.

\- Quoi ?!

Le corps de Clementine se tendit de la même façon que celui de Kenny dès qu'il apprit la nouvelle.

\- Oui… j'ai envoyé une équipe pour aller la chercher étant donné qu'elle ne revenait pas. Elle a été retrouvée pas très loin du camp. Enfin, ce qu'il restait d'elle.

\- Des rôdeurs...

\- Oui.

\- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait toute seule dehors ?! Elle ne fait pas équipe avec Rafael normalement ?

\- Si… Mais Rafael était trop malade pour quitter le camp aujourd'hui. Elle n'était pas censée partir pêcher toute seule mais j'imagine qu'elle s'est démerdée pour sortir quand même.

Frank soupira d'exaspération puis réitéra :

\- Elle a toujours fait ça… Faire passer les besoins du camp avant sa propre sécurité.

Un silence suivit cette remarque. Qui avait-il à dire maintenant ? Gwen était morte et son nom venait de rejoindre la longue liste de gens qu'ils avaient perdu.

Clem se rappelait encore qu'elle faisait partit du groupe venu les chercher Kenny et elle, cinq ans plus tôt.

\- Et comment va sa sœur Estelle ? Demanda alors Kenny pour couper court au mutisme.

\- Mal… comme tu peux l'imaginer. Elle n'arrive pas à y croire encore. Mais je vais tenter de l'aider du mieux que je peux.

Tout le monde ici connaissait les relations de tout le monde. Clem aussi. Et elle savait que Franck était le compagnon d'Estelle depuis trois ans maintenant. Et heureusement pour Estelle, lorsque l'on perdait un proche, c'était toujours bien d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui se reposer… Quelqu'un avec qui évacuer sa peine.

\- Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

\- Non, c'est bon. Je fais juste un tour des foyers pour prévenir les gens et leur dire que nous allons faire une petite cérémonie demain afin que tout le monde puisse lui faire ses adieux. Elle aura lieu à dix sept heures au cimetière. Je peux compter sur votre présence, à toi, AJ et Clementine ?

\- Bien sûr. On sera là.

\- A demain.

Sur ces mots, Kenny referma mollement la porte puis revint jusqu'au salon. Comme s'il avait toujours su qu'elle était là, il regarda mécaniquement sur la droite où Clem n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce trop absorbée par les déclarations de Franck.

\- Alors Gwen est morte…

\- Oui. Lança simplement Kenny, intrigué par l'attitude de Clementine.

\- Ça fait beaucoup d'incident en un seul jour.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. Ça ne m'avait pas manqué.

\- À moi non plus.

Et c'était tout ce qu'il dirait sur la mort de Gwen. Au vue de leur réaction, il était évident qu'aucun des deux n'avaient jamais été très proche d'elle. Malgré tout, ils se connaissaient, avaient passées passés des années à se croiser ou parfois se côtoyer.

Mais voilà, après tant de temps, ils avaient appris à accepter. C'était douloureux mais bien moins après si longtemps à avoir affronté la mort. Elle était omniprésente, rôdait tout autour d'eux par delà les remparts qu'ils avaient érigés. Et cet état de fait, jamais il ne devait l'oublier.

\- Tu veux qu'on finisse la partie ?

\- Non, j'n'en ai plus très envie… Je vais aller dans ma chambre.

\- Je comprends. Monte, je rangerai.

\- Bonne nuit Kenny.

\- Bonne nuit.

Elle quitta la paroi du mur, passa devant l'homme pour rejoindre le hall d'entrée. Seulement, dans son élan, elle s'arrêta brusquement puis revint immédiatement sur ses pas.

\- Kenny ?!

\- Quoi ?

Dès qu'il se tourna vers elle, il fut très ému face au désarroi de Clementine. Des tas de pensées s'emmêlaient dans sa tête. Mais une prédomina tant que la jeune fille s'exprima, presque désespérée :

\- Reste en vie, d'accord ?

Il sourit avec gentillesse et vint jusqu'à elle. Puis tout en déposant ses mains sur chacune de ses épaules, il clama comme un mantra qu'il répétait souvent :

\- Tant que tu fais de même, je ne compte aller nulle part, tu le sais.

Elle tremblait légèrement. Son regard se perdait dans les siens. Ils avaient affronté tant de choses ensemble. Que se soit à l'extérieur ou l'intérieur de ce camp.

Instinctivement, il dût remarquer son trouble. Il vint la prendre dans ses bras un moment, laissant le coin de sa mâchoire reposer contre sa tempe. Les mains de Clementine finirent par s'attacher avec délicatesse à son dos. Puis, lorsqu'elle se retira de l'étreinte, elle proféra simplement :

\- Merci.

Elle prit les escaliers et finit par rejoindre sa chambre pour le reste de la nuit. Du moins pour une partie de la nuit…

* * *

_Je vous laisse ici pour ce chapitre plus centré sur la relation entre Clementine et Kenny après cinq ans. J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas. _

_Si vous avez un petit mots à laisser, je les accepte avec plaisir._

_A bientôt_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Réponse review_**

_Leeloo : Un commentaire qui m'a fait drôlement plaisir. Ca me rassure de savoir que l'évolution de mes personnages après cinq ans dans ce monde apocalyptique concorde bien à leur personnalité passé. J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas. Merci encore._

* * *

**The Walking Dead : The Northerners**

_Episode 1 : The New Generation_

_Chapitre 4 : Sortie nocturne_

Dès qu'elle fut dans sa chambre, elle referma vivement la porte et se laissa tomber contre celle-ci. Elle observa le large tableau au dessus de son lit. Elle scruta un à un les visages de tous ces gens déjà partis. Toutes les personnes qui avaient eu un certain poids dans sa vie étaient réunies sur cette peinture qui ne serait jamais achevée. Et, mon Dieu, qu'ils étaient nombreux à présent.

Ses parents, Lee, Katjaa, Duck, Carley, Ben, Omid et Christa ainsi que leur bébé. Il y avait aussi Luke, Rebecca, Alvin, Jane, Nick, Sarah et son père Carlos… Quelques autres visages qu'elle avait rencontré ces dernières années étaient aussi dessinés aux côtés des autres. Ils avaient tous leurs places autour de cette aura luisante qui la symbolisait. Ceux qu'elle avait le plus aimé se trouvaient tout près de ce halo lumineux, au cœur de cette scène qu'elle avait peint.

Certes, certains visages n'étaient pas aussi précis que d'autres mais ils étaient tous reconnaissable. Grâce à leurs cheveux, habits ou quelques petits détails que Clem avait noté. Par contre, pour les personnes comme Lee, Luke, Rebecca, Alvin, Carley, Ben, Omid et Christa ou la famille de Kenny, les détails étaient extrêmement précis. En dépit des années qui s'étaient écoulés, sa mémoire avait conservé une parfaite image mentale de ces gens-là.

Elle resta un long moment à contempler son œuvre. À un moment donné, elle perçut même les pas de Kenny qui passait dans le couloir. Il sembla s'arrêter devant sa porte mais continua son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Clementine fut rassurée qu'il ne vienne pas toquer à sa porte.

La pénombre était éclairée par un voile argenté que reflétait la clarté de la lune par la fenêtre. Il était difficile de savoir si cet éclat unique insufflait de la beauté ou une touche de macabre à cette toile qu'elle contemplait depuis si longtemps déjà. Néanmoins, pourquoi aurait-il fallut faire un choix entre les deux ?

Le temps passa si bien qu'elle avait un peu perdu la notion de l'heure à présent. On aurait presque pu croire qu'elle s'était endormie contre le bois de sa porte tant son corps était immobile. Pourtant, sans prévenir, elle finit par se relever et partit chercher dans sa commode un pull bien chaud qu'elle enfila à la va vite avant de poser sa casquette sur ta tête… Cette dernière était devenue comme une seconde peau depuis fort longtemps.

Elle ouvrit doucement sa porte et s'assura qu'aucun éclat de lumière ne passait sous la porte de Kenny. Lorsqu'elle n'y vit rien, rassurée, elle referma l'accès puis se dirigea jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Dès qu'elle eut ouverte celle-ci, le froid mordant de la nuit fit frissonner tout son corps. Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Comme par habitude, elle passa la grande lucarne et s'aida de la gouttière construite à un mètre sur sa droite. Aisément, elle descendit celle-ci avant d'atteindre le sol sans encombre.

Le camp entier était silencieux. Aucune lumière ou bougie n'était allumée dans les maisons. Tout était si tranquille que la sensation était presque dérangeante, quelque peu inquiétante… Mais pas pour Clem.

Elle se déplaçait dans ce décor avec désinvolture et confort. Elle était étonnement sereine tandis qu'elle avançait silencieusement entre les maisons, sous la lueur incandescente de la lune qui s'effilochait parfois sous les nuages.

Dès qu'elle eut dépassé les habitations privées du camp, elle arriva près du grand terrain des zones communes. Quand elle atteint ces lieux, elle fit attention au garde installé trente mètre plus loin, dans son perchoir, près de la seconde entrée du camp. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il repère sa présence. Elle passa sur la droite afin d'être cacher par l'armurerie et de longer la voie sous couvert des arbres jusqu'à sa destination. Lorsque le guetteur eu le dos tourné, elle trottina discrètement jusqu'à l'endroit qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt : l'infirmerie.

Elle se plaqua contre la paroi opposée à l'entrée des locaux et jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'angle du mur. Elle fut rassurer de ne pas avoir été repérée. Après ça, elle s'en alla sur l'autre flan, prit sur la droite puis longea la paroi de l'autre mur où se trouvait la fenêtre. Elle s'approcha de celle-ci mais fut déçut lorsqu'elle vit le rideau qui obstruait sa vue.

Pourtant, très vite, les rideaux se tirèrent pour laisser apparaître la silhouette du médecin. Clementine resta pétrifiée sur place. Qu'allait faire Rico ?

Mais le médecin l'observa intrigué puis finit par ouvrir la fenêtre.

\- Tu prends des risques à venir jusqu'ici.

\- Je le sais.

Il l'observa posément puis finit par énoncer tout aussi calmement :

\- Entre. Tu dois avoir froid.

D'un geste de la tête, elle lui fit part de sa gratitude. Elle grimpa par la fenêtre et pénétra dans les lieux qu'elle avait quittés un peu plus tôt.

Sous la lueur d'une bougie, elle repéra immédiatement Drew toujours couché sur la table. Tous les autres cierges avaient été enlevés –excepté celui sur le bureau du médecin - et il était à présent emmitouflé sous une chaude couverture.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Sa température est remontée à 36. Il est hors de danger.

\- Tant mieux.

Clementine s'approcha de la tête de lit où reposait Drew. Elle observa avec bienveillance son visage qui allait beaucoup mieux. Désormais, il dormait paisiblement même si parfois des frissons semblaient remonter dans tout son corps à travers d'imperceptible mouvement.

Elle guetta le médecin qui s'était installé de l'autre côté du lit puis demanda tout en lorgnant la porte d'entrée comme si quelqu'un s'apprêtait à entrer :

\- Ses parents… ils ne risquent pas de débarquer à l'improviste, hein ?

\- Je leur ai dit de rentrer chez eux. Qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui pour le moment. En plus ils étaient bien trop à cran. Son père surtout.

\- Oui, ça je sais. Dit-elle en se massant instinctivement la joue.

Elle grimaça faiblement face à la douleur encore présente du choc qui lui avait laissé une belle marque.

Le médecin comprit tout de suite. Il ne sembla pas se sentir peiné pour elle mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il affichait un sentiment de compréhension pour l'acte de Paul. En réalité, il aurait été difficile de savoir ce qu'il lui passait par la tête tant son visage restait imperméable malgré ses traits tirés par la fatigue. Rico apparaissait comme quelqu'un d'assez distant mais la douceur dans son regard brun laissait entrevoir l'homme de bien qu'il était. Il était probablement l'un des rares à savoir garder un calme olympien en toutes circonstances. Et lorsque l'on était médecin, surtout dans un tel monde, c'était un atout indispensable.

\- Je peux te mettre une pommade si tu veux ou au moins te donner un analgésique.

\- Non, c'est pas nécessaire. La douleur est un bon rappel…

\- Un bon rappel ? Il demanda assez curieux.

\- Oui… Peu importe à quel point on croit être en sécurité, on ne l'est jamais vraiment. On finit toujours par souffrir. Se rappeler de la douleur est un bon moyen de ne pas oublier le goût qu'elle a , ça m'aide à mieux la contrôler.

Le médecin l'observa très sérieusement avant qu'un généreux sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Cela déstabilisa Clementine. Elle était peu habituée à le voir s'exprimer de la sorte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je crois que je vois en toi ce qui agace et effraie autant Franck.

La jeune fille sourcilla, intriguée par sa remarque quand il reprit :

\- Tu sais bien manier les mots. Tu es audacieuse, déterminée et il y a aussi beaucoup de bravoure en toi… Des qualités qui font de toi la personne la plus apte à protéger les autres… Mais user à mauvais escient, tu deviens alors la personne la plus dangereuse à la sécurité des habitants de ce camp.

\- Tu penses que je suis un danger pour les autres ?

Clémentine lorgna une fois encore le visage de Drew au même instant que le médecin reprenait la parole et contait :

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. En toute franchise, j'ai confiance en toi. Tout comme j'ai confiance en Franck. Mais tu ne peux pas nier que le monde dans lequel tu as grandi t'a rendu plus dur, moins prompte à saisir certaines émotions.

Cette dernière phrase insinua une vive douleur sur ses traits. Les mots l'avaient blessé si bien que Rico ponctua :

\- Je ne dis pas ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont et on doit faire avec. Mais lorsque l'on grandit dans un tel environnement et qu'on expérimente si jeune tant de peines et de violences et de morts, c'est facile de commencer à se laisser emporter ou de ne pas réussir à savoir réellement ce qui est bon pour les autres.

\- Tu penses que j'ai eu tort d'emmener Drew en mission ?

\- Je ne sais pas si ton choix était juste car j'ignore ce qui t'a poussé à faire ce choix. Seulement tu dois admettre qu'emmener en mission n'importe lequel des enfants de ce camp est plutôt dangereux. Aucun d'entre eux n'a la permission de s'entraîner à combattre avant leurs quinze ans. Ils savent ce qu'il y a derrière nos remparts mais la plupart n'ont jamais réellement connu les choses que tu as vu ou vécu. Ils ne sont pas encore préparés pour ça.

\- Alors on devrait les préparer dès à présent. De la même façon que Drew l'était aujourd'hui.

\- Pardon ?

Si Kenny était là, il la tuerait pour les prochaines paroles qui passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- J'ai entraîné Drew. Je l'ai entrainé en secret ces trois derniers mois. Je lui ai appris à tirer, à se défendre face à toutes sortes d'ennemis, à utiliser n'importe quelle arme. Je lui ai appris à désarmer un adversaire. Je lui ai enseigné comment survivre et la valeur d'une vie. De sa vie ! Et c'est ce qui l'a maintenu aujourd'hui. Il a survécu parce qu'il savait quoi faire pour survivre. Même au fond de l'eau, il a continué à se battre. Cite-moi moi un autre gamin de son âge capable de faire ça ici ?!

\- Clementine… C'est ce genre de discours qui risque d'effrayer les autres. Je ne dis pas que c'est une mauvaise idée. Mais tu dois prendre en compte les sentiments des autres à ce sujet. Tu dois saisir les répercussions que cela pourrait avoir sur la vie de ces jeunes. Cela pourrait être néfaste pour eux lorsqu'ils grandiront.

\- Je ne m'en suis pas si mal sorti jusqu'ici !

\- Peut-être bien. Peut-être que tu étais suffisamment forte pour encaisser tout ça. Mais tu ne peux pas parler pour les autres. Tu ne peux pas prévoir comment certains feront face à la mort ou à la violence. Tu ne peux pas savoir si cela les conduira sur une mauvaise pente avant qu'il n'est atteint la maturité de comprendre l'importance des situations auxquelles tu te sens prête à les confronter.

Clementine le regarda étrangement, absorbant les paroles du médecin. Avait-il raison sur toute la ligne ? Est-ce qu'elle était aveuglée par la façon dont « elle » s'en était sortie ? Comment croire que les autres auraient ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas devenir fou, arrogants ou cruels une fois confrontés aux vrais combats ?

Seulement, soudain, une idée sembla germer dans son esprit. Comme si Rico l'avait aidé à comprendre quelque chose. À faciliter son choix.

\- Merci.

Il la regarda assez perplexe. Il ne saisissait pas du tout pourquoi elle le remerciait. Pourtant l'attitude sereine et déterminée qui apparut sur son visage le calma plus qu'elle ne l'inquiéta.

Clementine regarda alors Drew avec prévenance, douceur. Elle passa sa main dans sa chevelure soyeuse, presque brillante. Allez savoir pourquoi, Drew prenait toujours grand soin de ses cheveux. C'était là l'une des petites habitudes qui restait de la vie d'avant. Quand tout allait bien encore…

Le médecin bailla fortement émettant un petit son guttural pour lequel il s'excusa immédiatement. Clementine déclara en relevant ses yeux dans sa direction :

\- Dis, puisque je suis là, je peux le surveiller une ou deux heures pendant que te reposes à côté si tu veux ?

Le médecin observa son patient puis Clementine. Tout simplement, il formula :

\- C'est gentil. J'accepte. Mais s'il se réveille, viens me chercher, d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Merci Clementine.

Sans plus tergiverser, Rico quitta la première salle d'examen pour rejoindre l'autre semblable presqu'en tout point à la première.

Dès que la jeune fille se retrouva seule, elle partit prendre la chaise installée au bureau et la ramena tout prêt du lit de Drew. Elle s'installa à ses côtés, trouva sa main sous la couverture et l'enserra délicatement. Celle-ci était encore froide mais rien qui n'inquiéta Clementine.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent. Clementine gardait son regard rivé sur Drew. Parfois son visage s'affaissait face à sa fatigue grandissante mais jamais elle ne fermait les yeux. C'était comme si elle voulait que la première chose qu'il voit lorsqu'il ouvrirait ses paupières soit son visage, pleinement éveillé, qui n'attendait que son réveil.

Le temps s'écoula lentement quand après plus d'une heure d'attente, le corps du garçon se mit à bouger de façon plus prononcé. Ses yeux cessèrent de rouler sous ses paupières. Sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement. Enfin, il se réveillait.

Elle caressa alors sa main sans jamais l'appeler. Il avait subi un sacré choc aujourd'hui et il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Il devait retrouver conscience par ses propres moyens.

Après une dizaine d'autre minute, la main de Drew se mit à serrer la sienne juste avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent avec lenteur et difficulté.

\- Drew ? Murmura Clementine.

Le garçon pivota mollement la tête dans sa direction. Sous la lueur de la bougie, il semblait encore très faible. Ereinté. Sa peau était pâle. Ses yeux ne brillaient pas comme d'habitude. Ils étaient ternes. On pouvait presque croire qu'il lui en voulait.

Pourtant, comme s'il prenait enfin conscience de qui était à ses côtés, ses yeux s'écartèrent un peu plus au même moment où il força sa bouche à dessiner ce sourire qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Même la lumière d'égaiement revint petit à petit au fond de ses iris.

Il allait bien !

\- Eau.

Sous la demande de Drew, Clementine se leva de sa chaise et partit vers l'entrée de la salle d'examen. Elle rejoint l'établi face au bureau et servit un verre avec la carafe d'eau qui y était posé. Elle revint rapidement vers lui puis l'aida à boire lentement deux trois gorgés. Le liquide lui fit du bien. Elle posa ensuite le verre sur la petite table de chevet juste à ses côtés puis déclara rapidement :

\- Je vais chercher le doc !

Clementine faisait un pas vers la sortie quand Drew usa de ses dernières forces pour attraper son bras.

\- Attends…

Elle lui fit face assez étonnée. Il souriait faiblement et s'exprima d'un timbre fatigué mais bien vivant :

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Elle le regarda avec une certaine peine, de la culpabilité même. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il serait arrivé si elle l'avait ramené… Mais ça se serait probablement mieux passé, non ?

Drew dû capter ses doutes alors qu'il relançait avec conviction :

\- Crois-moi Clem, tu m'as sauvé ! Même si j'avais mal, je n'ai pu penser qu'à une chose quand je me suis retrouvé au fond de l'eau.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Ta voix qui me rabâchait sans cesse qu'à chaque fois que l'on était piégé, il fallait rester concentré et garder son calme. Qu'une issue finirait par se montrer. Et je savais que _tu_ me la montrerais.

Clementine l'observa, troublée. Elle était touchée par les paroles de Drew. Plus encore car on discernait la vérité sur chacun des termes qu'il avait énoncé.

\- Je ne regrette pas d'être venu. Si je devais tout recommencer, je voudrais que tu m'emmènes encore avec toi. J'ai appris plus en trois mois d'entrainement qu'en cinq années dans ce camp à perdre mon temps à des trucs futiles. Ce que j'ai dû faire aujourd'hui dépasse même toutes ces années… J'ai toujours su ce qu'il y avait dehors mais avant aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais vraiment compris.

Drew était fort. C'était un garçon résolu qui apprenait rapidement et bien qui plus est.

\- Tu me l'as dit il y a quelque temps : le danger se trouve dans toutes les situations. Même maintenant, nous sommes toujours en danger entre nos murs bien gardés.

Cette réplique la bouleversa. Pas seulement pour l'affection et la fierté qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Drew. Mais aussi pour le souvenir de Lee qui lui avait appris cette règle peu avant qu'ils n'atteignent Savannah.

\- Je voulais que tu saches que j'avais saisi. Et que je continuerai à m'améliorer pour mieux nous protéger. Pour nous aider à survivre.

Drew était un garçon bien. Il était sur la bonne voie. Il était capable de différencier un mal pour un bien et un mal pour mal. Clem l'avait bien entraîné. Elle lui avait inculqués de bonnes valeurs de survie.

Les mots de Rico ne s'appliquaient pas à lui. Drew était bon et suffisamment intelligent pour s'en sortir dans ce monde.

Ses aveux ce soir étaient une preuve irréfutable.

Malgré tout, il ne fallait jamais oublier l'imprévisibilité de leur environnement. Fort ou faible, parfois, ça ne comptait plus. Par simple manque de chance, ils pouvaient tous y passer. Néanmoins, s'entraîner était un bon moyen de réduire cette probabilité…

\- Je sais que tu le feras !

Drew sourit sous la brève réplique de Clementine qui était tout ce dont il paraissait avoir besoin.

\- Je vais chercher Rico.

Le gamin acquiesça faiblement de la tête.

Clementine ramena rapidement le médecin dans la salle. Dès qu'il se mit à l'ausculter, à s'assurer de ses réflexes, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de quitter les lieux pour rejoindre sa demeure.

\- Prends soin de lui Doc.

Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre quand Drew demanda sous forme de supplique :

\- Tu viendras me voir demain ?

Elle se tendit immédiatement, bascula la tête vers lui et décortiqua difficilement :

\- Ça risque d'être difficile.

\- Mes parents ?

\- Oui. Le conseil aussi très probablement.

Drew laissa transparaître une vive compassion pour elle. Accompagné d'une certaine culpabilité.

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi. Je m'en sortirai.

Elle tenta de le rassurer à travers un clin d'œil et un sourire puis compléta :

\- Ne dis à personne que je suis passée, ok ?

Même si la requête était directement adressée à Drew, Clem lorgna un instant Rico qui secoua de la tête, las, mais finit tout de même par acquiescer en même temps que le plus jeune lançait :

\- Bien sûr.

Et sous cette conclusion, Clementine s'échappa de la salle d'examen et disparut dans la nuit aussi subtilement et promptement qu'elle était venue.

* * *

_Je vous abandonne ici pour auourd'hui. Mais je reviendrais prochainement, promis :)_

_Si vous avez un petit mots à laisser, je les accepte avec plaisir._

_A bientôt_


	5. Chapter 5

[...]

**The Walking Dead : The Northerners**

_Episode 1 : The New Generation_

_Chapitre 5 : Appréhension_

Au matin de cette nuit, le réveil de Clem fut brutal. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas la faisant sursauter violemment en plein milieu de son sommeil.

\- J'n'arrive pas à y croire ! T'es encore au pieu !

Elle émergea avec encombre. Elle se retourna sur le ventre pour enfouir sa tête sous son oreiller afin d'atténuer la voix beaucoup trop forte de Kenny.

\- Debout ! Tu passes devant le conseil dans une heure au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Repris Kenny en retirant le coussin de sa tête.

Difficile d'oublier ça… Cela dit, elle s'était couchée bien trop tard et n'avait vraiment pas assez dormi. Elle se roula alors sur le côté, ramenant la couverture un peu plus sur elle. Elle avait un mal fou à sortir de sa torpeur. Ses yeux restaient résolument clos.

\- Je suis venu y'a une demi-heure et tu m'avais dit que tu serais prête à neuf heure.

Elle finit par ouvrir ses paupières. L'homme était debout, sur le côté droit de son lit, légèrement penché au dessus d'elle. Elle afficha une telle confusion que Kenny souffla, quelque peu exaspéré :

\- Tu ne t'en souviens même pas…

Elle devait être encore trop endormie pour que l'information n'ait atteint son cerveau.

\- Allez, lèves-toi. Maintenant Clem !

Finalement, après plusieurs secondes, elle finit par s'extirper des couvertures pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. Elle bailla longuement, se frotta les yeux qui avaient bien du mal à rester ouvert.

\- Je te veux en bas dans quinze minutes.

\- Ouais, ouais…

Kenny repartit d'une démarche rapide en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Clem regarda son matelas comme si la seule chose qu'elle voulait était de se rallonger dans le confort de son lit. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Le conseil n'aurait pas aimé. Kenny encore moins. Il pouvait être très effrayant quand il le souhaitait.

Aussi rapidement que sa léthargie le lui permit, elle s'habilla chaudement, enfilant sur son débardeur noir, le pull en laine bleu foncé qu'elle avait mis la veille ainsi qu'un jean usé par le temps. Elle partit se débarbouiller le visage dans la salle de bain. Cela l'aida à s'évader un peu plus de l'inertie de son comportement.

\- Clem ! Elle entendit hurler depuis le bas de l'escalier.

Elle devait avoir dépassé le quart d'heure que Kenny lui avait accordé.

\- Ça va ! J'arrive ! Hurla-t-elle à son tour, plutôt aigrie.

Elle se passa encore un peu d'eau sur le visage, réajusta légèrement sa coiffure qui n'avait pratiquement pas changé en huit ans. Elle avait toujours gardé ses cheveux courts depuis que Lee lui avait fait promettre avant de mourir.

Elle retourna alors quelques secondes dans sa chambre pour récupérer sa casquette qu'elle mit sur son crâne. Par habitude, elle faillit prendre ses armes mais su qu'elle n'en aurait pas besoin. Elle finit par descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre la cuisine où son petit déjeuner l'attendait.

Immédiatement, elle arrêta son regard sur la quantité d'aliments dans son assiette qui l'agaça légèrement.

\- Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de faire ça.

\- Quoi ? Déclara Kenny, feignant de ne pas savoir.

\- Me refiler une partie de ta portion. Je sais que tu fais ça avec AJ aussi.

\- Tes paroles auraient plus de poids si tu n'avais par l'air d'être si affamée.

\- Je suis fatigué. Je ne suis pas affamé.

Pourtant, le bruit de son estomac gémissant sa faim énonça tout l'inverse.

\- Quelque chose a rajouté ?

Kenny s'amusait clairement à ses dépends.

\- Non… Grogna-t-elle tout en allant s'asseoir devant son assiette.

Kenny mettait la sienne dans le lavabo, trop fier de lui et conta :

\- Je dois y aller mais sois devant chez Annie avant dix heures. Entre et attends dans le hall, compris ?

\- Limpide ! Enonça-t-elle avec une certaine insolence.

Kenny soupira de lassitude puis déclara simplement avant de quitter la maison :

\- À tout à l'heure.

\- Mouais.

Pour sur, Clementine était de mauvaise humeur. Voir Drew se porter bien l'avait très certainement rendue heureuse. Seulement, maintenant qu'elle se rapprochait à grand pas de son rendez-vous avec le conseil, son irritation s'accentuait.

Elle dévora son petit-déjeuner sans même chercher à l'apprécier. Elle alla déposer son assiette avec celle de Kenny puis s'arrêta dans ses mouvements. Elle agrippa férocement le lavabo. Ses doigts pâlirent sous la pression. Elle aurait voulu rugir sa colère pourtant aucun son ne s'échappa de sa trachée si ce n'était un long soupir d'harassement.

Finalement, elle lâcha prise. Il fallait en finir !

Elle rejoint le patio et quitta la maison pour rejoindre celle d'Annie. Elle serait en avance mais tant pis. Si elle avait de la chance, peut-être entendrait-elle quelques bribes de la conversation qu'ils seraient en train d'avoir avec Becca.

Elle se retrouva sur la place principale de l'entrée du camp. Elle ne se dirigea pas vers la zone commune mais traversa tout droit, sur le flan droit du campement où se trouvaient d'autres maisonnettes. Elle marcha tranquillement jusqu'à l'un des chalets.

Elle faillit un instant monter le petit perron pourtant, au dernier moment, elle se ravisa et longea la maison sur le côté droite. Elle continua sa route entre plusieurs chemins terreux, recouvert par endroit de fine couche de glace. Elle zigzagua entre d'autres logis avant d'atteindre l'un des corners des limites du camp. Elle tomba devant l'un des rares endroits où les gens restaient le plus souvent éloignés : le cimetière.

C'était une parcelle de terre délimitée par quelque barrière de bois. À l'intérieur de celle-ci se trouvait une dizaine de pierre tombale qui avait été faites avec de robuste planche en bois. Sur celles-ci étaient gravés le nom de ceux qu'ils avaient perdus, avec l'année de leur naissance et celle de leur mort. Et 2017 avait été une année difficile…

Parfois les corps été enterrés, dans d'autre cas, comme celui de Gwen, on ne pouvait que déposer une sépulture. Elle allait avoir la sienne. C'était ici qu'ils se réuniraient tous en fin d'après-midi pour faire leur dernier adieu à celle qui était morte hier.

Clementine s'approcha de la barrière sans jamais entrer dans l'enceinte. Elle s'appuya contre cette première et regarda une à une les stèles, s'arrêtant plus longuement sur certains noms.

Trudy St Pierce 1978 - 2015

Elsa Newman 1991-2017

George Levinston 2002 - 2017

Le visage de Clementine s'assombrit sur ce dernier. De tous ceux réunis ici, celui-ci était le plus douloureux de tous. Il avait survécu quelque temps à leur côté mais était mort depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Et pourtant, comme pour Lee et tous les autres, la douleur causée par sa perte était toujours bien présente.

Elle avait passé deux ans en la compagnie de George. Elle avait eu le temps de tisser des liens très forts avec lui. Le temps de partager avec lui ses premiers émois amoureux. Le temps de s'offrir leur première fois… Et d'autres après ça.

Ses yeux miroitèrent un instant sans jamais laisser couler une larme. Au lieu de ça, elle sourit délicatement sous le soleil. Ce dernier filtrait abondamment sa lumière entre les branches des arbres qui entouraient tous ces monuments aux morts. Malgré le froid, c'était une belle journée.

Parfois le ciel était si lumineux, si éclatant qu'on en aurait presque oublié le fléau perpétuel qu'était leur univers.

\- Clem ?

L'appel de son nom fut si faible qu'elle ne distingua pas réellement l'écho.

\- Eh Clem !

Cette fois-ci, elle l'entendit distinctement. Elle regarda en vitesse derrière son épaule, apercevant un jeune homme trottiner jusqu'à elle. De suite, elle reposa ses yeux sur les pierres tombales. Son visage ne retranscrit alors plus qu'une chose : « Pas lui ! ».

Elle cacha son irritation première quand il fut presque à sa hauteur. Immédiatement, elle fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la maison d'Annie si bien qu'il repartit avec elle et la suivit de près.

\- Tu vas bien ? Dit-il tout à fait égayer.

\- Très bien Charlie ! Ça ne se voit pas ?! Répondit-elle parfaitement ironique.

Le dénommé Charlie était un jeune homme ni trop frêle ni trop musclé. Il était légèrement plus grand que les un mètre soixante dix de Clementine. Ses cheveux d'un blond cuivré étaient bouclés, quelques tâches de rousseur décoraient son visage et probablement d'autres zones de son anatomie. Ses oreilles étaient légèrement décollées. Son regard était d'un bleu presque transparent que l'on trouvait sur des plages qui étaient auparavant synonyme de paradis. Lorsque le soleil se reflétait dans ses orbes, il était presque douloureux de le regarder au fond des yeux.

\- Désolé, c'était stupide comme question. Ma mère m'a dit que tu passais devant eux ce matin. Admit-il tout en se grattant la tête sous la confusion.

Forcément qu'il était au courant puisque sa mère était membre du conseil. Quoiqu'à cette heure-ci, tout le camp devait connaître les grandes lignes de ses péripéties de la veille.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? Les gens disent que vous avez décidé d'emmener Drew en mission avec vous et qu'il serait tombé dans le lac… C'est vrai ?!

De toute évidence, Charlie était très amateur des rumeurs et ragots qui courraient dans le camp. Clementine eut bien du mal à cacher sa profonde exaspération qui apparut une brève seconde sur son visage. Toutefois, elle réussit à garder le contrôle sur ses émotions et émit :

\- Je suppose que si c'est ce qui se dit, ça doit être vrai.

\- Je t'embête, c'est ça ?

Même si on pouvait entendre percer le « oui » à travers les tremblements de son corps, à sa mâchoire crispée, aux plissements de ses yeux… elle déclara simplement :

\- Je suis fatigué c'est tout…

Elle n'avait même pas eu la générosité de dire « non » et avait préféré éviter la question. Le jeune homme d'une petite vingtaine d'année ne sembla même pas remarqué puisqu'il relança, le ton tout aussi insouciant :

\- J'imagine que t'as pas arrêté de te ronger les sangs cette nuit. Mais t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer. Je suis certain qu'ils ne te banniront pas du camp !

Au terme « bannir », Clementine tressaillit un bref instant. Pendant une seconde, elle lorgna d'une œillade noire le garçon qui regardait le ciel, les traits tout à fait frivoles. Comment pouvait-il parler de telles choses avec une telle légèreté ?

Clementine n'en revenait pas…

Pourtant, telle une vieille habitude, elle préféra regarder droit devant elle et le laissa bavasser sans jamais prendre par à la conversation. Il parla du beau temps, de la mort de Gwen, de ses prouesses aux tirs, de sa mission de la veille… Et ce qui était le plus étonnant était qu'il s'exprimait toujours avec la même désinvolture… quoiqu'est été le sujet. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt étrange de l'entendre mentionner la disparition de Gwen avec une telle souplesse. Vraiment déroutant.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la maison d'Annie, Clem ne se priva pas d'expulser un long soupir de satisfaction. Charlie, lui, prit cela pour de la tension face aux prochains évènements :

\- T'inquiète pas, ça va aller ! Tu as trop de valeur. Jamais ils ne te feront partir.

\- Euh… Ouais… Merci.

Ce dernier mot lui coûta.

\- À plus tard alors !

Gaiement, il prit l'un des chemins menant à la zone commune. Quand il fut assez loin, Clem murmura :

\- Oui… Au plus tard possible.

Elle se retourna alors vers le perron qu'elle gravit avec une lenteur forcée. Comme Kenny lui avait dit, elle ne prit même pas la peine de toquer et pénétra à l'intérieur des lieux. Elle tomba sur un corridor en forme de « L », de deux mètres de larges, où la bande la plus courte de la lettre lui était cachée.

Devant elle, Russell attendait assez nerveux. Il était son ami. Le petit ami de Becca et était arrivé avec cette dernière et Vince deux semaines avant eux. Ces trois là étaient devenus de précieux amis de Clementine. Ils étaient aussi les rares personnes ici à avoir croisé sa route par le passé. D'une certaine façon, c'était grâce à eux que Kenny, AJ et elle avait rejoins le camp.

Clementine s'avança alors vers Russel qui était assis sur l'un des deux sièges de velours rouge posé contre la paroi, entre les deux portes du mur de gauche. Quelques murmures inaudibles s'échappaient de l'unique pièce sur le côté droit.

\- Russel ? Chuchota-t-elle quand elle fut à deux mètres de lui.

\- Hé !

Ses cheveux sombres et crépus étaient plus longs. Ses traits s'étaient transformés en ceux d'un homme plus mur qui avait tout juste atteint les vingt quatre ans et qui vieillissait très bien jusqu'ici. La jeunesse dans son regard était toujours intacte. Il était toujours petit mais son corps s'était légèrement endurci laissant deviner des muscles partiellement sculptée derrière l'épaisseur de ses vêtements.

Clem était sur le point de s'asseoir sur la chaise vacante lorsque la voix de Franck se mit à héler à plein poumons :

\- Arrête tes enfantillages !

\- Et vous, arrêtez de m'emmerder avec vos putains de questions à la mords-moi-le-nœud !

Cette dernière tirade était signée Becca.

Un silence suivit sa réplique et traversa presque toute la maison. Mais après quelques secondes, il fut coupé par le bruit de voix étouffés qui reprirent et n'avaient plus aucun sens.

Dès que Clementine s'assit, elle regarda Russel et demanda avec une pointe d'amusement :

\- Ça fait combien de fois qu'elle s'emporte comme ça ?

\- C'est la troisième fois… que je l'entends du moins.

En dépit de la situation, Clementine ne put s'abstenir de rire un bref moment. Elle fut rapidement soutenue par l'autre qui se mêla à sa soudaine bonne humeur. Qu'il était facile de s'amuser du comportement râleur et impulsif de Becca.

\- Elle est comme ça. On ne la refera pas. Poursuivit Russel.

\- Non, c'est vrai.

La joie du moment s'estompa mais revint après deux minutes lorsque la voix de Becca se répercuta jusqu'à eux en un long et très clair « Putain, mais c'est des conneries tout ça ! »

Il était difficile de garder son calme. C'était comme lorsqu'on vous imposait une minute de silence pour rendre hommage à quelqu'un. Malgré la tristesse du moment, vous savez que la dernière chose qu'il faudrait faire en ces circonstances serait de rire. Et plus vous y pensez, plus celui-ci s'insinue dans votre gorge jusqu'au point où vous ne pouvez plus vous retenir. L'effet nerveux se décuple beaucoup plus en fonction de l'importance de l'instant.

C'était le cas de Clem à cette minute. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Becca pouvait tout aussi bien être en train de se défendre bec et ongles pour éviter de lourds problèmes. Elle aussi d'ailleurs devrait très prochainement défendre son cas avec détermination. Pourtant, malgré cette réalité, elle était prête à s'évanouir dans l'hilarité qui lui tenaillait les côtes.

\- Et puis merde ! Je me tire !

L'intonation de profonde colère fit s'évanouir le sourire du visage de Russel et Clementine. Quelques secondes après, Becca sortait complètement furibonde, soutenue par une béquille qui l'aidait à marcher. Clem et Russel se levèrent par instinct sous la surprise de son apparition. Les joues de Becca étaient rougies par la colère et ses yeux envoyaient encore des éclairs lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur eux. Néanmoins, elle laissa une partie de son irritation s'évaporer à force de les observer.

\- Becca, reviens immédiatement ! Dit la voix d'une femme parfaitement agitée.

\- On s'en va ! Ordonna-t-elle à l'attention de son petit ami, feignant de ne pas entendre le reste.

\- Qu… Quoi ? Mais…

Le ton de Russel laissa résonner toute sa confusion.

\- Putain, y'en a je te jure… Ils feraient bien de tirer un coup une fois de temps en temps.

\- On t'entend Becca !

C'était la voix de Frank cette fois. Ce dernier était passablement exaspérer.

\- Je sais ! Mais ne te sens pas visé Franck, je ne m'adressai pas à toi cette fois ! Hurla-t-elle à travers la maison.

Si la situation n'était pas si tendue, elle aurait presque pu être drôle.

Une femme qui devait avoir soixante dix ans au moins apparut alors par l'ouverture de la porte.

\- Becca, reviens s'il te plaît.

Ce n'était pas elle qui avait ordonné à Becca de revenir en premier lieu. Sa voix était bien trop délicate pour pousser de tel son. C'était forcément la mère de Charlie…

\- Non !

Elle répliqua avec vigueur, choquant un instant la vieille dame. Cependant, elle se reprit très vite et parla avec plus de douceur à cette femme qui était la définition même de l'altruisme et de la tolérance :

\- Désolé Annie mais il y a des gens avec qui on ne peut pas parler. Foutez-moi la punition que vous voulez, bannissez-moi mais moi, j'arrête les frais ! J'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire. Que ça plaise ou pas, je m'en fiche. Envoyez-moi une note avec votre décision et en attendant j'irai m'envoyer en l'air avec mon homme !

Elle attrapa la main de Russel qui était tout aussi désorienté que Clementine. Le jeune homme la suivit sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La seconde suivante, les deux quittaient la demeure laissant une Clementine passablement tendue et confuse.

Mais la voix d'Annie la fit soudain revenir sur terre :

\- Ah, cette petite, déclara-t-elle comme si cela expliquait tout. Bon et bien, j'imagine que c'est ton tour.

Clem inspira un grand coup puis passa devant Annie qui lui dégagea la route.

Ses cheveux blancs, presque pailleux, tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Son visage était très marqué par les rides du temps mais on pouvait encore y discerner la belle jeune femme qu'elle devait être autrefois.

Dans le regard bleuté d'Annie, Clem tenta de capturer le signe que tout irait bien pour elle. Mais la dame ne repéra pas son coup d'œil. D'ailleurs, même si elle avait tenté de la rassurer par n'importe quelle marque d'attention, ça ne l'aurait pas plus avancé. Car après ce que la jeune fille venait de voir, elle n'était plus sûr de rien…

* * *

_C'est tout pour cette fois. Le prochain chapitre sera le récit de la réunion avec le conseil. _

_Une petite review est toujours la bienvenue afin que je sache si l'histoire vous plaît parce que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'écho jusqu'ici et je me pose donc la question. Je vous en serez très reconnaissante en tout cas si vous vouliez vous arrêtez une minute pour me dire ce que vous en pensez jusqu'ici._

_A bientôt !_


	6. Chapter 6

[...]

**The Walking Dead : The Northerners**

_Episode 1 : The New Generation_

_Chapitre 6 : Le conseil_

Clementine finit par entrer dans la salle à manger qui faisait office de salle de réunion aujourd'hui. Dès que les quatre autres membres du conseil posèrent ses yeux sur elle, son visage se transforma. Elle laissa de côté son appréhension pour afficher des traits sereins et parfaitement calme. Kenny – qui était bien le seul à l'observer avec douceur - sembla satisfait par le visage qu'elle afficha.

\- Assis-toi là. Déclara Franck tout en lui indiquant la place au bout de la table, à l'opposé de sa position.

Les autres, rejoins par Annie, étaient installés par deux aux côtés de Frank. Kenny et Annie sur sa droite. Joseph qui avait la bonne quarantaine et Catherine, la mère de Charlie sur sa gauche. Cette dernière était aisément reconnaissable tant elle ressemblait à son fils. Les mêmes cheveux. Même tâches de rousseurs. Un physique plutôt ordinaire. Les seules différences étaient sur ses dents larges, son regard moins clair que le sien, ses oreilles bien plus décollées que les siennes et ses joues extrêmement creuses.

Charlie pouvait être séduisant… s'il changeait de personnalité. Elle, non.

Quant à Joseph, il était plutôt petit, assez trapu et sa chevelure déjà très grisonnante pour son âge le vieillissait plus que les rides qui marquait son front, ses yeux et le contours de sa bouche. Ils avaient certainement dû faire face à beaucoup de problèmes pour avoir l'air si vieux déjà. Des problèmes qui avaient dû commencer bien avant l'arrivée de l'épidémie.

Finalement, Clem s'assit sous les regards de tous ces gens. Bien trois mètres devaient la séparer des membres du conseil. Frank reprit alors la parole d'un timbre calculé mais quelque peu irrité :

\- Avant que l'on te pose la moindre question ou qu'on se mette à discuter de tout ce qui a conduit à ce qui est arrivé hier, j'aimerais d'abords que tu nous dises très clairement ce qu'il s'est passé.

Avec la même honnêteté qu'elle avait offerte à Kenny, elle leur conta tout en détail de la même façon que l'on énumère les faits lors d'un procès. Elle leur dit que Drew les avait filés. Elle avoua sa décision de l'emmener. Leur rencontre avec les rôdeurs. Becca blessée. Elle n''oublia surtout pas l'incident sur la rive. La façon dont Drew avait su gérer sa peur et avait tué un rôdeur. Le moment où il était tombé au fond des eaux et les moyens qu'elle avait mis en œuvre pour tenter de le sauver. Elle leur conta aussi avec une certaine admiration la façon qu'avait eue Drew de s'accrocher à la vie…

Tout y passa. Elle récitait son discours sans fautes de ton. Sa voix vibrait légèrement seulement lorsqu'elle se rappelait la peur évidente qu'elle avait ressentie à certains moments.

Quand elle eut terminé son récit, toutes sortes d'expressions faciales apparurent sur les gens devant elle. Kenny était fier. Annie, déroutée. Le visage de Franck ne laissait pratiquement rien entrevoir si ce n'était certains signes évidents de contrariété. Joseph, lui, montrait quelque signe de ressentiment comme un père pourrait en avoir. Mais le pire fut l'état de Catherine. Il y avait une telle hostilité dans ses yeux. Une rancœur qui se dessina atrocement sur sa bouche.

\- Tes dires concordent parfaitement avec ceux de Becca et de Drew. Repris Franck.

Le nom du garçon attira l'attention de Clem qui demanda :

\- Vous lui avez parlé ?

\- Oui, avant de venir ici.

Elle rajouta même si elle savait déjà :

\- Il va bien ?

\- Il était conscient et se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux.

\- Tant mieux.

Elle était sincèrement ravie. Parce qu'en dépit des dires de Rico cette nuit, il y avait toujours une infime possibilité que son état se soit détérioré.

\- Si tu t'inquiétais tant pour sa santé, tu aurais dû le ramener au camp dès l'instant où vous avez remarqué qu'ils vous suivaient !

Première attaque ! Et, elle était signée Catherine. Sa réplique lui value d'ailleurs un coup d'œil mauvais de la part de Kenny.

Clementine faillit presque sourire. Mais le subtil mouvement de sa bouche n'eut pas le temps de laisser une marque sur son faciès. Brusquement, le quarantenaire aux côté de la mère de Charlie intervint :

\- Elle a raison ! À quoi tu pensais lorsque tu as décidé d'emmener ce petit avec toi ?! Que croyais-tu qu'il arriverait ?!

\- Catherine, Joseph… Calmez-vous. Je refuse que cette réunion finisse comme celle de Becca, c'est clair ?

Pour une fois, la réplique de Franck alla dans son sens. Elle fut bien contente que celle-ci fasse son petit effet sur les deux qui retrouvèrent le silence. Au fond, même si un conseil existait au camp, il était plus qu'évident que Franck était le réel leader de leur groupe.

\- N'empêche, je me demande aussi ce qui t'a décidé à emmener le petit Drew avec toi ? Demanda Annie, très calmement.

\- Arrêtez de l'appeler comme ça ! Son ton froid choqua un instant les autres. Il n'est pas aussi « petit » que vous semblez le croire !

Sa réplique ne plut guère aux membres du conseil. Le regard sévère de Kenny lui intimait clairement de se calmer et de ne surtout pas se laisser emporter par ce qu'ils savaient tous deux : Clem avait entraîné Drew et elle était très au courant de l'intelligence, de la force et des capacités du garçon.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te permets de dire ça ?! Émit Catherine.

La main de Clem se raffermit sur sa cuisse. Elle aurait probablement voulu leur répliquer tout ce qu'elle savait de ce garçon plus talentueux que bien des gens dans ce camp. Mais elle s'abstient et déclara simplement :

\- La façon dont il a su gérer les évènements hier. Surtout que s'il n'avait pas été là, Becca et/ou moi nous n'en serions peut-être pas sorties.

\- Oui mais peut-être que personne n'aurait été blessé si tu avais décidé de le ramener. Reprit Joseph plus posément mais toujours aussi grognon. Sa tirade fut suivit de près par un mouvement d'acquiescement de la mère de Charlie.

\- Je me fiche de ce qui ne s'est pas passé. Je constate seulement les choses par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout était parfaitement sous contrôle, vous savez. On a seulement manqué de chance… ça arrive parfois.

Cette déclaration sembla aider son cas. Annie se révéla plus apte à essayer de comprendre la situation. Frank semblait réellement la prendre au sérieux même si son visage ne pouvait indiquer de quel côté il était en train de se ranger. Quant à Kenny, son visage reprit un certain calme.

Pour les deux autres par contre, c'était une autre histoire. D'ailleurs, Catherine ne se gêna pas et persista une fois de plus :

\- C'est un beau discours tout ça, mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas pourquoi tu as décidé de l'emmener sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune aptitude et aucun moyen pour se défendre là-dehors !

Clementine avait cru que Franck serait celui qui lui mettrait la pression. Mais elle avait tout faux jusqu'ici. Catherine était de loin celle qui lui en voulait le plus. Et derrière ça, il semblait y avoir une raison plus personnelles que l'épisode de la veille.

C'était très bizarre…

Surtout que maintenant que la question était réitéré, que devait-elle répondre ? Pas la vérité. Kenny avait été très clair sur ce point là. Elle risquait seulement de s'attirer plus d'ennuis qu'elle n'en avait déjà.

\- Je sais pas trop pourquoi… Mentit-elle. Je crois que je voulais juste lui laisser sa chance.

\- Sans penser une seule seconde aux conséquences !

Le visage de Clem s'embrasa un peu plus face aux sarcasmes de Catherine. Elle avait tort. Bien sûr qu'elle avait pensé aux conséquences. C'était parce qu'elle l'avait formé qu'elle avait décidé de l'emmener. Elle avait été sûre qu'il se serait montré apte à la tâche… et de plusieurs façons, Drew l'avait prouvé.

Un silence subsista. Dire la vérité lui aurait valu plus de problèmes. Pourtant elle voulait expulser la vraie raison de son choix.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as entraîné ?

La tirade qui éventra le silence désarçonna l'ensemble des gens réunis dans la pièce. La question que Franck avait posée avec un flegme tout à fait déroutant changea définitivement le cours des choses.

Les autres membres – sauf Kenny - furent abasourdis, voire choqués par cette révélation. Le visage de Catherine se déforma horriblement pour prendre les traits d'une hystérique. On put lire clairement sur les lèvres de Kenny le mot « _Fuck ». _Quant à Clem, son visage affichait une profonde surprise. Elle ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir…

Comment avait-il su ? Est-ce que Drew lui avait dit ? Ou alors Becca ? En tout cas ce n'était certainement pas Kenny. Pas après sa réaction immédiate et la morale qu'il lui avait fait la veille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Franck ? Comment ça entraîné ? Annie s'exprima avec une certaine sévérité pour la première fois.

Clementine était coincée. Même la résignation sur le visage de Kenny prouvait qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire : clamer ce qu'elle pensait. C'était sa seule chance.

Mais jusqu'où irait-elle dans ses propos ? Là était toute la question…

\- C'est ce que tu as fait n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as formé à se battre ? Relança Franck un peu plus impatient cette fois.

\- Oui, je l'ai fais.

Un mutisme suivit son aveu. Un silence qu'elle ne leur permis pas de rompre. Enhardie, elle révéla le fond de sa pensée :

\- Et si c'était à refaire, j'agirais de la même manière.

Cette réplique qui faisait écho aux paroles de Drew ne plut guère aux membres du conseil. Même Kenny n'était pas très content. Mais le concernant, c'était pour des raisons bien différentes. Elle sentait clairement qu'il la suppliait de ne pas aller plus loin. Seulement, malgré la mise en garde dans les yeux de ce dernier, elle ne s'arrêta pas là :

\- Nous avons peut-être manqué de chance. Mais ce n'est pas par chance que nous sommes encore vivants. Que Drew soit vivant. Il savait quoi faire pour survivre. Il l'a prouvé hier. Il s'est accroché à la vie. Il a survécu. Et s'il a pu réussir tout ça, c'est parce qu'il était préparé.

\- Donc, tu préconises quoi ? Qu'on leur mette tous une arme entre les mains et qu'on les envoie tous en mission à l'extérieur ? Renchérit Franck qui avait pris la tête de la discussion à présent.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'agis ! Si vous voulez des détails sur ma façon de faire, interrogez Drew. Il répondra à toutes vos questions.

\- Crois-moi, ce sera fait.

Clem et Franck partagèrent alors une attitude de défi qui leur fit oublier le reste de l'assistance. Jamais aucun des deux ne baissaient le regard face à l'autre. S'ils avaient une chose en commun, c'était bien celle-ci. Il refusait de plier face à l'adversaire !

\- Pourquoi as-tu voulu l'entrainer ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas cherché au départ. Il est venu me voir parce qu'il voulait savoir comment se protéger. J'ai refusé au début mais après quelques temps j'ai fini par accepter.

\- Tu n'as même pas été capable de refuser la demande d'un gamin de douze ans ?!

Catherine revint à la charge. Alors, avec un malin sourire, Clem répliqua :

\- Drew sait faire preuve d'une grande persuasion pour un garçon de douze ans. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de « tout le monde ». Par ces trois derniers mots elle sous entendait clairement qu'elle s'adressait à Catherine. Alors ce n'est pas vous qui allez me faire changer d'avis. Parce je suis contente qu'il soit venu à moi, vous savez. C'est un bon élève. Et il m'a ouvert les yeux.

\- Sur quoi ?

Annie revint enfin dans la conversation. La dureté dans son timbre s'était effacée pour être remplacé par une vive curiosité.

\- Je…

Clem hésita un instant. Elle lorgna Kenny à la recherche d'un assentiment qu'elle ne trouva pas. Son regard était menaçant. Si menaçant qu'elle frissonna une seconde et finit par dire malgré tout :

\- Je pense que certains enfants de ce camp ou au moins ceux que l'on jugera prêt devrait être formé de la même façon que je l'ai fait avec Drew.

\- Pardon ?! S'époumonèrent Catherine et Joseph d'un même ton.

Le dernier rajouta alors :

\- Tu te fous de nous ?!

Clem ne fit pas attention à eux et continua :

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient envoyés en première ligne ou seul dehors. Je pense seulement que nous avons besoin de tout le monde pour nous défendre. Ils doivent savoir gérer une situation à risque parce que ma vie dépendra peut-être d'eux un jour. Tout comme la votre. Vous le savez, parfois on est tous obligé de se battre.

\- Comment peut-on dire de telles inepties ! Tu es complètement folle si tu crois qu'on va accept…

\- Ferme là, putain !

Catherine avait été coupé par l'intonation de profonde colère de Kenny qui avait surprit l'assemblée. Même si l'homme n'était pas très ravi que Clem ait mentionné tout ça, sa rage contre Catherine était beaucoup plus vivace.

\- Je te défends de lui parler comme ça ! Surtout quand ses paroles ont plus de sens que toutes les conneries que tu nous as débitées depuis tout à l'heure !

\- Quel étonnement de te voir prendre son parti ! Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas ! Elle cracha avec une ironie mauvaise.

\- Parce que tu vas me dire que tu ne ferais pas la même chose pour ton fils ?!

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'est pas ta fille, je me trompe ?

La frénésie de Kenny grimpa encore d'un niveau. Subitement, il se leva de sa chaise, s'appuya de ses deux poings sur la table tout en proféra vigoureusement au visage de la rouquine :

\- Elle ne l'est pas, c'est vrai. Mais elle et AJ sont tous ce que j'ai ! Alors je ne tolérerais pas qu'une harpie dans ton genre la fasse passer pour ce qu'elle n'est pas ! Elle a fait ce qui lui semblait juste et c'est surement ça qui leur a permis de tous s'en sortir hier.

Autant dire que la parade de Kenny avait profondément troublé Clementine. Elle était aimée par quelqu'un qui était réellement prêt à tout pour elle. Mais étonnement, sa subite joie passagère s'effrita lorsque la voix stridente de Catherine reprit de plus belle :

\- Si elle ne l'avait pas entraîné, jamais Drew ne l'aurait suivit et jamais il ne se serait retrouvé dans cette situation. Elle commence par en entraîner un puis un autre… Qui sait où ça s'arrêtera ?! Elle est dangereuse pour notre communauté. C'est un danger pour tous les enfants !

Après ça, il était plus qu'évident que Catherine avait réellement une dent contre elle. Cette situation la déroutait complètement.

\- Ça suffit vous deux ! J'en ai assez entendu ! Et Kenny, rassis-toi s'il te plaît.

Ce dernier s'exécuta sans jamais cesser de renvoyer un regard tout à fait hostile à l'encontre de la rouquine. D'ailleurs, celle-ci le lui rendait bien.

\- Clem, la jeune fille focalisa de nouveau son attention sur Franck qui poursuivit, depuis six ans ce camp fonctionne sur des règles qui nous ont plus ou moins toujours préservés. Nous avons eu quelques incidents, c'est vrai, mais ce que tu proposes va à l'encontre de tout ce que nous avons fait jusqu'ici. Je sais que tu as dû apprendre à te défendre très jeune mais ce qui nous sauvera, c'est de préserver la jeunesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en âge de comprendre les choix qu'il lui incombera de faire. Très honnêtement, n'y-a-t-il jamais eu un moment où tu as fais de mauvais choix lorsque tu étais enfant ? Parce que tu n'étais pas encore apte à différencier clairement une situation dangereuse ? Ou à cause d'un jugement trop hâtif ? Ou tout simplement parce que tu n'étais pas en âge de te retrouver face à de telles épreuves ?

Ces questions rongèrent le masque de Clementine qui baissa la tête comme accablée par la honte. Finit le calme ou le rationnel. Les derniers mots avait fait place à la souffrance et aux maux. Elle se remémorait ce qu'elle qualifiait comme les erreurs de son passé. Des erreurs qui avaient couté la vie de gens qu'elle aimait.

\- Clem…

C'était le timbre de Kenny, soudain doux et rassurant. Mais perdue dans ses pensées, la voix n'était qu'un écho dans son esprit. Pourtant, elle finit par relever la tête sous le silence gênant et les œillades perplexes du conseil.

Comme par magie, son visage n'exprima plus que de la détermination, un sang froid à toute épreuve combiné à une grande confiance en soi. Elle s'exprima comme une longue conclusion à ses croyances :

\- Quelqu'un m'a fait remarquer quelque chose récemment… Tout le monde peut réagir et évoluer différemment.

C'était les mots de Rico, ceux qui lui avait tenu la veille au soir.

\- Il n'appartient qu'à nous d'apprendre aux gosses à différencier ce qui est mal et de ce qui est nécessaire de faire pour survivre.

Elle s'arrêta, reprit son souffle puis continua avec plus de douceur :

\- J'ai causé ma part de problèmes. Et j'en causerais encore. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Comme pour vous. Mais il y a certaine choses que je ne ferais plus maintenant. Seulement il a fallut que je fasse des erreurs pour comprendre ces choses. On a la chance de pouvoir leur apprendre à éviter certains des pièges que nous avons tous rencontrés sur la route qui nous a conduit ici. On doit le faire. Plus tôt ils apprendront, plus longtemps ils survivront.

Le conseil était sans voix. Tous s'exprimaient différemment mais aucun n'était prêt à émettre un son. Alors, Clementine ponctua une dernière fois :

\- Pour ce qui est de Drew, je peux au moins vous dire qu'il ne risque pas de commettre les mêmes bêtises que j'ai pu faire... Voilà, après ça, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais rajouter parce que j'en ai déjà dit plus que ce que j'avais prévu. Alors je vais y aller maintenant et je vais vous laisser réfléchir aux sanctions que vous voudrez appliquer.

Aucun des membres n'émit une objection. Car oui, la réunion était belle et bien finit.

Néanmoins, juste avant qu'elle ne se lève de sa chaise, Franck compléta :

\- Une dernière chose Clementine…

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu sais comment Drew est sorti du camp ?

\- Non… Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il ne vous l'a pas dit ?

\- Si mais son discours sonnait un peu faux.

Clementine réfléchit un instant à cette information avant que Franck ne termine cette réunion.

\- Tu peux disposer. Kenny te fera par de notre décision.

Sans autre mots, elle se leva pour quitter la pièce sur un dernier coup d'œil à Kenny. Il était loin d'être ravi mais il s'essaya tout de même à lui faire parvenir un signe de réconfort.

Elle sortit de la maison. L'air froid sembla lui faire le plus grand bien. Elle affichait toujours une certaine confusion mais était toutefois ravie que cette réunion soit derrière elle.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Une review est toujours la bienvenue ;)

A bientôt pour la suite !


	7. Chapter 7

_[...]_

_Je tiens à remercier OphelieGBM pour son message ainsi que pour m'avoir mis en alerte et dans ses favoris. _

_Je remercie aussi Missy Qatary qui m'a laissé un jolie commentaire sur l'histoire "Vers l'avenir" et qui semble donc suivre ce sequel. _

_Quant à Leeloo, cela fait chaud au coeur de savoir que tu es toujours là pour laisser un petit message. L'histoire semble te plaire jusqu'ici alors j'espère que cela continuera._

_Merci beaucoup les filles et le reste des lecteurs. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira :)_

* * *

**The Walking Dead : The Northerners**

_Episode 1 : The New Generation_

_Chapitre 7 : Une enfance favorisée_

Elle fit sa route et coupa par la place principale à l'entrée du camp. Elle aurait pu rentrer chez elle. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle passa chez elle, Clem poursuivit le chemin, s'enfonçant un peu plus près des limites de l'aile droite du camp. Elle esquiva plusieurs maisons jusqu'à atteindre un point plus en recul ou trois petits chalets étaient disposés en triangle. Ils y avaient un charme rustique de vacance en montagne qui s'échappait de cette zone. Elle passa devant la première, repéra par la fenêtre qu'il s'agissait du groupe dans lequel était Drew qui était absent aujourd'hui.

Les enfants étaient répartis en fonction de trois tranches d'âges : de quatre à sept ans, de huit à onze et de douze à quinze. Et chacun des groupes occupait l'un de ces chalets.

Elle se rendit alors à celui des plus petits. Devant la porte, elle put clairement capter le son de nombreuses voix ; des enfants en majorité.

C'était dans ce coin que les gamins du camp passaient le plus clair de leurs journées jusqu'à leur quinzième année. Clementine y avait mis les pieds au début avant de comprendre que cet endroit n'était pas fait pour elle. Et alors, à force de détermination, Franck lui avait permi d'aider lors de missions à moindre risques à l'extérieur de Northlake. Elle avait grandi si vite à l'époque qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à côtoyer les gens de son âge. Seul Becca avait fait exception à l'époque et elle avait tout de même deux ans de plus qu'elle

Elle s'était rapidement rapprochée de cette dernière puis de Vince et Russel grâce à leur passé conjoint. Le camp de Carver leur avait donné matière à discuter. Ensuite, ils avaient fini par partager des souvenirs plus personnels. Ils s'étaient découvert des points communs. Et même s'ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord, ils étaient tous devenus des amis très proches.

Clementine écarta alors la douce pensée de ses amis et finit par ouvrir la porte d'entrée sans sonner ou même toquer. Elle s'engagea dans le hall transitoire qui ouvrait sur une double porte derrière laquelle elle entendit distinctement des enfants s'esclaffer au milieu de la voix peu contente de celle qui les surveillait.

La jeune fille ouvrit faiblement la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. La pièce avait été aménagée de façon à s'adapter à des enfants si jeunes.

Elle remarqua finalement Margo observant de haut AJ qui semblait avoir été pris en plein milieu d'une bêtise.

Ce dernier affichait un teint de peau noisette plutôt clair, tendant presque vers un beige assez foncé. Ses cheveux ne frisait pas mais bouclait joliment. Ses pommettes parfaitement lisses étaient rehaussées permettant à ses yeux bruns d'être mis en avant. Son nez était légèrement aplati mais bien proportionné au reste de son visage. Et il avait le sourire le plus beau qu'elle n'ait jamais vu chez qui que se soit. Il respirait la gentillesse en plus de dévoiler le côté très farceur de sa personnalité

\- AJ, Tara... Je sais que c'est vous ! Vous allez me dire où vous avez planqué les chaussures de tout le monde !

\- C'est pas nous ! Ils répliquèrent d'une même voix.

Ils s'amusaient bien trop de la situation pour dire la vérité.

\- Ne me mentez pas. Dites-moi où elles sont ?

Les deux jeunes amis secouèrent de la tête en signe de négation, les bras croisés, déterminés à ne pas vendre la mèche. Clementine les trouva aussi agaçant qu'adorable de là où elle se tenait.

\- On veut pas sortir aujourd'hui. On veut jouer à l'intérieur.

Les autres enfants semblèrent approuver son plan, riant ou répétant la dernière phrase d'AJ comme s'il était le petit leader d'un message important. Clementine ria intérieurement de la personnalité de ce bonhomme.

\- Je ne vais pas me répéter. Dites-moi où…

\- Margo...

Finalement, l'adolescente décida d'ouvrir en grand la porte pour pénétrer dans lieux, interrompant par la même occasion les évènements. La femme d'une quarantaine d'année, coiffée d'une queue de cheval, se retourna vers elle hautement exaspérée par le comportement des deux petits toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

\- Clementine, elle soupira. Bonjour.

Les regards des six autres enfants virevoltèrent vers elle en plus de celui d'AJ qui l'observait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il souriait avec ruse, très content de sa petite plaisanterie.

AJ était un gamin plutôt malin, facétieux et bon avec les autres. Ils adoraient faire rires les gens. Il n'avait jamais été capricieux mais se rattrapait par un penchant évident à comploter très souvent un certain nombre de mauvaises blagues. Comme aujourd'hui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Relança Margo.

\- Je venais voir si je pouvais prendre AJ et te le ramener dans une heure ou deux. Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec lui.

La jeune femme sembla si ravi par sa déclaration qu'elle souffla avec satisfaction :

\- Oh oui, s'il te plaît ! Il n'a pas arrêté depuis qu'il est arrivé. Il va finir par me rendre chèvre. Fais lui juste dire où il a caché les chaussures et il pourra partir avec toi.

Clementine afficha une certaine gêne mélangée à une pointe d'amusement. Elle essaya d'envoyer une œillade de remontrance et de déception à AJ mais le gamin n'y crut pas. Quand Clementine était en colère contre lui, elle se montrait plus froide et austère dans son attitude.

\- AJ, dis lui où tu les as caché s'il te plaît qu'on puisse sortir d'ici.

\- Pourquoi tu veux que j'vienne avec toi ? Demanda-t-il très curieux.

\- Tu le seras lorsque tu auras rendu les chaussures de tout le monde.

Le gamin sembla réfléchir à la proposition puis finir par soupirer, vaincu :

\- Pff… Bon, d'accord.

Il se dirigea jusqu'à l'angle du fond de la salle, près de la bibliothèque. Il ôta deux planches du parquet et finit par sortir les souliers de l'ensemble de la classe sous les rires de ses camarades. Il enfila les siens puis vint rejoindre Clementine qui lui prit la main dès qu'il fut à ses côtés.

Il l'écoutait bien en général. Mais obéissait plus encore Kenny. Et heureusement car Alvie était un vrai plaisantin qui avait encore du mal à se plier à ce que les autres adultes attendaient de lui.

Les deux récupèrent alors son blouson pendu avec les autres sur le porte manteau du hall avant de quitter le chalet.

Une fois dehors, ils marchèrent en silence dans la neige jusqu'au centre des zones communes. Après un temps, d'une timbre retenu, AJ lui demanda :

\- Tu vas me punir pour les chaussures ?

Même s'il avait montré de l'assurance quelques minutes plus tôt, comme tout enfant face à l'autorité qu'il craignait, il contint alors ses ardeurs. Il se montrait confiant et audacieux devant témoin. Mais dès qu'ils était confronté à elle ou Kenny, il savait qu'il ne lui était plus permis de jouer avec eux comme il venait de le faire avec cette pauvre Margo.

\- Pour des chaussures... Non. Mais tu dois arrêter de faire ce genre de plaisanterie. Ce qui te fait rire ne fait par forcément rire les autres.

\- Tous les autres riaient ! Il essaya de se défendre.

\- Mais pas Margo.

Il se braqua légèrement. Il le faisait quand il savait qu'elle avait raison et qu'il perdrait du temps à argumenter avec elle.

Après un léger silence, tandis qu'ils prenaient le chemin jusqu'à leur demeure, il mit fin au mutisme :

\- On va faire quoi alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop encore. Je voulais surtout passer un peu de temps avec toi.

Elle avait été pas mal occupée avec les missions qui la faisaient rentrer tard au camp ainsi que par l'entraînement de Drew qui n'était jamais à heure fixe.

\- Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu ces derniers jours alors je voulais rattraper le temps perdu.

\- Ah… D'accord. Il dit en hochant des épaules.

Alvie ne pouvait pas encore réellement comprendre l'autre raison cachée derrière son envie subite de le voir. Après ce qui était arrivé la veille et sa discussion houleuse avec le conseil, elle avait besoin de savoir si elle se sentait prête à un jour enseigner à AJ ce qu'elle avait inculqué à Drew.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le perron de leur foyer, Clementine vint s'asseoir sur les marches du petit escalier. AJ resta debout, donnant des coups de pieds dans la neige sans but précis. Elle le regarda faire avec bienveillance jusqu'à ce qu'une bonne femme d'environs trente cinq ans n'attire son attention de part l'œillade acerbe qu'elle lui renvoya.

AJ le remarqua aussi si bien que, soudainement, il se rapprocha de Clem et lui murmura comme une confidence :

\- Des gens disent des choses sur toi.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que les rumeurs puisse arriver aux oreilles d'AJ.

\- Ils disent quoi ?

\- Des choses méchantes, je crois. Ils ont la même voix que quand t'es en colère. L'ami du papa de Tara a dit que tu es dangereuse pour les enfants.

La mâchoire de Clementine se contracta en même temps que ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle sentit alors AJ venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il l'observait avec gentillesse lorsqu'il affirma plus qu'il ne la questionna :

\- Mais c'est faux, hein ?

\- Tu en penses quoi toi ?

Il ne sembla pas comprendre le sens exact de la question qu'elle lui posait si bien qu'elle reprit pour qu'il saisisse :

\- Tu penses que je peux être dangereuse ?

\- Non. Jamais. Tu fais partie des gentils, t'es forte et tu protèges le camp. Ceux qui parlent ils racontent n'import' quoi.

Elle fut autant touchée que troublée par sa réplique. Il ne pouvait pas encore savoir que le danger se cachait en chaque indivu. Une erreur, un mauvais choix et les conséquences pouvaient être innombrables. On pouvait être dangereux sans jamais l'avoir voulu.

Elle joua alors avec les petites boucles soyeuses du garçon, les faisant délicatement glisser entre ses doigts. Il se laissa faire comme d'ordinaire. Il appréciait toujours la tendresse dans ce geste.

Après quelques secondes, Clementine décida de reprendre la parole et l'interrogea calmement sur le sujet qui titillait sa pensée :

\- Tu aimerais savoir te battre pour combattre les rôdeurs un jour ?

\- Oh oui ! Avec une épée si possible !

Il se leva brusquement afin d'attraper un bâton qui se trouvait sur le sol partiellement enneigé et se mit à affronter un ennemi imaginaire tout en ponctuant :

\- Je les tuerai tous et je serai un grand guerrier. Comme Mulan et Sam et Arthur.

Quand elle le voyait s'exciter autant, elle avait du mal à croire qu'il avait pu être un bébé autrefois si calme. Maintenant, c'était un petit garçon qui adoraient les récits de chevaliers, de combats à l'épée, de lutte du bien contre le mal. Il avait une passion dévorante pour la légende du roi Arthur, les récits de Tolkien et pour les aventures de Mulan. Combien de fois lui avait-elle relu ces histoires avant de s'endormir. Elle ne comptait plus.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais je croyais que tu préférais Aragorn dans le seigneur des anneaux ?

\- Je l'aime toujours. Mais Sam c'est le plus courageux des hobbits. Et c'est une petite personne comme moi, alors…

Il n'y avait pas de règles à l'esprit d'un enfant. Ils se faisaient leurs propres idées sur des choses qui n'avaient parfois de sens que pour eux.

\- C'est que quand je serais grand que je voudrais être comme Aragon.

Ils avaient encore du mal à prononcer le nom de ce personnage. Ce détail tira un petit rictus taquin des lèvres de l'adolescente. Puis, en toute innocence, il lui renvoya simplement son sourire sans saisir l'espièglerie derrière celui de Clementine.

AJ s'arrêta alors dans ses mouvements et s'effondra alors dans la neige, affichant soudain une moue boudeuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Elle l'interrogea, étonnée par son subit changement d'humeur.

\- Je pourrai pas avant vraiment longtemps.

\- Tu ne pourras pas quoi avant longtemps ?

\- Me battre comme eux. Je dois attendre beaucoup, beaucoup d'années.

AJ était un enfant parfaitement ordinaire même au sein de cette existence en ruine. Comme les autres jeunes qui n'étaient pas plus âgés que Drew en général, AJ et eux n'avaient pas réellement conscience du monde extérieur. On leur parlait de ce qu'il y avait derrière les murs, leur apprenait à ne pas craindre les monstres qui s'y cachaient, qu'on les protégerait... Mais ils ignoraient tout de la réalité dans laquelle ils grandissaient.

La génération d'AJ ne connaîtrait jamais autre chose que ce monde et d'une certaine façon, c'était bien plus simple pour eux. Ils ignoraient ce qui avait été perdu. Leur univers à eux était donc plus facile à accepter. Seulement, Northlake ne les préparaient pas correctement selon Clementine. Il manquait quelque chose. Ils n'étaient pas assez conscients du réel danger au-delà de leurs remparts.

Elle voulait qu'AJ reste un enfant, qu'il conserve cette innocence… Toutefois, s'il avait la chance d'avoir une enfance, c'était bien parce des gens comme elle, Becca ou Kenny avaient suffisamment enduré pour savoir quels erreurs ils ne devaient plus commettre et ce qu'il coûtait de survivre dans cette vie.

Lorsqu'elle voyait le niveau des autres jeunes qui avaient à peu près son âge, elle s'inquiétait de ce qu'ils seraient réellement capables de faire en cas d'attaque d'étrangers ou d'une horde qui foncerait droit sur eux.

S'ils voulaient être meilleurs, ils devaient apprendre certaines choses plus tôt. Pas quand ils étaient des ados aux hormones instables, n'acceptant pas les règles de survie aussi aisément.

Parfois, elle se sentait supérieur d'un bon nombre d'habitants de ce camp. Ce n'était pas un sentiment qu'elle n'exécrait pas plus qu'elle ne l'appréciait. C'était tout simplement un fait. Elle était meilleure dans bien des domaines. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de survivre.

\- On se bat ?

Le timbre cristallin d'AJ attira de nouveau son attention. Il dévoilait un large sourire. Un sourire auquel elle avait toujours eu un mal fou à dire non.

\- Si tu veux. Mais je vais gagner.

\- C'est moi qui vais gagner ! Il répliqua, remonté à bloc.

Clementine récupéra un morceau de bâton un peu plus loin puis, très vite, elle commença à jouer avec AJ devant le perron de leur maison.

Parfois, des gens passaient devant eux et le regard de certains s'attardait longuement sur elle. Ceux qui le faisait lui en voulait clairement pour les évènements de la veille.

Ils ignoraient les détails mais ils se permettaient quand même de la juger !

Cela dit, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Parce que lorsqu'elle regardait AJ, qu'elle se rappelait de son échange avec Drew à l'infirmerie et les évènements survenus au lac, elle était de plus en plus convaincue qu'il était temps que certains changements s'opèrent pour les jeunes de ce camp. Dès à présent !

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois. Désolé si le chapitre est un peu court, je merattraperai la prochaine fois qui ne serait tarder je pense :)_

_Si ça vous a plu ou déplus (bah oui faut bien que ça arrive), n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. J'apprécie et essaie d'apprendre des critiques._

_A bientôt !_


	8. Chapter 8

_[...]_

**The Walking Dead : The Northerners**

_Episode 1 : The New Generation_

_Chapitre 8 : Décision_

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, après avoir passé un peu de temps avec AJ et l'avoir ramené à ce qui faisait office d'école, Clem rentra enfin chez elle peu emballée à l'idée d'affronter celui qui vivait avec eux. Elle avait retardé le moment au maximum, profitant pleinement de la présence du gamin qui était comme un frère pour elle.

Elle passa le pas de la porte tout doucement, comme pour cacher sa présence. La maison était silencieuse. Pas un son.

\- Kenny ?

Aucune réponse ne vient.

\- Kenny, t'es là ? Réessaya-t-elle plus fort.

Mais le logis était bien vide.

Elle soupira. Probablement qu'il était parti en mission. Et s'il ne l'attendait pas de pieds fermes ici, c'était certainement qu'elle n'avait pas été bannie.

À part s'il avait passé les deux dernières heures à défendre son cas.

Clem, qui d'abord contente de pouvoir retarder sa conversation avec Kenny, laissa subitement entrevoir une réelle inquiétude.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Un malaise apparut sur ses traits. Le silence de la maison était dérangeant, presque effrayant à cet instant. Comme si tout était en arrêt.

Mais la jeune fille préféra éviter de s'attarder sur ce sentiment. Elle gravit alors les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Elle se dirigea directement vers le chevalet. Elle contempla intensément l'ébauche du croquis qui s'y trouvait. Celui-ci n'était pas tout à fait terminé. Aussi, contrairement à certaines œuvres qui traînaient ici et là, aux quatre coins de la pièce, celle-ci comme beaucoup d'autre à présent n'avait pas été réalisée avec de la peinture. Quand on regardait les restes qu'il lui restait, on comprenait pourquoi elle s'était mise aux crayons et feutres. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de matériel. Après tant d'année, tous les pots de peinture du monde étaient pratiquement périmés à présent. Le peu qu'il lui restait, elle l'utilisait pour continuer - quand il le fallait- le tableau au dessus de son lit.

Certes, elle avait appris avec le temps à recréer des teintes de couleurs grâce à quelque petite astuce. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Les conditions actuelles et la nature autour d'eux manquaient cruellement de couleurs en plein hiver.

Le dessin encore installé sur le bois représentait plusieurs mains posées les unes sur les autres. Aucun corps n'y était rattaché si ce n'était les avant-bras qui s'arrêtaient aux limites de la toile. La scène était presque un hymne au soutien qui favorisait la survie d'un groupe. De leur groupe !

Un symbole de force, d'esprit d'équipe qu'il fallait appliquer tous les jours.

Elle déplaça la gravure, la mit de côté pour réinstaller une large et grande feuille vierge enroulée avec d'autres près de la table de chevet.

Devant le papier blanc, elle ferma les yeux comme pour se laisser submerger par l'inspiration. Elle était beaucoup plus calme lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses paupières. Enfin détendue. Elle attrapa son crayon qui se suspendit quelques temps dans l'air, dessinant des contours invisibles au dessus de la feuille sans jamais la toucher. Puis, après quelque temps, Clem se mit à esquisser l'ébauche des lignes que son imagination lui chuchotait.

Pendant un long moment, sa main vola, se perdit de façon maîtrisée aux quatre coins de la scène qu'elle créait. Celle-ci commençait déjà à prendre forme. Au loin, sous un ciel partiellement couvert, s'étendaient des bois et des plaines au-delà des limites d'un lac recouvert d'une épaisse couche de glace. Au premier plan, la banquise était aussi nette que tout le reste de sa surface. Mais soudain, Clem esquissa un creux où la glace s'était craquelée.

Et de cette cavité qui s'enfonçait dans les eaux gelés, elle dessina un bras qui se cramponna avec une évidente conviction au sol glissant. On ne pouvait le voir mais le corps à qui appartenait celui-ci s'accrochait à la vie de toutes ses forces… Il était déterminé à remonter !

Le message et l'inspiration de cette estampe était on peut plus clair ! Ne jamais abandonner tant qu'il nous restait un souffle de vie ! Continuer à sa battre quoiqu'il arrive ! Lutter en dépit du danger de la situation- Manage Stories !

Quand elle eut fini la plus grande partie des contours du dessin, elle récupéra sa trousse de feutre sur le bureau et se mit à orner de couleurs toute son œuvre. La coloration effaçait les traits brouillons du crayon pour les remplacer par des coloris aussi bien ajusté que nuancé. Des teintes qui donnaient vie au décor au fur et à mesure.

Elle était tant captivée par sa composition qu'elle ne remarqua pas que la lumière du soleil commençait déjà à décroître. Les nuits arrivait tôt à cette époque de l'année.

Elle était évanouie dans ses songes, son imagination qui ne contaient que trop bien la réalité des événements de la veille. Quand elle finit par reprendre légèrement conscience avec la réalité, ce fut seulement lorsqu'une main tapota doucement son épaule.

Sans geste brusque, elle se retourna vers le propriétaire de celle-ci et l'observa avec apaisement. Étonnant quand on savait qu'un peu plus tôt, elle craignait de se retrouver en face de lui.

Mais après quelques secondes, elle s'évada définitivement de ses rêveries imposées par son inspiration passée. Elle scruta Kenny soudain plus anxieuse.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas en colère, ni même accablé. Il contemplait seulement l'œuvre sur laquelle elle avait passé pratiquement tout l'après-midi.

Sobrement, l'homme demanda sans jamais quitter son regard de l'image qui prenait forme :

\- Ce qui s'est passé avec Drew a dû te rappeler un mauvais souvenir, hein ?

\- Oui... Dit simplementClem en jetant à son tour un coup d'œil au dessin, repensant immédiatement à Luke.

\- On dirait.

Un mutisme persista quelques secondes. Kenny semblait décortiquer chaque détail de la scène, s'arrêtant plus longuement sur ce bras qui tentait de remonter à la surface.

\- Tu deviens vraiment doué pour ça maintenant. C'est du bon boulot.

\- Merci… Sinon, t'étais passé où ? Je m'inquiétais un peu de pas te voir en rentrant.

Il finit par décrocher son regard du panorama pour le poser dans celui de la jeune fille.

\- J'ai dû sortir du camp avec Russel, Rafael et Estelle.

\- J'imagine que Becca n'était pas très contente, Lâcha Clem avec un brin d'humour. Je crois qu'elle avait d'autres plans pour elle et Russ.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais elle n'avait pas réellement son mot à dire.

La dernière phrase de son interlocuteur attira un peu plus l'attention de Clem. Une légère inquiétude persistait sur ces derniers mots.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi vous avez dû sortir du camp ?

\- L'un de nos trois groupes de chasses a retrouvé des traces de pas ce matin. À environ deux kilomètres au Sud, près d'Avalon lake.

\- J'imagine que ce n'était pas des rôdeurs. Devina Clem profondément intriguée par les dires de Kenny.

\- Non. D'après eux les traces montraient clairement qu'il ne se déplaçait pas comme des rôdeurs. On est allé inspecter la zone et les habitations mais on n'a rien trouvé qui pourrait indiquer la présence de qui que se soit. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter pour le moment. Peut-être que c'était seulement des gens de passages. Ou des gens qui cherchent le camp. Si c'est le cas on finira bien par les trouver ou alors ils finiront bien par venir jusqu'à nous.

\- Ça fait quelque temps qu'on en n'a pas vu… De nouvelles personnes, je veux dire.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Les derniers en dates c'était Roger et Louisa il y a trois mois. Ils ont d'ailleurs rejoint le camp après ça.

Ils se stoppèrent un bref instant puis avec un certain sérieux Kenny décortiqua :

\- Bon et si on passait au sujet qui fâche maintenant…

Clementine fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas réellement inquiète. Plutôt nerveuses quant aux prochaines paroles et au prochain ton que prendrait les mots de Kenny.

\- J'imagine que je n'ai pas été mise dehors. Sinon on aurait tout de suite parlé de ça…

\- Je t'avais dis que ça n'arriverai pas. Pas pour une connerie pareil. C'est pas comme si t'avais tué quelqu'un sans bonne raison.

\- Alors personne n'a demandé à ce que je parte ? Demanda-t-elle assez soupçonneuse.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça… Un vote a été demandé mais ça s'est joué large. Quatre voix contre une.

\- Laisse-moi deviner… Catherine.

\- Ouais... Cette garce ! Je n'sais pas quel était son putain de problème mais j'ai cru que j'allais lui faire bouffer sa langue lorsqu'elle a demandé ton départ !

\- T'étais déjà bien remonté contre elle à la réunion. Indiqua Clementine avec un sourire qui s'effaça bien vite quand elle comprit que pour Kenny, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi rire.

\- T'as eu un problème avec elle récemment ?

\- Non.

\- T'es sûre ?!

L'insistance de Kenny provoqua une pointe d'irritation sur les traits de Clem qui répliqua fermement :

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr ! C'est à peine si je lui parle.

\- Ok… Il fallait que je sache.

Kenny sembla réfléchir un moment quand Clem rajouta :

\- Peut-être que ça vient de Charlie.

Peut-être que le jeune homme lui avait promis que tout irait bien pour elle seulement par ironie. Peut-être qu'il avait enfin remarqué qu'il l'exaspérait au plus haut point et qu'il avait voulu lui faire payer en lui mettant à dos sa mère…

\- Non, ça m'étonnerait.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Clem étonnée par l'assurance de Kenny.

\- Je crois qu'il t'aime bien. Même plus que bien.

La jeune fille fut décontenancée par sa réponse, l'observant avec des yeux ronds.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- Il a plusieurs fois mentionné ton nom quand j'étais en mission avec lui.

\- J'avais bien besoin de ça…

Face à l'expression de profond embêtement de Clem, l'inquiétude de Kenny s'insinua sur un ton sec lorsqu'il l'interrogea très sérieusement :

\- Il te cause des problèmes ?

\- Non, non… C'est juste qu'il est un peu collant et que j'ai du mal à le supporter. Mais bon, ce que tu viens de me dire explique pas mal de choses maintenant.

\- Tu sais, s'il te dérange vraiment, je serais ravie d'aller lui dire deux mots.

Clementine ricana un instant sachant pertinemment que Kenny l'aurait fait. Il aurait effrayé le garçon au point que celui-ci ne lui aurait plus jamais tourné autour. Malgré tout, elle déclara sereinement :

\- Non, c'est pas la peine. Si j'arrive à faire face à des rôdeurs ou au reste du conseil, je peux encore être capable de gérer le cas de Charlie.

\- Quoique… avec le conseil tu aurais certainement pu mieux t'en tirer si tu n'avais pas fais ce long speech sur le fait de vouloir entraîner les gosses….

Et voilà ! Le sujet principal revenait à la charge sous l'évidente aigreur de Kenny.

\- Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord ?!

\- Franck savait déjà pour l'entraînement.

\- Peut-être. Mais tu aurais pu t'arrêter là-dessus. T'aurais pu simplement leur dire que tu lui avais appris à se battre parce que tu l'aimais bien sans déballer tout ton sac... Cela dit, jolie discours !

Kenny dû bien l'admettre, Clementine avait montré une vraie maturité et une grande ténacité dans ses propos.

\- Écoute, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu quand j'ai commencé à lui apprendre quelques trucs. C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier que j'ai dit tout ça. Je crois que ça m'a vraiment ouvert les yeux.

\- Fais-moi plaisir et n'en parles plus maintenant. Je ne veux pas qu'une chasse aux sorcières soit lancée contre toi.

La jeune fille se renfrogna. Les mots de Kenny allaient à l'encontre de ce qu'elle voulait réellement faire. D'ailleurs, ce premier sentit tout de suite le conflit de ses pensées.

\- Clem ?! Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

\- Je…

Elle s'arrêta, hésitante. Mais le regard de remontrance de Kenny l'incita à rapidement poursuivre.

\- Je comptais proposer l'idée au prochain rassemblement du camp.

Kenny fulmina. Son sourcil se fronça sur son œil valide qui rétrécit jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une fine fente qui semblait bien mécontente.

\- Merde Clem ! Tu cherches à t'attirer délibérément des problèmes ou quoi ?!

\- C'est bien toi qui as dit tout à l'heure que si j'avais emmené Drew avec moi c'était parce que ça me semblait juste. C'est pareil maintenant ! Je sens que c'est ce que je dois faire.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que c'est une mauvaise idée… Mais ce n'est certainement pas le bon moment. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes tout le monde à dos.

\- Il me restera toujours Russel, Vince, Becca. Drew et AJ… Toi aussi. C'est suffisant pour moi. Au moins j'aurais essayé.

\- Tu peux déjà faire une croix sur Drew. Et pendant un bon moment à ce que j'ai compris.

Une certaine tristesse envahie subitement ses traits. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien ce que les mots de Kenny signifiaient. Même si elle ne semblait pas surprise, les conséquences restaient toujours douloureuses.

\- C'est ma punition ? Rester loin de lui ?

\- Oui, en partie. Trois des membres du conseil ont voté pour que tu restes éloigné de lui durant les trois prochains mois et qu'après ça tu sois toujours vu avec lui en public. J'étais là quand Franck a annoncé la nouvelle aux parents de Drew et crois-moi, ils semblaient décidés à ce que tu restes éloignés de leur fils longtemps après ces fameux trois mois.

Un long silence suivit cette réplique. Mais Kenny n'en avait pas terminé avec elle. Il reprit plus doucement quand il vit la peine sur le visage de Clem :

\- Tu seras aussi confinée à des tâches à l'intérieur du camp pendant deux mois. Demain il faudra que tu ailles voir Annie vu que c'est elle qui gère tout ça.

\- Et pour Becca ?

\- Elle a eu le même traitement. Même si concernant Drew rien n'a été spécifié à son sujet. Quoique j'imagine que ce connard de Paul est sûrement allé lui offrir le même discours qu'il t'a servi hier. Elle ne risque pas de l'approcher elle non plus.

La dernière phrase de Kenny meurtrie un peu plus Clem. Elle tenait à Drew. Elle aimait passer du temps avec le garçon. Elle aimait l'entraîner.

\- Ah, putain ! Désolé… Tu sais comment j'suis. Je n'dis jamais ce que les autres ont besoin d'entendre.

\- Oui, ça je sais. Souffla-elle en se forçant à sourire avec taquinerie. T'inquiète pas. T'y est pour rien de toute façon.

\- En tout cas, tu comprends pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu ailles demander aux restes du camp d'entraîner certains des gamins. Il y a trop de tensions pour le moment. Surtout que Paul et Diane vont surement s'empresser d'aller raconter à tous les autres que tu as entraînés leur fils. J'sens que ces enfoirés vont même en rajouter une bonne couche.

\- Non… Désolé mais c'est quelque choses qu'il faut que je fasse. Que tu sois d'accord avec moi ou pas…

Kenny était blessé. Révolté aussi.

\- Putain, tu sais quoi…. Fais ce que tu veux ! Mais je t'aurais prévenu.

Clementine semblait elle aussi passablement agacée par les derniers mots de celui qui la protégeait depuis tant d'années. Ce dernier lâcha alors tout en quittant la pièce :

\- Prépare-toi. Il est presque dix-sept heures.

Clementine réfléchit un instant avant de saisir ce que cela signifiait... Les adieux à Gwen.

Si Kenny n'était pas venu, elle aurait probablement oublié.

Elle l'entendit descendre les escaliers et quitter la maison en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. Après tant d'années, son tempérament s'était assagi mais n'avait jamais vraiment changé. D'une certaine façon, ça avait un côté rassurant. Comme une victoire personnelle contre ce monde qui ne pouvait pas tout transformer en eux.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit au cimetière quelques minutes plus tard, elle rencontra de nombreuses personnes sur sa route. Ils allaient tous dans la même direction, liés par un sentiment semblable d'amertume et de tristesse.

La quasi totalité du camp était réunit au cimetière lorsqu'elle rejoint les lieux. Adultes et enfants. Près de soixante dix personnes étaient regroupées autour des barrières du cimetière du campement.

A l'intérieur, entre les tombes, devant celle qui venait d'être installée, Franck se tenait au côté d'Estelle, serrant sa main dans la sienne. A leur côté, il y avait aussi Rafael, Jules et Tomica. Ces trois là étaient les amis les plus proches de Gwen et vivaient avec cette dernière dans le même chalet. Mais ça c'était du passé. Ils ne seraient plus que trois dans leur maison dorénavant.

Clementine repéra Kenny dans la foule et préféra rester éloignée de lui après la discussion houleuse qu'ils venaient d'avoir. L'homme était de toute évidence parti chercher AJ qui se tenait devant lui avec les mains de Kenny posées de façon rassurant sur ses épaules. La jeune fille vint donc s'installer entre Russel, Becca et Vince qui lui pressèrent amicalement l'épaule ou lui renvoyèrent un sourire triste pour l'accueillir.

Quand tout le monde fut rassemblé, les personnes les plus proches de Gwen commencèrent chacunes à leur tour un discours sur cet être cher disparu. Un jeune homme se mit peu après à jouer sur une guitare une chanson que Gwen appréciait énormément de son vivant.

Inhumer quelqu'un, un ami, une fille, un frère, un parent... était une chose aussi naturel que nécessaire qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de faire convenablement avant de rejoindre NorthLake.

Dorénavant, ils avaient le temps d'enterrer leurs morts. De leur offrir un dernier hommage avant un dernier au revoir. D'une certaine façon, un enterrement rendait la perte plus acceptable. Plus facile à gérer lorsque l'on avait un endroit pour se recueillir et penser à ceux qui nous avaient quittés.

* * *

_Je m'arrête ici et vous promets un peu plus d'action lors du prochain chapitre. J'entre dans les réels péripéties de cet épisode maintenant que j'ai pu vous donner un aperçu de la vie dans ce camp depuis ces cinq dernières années._

_J'ignore quand je posterai la suite mais j'essaie de faire au plus vite ! _

_Si vous avez des avis, faîtes m'en part :)_

_A bientôt !_


	9. Chapter 9

_[...]_

**The Walking Dead : The Northerners**

_Episode 1 : The New Generation_

_Chapitre 9 : Un dernier regard_

* * *

Sept jours… Depuis sept jours Becca et Clementine étaient cantonnées à l'intérieur, à des tâches qui étaient bien loin de leur domaine de compétence.

Elles étaient à ce moment précis confinées dans l'enclos des vaches. Les deux se retrouvaient obligées de nourrir les bêtes, de les traire et de nettoyer leur domaine.

Chacune tenait une pelle entre ses mains pour ramasser les excrétions des animaux quand Becca lâcha tout à fait contrarié :

\- Je préfère encore gérer des rôdeurs que la merde de ces putains d'animaux !

Elle enfouit un gros tas d'excréments dans le large sac en plastique vert à ses côtés. Son visage exprima un vif relent de dégoût.

La plus jeune ne fit pas réellement attention à ses paroles et continua d'accomplir sa besogne. Becca reprit alors :

\- Quels conneries tout ça quand même ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit obligé de faire ces putains de corvées. Ça n'te fout pas en rogne toi ?!

Elle ne répondit rien, plaça seulement les déjections dans un sac.

\- Clem, tu m'écoutes ?!

Subitement, la jeune fille planta le bout de sa pelle dans le sol. Becca fut brièvement étonnée par la sévérité de son regard qui se perdait dans le sien.

\- S'il te plaît Becca, si on pouvait faire ça sans que tu te plaignes toutes les cinq minutes, j'apprécierai. C'est déjà assez chiant comme ça.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris le message. Becca semblait quelque peu vexée par sa réplique. Je n't'emmerderais plus.

Elle abandonna Clem et partit de l'autre côté de l'enclos.

\- Becca, attends…

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écouta pas et reprit son travail loin d'elle.

Quelques minutes après, le bruit de plusieurs rires et voix attira l'attention de Clem. A l'autre bout de la zone commune, derrière l'armurerie et l'infirmerie, les gamins sortaient de la zone où se trouvaient les baraquements de leur "école".

Ils étaient une quinzaine âgée entre quatre et quatorze ans. Drew était parmi eux. Il souriait et semblait s'amuser d'une conversation qu'il entretenait avec une brunette au teint immaculée et qui avait à peu près son âge.

Clem s'arrêta un moment pour le regarder s'avancer au centre de la zone commune, accompagné du reste de la marmaille. Il repéra sa présence quand ils furent tous à une centaine de mètre de l'enclos, juxtaposé au limite Est du camp.

Le sourire du garçon s'évanouit bien vite. Il se rembrunit, affichant culpabilité et remords. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'approcher de trop près. Les parents de Drew et le reste du conseil avait imposés à Drew de ne plus chercher à passer du temps avec Clementine ou d'essayer de poursuivre un entraînement de quelques façon que se soit.

La jeune fille tenta de le dérider en lui faisant parvenir un signe qui lui ferait comprendre que tout irait bien. Mais elle ne réussit qu'à accentuer ses tracas. Sa peine attira alors l'œil de la fillette qui marchait à ses côtés. Elle finit par poser elle aussi son regard sur Clem suivit bientôt par le reste des gamins. Certains la montrèrent littéralement du doigt.

Des sourires narquois, moqueurs s'insinuèrent sur leur visage. Clementine soupira d'exaspération lorsqu'elle vit la moitié d'entre eux s'approcher de sa position. Drew tenta de les arrêter, sans succès. Il resta alors en arrière et parti vers les habitations avec la brune toujours à ses côtés.

Dès que le reste des enfants fut à quelques mètres de l'enclos, ils n'hésitèrent pas une seconde à tourner en dérision les tâches qu'elle devait exécuter en guise de punition. Les railleries et les bêtises volèrent comme on se renvoyait la balle dans une partie de ping-pong.

Comment pouvait-on être encore aussi stupide et immature par les temps qui courraient ?

Clementine essayait d'ignorer tant bien que mal leurs paroles. Mais ses traits se firent de plus en plus graves et sa prise se raffermit fermement sur le manche de l'outil entre ses doigts.

Elle aurait voulu utiliser sa pelle pour les assommer les uns après les autres. Ces gamins qu'_elle_ voulait entraîner pour leur propre bien !

Elle était sur le point de craquer lorsqu'une salve d'une matière brune vola au dessus de sa tête pour atterrir directement dans les cheveux et sur les vêtements de deux des enfants.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Commença une fillette en regarda ses camarades arrosés.

\- Oh putain, ça schlingue ! Suivit un garçon d'une dizaine d'année recouvert de cette substance.

\- Si vous dégager pas vite d'ici, je remets ça. Il me reste un paquet de munition.

Clementine virevolta vers Becca qui s'avança jusqu'à elle. Elle défiait du regard chacun des gosses avec la pelle qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Celle-ci était remplit d'excréments qu'elle se ferait une joie de catapulter une fois encore sur ceux venus les déranger.

\- On se casse !

Les gamins décampèrent en vitesse sans demander leur reste.

\- Quelqu'un devrait leur apprendre la vie à ces morveux ! Lâcha Becca en montrant les dents. Les gosses n'étaient vraiment pas sa tasse de thé.

Clementine la regarda avec un léger rictus d'amusement et proféra sincèrement :

\- Merci.

\- Normal. Ça me fait du bien en plus !

Clementine expulsa un ricanement face à l'évidente satisfaction de Becca. Au moins l'apparition des gosses avaient effacés la tension entres les deux jeunes filles.

D'ailleurs, celles-ci terminèrent rapidement leur labeur puis quittèrent dans un même rythme l'enclos des vaches. Elle se dirigeait près du centre de la zone commune quand Becca formula calmement :

\- Tu comptes toujours prendre la parole au rassemblement, demain ?

\- Oui, mes plans n'ont pas changés.

\- Hmm… Et Kenny, toujours énervé contre toi pour ce que tu compte faire ?

\- J'imagine… Il ne me parle pas trop de ça. A vrai dire, il ne me parle presque plus vu qu'il passe son temps à m'éviter.

\- Il s'inquiète pour toi. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir. D'ailleurs moi aussi.

\- Je croyais que t'étais avec moi là-dessus ?

\- Et c'est toujours vrai. Mais tu vas te mettre dans une position plutôt difficile une fois que t'auras annoncé tout ça. En plus, avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment autour du camp, les gens sont déjà bien à cran.

\- Tu parles des traces de pas qu'ils ont retrouvées un peu partout ces derniers jours ?

\- Quoi d'autres ! Apostropha fortement Becca. C'est quand même bizarre... On est sûr que ce sont des humains mais ils ne s'approchent jamais à plus de deux kilomètres. C'est comme s'il essayait de connaître le terrain. Et le pire c'est qu'on sait qu'ils sont là mais on a été incapable de mettre la main sur eux jusqu'ici.

\- D'après ce que m'a dit Vince, ils seraient quatre ou cinq au moins.

\- Ouais, à ce qui parait. On n'a pas grand-chose à craindre mais ça reste très étrange.

\- « Pas grande chose à craindre. » C'est vite dit… Clem prit un ton très sérieux. Ils peuvent très bien être des éclaireurs pour un camp beaucoup plus grand qui tente peut-être de monter un assaut contre nous.

\- Ça y'est, t'as réussi. Maintenant j'suis vraiment inquiète !

Lorsque les deux filles rejoignirent la place, elles s'arrêtèrent tandis que Clem reprenait avec un certain sang froid pour calmer les appréhensions de son amie qui l'amusèrent étrangement :

\- On est nombreux, bien armé, protégé et entraîné. On a augmenté la sécurité, trois gardes sont postés sur les tours de guets de chaque entrée et on envoie très régulièrement des gens faire des rondes en extérieur. Si quelque chose se trame, on devrait pouvoir le voir venir je pense.

\- Et si c'n'est pas le cas ?

\- Alors on devra faire face une fois encore à un scénario catastrophe.

Les deux jeunes filles s'observèrent avec une certaine douleur dans le regard. Elles savaient parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. Du sang, des larmes et des morts. Beaucoup de morts…

\- Espérons qu'il n'arrivera rien. Ça se trouve c'est peut être des gens qui traînent autour pour savoir à qui ils ont à faire. Une façon de s'assurer qu'on est des gens biens avant de nous approcher. Même si c'est plutôt nous qui faisons ça habituellement.

\- Oui, c'est possible.

Malgré la réponse de Clem et les dires de Becca, les deux étaient loin d'être naïves. Elles savaient pertinemment que quelque chose se tramait. Les paroles de l'ainé n'avaient que pour seul objectif d'essayer de se rassurer sans réel succès.

\- Tu dois aller où maintenant ? Lâcha Becca qui voulue de toute évidence changer de sujet.

\- Je dois retrouver Alice et Jim à l'atelier mécanique. Et toi ?

\- Chez Eugene, notre boucher attitré, afin d'éviscérer quelques animaux. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance… Elle soupira avec une profonde ironie. T'as déjà vu sa cuisine ? On dirait une scène de crime !

\- Ça ne peut pas être pire que chez les St Johns.

\- Chez qui ?

\- Personne. Laisse tomber.

\- Ok. Bon si je te capte pas plus tard, on se voit demain. On est assigné à la tour de guets principal toute la matinée. C'est déjà pas mal.

\- Je crois que Franck et Kenny cherchent à poster d'excellents tireurs sur ses postes.

\- Avec ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

\- Tu sais qui sera avec nous ?

\- On ne m'a pas dit.

\- Ok, tant pis. On verra ça sur place.

Les deux se quittèrent alors sur un bref signe de tête, prenant des directions différentes. Clementine revint sur ses pas pour rejoindre le baraquement de l'atelier mécanique.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de toquer et débarqua dans les lieux. Dès qu'elle pénétra dans l'unique pièce, elle parut profondément regretter de ne pas avoir frappé avant d'entrer.

Le chemisier d'Alice était partiellement ouvert, dévoilant ainsi l'un de ses seins. Quant à Jim, son haut avait déjà rejoint le sol dévoilant son torse plutôt maigre. Les deux s'embrassaient à pleine bouche et n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence.

\- Hum- Hum.

Les sons gutturaux de Clem les firent sursauter. Ils s'interrompirent immédiatement et notèrent le public témoin de leurs ébats.

\- Clementine, désolé… On était… Babultia bêtement Jim qui était à la recherche d'une explication.

\- Ça va, c'est bon. C'est pas comme si j'ignorais ces choses là.

\- Ouais… Enfin, on est quand même désolé que t'es assistée à ça. On ne t'attendait pas si tôt. Lâcha Alice avec une note d'humour qui tira un sourire de Clem.

Les deux finirent de réajuster ou remettre correctement leurs vêtements quand Alice reprit en s'avançant jusqu'à la plus jeune :

\- Annie nous a dit que tu devais passer aujourd'hui pour nous donner un coup de main. Tu vas assister Jim. Il a un nouveau projet et un peu d'aide ne serait pas de trop je crois.

Les yeux partiellement bridé de Jim révélaient ses origines asiatiques. Ses cheveux ébène retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses traits délicats, néanmoins ternis par la fatigue, dévoilaient une certaine timidité. Il était plutôt grand mais était doté d'une silhouette assez émacié. Tellement qu'on aurait pu croire que l'homme se briserait au moindre choc. Pourtant, comme le reste du camp, il semblait être en bonne santé et nourrit correctement. Cela était donc directement lié à sa physionomie.

D'ailleurs, contrairement à lui, Alice, elle, affichait de jolie formes et de belles rondeurs à travers une poitrine proéminente, un ventre arrondie et des joues délicieusement saillantes. Son regard indiquait un tempérament aussi joueur que tempéré et sa chevelure aux teintes claires était joliment attachée en un chignon, laissant quelques mèches retomber sur le coin de ses yeux bruns.

\- N'hésite pas à lui faire répéter ses instructions. Il s'emporte assez souvent. Il a aussi du mal à saisir que les gens ne comprennent pas la moitié des choses qu'il dit.

Jim n'avait clairement pas entendu ces mots énoncé avec une évidente taquinerie. Il était déjà parti jusqu'au fond de la pièce prêt d'un long et large plan de travail où était installer toute sorte d'outils, d'appareils et objets en tout genres.

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait d'ordinaire pour un atelier mécanique. La pièce entière était encombrée de tous ces instruments ou engins dont la fonction restait parfois mystérieuse pour Clementine. Des tas d'engins divers étaient entreposés sur les tables où contre les murs. Une simple fenêtre était encastrée au fond de la pièce, face au plan de travail de Jim, insufflant une vague de lumière aux lieux.

Clementine se dirigea vers l'homme déjà en train de travailler sur un support de plaque en verre. Ils ressemblaient à leurs panneaux solaires mais avaient quelques choses de différent.

\- Sur quoi tu bosses alors ?

Il sursauta légèrement, comme s'il avait déjà oublié sa présence. Pourtant lorsqu'il se mit à parler, sa timidité s'effaça et fut remplacer par un vif engouement.

\- J'ai réfléchit à un système de chauffage solaire combiné qui marcherait avec des panneaux chauffant. Il pointa les deux larges plaques de verres posées sur son poste de travail. Ça nous permettrait d'assurer à la fois la production d'eau sanitaire et de se poser comme une méthode d'appoint pour le chauffage des maisons. Habituellement, les systèmes combinés associent des panneaux solaires et un ballon de stockage bi énergie. Mais si on les remplace par des panneaux chauffant, on devrait être assuré que chaque maison assure 90% de la production d'eau chaude et au moins 50% du chauffage. Notre système électrique actuel n'est pas assez opérant pour assurer un chauffage constant. Alors si une partie de cette énergie pouvait être dérivé sur ce nouveau procédé, il n'y aurait plus de problème. Les maisons seront constamment chauffées sans altérer le système électrique.

Clementine resta perplexe un moment. Elle ne semblait pas avoir saisie distinctement les détails de son discours. Cela dit la conclusion était assez clair au moins.

\- Comment je peux t'aider ? Elle l'interrogea assez confuse, pas sur que son aide allait réellement lui être nécessaire.

Tout ça paraissait assez complexe et ce n'était certainement pas son domaine de compétences.

\- Je ne vais pas te demander ton aide sur ça parce qu'il faut s'y connaître. Par contre j'aurai besoin que tu me découpes quelques pièces métal. Franck et Kenny ont demandé à ce qu'une partie du stock des pointes de nos lances soit remplacés.

Il lui montra alors comment exécuter parfaitement la tâche pour obtenir des produits de bonne qualité.

\- Il nous en faut une quinzaine. Si tu finis avant qu'on te libère pour la journée, je te montrerais comment les aiguiser grâce à la meule derrière toi.

Elle regarda la machine de bois montée sur un établi. Celle-ci fonctionnait grâce à une manivelle qu'il était nécessaire de faire tourner manuellement.

Sans plus tergiverser, le silence s'installa dans la pièce seulement entrecoupé par les activités des trois. Chacun était dans son coin. Clementine à l'autre bout du plan de travail qui appartenait à Jim. Quant à Alice, elle était attablée derrière eux sur un projet quelconque.

Le temps sembla passé lentement pour Clem qui n'était que peu ravie d'être obligée de s'occuper de tels tâches. Elle s'ennuyait ferme mais ne laissa pas son travail pâtir de son évidente contrariété.

Tandis que les secondes s'égrenaient, un faible écho retint alors son attention par delà la porte d'entrée. Elle crut l'avoir imaginé et reprit sa besogne. Pourtant lorsque l'écho s'accentua et qu'Alice et Jim lâchèrent à leur tour leurs travaux, elle sut que sa première intuition était la bonne.

Soudain, un brouhaha de voix, de cris et ce qui ressemblait à des gémissements traversa le bois de la porte.

Les trois se jetèrent une œillade rapide, alarmés et tout aussi vite désertèrent leur siège pour s'engouffrer par la porte d'entrée.

À l'extérieur, ils repèrent immédiatement un vaste groupe de personne formant un cercle autour d'une scène que Clem ne pouvait voir. Kenny, Vince et Russel était parmi eux. Tout comme Charlie et Estelle accompagné d'une vingtaine d'autres. Quelques gamins même essayaient de se frayer un chemin parmi les adultes qui tentaient inlassablement de les repousser. L'un d'entre eux disparut pourtant dans l'amas mais ne revint pas.

Clementine rejoint en toute hâte la masse grouillante et réussit à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule tout en jouant des coudes. Elle repéra Kenny, Vince et un autre homme couvert de sang. C'était Rafael mais le sang sur lui n'était pas le sien. Il appartenait à la victime couché sur le sol, son ami Jules qui était salement blessé à la gorge et aux ventres.

\- Arrête l'hémorragie ! Hurla Rafael assis aux côté du corps du blessé, passablement inquiet pour celui qui était connu pour être son meilleur ami ici.

\- J'essaie putain, j'essaie! Putain de bon Dieu de merde ! S'époumona Kenny qui tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir la pression sur la plaie du coup.

\- Jules ! Allez mec, reste avec nous! Lança Vince qui faisait pression sur l'estomac de Jules.

"Oh mon Dieu !"

"Ne regarde pas ma chérie."

"…"

Complaintes, peur et choc étaient maître d'ordre sur tous les visages et sur les voix de ces gens rassemblés autour de Jules. Un jeune homme d'environ vingt cinq ans sur le point de perdre la vie. Car on ne se remettait pas de telles blessures… Pas quand un rôdeur vous avez dévoré pratiquement toute la jugulaire. Car c'était définitivement des morsures qui avait fait ça, n'est ce pas ? Mais si c'était un rôdeur pourquoi tentait-il de le sauver ?

Son teint était crayeux. Autant que Lee lorsqu'elle avait dût l'abattre. Aussi blafard qu'un mort…

\- Jules! je t'en prie mon pote, ne nous lâche pas maintenant ! Pas après Gwen ! Souffla Rafael qui avait à peu près l'âge de Jules et qui semblait dans l'incapacité totale de desserrer sa prise sur la main du blessé.

Soudain, une voix royale fut offerte à Rico –ramené par Estelle- qui s'agenouilla immédiatement au côté de son patient. Il sortit des bandages et compresses d'un sac rempli de matériel. Il prit le relais et remplaça Kenny qui tentait vainement d'obstruer l'hémorragie. Mais ils savaient tous… C'était dans le regard de tout le monde à présent… Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour Jules.

Ce dernier ne pouvait plus parler. Ses yeux exhortaient l'effroi et la détresse de sa situation. Chaque détail de son visage exprima l'horreur de ce moment. Les soubresauts rapides de sa poitrine s'atténuèrent jusqu'à devenir pratiquement inexistants.

Dans un dernier effort, il leva le bras. Il pointa maladroitement quelques personnes et finit sa course sur le petit garçon qui avait réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au drame. Personne n'observa l'enfant. Leur attention était focalisée sur Jules et pour de bonnes raisons. Mais Clem le remarqua. Il était blanc comme un linge. Choqué par une chose que jamais il n'avait vu auparavant.

Puis, comme le reste des gens présent, la jeune fille regarda de nouveaux Jules. Et elle fut peut-être la seule à saisir le dernier regard qu'il posa sur ce monde. Un dernier échange qu'il partagea avec le petit garçon.

En même temps que la vie quittait son regard, son bras retomba lourdement sur le sol, sonnant le glas de sa dernière heure.

Clem guettait encore l'enfant à peine plus vieux qu'elle lorsque tout avait commencé. Une évidence apparut sur son visage : les yeux de Jules le hanteraient lors de nombreux cauchemars.

\- Que tout le monde recule maintenant!

La mise en garde de Kenny, puissante et vindicative, mit un certain temps à faire son chemin dans l'esprit des gens. Pourtant tout le monde commençait déjà à se reculer qu'il ordonna :

\- Devon, Vince, ramener le co... Jules à l'infirmerie. Soyez prudent et faite ce qu'il faut ! Et vite !

Hâtivement, les deux hommes qu'avaient désignés Kenny s'exécutèrent. Devon, un grand gaillard d'un mètre quatre vingt dix, très costaux, souleva aisément le corps de Jules pendant que Vince pointait son arme sur la tempe du morts au cas où celui-ci reviendrait rapidement.

Certains mettaient des heures à revenir, d'autre seulement quelques minutes… Et c'était bien là un phénomène aussi inexplicable que le fait qu'ils soient tous infectés ou que les morts se soient mis à marcher.

\- Que tout le monde retourne chez soi ! Estelle, va chercher Franck et ramène le à l'infirmerie…

Le regard de Kenny repéra enfin la présence de Clem qui était bien la seul à ne pas s'être écartée. Il s'adressa alors à elle, surprenant légèrement la jeune fille :

\- Clem, ramène Rafael jusqu'à chez lui. Reste avec lui jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne, ok ?!

\- Euh… Oui. Compris.

Kenny aida Rafael à se relever du sol terreux. Il était léthargique.

\- Clementine va te ramener Rafael. On s'occupe de tout.

Les mots de Kenny ne parurent pas atteindre son esprit. Mais la suite de sa réplique finit par le sortir de son inertie.

\- On est avec toi, ok ? Tu n'es pas seul.

Il regarda un instant Kenny avec gratitude mais fut bien vite rattrapé par une torpeur inquiétante.

\- Allez-y !

Cette fois-ci, Kenny s'était adressé à Clem qui ne se fit pas prier. Elle dû attraper Rafael par la manche ensanglantée de son blouson pour le pousser à la suivre.

Elle observa par-dessus son épaule l'homme à la casquette accourir à l'infirmerie avant de regarder droit devant elle. Sur la route, quelques murmures et des regards sincèrement peiné des gens présent lors de l'incident étaient posés sur Rafael. Et en dépit des circonstances affreuses du moment, Clementine eut droit à quelques mauvaises œillades de la part de quelques personnes… Des parents, très certainement, mais pas seulement.

Comme l'avait dit Kenny, Diane et Paul avait dû rapidement mettre en garde les autres sur ce qu'elle avait fait. Catherine avait dû y rajouter son grain de sel aussi…

Clementine délaissa alors ces regards qu'elle ne semblait que trop recevoir et focalisa son attention sur Rafael qui avançait tel un pantin. Il marchait dans les pas de la jeune fille, comme inconscient de ce qui l'entourait.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas ?

* * *

_Je vous laisse ici. Comme je l'avait dit les choses se mettent en place. Tout va s'accélérer et j'espère que mes idées pour cette épisode vous plairont jusqu'à son dénouement :)_

_Si vous avez un petit mot à me faire parvenir, j'apprécierai._

_A bientôt !_


	10. Chapter 10

_[...]_

**The Walking Dead : The Northerners**

_Episode 1 : The New Generation_

_Chapitre 10 : Une menace voilée_

* * *

Les deux jeunes gens atteignirent l'intérieur de la maison où vivait Rafael. L'entrée ouvrait sur le salon des lieux si bien que ce dernier partit directement s'asseoir sur le canapé de velours vert du salon. Il s'échoua sur celui-ci comme si ses jambes n'avaient que trop enduré le poids de son corps. La demeure était plus grande que celle de Kenny et Clem. Et surtout moins bien tenu. La vie d'une colocation de jeunes gens étaient dans chaque détail du salon. Des vêtements qui traînaient au sol, aux assiettes sales sur la table basse, en passant par une odeur de renfermé qui titilla les narines de la plus jeune.

Cette dernière était assez mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire. Elle observa un moment le jeune homme assez petit mais néanmoins athlétique. Sa tignasses d'un brun clair et épaisse s'éparpillait de façon désordonné sur son cuir chevelu. Ses yeux aussi verts que l'herbe des premiers jours du printemps semblaient s'en être allé sur des terres sombres et lointaines.

Aucun mot de réconfort ne marchait vraiment dans ce genre de circonstances. Il n'y avait qu'à attendre et laisser le temps atténuer la douleur.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Non…

Sa réponse n'était qu'un murmure presque inaudible. Un souffle qui symbolisait tout son désespoir.

Le silence retomba mais Clem réitéra après un moment, tout en observant les mains du plus vieux :

\- Je peux te ramener un truc pour nettoyer tes mains si tu veux ?

Rafael regarda soudain ces dernières et ses vêtements tâchés du sang de son ami. Le vide de son regard laissa place à une profonde tristesse et à un grand désarroi. Quelques larmes roulèrent au coin de ses yeux même si aucun gémissement ne s'échappait de ses cordes vocales.

Clem vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, pressant son épaule en signe de réconfort. C'était bien tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire à cet instant.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

Il s'exprima dans un murmure qui attira l'attention de Clem. Elle demanda le ton doux :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé là bas, ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Ça n'a jamais de sens. Elle soupira comme un constat de leur vie.

\- Non, crois-moi… il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas.

Clem fronça les sourcils. Elle était assez décontenancée face au mystère des paroles de Rafael. Il était encore sous le choc de la perte de son ami. Difficile de savoir s'il avait les idées claires.

\- Tu devrais éviter de trop ressasser ça. C'n'est pas très bon.

\- Mais il le faut ! D'abord Gwen, maintenant Jules... Je dois comprendre pourquoi ils sont morts.

\- Tu sais que c'est des rôdeurs qui les ont eus.

\- Est-ce qu'on en est vraiment sûr au moins ? Et si c'était autre chose ? Lâcha-t-il d'un timbre taciturne.

Il semblait bloqué dans les souvenirs de l'incident qui se rappelaient à lui quand il reprit :

\- Ecoutes… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour Gwen. Mais avec Jules, c'est différent…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On était chargé de fouiller une zone de baraquement sur la rive d'Avalon Lake. On s'est séparé pour couvrir chacun un flan et on devait se retrouver au centre de la zone. Mais à mi-chemin, j'ai entendu le cri de Jules. Je suis resté pétrifié un instant puis j'ai couru jusqu'à l'endroit d'où provenait sa voix. J'ai un peu tourné en rond avant de le retrouver… Quand je l'ai finalement trouvé, il était recroquevillé sur la terre entre les arbres, en train de se vider de son sang… Et il était seul.

\- Seul ? Mais si c'était un rôdeur…

\- Il ne se serait pas gêné pour finir de dévorer sa proie.

Il finit sa phrase avec plus de fermeté. Comme content d'avoir quelqu'un à qui raconter les événements et sa théorie.

\- Peut-être un animal ? Relança Clementine qui cherchait elle aussi à démêler la vérité de cette situation plus qu'étrange.

\- Possible mais j'en doute. Un animal n'aurait pas abandonné sa proie aussi facilement.

\- Tu penses que c'était quelqu'un, c'est ça ?

Parfois les silences paraissait presque bruyant. C'était le cas à cet instant. Les deux s'observèrent en biais quand Rafael répliqua gravement :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'était parce qu'il n'y avait aucune trace autour de lui qui aurait pu indiquer clairement la présence qu'un rôdeur, d'un animal ou de quelqu'un d'autre. La seule chose dont je sois sûr c'est qu'il y a quelque chose dehors… C'est plus dangereux encore que les rôdeurs. Probablement plus dangereux que nous. Et quoique se soit, ça va continuer à s'en prendre à nous.

La jeune fille ne dit pas un mot, regardant intensément le visage de l'autre qui était focalisé sur un point du mur. Ses traits étaient maussades, presque ténébreux.

\- Ces traces de pas retrouvés autour du camp, la mort de Jules… Peut-être même celle de Gwen… C'est forcément lié… Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence !

Rafael enfoui sa tête entre ses mains couvertes de sang séché. Ses réflexions le torturaient autant qu'elles intriguaient Clementine qui y réfléchit longuement. Ils étaient enfermés dans un long et lourd mutisme quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit abruptement.

\- Raf !

Les deux sursautèrent et tournèrent leur visage vers la nouvelle venue qui se précipita jusqu'à eux. La jeune femme plus grande que la moyenne s'agenouilla devant Rafael sans faire attention à la présence de Clem. Elle était menue, extrêmement jolie. Le teint de sa peau était plus sombre que celui de Clem ses yeux, aussi sombre que l'encre d'un ciel étoilé. Ses cheveux, eux, étaient coupés courts et rebiquaient en jolie boucles brunes sur son crâne.

Elle s'agenouilla devant le corps de Rafael. Elle aussi avait pleuré. Ses yeux étaient rougies et encore miroitant quand elle s'exprima avec soutien :

\- Je suis là.

Elle prit ses mains dans l'une des siennes, usa de l'autre pour caresser délicatement sa joue puis finit par embrasser délicatement son front. L'amour transparaissait dans chaque détail des ses gestes ou de son faciès.

\- Je suis désolé Tomica, il la regarda droit au fond des yeux. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher ça. Je...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas… Sa voix se troubla sous l'émotion. Je suis sûr que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu l'as ramener avec toi et on pourra lui faire nos adieux proprement.

Finalement, Rafael craqua. Il fondit en larme mélangeant gémissements et hoquets de désespoir. Une larme roula aussi sur la joue de Tomica qui tentait difficilement de ne pas perdre la face.

\- On va s'en sortir ensemble, d'accord ? Elle appuya ses mots dans l'espoir de le calmer.

Clementine était de trop dans ce moment. La jeune fille prit alors la décision de s'en aller pour les laisser affronter leur deuil. Néanmoins, dès qu'elle se leva du sofa, Tomica jeta un regard dans sa direction puis se dégagea doucement du brun tout en lui déclarant :

\- Ne bouge pas, je dois juste parler deux minutes à Clementine.

Rafael hocha mollement de la tête tout en renvoyant un bref coup d'œil à Clem, dévoilant ainsi une évidente gratitude. Sûrement qu'il lui était reconnaissait d'être resté avec lui, de l'avoir écouté.

Les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent l'entrée de la maison. Une fois à l'extérieur, la plus vieille referma la porte au même moment qu'elle s'exprimait sincèrement :

\- Merci d'être resté avec lui. Les derniers jours n'ont pas été faciles pour lui. D'abord Gwen, maintenant Jules…

\- J'imagine… Je sais que vous étiez plus ou moins inséparables : toi, Rafael, Jules et Gwen.

\- Oui, on l'était… J'n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils soient partis. Qu'il ne reste plus que Raf et moi maintenant. Notre maison va être bien vide sans eux. Déjà sans Gwen c'était vraiment horrible mais avec Jules… Elle s'arrêta soudain comme prise dans un souvenir. Tu sais que tous les jours on changeait de partenaire sur le terrain parce qu'on était tous si proches qu'on voulait passer un temps égal avec les autres. C'est idiot mais…

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas.

Elle la remercia d'un sourire pour la compassion de l'adolescente qu'elle parut apprécier.

\- Ça va être tellement dur pour Rafael. Tomica soupira alors tristement en regardant la porte d'entrée comme si c'était son compagnon.

\- C'est surement aussi dur pour toi que pour lui.

\- Je m'en sortirais, t'en fais pas pour moi.

\- Tomica, tu ne devrais p…

\- Clem… je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Répliqua-t-elle en lui coupant l'herbe sous le pieds. Rafael a besoin de moi. Il se sentait déjà tellement coupable pour Gwen parce qu'il aurait dû être avec elle ce jour là… et maintenant Jules…. Il a besoin de mon aide.

\- Qui t'aidera toi ?

La question de Clementine entraîna un léger silence. Pourtant lorsque Tomica répondit, un sourire doux naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle déclamait :

\- Lui. Le soutenir m'aidera aussi. On remontera la pente ensemble comme on l'a toujours fait. T'inquiète pas pour nous.

\- Très bien…

Qu'aurait-elle pu rajouter ? Ce n'était pas à elle de leur dire comment affronter le trépas de leurs amis.

\- Sinon… Tomica reprit en secouant la tête comme pour retrouver ses idées. Kenny m'a dit te dire de rentrer directement chez toi. Que le reste des tâches que tu avais à faire aujourd'hui était annulé.

\- Ah, d'accord. Merci pour l'info.

\- Pas de soucis.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'épièrent tristement. Tomica semblait vouloir dire autre chose et après quelques longues secondes, elle déclara de but en blanc :

\- Je me fiche pas mal de ce que certains disent à ton sujet ces derniers temps, je pense que t'es quelqu'un de bien.

Sa déclaration étonna Clem un bref moment. Puis face au constat de sa situation, elle proféra dans un long soupir de frustration :

\- Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Drew, j'imagine qu'on ne doit pas parler de moi en bon terme.

\- Je ne sais pas si mon avis t'intéresse vraiment mais en dépit de ce qu'il s'est passé, je pense que tu as bien fait d'entraîner le gamin.

Les deux partagèrent un faible sourire puis se quittèrent alors sur un petit signe de main.

Clementine reprit la route en laissant derrière elle un couple qui allait devoir se soutenir dans la mort de deux de leurs plus proches amis. Pour eux, le chemin de l'acceptation ne faisait que commencer. Cela allait être long et douloureux avant qu'ils ne puissent s'en remettre.

Mais après tout, c'était bien là la mélodie de leur monde : Rencontrer, Aimer, Mourir et Accepter. Un cercle sans fin qu'ils devaient tous affronter…

La maison de Rafael, Trina et feu Jules et Gwen était tout prêt de celle de la jeune fille qui mit moins de deux minutes pour arriver chez elle. Quand elle entra, le foyer était vide et silencieux. AJ était encore à l'école et Kenny était très certainement occupé à des tâches reliées à sa fonction. Avec ce qui était arrivé, il ne rentrerait pas de sitôt.

Sans s'attarder au rez-de-chaussée, Clem gravit les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Devant celle-ci, elle arrêta néanmoins le mouvement de sa main sur le point d'ouvrir la poignée et observa alors la porte tout au bout du couloir. C'était la chambre de Kenny.

Pour une quelconque raison, elle rejoint cette dernière qui était à moitié entre-ouverte. Pendant de longues secondes, elle s'appuya contre le chambranle du seuil de la pièce. Son regard se perdit sur chaque petit détail… Du tee-shirt blanc qui traînait sur le sol, en passant par la canne à pêche qui trônait contre un coin du mur. Son regard s'arrêta finalement sur le dessin qui avait été mis dans un large cadre photo sur la commode de bois posé face au lit. C'était un dessin qu'elle avait fait de la famille de Kenny et Lee deux ans plus tôt. Ce n'était pas sa meilleur oeuvre mais probablement l'une des plus personnelles.

Perdue dans sa contemplation, Clementine finit par pénétrer dans les lieux. Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'armoire et prit le cadre entre ses mains. Elle se recula, s'assit sur le bord du lit sans jamais cesser de fixer l'image qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

Soudain, la délicatesse de ses traits laissa entrevoir le visage de cette petite fille du passé. Il y avait encore une telle douceur chez elle, une profonde bonté que ce monde n'avait put atteindre. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, celle-ci était toujours caché en elle. À l'abri des regards, elle la protégeait et la préservait. C'était là probablement sa plus grande force.

Elle s'allongea sur le matelas, ses jambes pendant dans le vide. Elle admira le dessin qu'elle faisait voler dans les airs, juste au dessus de son visage. Après quelques secondes, une simple larme coula sur le coin de son œil droit à l'instant où elle déposa le cadre sur sa poitrine, tout près de son cœur. Son visage n'affichait nulle tristesse mais cette goutte qui roula dans son cou était l'unique témoignage de la douleur du passé. D'une douleur qui ne s'effacerait jamais vraiment.

Elle ferma les yeux et sans même l'avoir cherché, elle finit par s'endormir dans la chambre de Kenny.

Lorsque son esprit reprit contact avec la réalité, se fut seulement lorsqu'elle perçut son nom retentir comme un lointain écho.

\- Clem... Clem ? Clem, réveille-toi.

La jeune fille ouvrit lentement ses paupières sous cette voix grave mais rassurante. La nuit s'était installée. Seules les vagues de lumières des reflets de la lune et de la flamme d'une bougie insufflèrent un éclat relaxant au lieu.

Clem guetta l'homme accroupi à hauteur de son visage, sur le côté droit du lit. Il la regardait avec une surprenante intensité et une effusion d'émotions contradictoire qui s'atténua rapidement quand Clem eu pleinement ouvert les yeux. Elle était toujours allongée, la tête couchée sur le matelas lorsque l'autre s'adressa à elle plus gentiment qu'il ne l'avait fait ces derniers jours :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle chercha alors des yeux le cadre photo qu'elle repéra presque en même temps que lui. Il était tombé à ses côtés, reposant sur le matelas entre l'espace qui la séparait de Kenny. Ce dernier s'en empara et observa longuement le croquis. Même si la morosité envahit les lignes de son faciès, il semblait réellement apprécier celui-ci. Un peu comme s'il avait réussit à accepter le passé.

\- Tu t'es décidé à me reparler alors ?

\- Pas trop le choix vu que tu dors dans mon lit. Dit-il avec une pointe d'humour.

Clem sourit, heureuse qu'il s'adresse à elle avec tant d'amabilité. Elle murmura alors en se tournant sur le côté, se rapprochant légèrement de lui :

\- Désolé pour ça. J'ai dû m'assoupir sans m'en rendre compte.

\- Y'a pas de problème.

\- Alors... Est-ce que tu as parlé à Rafael de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Du fait qu'il pensait que c'était autre chose qu'un rôdeur qui avait tué Jules ?

Il ne sembla pas très surpris que le jeune homme se soit confié à elle et il déblatéra honnêtement :

\- Oui… On a cru que c'était un rôdeur lorsque Vince et moi les avons croisés sur la route après l'attaque. Avec les morsures, ça nous paraissait évident. Mais je ne sais pas… quand on est passé le voir tout à l'heure avec Franck, ses suspicions avaient du sens au fond… Parce que si ce n'était ni un animal ou un rôdeur, c'était forcément ces putains enfoirées qui tournent autour du camp depuis une semaine.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi.

\- En tout cas, s'il a raison, des ennuis sont à prévoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Même si ça me tue de le dire, on ne peut qu'attendre, rester sur nos gardes et se préparer en cas d'attaque. Tant qu'on ignore à quoi ou à qui on à affaire, c'est la seule chose qu'on peut faire.

Clementine soupira sans jamais énoncer le fond de sa pensée sur le sujet. La seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire fut :

\- Après autant de temps à être resté en sécurité, il fallait forcément s'attendre à ce que le danger revienne.

\- Espérons que les événements de l'été 2017 ne recommenceront pas.

\- Oui… Espérons.

Elle le regarda alors droit au fond de son œil valide prise soudain par d'autres pensées qui ne semblait nullement relié au sujet précédent. Son regard se fit plus sombre. Néanmoins, un éclat étrange apparut aux confins de ses prunelles.

Elle repensait à George. Il était mort cet été là. Et il avait été le premier garçon qui l'avait embrassé. Le premier qui l'avait touché. Le premier qui l'avait aimé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda alors Kenny aussi intrigué que confus par la réaction de la jeune fille.

Elle resta muette, trop perdue dans sa pensée de George.

La main de Kenny vint se poser sur la sienne, la pressant avec tact comme pour la pousser à lui dire ce qui la tourmentait. Son pouce se mit alors à caresser doucement le dos de sa main mais, brusquement, elle se dégagea et se leva du lit sous la stupéfaction de Kenny. Elle passa derrière lui, rejoint sa chambre à toute vitesse sans énoncer autre mot. Elle s'engouffra dans la pièce et s'appuya contre la porte tout en basculant sa tête contre celle-ci. Sa respiration était rapide, laborieuse.

Mentionner George avait toujours été très douloureux. Elle arrivait à parler de Lee, d'autres compagnons morts ou de ses parents parfois. Mais les souvenirs de George, elle avait appris à les garder pour elle, les préservant à sa manière.

Sa mort l'avait chamboulé différemment. Elle n'avait jamais tenu à quelqu'un de cette manière auparavant. Beaucoup de choses chez son ancien petit-ami lui manquait. Sa façon de s'esclaffer avec tout son cœur. Ses blagues qui tombaient à plat une fois sur deux. Leurs sorties nocturnes. Leurs discussions qui perduraient jusqu'au petit matin. Son dévouement envers elle et NorthLake. Et au milieu de tous ces détails de leur temps ensemble, c'était surtout sa présence autour d'elle, près d'elle, en elle qui lui manquait le plus.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois ! _

_Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué maintenant, je suis amatrice de mystère sur les sentiments ou les événements entourant les personnages. J'ai un plan bien construit pour eux :)_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Faites m'en part si vous en avez envie ;)_

_A bientôt les gens !_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Je remercie une fois de plus TheBlueNote pour son commentaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant qu'au reste des lecteurs qui traînent par ici :)_**

* * *

**The Walking Dead : The Northerners**

_Episode 1 : The New Generation_

_Chapitre 11 : Entre rêve et réalité_

* * *

_Elle courrait entre les arbres, en chasse. Elle évita des obstacles mis sur sa route jusqu'à rejoindre la rive du lac._

_Un cerf se tenait sur la couche de glace, regardant dans sa direction. Il ne bougeait pas. Attendait tout simplement._

_Clementine leva son arme dans sa direction, ajusta son tir et hésita alors à tirer. Abattre des animaux avaient toujours été dur. Ils étaient les seuls êtres réellement innocent qu'il restait. Et leur nombre décroissaient de plus en plus._

_Mais elle devait faire ce qu'elle avait à faire._

_Elle inspira une brève seconde avant qu'un coup de feu ne retentisse. Seulement le coup n'était pas parti de son arme. _

_\- Rah, raté !_

_Elle n'avait pas été surprise par l'impact, pas plus que le cerf._

_De nulle part, un garçon d'une quinzaine d'année était apparu sur le flan droit de la jeune fille. C'était George. _

_Il affichait une silhouette mince, un ventre plat, des épaules courtes et des bras plutôt fins sur un pull vert un peu trop large pour lui. Ses yeux bruns et légèrement plissés étaient approfondis par des sourcils qui offraient à son visage la seule sévérité qu'on aurait pu y desceller. Ses cheveux étaient d'un châtain clair nuancé par quelques mèches blonde. Ses lèvres pincées dévoilaient le plus souvent un rictus qui ne s'effaçaient jamais vraiment. Et quand il riait ou souriait pleinement, un pli apparaissait toujours sur le coin droit de sa bouche. _

_Il avait des traits plutôt doux, rassurant et taquin. Elle aimait chaque détail du visage et du corps de ce garçon._

_\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas tirer. Clémentine parla d'un ton simple et un brin narquois._

_\- Pas avec une arme à feu, tu le sais très bien. Je tire mieux avec autre chose par contre._

_Clementine l'observa perplexe, pas sûr d'apprécier le sous-entendu. Il dût le noter puisque qu'il repris d'un timbre rapide :_

_\- Je parlais de tirer avec un arc ! _

_Elle le fixa d'une œillade toujours soupçonneuse. Elle aimait bien lui faire tourner la tête et accentuer son malaise._

_\- Ok... Laisses tomber ! On s'est pas compris je crois..._

_\- Si, si. T'inquiète pas. Mais c'est toi qui le fais sonner bizarrement._

_Elle lui renvoya un clin d'œil qui l'exaspéra autant qu'il l'amusa._

_\- Moque-toi. Vas-y. N'empêche, c'est la vérité... Elle sourcilla tandis qu'il rajoutait pour qu'il n'y est plus d'ambiguïté. Pour l'arc je veux dire !_

_Il se décala promptement et partit près d'un tronc d'un des arbres qui longeaient la rive. Il récupéra un arc et des flèches qui apparurent soudain au pied de ce dernier puis revint jusqu'à elle sur un sourire malin. _

_\- Regarde ça et prends en de la graine !_

_Il tira une flèche du carquois qu'il avait posé sur son dos. Il la plaça avec habitude et aisance puis tendit la corde de son arc. Il scruta un instant les branches des arbres qui bougeaient sous le léger souffle du vent._

_La seconde suivante, sa flèche s'envolait en piquée dans le ciel et finit par atteindre la gorge de l'animal. Du sang gouttait de la bête qui restait bien vivante. Elle ne souffrait pas de l'impact, ni ne semblait gênée par la flèche enfoncée dans sa chair._

_\- Tu peux en faire autant ?_

_George était tout à fait satisfait de lui. Ils aimaient bien se défier et le faisaient dès que possible. _

_\- Donne moi l'arc ! _

_Elle lui arracha des mains plus qu'il ne lui donna. Il jubila de son empressement tandis qu'elle prenait une flèche dans son dos. _

_\- Ne rate pas ta cible._

_Pour toute réponse, elle lui renvoya une œillade noir avant de prendre position. Elle ajusta son tir et finit par lâcher la flèche qui s'envola dans le ciel. La trajectoire était bonne jusqu'à ce qu'elle redescende et vrille légèrement pour finir par s'enfoncer dans la glace à un mètre de l'animal._

_\- Ouh... Pas de chance._

_Mais brusquement, la glace craqua au point même où flèche avait perforé le sol gelé jusqu'à former un trou qui englouti le cerf au fond du lac._

_Immédiatement, George explosa de rire. _

_\- Finalement, je crois que tu l'as eu. _

_Il continua à s'esclaffer, tout à fait enjoué par l'ironie de la situation._

_Néanmoins, il s'arrêta de rire et reprit son calme lorsqu'au même moment, les deux jeunes gens repérèrent une main qui apparut du trou formé par la bête _

_\- Je dois y aller. Souffla Clementine comme hypnotisé par cette main._

_\- Très bien. Dit-il naturellement. On se retrouve sur la rive._

_Sur ces mots, Clementine se mit à courir, traversant la glace jusqu'à la main qui cherchait de l'aide. Elle l'attrapa dès qu'elle fut à sa hauteur mais celle-ci la tira vers les eaux, la faisant tomber à son tour au fond du lac. _

_Elle était seule sous la surface. La panique n'envahit pas son esprit. Elle était parfaitement calme. De la lumière perçait à travers la glace au dessus de sa tête. Elle pouvait respirer aisément et aucun de ses muscles n'étaient endolories par le froid. En réalité, l'eau n'avait pas réellement de température. Ni froide, ni chaude. Comme si elle n'avait aucune consistance, qu'elle ne touchait pas réellement sa peau._

_Elle se mit à nager à la recherche d'une sortie. Elle nageait plus vite que d'ordinaire et appréciait la vitesse. Finalement, après un petit moment, elle finit par trouver une sortit lorsque la glace disparue dès qu'elle s'approcha de la rive._

_Elle rejoint la terre ferme, son corps et ses vêtement sec, pour y retrouver George qui l'attendait comme promis._

_\- On y va ? Il s'exclama sur un mouvement de tête._

_Elle le suivit sans objection. Ils marchèrent quelques temps dans des zones qui se ressemblaient toutes. Puis, elle ne sut trop pourquoi mais elle dût lui demander quelque chose qu'elle se sentait forcée d'énoncer :_

_\- George ?_

_\- Hmm ?_

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi tu es revenu ? Elle appuya avec autant d'espoir que de désespoir._

_\- Je ne suis jamais parti. Je t'ai dit que je te retrouverais sur la rive. C'est ce que j'ai fais._

_\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu étais morts et tu es là._

_\- Je ne suis pas mort. En tout cas, pas en ce moment je crois... Il dit en plissant ses sourcils, affichant une moue moqueuse._

_\- Je trouve pas ça drôle. Elle le rabroua en roulant des yeux._

_\- C'est vrai, j'aurais pu faire mieux. Il réfléchit un bref moment puis reprit avec entrain. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? Je suis là en tant que guide qui dois te montrer la voie. C'est pas mal ! Comme Gandalf le gris qui périt et qui revient en tant que Gandalf le blanc pour guider et soutenir ses compagnons d'aventures. Seulement mes répliques sont bien moins inspirés que lui._

_C'était lui qui avait initié AJ à Bilbo et au Seigneur des Anneaux. Depuis, le petit ne pouvait plus s'en passer. _

_\- J'me suis toujours demandé où ils allaient chercher ces répliques. Je veux dire, dans la vie réelle, on parle pas comme ça. On sonnerait comme des crétins, tu crois pas ? _

_Elle sourit sincèrement de son engouement cette fois-ci et de son tempérament qui essayait sans cesse de l'égayer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Cela dit, elle ne se gêna pas pour jouer avec ses derniers mots : _

_\- Pas besoin de ça pour que tu es l'air d'un crétin._

_Il rit de sa répartie puis l'arrêta brusquement dans leur marche en attrapant son poignet. Il l'observa intensément et vint cueillir ses lèvres dans un baiser d'une grande tendresse. Il la contempla agréablement avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas tout en hélant :_

_\- Allez, viens !_

_Il se mit à courir avec Clementine jusqu'à arriver comme par enchantement devant les portes grande ouvertes de la seconde entrée de Northlake. Elle était située sur la rive du lac qui bordait le camp._

_Plusieurs personnes était réunis devant l'entrée, dans l'enceinte du camp, affolés et paniqués sur l'inexistence de ce qui accaparait toute leur attention. _

_Clem les rejoint en même temps que George qui finit par tourner son visage vers elle au milieu de l'attroupement. Ses traits montraient une certaine compassion _

_\- Ça ne va pas être facile. Il s'exclama avec sérieux._

_Sans comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière ses paroles, George passa entre le reste des gens installés devant eux et partit s'allonger sur le sol là où les regards de tout le monde étaient dirigés._

_Sans même saisir comment, la chair de George fut brutalement arrachée au même endroit où Jules avait été touché. Son ventre saigna abondamment, gravement mutilé. Quant à sa gorge, elle avait été mis en lambeau créant alors une marre rougeâtre qui ne cessait de prendre de l'ampleur. Il souffrait. Il avait mal. Il avait peur._

_Elle le vit alors lever son bras dans la direction d'un enfant. Le même qui avait regardé en dernier dans les yeux de Jules. Et ceux de George à présent._

_Seulement, elle ne se préoccupa pas longtemps de ce détail. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était l'atteindre. Mais les gens attroupés devant elle l'en empêchaient sans qu'il n'en aient conscience. Leurs épaules lui barraient la route. Et quand elle passait une ligne, une autre s'ajoutait à la suivante. Il n'y avait pas moyen d'arriver jusqu'à lui. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était le voir souffrir et mourir. Mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle préféra fermer les yeux, attendre que tout ceci se termine._

_\- Ouvre les yeux Clem ! Cria puissamment George._

_Et dans un effort considérable, elle obéit à cette requête._

Elle transpirait entre ses couvertures. Son souffle était erratique. Elle tremblait. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de réaliser.

Un rêve... Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Et celui-ci commençait déjà à s'estomper; ou du moins, les détails de ses songes. La sensation, elle, était encore là, oppressante. Les souffrances de George, son cri, insupportable.

Elle détestait rêver des gens qu'elle avait perdu. Se réveiller en sachant qu'il n'était pas là intensifiait toujours sa peine et sa colère.

Elle décida de sortir de son lit sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Elle ne fit pas réellement attention à l'heure qu'il était. Elle devina simplement que l'aurore arrivait en même temps que le ciel s'éclaircissait.

Elle exécuta chacune de ses tâches du matin avec rapidité et efficacité. En deux minutes, elle finit de s'habiller chaudement et se préparait déjà à partir. Elle tendit l'oreille en sortant de sa chambre, à l'écoute du moindre son. Mais la maison était silencieuse. La porte de Kenny était encore fermé, celles d'AJ aussi. Ils devaient donc probablement dormir.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de passer par la salle de bain et descendit tout doucement les marches de l'escalier en enfilant sa casquette sur sa tête. Elle hésita à passer tout de suite la porte d'entrée lorsqu'elle fut dans le hall. Pourtant, elle regarda en direction de la cuisine, lorgna son ventre et finit par se diriger vers cette première. N'ayant pas mangé la veille au soir, la jeune fille était plutôt affamée.

Dans les lieux, elle ouvrit l'un des placards au dessus du plan de travail. Celui-ci était pratiquement vide, mais la prochaine distribution de vivre ne tarderait plus. Elle prit une conserve de pèche au sirop en s'en servit dans un bol qu'elle ingurgita si vite qu'elle faillit s'étouffer.

Elle avait presque finit sa portion lorsque le bruit retentissant d'une marche de l'escalier craqua. Elle releva la tête en sursaut vers la porte battante de la cuisine. Sans même prendre la peine de finir son bol, elle déposa celui-ci dans l'évier. Elle trottina jusqu'au hall et aperçut Kenny qui se tenait déjà sur la première marche de l'escalier.

Son esprit était encore trop hagard. Elle savait qu'il allait l'interroger sur son comportement de la veille. Mais elle n'avait pas le cœur de lui dévoiler ce qui l'irritait.

Elle voulait s'éloigner de son rêve et du souvenir de George par la même occasion. Et cela n'arriverait pas si elle était obligé d'avoir cette conversation avec Kenny.

Clem ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et fonça jusqu'à la porte évitant avec soin un coup d'oeil vers Kenny.

\- Clem, attends…

\- Faut que j'y aille ! Annie doit me faire part de mon programme pour la journée.

Mensonge !

Becca lui avait déjà dit la veille où elle devrait se rendre ce matin. Elle avait été assignée à la tour de guet de l'entrée principale du campement.

Mais un petit mensonge lui permettrait d'éviter une discussion bien difficile.

En hâte, elle attrapa une veste aux teintes marrons sur le porte-manteau et passa l'entrée sans se retourner. Une fois dehors, elle se mit à cavaler à toute allure jusqu'à l'entrée du camp. Il y avait beaucoup de vent aujourd'hui rendant son avancé plus difficile.

Quand elle eut atteint les limites, elle s'arrêta devant la très large porte de bois, faute de ne pouvoir aller plus loin. Elle s'appuya de ses deux mains contre celle-ci, la poussant de toutes ses forces comme pour l'ouvrir. Mais cet épais et lourd portique ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Par frustration alors, elle frappa du pied celui-ci à plusieurs reprises.

Le camp semblait trop petit pour elle aujourd'hui. Elle aurait souhaité qu'il s'étende sur des kilomètres qu'elle aurait traversés sans jamais s'arrêter. Elle en avait besoin.

\- Clementine ?

À environ cinq mètres au dessus de sa tête, dans la tour de guet, Arthur, ce vieux bonhomme d'une soixantaine d'année, la regardait tout à fait perplexe.

\- C'est toi, Clem ?

Le jour n'était pas très avancé alors il ne devait pas bien la distinguer.

\- O... Oui, c'est moi. Elle balbutia en retrouvant ses esprits.

\- Tu vas bien ? L'inquiétude perçait dans son timbre.

\- Oui, oui… ça va.

\- Tu es en avance… Ton tour de garde ne commence pas avant une heure et demie. Ponctua une autre voix.

Un visage de plus apparut alors au côté d'Arthur. C'était celui d'Eddy, jeune homme qui avait été présent au côté de l'autre lorsqu'elle et Becca avait ramené Drew au campement.

\- Je sais… Je me suis levé tôt et je me suis dit que je pouvais tout aussi bien commencer mon tour de garde tout de suite.

\- Euh… J'imagine que c'est ok. En plus Jenna commence à fatiguer. Grimpe !

Clementine rejoint l'échelle qu'elle gravit aisément tandis qu'Eddy lui ouvrait la trappe du sol de la tour qu'elle atteint sans difficulté.

\- Merci d'être venue plus tôt. J'en pouvais plus. Déclara Jenna, femme brune au visage étonnement masculin.

Sa tirade fut suivie par un long bâillement au même moment qu'elle lui tendit le fusil de chasse qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Peu après, elle finit par descendre l'échelle que Clem venait d'emprunter.

Cette dernière se plaça alors entre les deux hommes installés devant la rambarde, face à la nature boisée qu'ils devaient tous trois surveiller. Elle demanda après un temps :

\- Pas de mouvements suspects ?

\- Rien à part quelques animaux et deux rôdeurs. Ça devient frustrant. Commença Arthur.

\- Et ennuyant. Kenny est venu nous dire de rester sur nos gardes après l'attaque de Jules… Mais on n'a eu droit à aucune explication. J'croyais que c'était un rôdeur qui l'avait attaqué ?

Clementine sembla hésiter à parler de ce qu'elle savait. Mais elle se retint et déclara à la place :

\- Je crois qu'on aura toutes les explications au rassemblement de ce soir Eddy.

\- Ce gamin a passé la nuit à ressasser cette histoire. Souffla Arthur qui semblait exaspéré par le jeune homme.

\- Tu dois avouer que c'est carrément bizarre cette histoire Arthur ?!

\- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas en extrapolant des dizaines de théories sans queue ni tête qu'on trouvera une réponse.

\- Et toi, Clem, t'as une idée ?

\- Pas vraiment…

\- Kenny a dû t'en parler, non ?

Sa mâchoire se contracta en même temps que ses traits se durcirent. Aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas le bon jour pour la harceler de questions. Elle avait trop de chose en tête en plus d'un rêve étrange et douloureux encore bien ancré dans son esprit.

Avant même qu'elle ne réplique froidement, Arthur sembla remarquer son harassement et répondit à sa place :

\- Laisse la tranquille Eddy.

\- Mais je…

\- Tu vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas parler.

\- Pff… Ok, ok… N'empêche faut bien que quelqu'un essaye de comprendre ce qu'il se passe là dehors. Lâcha le jeune homme plutôt vexé.

Il s'écarta d'eux pour se poster à quelques mètres. La relation entre lui et Arthur paraissait être un miroir de ce que Clem avait pu entrevoir entre Pete et Nick des années auparavant. D'une certaine façon, c'était assez touchant.

\- Désolé pour Eddy. C'est dans sa nature d'être assez nerveux. Murmura Arthur en s'accoudant à la rampe de bois de la tour.

\- On peut comprendre pourquoi. Souffla Clem en guettant chaque détail du décor, à la recherche du moindre mouvement suspect.

\- Et toi, comment tu vas ?

\- Bien, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Hmm, peut-être pour la multitude de marque qu'il doit y avoir sur la porte de l'entrée du camp ? Il ironisa avec une note d'humour.

\- Désolé pour ça…

\- T'excuse pas. C'est important d'évacuer sa frustration. Quoique, c'est plutôt rare que tu te mettes dans cet état. D'habitude, c'est plus subtil que ça.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère. Elle proféra de but en blanc sans jamais regarder Arthur dans les yeux.

\- C'était toujours ce que me disais ma femme et ma fille lorsque je savais qu'elles étaient sur les nerfs.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne l'étais pas !

Cette fois-ci elle appuya ces mots en l'observant avec une vive sévérité. Ce dernier souriait de façon presque narquoise, comme pour pointer un fait : sa réaction actuelle la trahissait.

Car oui, Clem était bien en colère.

Seulement elle ignorait trop pourquoi. Elle se surprenait presque à en vouloir à George pour avoir ainsi pénétrer ses songes cette nuit. En plus de ça se rajoutait tous les événements de ces derniers jours et ce qu'elle comptait demander ce soir au rassemblement du camp.

Durant le reste du temps qu'elle partagea avec les deux hommes, Clementine resta le plus souvent muette, parlant seulement pour indiquer un mouvement inquiétant. Mise à part quelques rôdeurs qui passèrent avec une lenteur exaspérante, rien ne semblait troubler la paix de l'environnement qui entourait leur muraille.

Un peu avant huit heures, vers la fin du tour gardes d'Eddy et d'Arthur, quelqu'un toqua à la trappe que le plus jeune des deux hommes s'empressa d'ouvrir.

Autant dire que les traits de Clem se durcir franchement lorsqu'elle remarqua qui était le nouveau venu.

\- Charlie ? C'est toi qui fais équipe avec moi et Becca ?

\- Oui !

\- C'est… chouette. Elle se retourna vers le paysage et murmura pour elle-même, par ironie. J'avais bien besoin de ça...

\- Vous pourrez assurez la garde tous les deux jusqu'à ce que Becca arrive ?

\- Bien sûr ! Allez vous reposez les gars. Déclara Charlie avec son habituel jovialité.

Les deux autres saluèrent la jeune fille qui ne leur répondit pas, plus énervé encore que tout à l'heure. Le garçon svelte, aux cheveux cuivré, vint rapidement s'accouder à la rambarde au côté de Clem. Il fit un tour de la zone en braquant son fusil sur la nature environnante qu'ils devaient surveiller. A Northlake, Charlie était très certainement leur meilleur tireur sur de longues distances. Un sniper très doué qui atteignait ces cibles neuf fois sur dix. Clementine le savait car elle l'avait souvent vu s'en vanter à elle ou à quiconque voulait bien faire l'effort de l'écouter.

Après trois minutes de silence, il finit par abaisser son arme et la déposa entre eux. Il soupira à plusieurs reprises tandis que Clem s'efforçait de n'échanger aucun regard avec le jeune homme. Mais après un temps, il finit par dire :

\- Quand j'ai su que tu étais de garde sur la tour principal, j'ai demandé à Franck de m'y assigner aussi.

\- Ah…

La jeune fille roula des yeux sans jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment parler avec lui. Un silence gênant s'installa mais il fut alors coupé une fois encore par Charlie.

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas aveugle…

Le timbre et le sérieux de sa voix surprirent grandement Clementine qui finit par tourner son visage vers lui. La teinte de ses yeux bleu si perçant s'était étrangement atténué dévoilant une certaine gravité qu'elle semblait voir pour la première fois. Le flegme de son attitude contrastait grandement avec sa gaieté habituelle.

\- Je sais bien que tu ne m'apprécies pas particulièrement. Que je t'agace le plus souvent. Mais tu sais, on n'est pas toujours ce que l'on montre aux autres… Tu dois savoir de quoi je parle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu l'as forcément déjà remarqué. Tu sais que ta façon de penser diffère de celles des autres. Et je ne parle pas seulement des habitants de ce camp. C'est juste que quand je te regarde, j'ai l'impression que tu comprends le monde tel qu'il doit être appréhendé.

Cette réplique l'étonna grandement. Ce jeune homme n'avait montré jusqu'ici qu'une certaine naïveté et un engouement presque écœurant. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, Clem le voyait sous un jour nouveau. Il révélait une facette d'une profonde intelligence et d'un calme agréable qu'il cachait avec beaucoup d'efforts.

Essayait-t-il de se protéger des autres ? Ou de s'en cacher ? Ou...

\- Je sais que tu ne t'en rends pas compte encore mais toi et moi sommes plus semblables que tu ne l'imagines.

Une sincère gentillesse s'épanouit sur son visage. Ses yeux pétillaient comme envoûtés par la jeune fille. C'était probablement l'émotion la plus sincère qu'il avait partagé avec elle ou avec quiconque dans ce camp.

Clementine était confuse et plutôt perplexe par ce comportement. Elle qui d'ordinaire était si contrariée par Charlie était soudain très intéressée par la conduite du jeune homme. Après un temps, elle se sentit l'envie de l'interroger à propos d'un sujet qui l'avait titillé la semaine passé :

\- Dis…

\- Hmm ?

\- T'étais ironique quand tu me disais que tout se passerait bien avec le conseil la semaine dernière ?

\- Non. J'étais sincère. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien… Laisse tomber.

\- C'est ma mère, c'est ça ?

Les lèvres de Clem se tordirent légèrement prouvant ainsi que Charlie avait visé juste.

\- Elle t'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs… Désolé pour ça.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

\- Parce que c'est probablement de ma faute. Je ne parle jamais de qui que se soit si ce n'est à propos des gens avec qui je suis en missions. Mais je lui ai parlé de toi à plusieurs reprises, de façon différente… et étant donné que je suis la dernière chose qu'il lui reste sur cette terre, elle a dû voir en toi une rivale dans mon affection. C'est un peu malsain je sais mais ce qu'elle ne saisit pas, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de compétition.

Il y avait un certain mystère derrière ces déclarations.

\- Pardonne-la. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne, tu sais.

\- Si tu le dis…

Quelques minutes passèrent où les deux gardèrent le silence jusqu'à la venue de Becca qui passa brusquement la trappe.

\- Désolé du retard ! Russ m'a retenu. Dit-elle avec espièglerie, la voix pleine de sous-entendu.

Dès qu'elle les eut rejoints sur le perchoir, l'attitude de Charlie changea encore une fois et il redevint ce que tout le monde connaissait de lui. Mais maintenant que Clem avait vu un autre aspect de sa personnalité, il sembla que son attitude la dérangea beaucoup moins. A vrai dire, elle l'intriguait. Les multiples coups d'œil qu'elle lui renvoya sans qu'il ne la remarque en disaient suffisamment long. C'était comme si elle savait dorénavant que tout ceci n'était qu'un masque qui cachait une nature plus complexe. Seulement, elle ignorait si cela était une bonne ou mauvaise chose.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'essaie d'écrire au plus vite le prochain._

_A bientôt !_


	12. Chapter 12

**The Walking Dead : The Northerners**

_Episode 1 : The New Generation_

_Chapitre 12 : Un récit du passé_

* * *

Jusqu'à treize heures les trois jeunes gens restèrent cantonnés à la tour de guet. Becca et Charlie n'avaient cessé de discuter d'un tas de choses, voguant d'un sujet à l'autre. Ils avaient majoritairement parlé des traces retrouvées autour du camp. La plupart du temps Clem était restée silencieuse malgré l'entrain suffocant des autres à la faire entrer dans la conversation.

Lorsqu'ils purent enfin quitter leur poste, ils laissèrent leur place à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, une dame de quarante ans environs et un jeune homme portant de large monture. Ils les saluèrent brièvement, échangeant quelques mots sur les mouvements à l'extérieur du camp : il n'y avait toujours rien à signaler jusqu'ici.

Sur la place principale, Charlie les quitta et les salua tout à fait exalté. Il renvoya d'ailleurs un clin d'œil à Clem d'un regard qu'elle lui avait vu un peu plus tôt pour la toute première fois.

Quand il s'éloigna et que les filles partirent sur la droite, Becca lança d'un timbre radieux :

\- Lui, y'a pas à dire… Il craque complètement pour toi !

\- Tu crois ? Dit Clem avec un certain flegme sachant que c'était probablement la vérité.

\- Certaine ! Le pauvre… Je sais que tu ne l'apprécie pas vraiment mais moi je l'aime bien…

Clementine la dévisagea légèrement décontenancée. Becca remarqua son expression et reprit rapidement :

\- C'est vrai qu'il peut être un peu exaspérant mais au moins, c'est facile de parler avec lui.

\- En même temps, ça doit être sympa pour quelqu'un comme toi qui as toujours quelques choses à dire.

Becca fut quelque peu indignée par la réplique de son amie même si elle dût bien admettre de façon détournée :

\- Au moins, lui, il ne me dit jamais de la fermer.

Les jeunes filles s'observèrent sévèrement puis partagèrent un sourire complice. Les deux connaissaient tous les petits défauts de l'autre et s'en amusaient comme deux amis proches le feraient.

\- En tout cas, je veux bien admettre quelque chose sur Charlie… Il est peut-être plus intéressant que ce que je pensais.

\- Intéressant, tu dis ? C'est moi ou il commence à te plaire ? Becca demanda avec une évidente taquinerie.

Mais pour toutes réponses, Clem la menaça d'un simple coup d'œil pour avoir osé proférer de telles paroles.

\- Pardon… J'ai rien dit.

Malgré tout, la plus vieille des deux garda un fin rictus sur ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent la demeure d'Annie.

Elles toquèrent à la porte d'entrée et attendirent que la vieille dame vienne leur ouvrir. Elle les invita à entrer pour rejoindre la pièce où les deux filles était passé devant le conseil. Plusieurs papiers trônaient sur la table centrale sur lesquels étaient rédigés des agendas, calendriers et toutes sortes d'autres demandes à faire parvenir à d'autres habitants du camp.

Elle se rassit à sa place, là où s'éparpillait de nombreuses feuilles et s'exprima tout d'abord à l'attention de Becca :

\- Becca tu vas aider Laeticia pour finir de confectionner les sacs de vivres qui seront distribués ce soir après la réunion du camp.

\- Elle fait ça toutes les semaines… Elle n'a sûrement pas besoin de mon aide. Y'a pas autre chose de plus intéressant ?

\- C'est soi ça, soit tu retournes avec Eugene. Ton choix...

\- Non… ça va aller. Je vais rejoindre Laeti. Je crois que j'ai atteint la limite humainement tolérable de carcasses d'animaux dépecés. Soupira-t-elle avec dégoût.

\- Bien, c'est réglé. Annie vira alors son regard sur Clem puis poursuivit son discours. Clem, je vais avoir besoin de toi aujourd'hui. Tu vas m'aider à créer les agendas du reste du camp pour les sept prochains jours. Etant donné que Kenny et Franck ont préféré restreindre les sorties en extérieur, la quasi-totalité du camp est cantonné à l'intérieur. Il va donc falloir occuper tout ce beau petit monde.

Becca soupira d'agacement. Clementine, elle, resta parfaitement stoïque acquiesçant aux paroles d'Annie même si elle aussi n'était pas très ravie.

Rapidement, Becca s'apprêta à quitter la maison, raccompagnée à l'entrée par Clementine qui lui murmura avant qu'elle s'en aille :

\- Je parie que maintenant tu regrettes nos missions de routines à l'extérieur, hein ?

\- Si tu savais…

Puis, sur ces simples mots, Becca quitta la maison d'Annie.

Clem revint alors dans la pièce et prit place là ou était installé Franck la dernière fois, tout au bout de la table.

Immédiatement, Annie lui fit un rapide topo de la situation, de ce qu'elle avait prévu pour le reste du camp obligé de rester à l'intérieur. Après son discours, Clem rajouta :

\- Je pense que prévoir des entraînements en plus serait une bonne idée. Ça ne fera de mal à personne.

\- Oui, ça me parait bien. Vois où tu peux en intercaler sur cette liste. Lui dit Annie en indiquant une pile posée entre elles.

La vieille dame se remit alors à l'ouvrage laissant Clem s'occuper tranquillement de la tâche qui lui avait été confiée. Elles passèrent une bonne heure dans le silence. On entendait seulement le bruit des crayons grattant sur les feuilles et quelques soupirs qui passaient parfois les lèvres de Clementine.

Cette dernière déposa une énième feuille du planning d'un des habitants du camp sur le tas sur sa droite. Elle ne reprit pas de copie et préféra s'étirer longuement en lorgnant d'un coup d'œil Annie qui semblait parfaitement prise par son travail.

Pourtant après quelques secondes Annie prit la parole :

\- Tu t'ennuies, hein ?

\- Euh… non. Je… Elle s'arrêta puis dû bien admettre dans un soupir. Oui, c'est vrai. Ça ne vous ennuie pas vous ? Toute cette paperasserie ?

\- C'est ma fonction de gérer chacune des activités et les horaires de tous les camps. J'ai accepté ce poste de mon plein gré en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il m'attendait.

\- Peut-être mais faire ça tous les jours… je ne pourrais pas moi.

\- Je préfère ça que devoir gérer les fonctions de Kenny et Franck. Se sont bien eux qui ont le travail le plus stressant. S'occuper de notre logistique d'attaque, de tout ce qui est relié aux missions en extérieur, à l'armement et à nos moyens de défense… Je suis bien contente de ne pas avoir à gérer tout ça.

\- Ça, ça me plaît déjà plus par contre. Répliqua Clem très sincèrement.

\- J'imagine, te connaissant… Elle lui sourit gentiment. Mais n'oublies pas que c'est eux qui portent le plus de responsabilité ici. Franck surtout.

Clementine acquieça de la tête sachant qu'Annie avait raison.

\- Tu sais, c'est grâce à lui si les choses sont ce qu'elles sont pour nous aujourd'hui. Il a construit cette communauté à partir de rien. Enfin… lui et Joseph.

\- Joseph ?

Elle dût bien admettre qu'elle n'avait que très rarement entendu ce nom. Et cela était seulement arrivé un peu après son arrivé à NorthLake.

\- C'était son meilleur ami bien avant que le monde ne devienne ce qu'il est. Ils étaient dans la même fraternité à l'université. Franck n'aime pas parler de lui… Il est mort deux semaines avant que vous ne rejoigniez notre communauté avec AJ et Kenny. C'est d'ailleurs Kenny qui a hérité de son poste peu après votre arrivé.

\- Il était au conseil alors ?

\- Oui… Franck a insisté auprès de Joseph pour qu'il en soit membre.

\- Insisté ? Ils n'étaient pas tous les deux à la tête du camp puisqu'ils l'ont créé ensemble ?

\- On pourrait croire mais Joseph n'a jamais montré un réel intérêt à porter toutes ces responsabilités. Je crois qu'il a préféré laisser ça à Franck. Pas parce qu'il n'en était pas capable mais parce qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas je crois… Et d'une certaine façon c'était mieux comme ça.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi que la vieille dame reprenait comme on conte à un enfant les péripéties d'un conte :

\- Joseph était quelqu'un d'assez particulier. On savait tous que c'était quelqu'un de bien, qui serait prêt à mourir pour protéger les siens… Ce qu'il a fait au bout du compte… Mais il y avait quelque chose d'assez effrayant chez lui. Comme une aura, pas vraiment malveillante mais très intense. Il faisait naître un étrange malaise chez les gens.

\- Du genre ?

Clementine se laissait facilement entraîner dans ce récit qu'elle trouvait très intéressant. Elle qui avait toujours eu du mal à s'entendre ou bien comprendre Franck, elle appréciait connaître une partie de l'histoire de quelqu'un qui était certes mort mais l'avait côtoyé autrefois.

\- Je me rappelle une fois, je sortais de la maison quand j'ai croisé sur ma route un gamin qui courrait comme un fou à une cinquantaine de mètre de là où je me trouvais. Il a fini par glisser et s'est écorché le bras dans sa chute. Dès qu'il s'est mis à pleurer, j'ai commencé à m'avancer pour allez l'aider mais Joseph qui passait par là est allé vers lui. Il a regardé sa plaie puis le garçon. Et je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'il a fait après.

Elle secoua la tête comme si elle était toujours aussi surprise que consterné par ce qu'elle avait vu ce jour là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? La poussa un peu plus Clem étonnement désireuse de savoir la suite de cette histoire.

\- Il a pris son couteau et juste comme ça, il s'est tailladé le bras devant lui. Il n'a même pas cillé. Bon sang… le petit était si choqué.

Elle s'arrêta un bref instant laissant un souvenir se rappeler à elle. Elle finit alors par reprendre assez curieuse et intrigué :

\- Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il lui avait dit après ça... Mais ce que je sais c'est que le garçon a arrêté de pleurer, s'est relevé et il m'a alors semblé qu'il l'a remercié. Et je crois réellement que ce geste et les paroles de Joseph l'on marqué. Parce que depuis cet incident je n'ai jamais revu ce garçon pleuré lorsqu'il tombait ou se faisait mal.

\- Qui c'était ? Le gamin ?

Annie sourit avec gentillesse et une pointe d'amusement lorsqu'elle admit :

\- C'était Drew. Donc j'imagine que tu dois le savoir mieux qu'un autre. Après tout, tu l'as entraîné. Il lui est sûrement arrivé de se faire mal. Est-ce qu'il a pleuré dans ces moments là ?

Le visage de Clementine s'illumina sous cette révélation. Celle-ci ne l'avait encore jamais percuté mais il semblait difficile de ne pas s'en être aperçu plus tôt.

\- Non. Jamais... Même pas une larme. Et il y a eu certaines occasions qui l'auraient amplement mérité…

Clem se remémorait encore les fois où elle n'y était vraiment pas allée de main morte avec lui lors de certains exercices. Et il y avait eu des coups qui auraient pu causer certaine larmes, mais ils les avaient toujours retenues. Au mieux, ces yeux s'humidifiaient mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin.

\- Quoique que Joseph lui ai dit ce jour là, je pense que ça l'a vraiment touché. Je crois que c'était l'une des choses chez lui qu'affectionnait particulièrement Franck. Il savait comment toucher les gens. Pointé du doigt ce qu'ils ne pouvaient voir ou comprendre par eux-même. Je n'ai jamais trop cherché à comprendre son attitude ou ses agissements parce que selon Franck, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Et vu que Franck avait confiance en lui, les autres avait confiance en Joseph même si Franck était bien le seul à réussir à le cerner.

Clementine réfléchit à ses dernières paroles. Il était vrai que Franck avait l'œil pour savoir à qui accorder sa confiance. Raison pour laquelle elle, Kenny et AJ était là aujourd'hui.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop Franck mais il…

\- Je crois que c'est un grand leader.

La réplique de Clem abasourdie autant la jeune fille qu'Annie qui n'eut pas la chance de finir sa phrase. Cette dernière semblait très heureuse d'entendre ces mots sortirent de sa bouche. Et comme elle avait commencé, Clem décida de ne pas s'arrêter là et d'être franche sur ce qu'elle pensait réellement de lui :

\- Je crois sincèrement qu'il sait exactement comment stimuler les gens, les pousser correctement pour qu'ils n'arrêtent jamais de se battre pour leur survie. Mais c'est vrai que lui et moi avons des rapports assez difficiles. Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup je crois… Et je le lui rends bien au bout du compte.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, je n'imagine pas Franck être si dur avec toi simplement parce qu'il ne t'apprécie pas. À vrai dire, je ne crois pas que le fait de t'apprécier ou pas à quelque chose à voir avec ça. Si j'ai appris une chose avec lui, c'est que chacun de ses agissements à un but précis. Je suis sûr qu'il te le fera comprendre en temps et en heure.

Annie avait un grand respect pour Franck. Elle aimait clairement les valeurs de cet homme. Et elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir cela. Tout le monde ici le regardait avec admiration. Non pas comme des fidèles à la recherche d'un messie. Plutôt comme un groupe soudé par la force morale d'un homme qui utilisait avec sagesse le pouvoir qu'il détenait. Il permettait au gens de trouver la force qui se cachait en eux. Il savait les guider et leur avait offert une chance de vivre.

\- Difficile de croire que dans un monde comme celui-ci quelqu'un soit prêt à partager son pouvoir de façon si juste. Clementine soupira sans pouvoir retenir sa pensée.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Sur ces derniers mots, les deux se remirent à la tâche. L'esprit de Clem était rempli par une multitude de pensée dont celle de sa gratitude envers Franck pour lui avoir donner une chance cinq ans plus tôt.

Elle espérait seulement qu'elle ne le ferait pas regretter son choix lorsqu'elle ferait sa demande dans quelques heures maintenant, devant le reste du camp.

* * *

_C'était court, je sais. Mais je me rattrape avec le prochain et le suivant encore après ;)_

_Ce chapitre est surtout là pour intégrer un arc narratif futur sur lequel j'ai bien bossé. _

_Bref, j'espère que cela vous a plu._

_A bientôt !_


	13. Chapter 13

**The Walking Dead : The Northerners**

_Episode 1 : The New Generation_

_Chapitre 13 : La requête_

* * *

Elle était tranquillement installée dans le salon de la demeure de ses amis Becca, Russel et Vince. Ils se faisaient face sur les deux canapés séparés par une petite table basse de verre posée entre les meubles. La nuit était tombée au dehors et dans moins d'une demie heure, le briefing mensuelle du camps commencerait.

\- Nerveuse ?

Elle releva la tête vers Russel qui buvait une gorgée dans le verre de vin posé devant lui.

\- Pas vraiment. Plutôt impatiente à vrai dire.

Elle mentait. Elle était tendue et une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge à mesure que la réunion du camp approchait. Toutefois, Becca dût remarquer sa tension puisqu'elle lui confia en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes :

\- T'inquiète, je me ferais une joie de baffer ceux qui auront la critique lourde si tu veux !

\- Pas sur que le message passe si tu te mets a frapper les trois quarts de l'assistance. Ria Russ.

\- Surtout qu'ils vont sûrement pas se laisser malmener par toi sans broncher.

\- La ferme, Vince ! Rétorqua Becca sur la moquerie de l'asiatique.

\- Je crois qu'on va essayer la diplomatie d'abord. Clem enchaîna avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- En tout cas, ça ne devrait pas être ennuyeux. Ça manquait de divertissement ces derniers temps. Soupira Vince qui gardait un sourire malin pendu aux lèvres.

\- Je suis contente que mon lynchage public amuse quelqu'un au moins.

\- Ce n'est pas les voir critiquer ton idée qui sera amusant. Un rictus malicieux naquit au coin de sa bouche. C'est de les voir se faire avoir par une ado qui comprend mieux que la majorité d'entre eux ce qui est en jeux ici.

Clementine fut vivement touchée par la sincérité qui se cachait dans son timbre. Elle guetta les deux autres qui acquiescèrent chacun de la tête aux paroles du jeune homme.

Sa tension s'évada en partie. Les gens réunis dans cette pièce la soutiendraient ce soir. Elle n'était pas seule.

Ils changèrent alors de sujet, discutant de celui qui était sur toutes les lèvres depuis une semaine. Il n'y avait toujours aucun indice sur l'identité des gens qui leurs tournaient autour.

Ils en parlaient encore lorsqu'ils sortirent tous dehors pour se rendre en zone commune, dans le cabanon qui abritait chacun des rassemblements.

\- La réunion va porter que là-dessus presque. Souffla Russel sur le chemin dans un nuage de vapeur. Il y a plein de gens qui ont des tas des questions.

\- Pas sûr que le conseil ait les réponses qu'ils recherchent. Renchérit Vince avec une certaine lassitude.

\- Peut-être que cette situation aura au moins un avantage. Ils seront probablement mieux préparés à écouter ce que t'as à dire.

Elle savait que la réplique de Becca s'adressait à elle. Et au même moment où elle hocha des épaules, pas très sûr d'être d'accord avec la jeune femme, Vince lâcha avec aplomb :

\- Je parierai pas là dessus.

Becca lui jeta un regard noir et déclama entre ses dents :

\- Tu fais exprès de la stresser un peu plus ?!

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais admets que l'ambiance général, les événements avec Drew, la réunion du conseil en plus de toutes les choses que Diane et Paul ont dû dire sur elle au reste du camp ne joue pas trop en sa faveur.

Pendant une seconde, elle crut que le poids de ses vérités réussiraient à l'enfoncer dans le sol. Mais elle affaissa seulement ses épaules, son visage dirigé vers la terre enneigé qui craquelait comme un chuchotis sous ses pieds.

\- T'es vraiment un con. La voix de Russell claqua dans l'air suivit par Becca qui secoua simplement la tête de gauche en droite en signe de désapprobation.

\- Quoi ? Mais je... Vince soupira assez gêné puis dû remarquer l'attitude actuelle de la jeune fille. Rah, merde... J'suis désolé, Clem. Je voulais pas en rajouter.

\- T'inquiète pas. Elle finit par jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction sachant que chacun de ses mots étaient la réalité qu'elle devrait affronter très bientôt. C'est vrai de toute façon. Autant m'y préparer tout de suite.

Arrivés en zone commune, ils remarquèrent que les derniers arrivants s'engouffraient par l'entrée du cabanon. Les enfants étaient laissés sous la garde de deux adultes dans l'un des trois chalets qui faisaient office d'école.

Ils passèrent devant une femme aux cheveux châtains d'une quarantaine d'année qui se tenait devant l'ouverture. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent sa stature avant de se mettre au chaud, comme d'habitude, on marqua leur présence d'une croix sur le papier qu'elle tenait.

L'endroit avait été peint de blanc. Ils avaient même accrochés deux tableaux quelconques pour tenter d'égayer les lieux. Une longue table était installée au fond derrière laquelle se tenait le conseil avec quelques papiers éparpillés devant eux. Le reste de la pièce était occupé par les deux rangées de bancs qui donnaient plus l'impression d'être dans une église.

Ses amis et elle trouvèrent de la place sur la rangée de gauche, au fond, sur les murmures et discussions de l'ensemble du camp. Eux, restèrent silencieux.

\- Le compte est bon Franck. Clama la dame à l'entrée en traversant le couloir entre les deux rangées pour déposer le papier face au leader de NorthLake installé au milieu des autres autres membres du conseil.

\- Bien. Il se leva de sa chaise puis clama d'une voix forte, offrant l'impression qu'il accordait la même attention à chaque personne présente dans ces lieux. La réunion peut commencer.

Les voix s'éteignirent comme un souffle sur la flamme d'une bougie.

\- Je vais tout de suite vous faire un résumé de la situation actuelle avant de passer aux sujets habituels.

Immédiatement, des mains se levèrent au dessus de leurs têtes alors Franck compléta platement :

\- Nous répondrons aux questions après.

Ils furent nombreux à soupirer leur frustration ; certains parmi ceux qui venaient de laisser retomber leur bras à leur côté.

Franck ne perdit pas une seconde et entama son discours avec vigueur sans jamais créer la peur dans le cœur des gens réunis devant lui. Ils savaient quand être ferme et s'imposer dans son ton mais il ne laissait jamais entendre de crainte sur son timbre. Seulement la confiance et la certitude qu'il finirait par comprendre ce qu'il se passait là dehors.

Quand il entra dans les détails qu'elle connaissait déjà, elle se mit à songer une fois de plus à son passage devant tous ces gens. Elle joua instinctivement avec ses mains, triturant ses doigts en faisant le point sur certaines parties des déclarations qu'elle comptait émettre.

Tandis que Franck notait pour l'ensemble de l'assistance que les inconnus n'avaient pas dépassé la limite d'un rayon de deux kilomètres autour du camp, Clementine, elle, essaya de calmer sa tension soudain grandissante. Il parla ensuite des doutes entourant la mort de Jules et l'adolescente laissa s'évader la pression l'entourant pour s'autoriser une longue pensée du jeune homme.

Elle se remémorait encore le rêve de cette nuit. Elle croyait le revoir au sol mais savait que dans ses songes, Jules avait été interprété par George. Elle frémit sous le _souvenir_, sentant comme un millier de fourmis grimper du bas de son dos jusqu'au courbe de sa nuque.

Elle tenta alors de repérer Rafael et Tomica, les deux plus proches amis de Jules, mais elle ne les trouva pas. Ils étaient probablement devant, cachés par le nuage de dos et têtes qui croisait son champ de vision.

Quand Franck arrêta finalement son communiqué de l'actualité entourant les inconnus qui leur tournaient autour, il se rassit sur sa chaise et permis à ceux qui avaient des questions de les poser.

Un homme au teint mat, d'une trentaine d'année, affichant une sombre et longue barbe fut autorisé à interroger le conseil en premier :

\- Vous avez parlé de traces indiquant au moins cinq personnes ? Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il peuvent être plus nombreux ?

\- C'est une possibilité, oui.

Une cacophonie de marmonnements d'inquiétudes enflèrent dans la pièce avant que Justine, une blonde au physique plutôt tassé, ne soit autorisée à prendre la deuxième question :

\- Combien de temps peut-on vivre sur nos réserve si personne n'est autorisé à sortir du camp ?

« Ça c'est vrai ! »

« Bonne question »

« J'y avais pas pensé »

Ils furent plusieurs à y aller de leurs commentaires avant qu'une réponse ne flotte au dessus de ce léger brouhaha :

\- Nos réserves sont bonnes. Et nous produisons suffisamment d'aliments au sein du camp pour ne pas craindre de déficit sévère.

C'était Joseph qui avait pris la parole puisqu'il était en charge de l'approvisionnement de tout type de matériel et de leur production de produits alimentaires.

Joseph...

Elle fut étonné de la coïncidence que deux Joseph aient été membre du même conseil. Elle pensa alors à l'histoire que lui avait conté Annie plus tôt. Elle songea au Joseph qui avait été le meilleur ami de Franck à l'université. À cet homme qui avait eu une vision très personnel sur sa façon de faire les choses.

« Il savait comment toucher les gens. Pointé du doigt ce qu'ils ne pouvaient voir ou comprendre par eux-même. »

Les mots d'Annie eurent un étrange effet. Elle ne sut trop pourquoi mais évoquer cet homme et cette facette de lui offrit un peu de courage à Clementine. Elle voulait être comme ça. Elle espérait démontrer à tous ces gens que ce qu'elle proposerait était la meilleure des choses à faire. Elle désirait être capable de convaincre leur esprits réfractaires, que sa voix résonne en eux malgré leurs réticences à son égard.

\- Et si le matériel se détériorait ? Lança quelqu'un dans l'assistance, assis à l'avant.

\- D'après les rapports et contrôles mensuelles de nos deux mécaniciens, notre équipement est tout à fait opérationnel. Pour plus de détails, référez vous directement à Jim et Alice qui auront plus de réponse que moi sur le fonctionnement de nos systèmes.

Clementine remarqua les deux nommés installés eux aussi au fond mais sur l'autre rangée. Elle comprit très vite que la réplique de Joseph les irrita passablement. Ces deux-là avaient plutôt tendance à rester loin des autres, à s'enfermer dans leur atelier le plus souvent pour travailler ou faire ce qu'elle avait interrompu la dernière fois.

L'idée qu'une portion conséquente du camp ne vienne les interroger sur des sujets qu'ils ne comprendraient pas au bout du compte avait de quoi les exaspérer.

Une dizaine de questions persiflèrent encore mais le conseil réussit correctement à temporiser leurs craintes. Ils n'étaient pas à la tête du camp pour rien après tout...

L'assemblée était plus calme lorsqu'il passèrent aux sujets récurrents de ces briefings qui avaient lieu tous les mois. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes avant de conclurent les banalités.

Un silence accompagna les dernières déclarations divulgué par Kenny qui fut comblé par Franck qui s'exprima avec gravité :

\- L'enterrement de Jules aura lieu demain à midi. Une tension suffocante et palpable s'abattit sur le groupe. Nous lui rendrons un dernier hommage. J'espère donc que nous pourrons compter sur la présence de tout le monde.

Personne ne parla, mais elle sut qu'une seule pensée s'entrechoqua dans l'esprit de cette communauté

« Oui, on sera là »

Finalement, elle sut qu'elle y était. Ça allait bientôt être son tour d'affronter les regards de tous.

Et après la réplique de Franck, Clementine n'avait plus la moindre envie d'affronter la population de NorthLake. Pas après le rappel de la mort toute récente de Jules.

L'intégralité des membres du camp était comme entouré d'une aura sombre, allusion persistante et voile tragique du coup du sort qui s'était abattu une fois de plus.

Elle réfléchit au fait qu'elle pouvait toujours remettre ça au mois prochain. Ou en parler à Franck en privé. Elle savait néanmoins que c'était là sa meilleur chance. Il était temps de se prouver une fois encore qu'elle était capable de s'imposer face aux autres et de transmettre ses idées.

Peu importait le résultat, elle n'aurait pas de regrets. Enfin, elle espérait...

\- Si des gens ont des revendications à émettre maintenant, faîte le avant que nous terminions la réunion.

Le cœur de Clementine battit à grande vitesse. Elle sentit les œillades intriguées de ses amis sur elle. La sévérité qui devait peser dans celui de Kenny.

Une dizaine de secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles elle resta comme paralysée. Incapable d'agir ou même de réfléchir.

\- Clem, t'attends quoi ?! Murmura Vince à son oreille .

Sa main sur son épaule la fit sortir de sa tor_peur._

Elle chercha le courage en elle et trouva la force en elle d'entamer un combat qui serait forgé par ses mots, ses envies, ses aspirations...

Ils répliqueraient fermement à ses coups mais elle avait de l'endurance et savait bien encaisser les chocs. Elle serait tenir face à leur contre attaque. Elle se défendrait bec et ongle, jusqu'à réussir à parer chaque assaut qu'ils oseraient lui renvoyer. En outre, elle savait que des alliés à elle se trouvaient parmi l'assistance et qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à rentrer en conflit dans cette lutte qui s'annonçait périlleuse.

\- Bien, on...

\- J'ai une proposition à soumettre.

La voix de Clementine, pleine de détermination, couvrit celle de Franck qui disparut dans sa gorge. Elle avait le bras levé et l'abaissa une fois qu'elle trouva la force de se tenir sur ses jambes et de jeter un coup d'œil à l'ensemble de l'assistance.

Certaine personnes ne furent pas très surprise lorsqu'elle s'était présentée pour prendre la parole. Ils la regardaient tous de façon si différente : colère, mépris, respect, compassion... Elle préféra éviter leur regard et se concentra sur le conseil. Elle apercevait l'irritabilité dans chaque détail des traits de Kenny. La fureur évidente de Catherine. L'intérêt de Joseph et Annie.

Mais elle s'arrêta plus longuement sur la tempérance qui s'épanouissait dans le regards de Franck.

Elle comprit qu'il comptait écouter très attentivement sa requête.

\- Je sais que tout le monde doit connaître les grandes lignes de l'incident m'impliquant avec Drew.

Sa voix n'était pas assez ferme à son goût. Elle enchaîna alors avec plus d'énergie, désireuse de témoigner à ces gens le peu d'intérêt qu'elle accordait à leurs jugements. Ce n'était pas cela qui l'amenait ici. Ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle était là.

\- Vous devez sûrement tous savoir que j'ai accepté de le garder à mes côtés sur une mission et que je l'ai entraîné pendant trois mois.

Si certains l'ignoraient, ce n'était plus le cas.

Elle entendit clairement des soupirs et chuchotements s'amplifier sous ses confessions mais ne se laissa pas perturber par l'écho de désapprobation. Elle poursuivit avec plus de force, le visage confiant, empli d'ardeur :

-J'ai déjà été jugée pour ça et je ne suis pas là pour subir un nouveau procès. Si je me présente devant vous ce soir c'est pour vous dire que tous ces événements, du moment où j'ai entraîné Drew jusqu'à mon passage devant le conseil... ils m'ont fait prendre conscience d'une chose...

Elle s'arrêta devant les regards de tous qui attendaient la suite. Elle inspira puis compléta avec beaucoup de dignité :

\- La jeunesse de ce camp doit être préparée et entraînée beaucoup plus tôt. Pas à quinze ans. Bien avant.

Immédiatement, un brouhaha de reproches et de plaintes envahirent les lieux. Ils fulminaient tous pratiquement. Mais elle vit tout de même des gens hocher de la tête ou acquiescer de vives voix à ses dires.

L'effervescence prit alors de telle proportion qu'il fallut que le poing de Franck s'écrase vigoureusement sur la table afin d'interrompre le tumulte qui régnait.

Son regard était pendu à celui de Clementine. Logique et réfléchi. Il semblait l'étudier comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

\- Une requête a été énoncée, il guetta alors chaque rangée. La moindre des choses serait d'écouter les arguments de la personne qui est venue la proposer. Il vira de nouveau ses yeux sur elle. Clementine ?

Elle posa sa main tremblotante contre sa cuisse afin de cacher sa nervosité face à ce qu'elle venait de déclencher. Surtout que le plus dur était à faire. Les convaincre n'allait pas être facile.

\- Je sais que vous vous êtes fait votre opinion sur moi et je ne prétends pas toutes les connaître. Mais je n'ai jamais chercher à blesser intentionnellement qui que se soit ici. J'ai toujours voulu protéger ce camp et ses habitants. Je veux continuer en faisant mieux encore. Je pense qu'en préparant plus tôt et plus sérieusement les jeunes de ce camp, nous serons tous mieux protégés.

\- Mon fils a été blessé, il a failli mourir parce que tu lui as mis un tas de choses dans la tête ! Le venin et la douleur dans la voix de Diane dont la main reposait dans celle de son mari la culpabilisa un moment. Tu t'es posée en mentor devant lui et tu lui as enseigné des chose qu'il ne t'appartenait pas de lui apprendre. Avant ça, Drew n'avait jamais été en danger au sein de ce camp !

La voix presque brisée de Diane coûta à Clementine quelques regards mauvais de plusieurs personnes. Elle savait que la peine de la mère de Drew était sincère et admettait qu'elle avait raison dans un sens.

Elle avala de travers et se mordilla la lèvre face aux regards accusateurs de la quasi totalité de la pièce. L'adolescente dit alors avec calme, sans chercher à braquer plus encore la foule :

\- Si vous pensez qu'il n'était pas en danger durant tout ce temps alors vous donnez plus d'impact à ma proposition. Nous somme _constamment_ en danger.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son public, emportée par une assurance plus grande encore.

\- Vous avez tous tendance à l'oublier. Pourtant, ce qui se passe à l'extérieur du camp en ce moment est une preuve suffisante.

Elle repéra les sourires de soutien de Rafael et Tomica qu'elle pouvait voir maintenant qu'elle était debout sur ses jambes. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls à montrer un accueil positif aux arguments de Clementine. Enhardie par cette accueil, elle réitéra à l'attention de Diane et Paul, les scrutant droit au fond des yeux :

\- Votre propre fils m'a dit qu'il n'avait aucun regret d'être venu en mission. Il m'a dit avoir appris plus en trois mois d'entraînement qu'en cinq ans au sein de ce camp. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qu'il se cachait dehors. Il le sait maintenant. Il sait comment survivre et comprend l'impact d'un choix et ses conséquences. Il est capable d'agir face au danger. Combien d'enfants ici peuvent en faire autant ?

\- Alors tu admets avoir été en contact avec lui après que nous t'ayons interdit de le revoir pendant deux mois ?!

Clementine vrilla son attention sur la mère de Charlie. Ses yeux se plissèrent et elle tenta de contenir une réplique cinglante. Elle ne devait pas s'emporter.

\- C'est arrivé avant que je ne passe devant le conseil. Elle sourit avec un certain plaisir face à Catherine sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait gagné ce round. Et puis, ce n'est pas le sujet de cette discussion de toute façon.

Elle avait à peine finit sa réplique qu'elle fut attaquée par l'affirmation de Joseph assis entre Catherine et Franck.

\- Clementine, t'es juste une gosse aveuglée par le passé que tu as eu.

Elle le foudroya du regard et n'avait qu'une chose à dire face à cet affront.

\- Je suis une survivante !

L'intensité de cet aveux remplie d'étonnement et de perplexité les yeux de la salle. Elle ne tremblait plus, se tenait sereinement, fièrement. Elle était consciente que des récalcitrants se posaient enfin les bonnes questions.

\- La plupart d'entre vous ne peut pas saisir ce que c'est de grandir dans ce nouveau monde. Elle confessa avec une certaine mélancolie. Vous persistez à vouloir conserver le _votre_, à donner aux plus jeunes une enfance à l'image de _celle_ que _vous_ avez eux. Elle soupira sous la vérité qu'elle devait leur faire partager. C'est une erreur.

Comme Franck lorsqu'il s'adressait à eux, elle tenta d'accaparer le regard et l'esprit de chaque habitant de ce camps. De créer une connexion avec eux, avec leur sens communs.

\- Vous voulez garder ce qui deviendra une légende pour eux. Vous les préparez pour un monde qui ne sera très probablement jamais le leur. Ce n'est pas bien. Je ne veux pas faire d'eux des montres violents, sans regrets et sans remord. Je veux juste qu'ils grandissent avec ce que sera leur vie.

Elle ignorait d'où lui venait cette fougue et cette éloquence. Elle n'avait pas préparé tout ça. Elle était simplement inspirée par la position qu'elle trouvait face à eux. Elle se sentait étrangement bien devant tous ces gens qui l'écoutaient - étonnement - attentivement.

\- Elle a raison vous savez.

Elle se retourna vers Vince, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le visage sévère. L'asiatique reprit parfaitement serein :

\- C'est leur univers à présent et vous leur cachez la réalité. Les choses ne changeront pas avant longtemps – si elle change un jour. Préserver l'enfance c'est bien beau, mais dans un merdier pareil, ça à ces limites, moi j'vous le dit !

\- Comment vous voulez qu'ils soient capable de faire face à cette putain de vie si vous vous refusez de leur faire comprendre ce qu'elle veut vraiment dire ?

Clementine remercia du regard Becca et Vince d'ainsi intervenir dans son sens. Mais soudain, deux reproches leur furent renvoyés sévèrement :

\- Vous comptez faire quoi si l'un d'entre eux prend un peu trop goût aux entraînements lorsque vous leur apprendrez à tuer un ennemi, mort ou vivant.

\- Tu veux apprendre à des enfants de douze ans à tuer... Tu penses que tuer t'as réussi Clem ?

Elle encaissa assez bien ces réactions et ces avis. Elle chercha en elle les réminiscences des deux homme qu'elle avait tué dans sa vie. L'inconnue qui l'avait kidnappé et Lee. Et subitement, les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche sans même y réfléchir :

\- Tuer un homme reste l'expérience la plus intense de ma vie... pour de nombreuses raisons. Mais c'était ce que j'avais à faire. Elle avala de travers mais maintint sa détermination dans son ton. Et j'admets que j'aurais aimé qu'on me dise bien plus tôt que j'aurais sûrement à tuer quelqu'un un jour ou l'autre. Un ennemi ou un ami... Son cœur se serra au souvenir de Lee. Au lieu de ça, je me suis rendue responsable pendant des années de ce que ma stupidité et ma naïveté avait créé. C'est elles qui m'ont conduit à tuer au bout du compte.

Elle captura une seconde la douceur et la compassion dans le regard de Kenny. L'homme lui donna le courage de continuer sur les mémoires terribles de son _enfance_.

\- Des gens sont morts pour moi parce que je ne savais pas. Beaucoup de vie que j'aurais pu sauver si j'avais su quels pièges éviter. Elle appuya alors presque férocement. On peut changer ça !

Quelqu'un avec plus de jugeote et un certain intérêt finit par demander :

\- J'entends tout ce que tu dis Clem... Mais la façon dont on protège ces gamins c'est aussi pour leur éviter les traumas que tu as de toute évidence affronter avant de rejoindre Northlake.

Et, subitement, elle repensa au petit qui avait partagé le dernier regard que Jules avait posé sur ce monde. Le choc dans ses orbes, l'effroi de quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer et qui était pourtant l'univers dans lequel il grandissait. Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, la voix tonitruante de Russel scanda :

\- C'est des conneries tout ça ! Je connais des adultes plus traumatisés par ce qu'ils ont dû affronter que certains gamins. Putain, mais y'a qu'à regarder Clementine et Becca. Elle s'en sont mieux sorties que pas mal d'entre nous qui sommes passés par des périodes où ne se reconnaissait même plus !

La vérité de ces attestations fissura le dédain de quelques uns qui paraissaient se sentir très concernés par les mots de Russel. Kenny fit partie de ces gens même s'il n'avait jamais été indigné par le discours depuis qu'elle avait pris la parole.

\- Les choses ne s'arrangent pas. L'épidémie est toujours là. Les morts se relèvent encore. Les enfants doivent s'y faire et vous aussi !

La conclusion de Clementine pesa longtemps au dessus d'eux. Ils ne la regardaient pratiquement plus à présent. Plusieurs méditaient sérieusement la situation. Certains attestaient clairement à travers leur grimace leur refus totale d'appliquer l'idée de Clementine. D'autres, par contre, semblaient avoir été convaincus.

Franck utilisa alors cet instant et ce silence pour en finir avec ce moment qui s'était tout de même bien éternisé.

\- Merci Clementine. Il dit platement, ne dévoilant rien de son avis sur tout ce qui venait d'être clamé haut et fort. Je pense que nous avons entendu ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

Elle finit par se rasseoir et comprit seulement une fois installée sur sa chaise à quel point ses jambes étaient flageolantes. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était allée au bout et plus loin encore. Qu'elle avait défendu sa conception du futur pour les enfants de ce camp. Qu'elle paraissait même avoir convaincu avec l'aide de ses amis quelques réticents.

Finalement, elle n'avait aucun regret. Elle était même plutôt fière d'elle.

\- Puisque qu'une requête a été lancée, nous allons passé au vote donc.

Tous avaient droit à un vote ici, sauf les jeunes qui n'avaient pas encore atteint leur quinzième année. Ceux absents serait interrogés plus tard si leurs voix pouvait faire la différence.

\- Que ceux pour que la requête de Clementine soit institué lèvent la main.

Clementine et ses amis furent les premiers à émettre un mouvement. Suivis rapidement par Kenny, puis Charlie. Rafael et Tomica ainsi que l'homme qui l'avait interrogé sur les traumas de sa jeunesse les rejoignirent aussi. Les unes après les autres les mains prenaient la direction du plafond au dessus de leur tête. Le sourire de Clementine s'élargit à mesure que l'émotion amenée par ceux qui croyaient en son idée levaient la main.

C'était une nouvelle émotion. Un sentiment satisfaisant et chaleureux d'avoir réussi à trouver des êtres qui accordaient une certaine valeur à ses idéaux.

Un peu plus d'un tiers des gens présent avait déjà hisser leur bras en l'air. Elle n'aurait pas crut qu'ils finiraient pas être si nombreux à se ranger à ses côtés. Elle était très émue. Troublée que tant de personnes ait confiance en son jugement. Mais ce n'était pas encore suffisamment. Il fallait...

« DONG-DONG... DONG-DONG »

Le cœur de tout le monde dût rater un battement au même moment car lorsque la cloche résonnait, ils savaient tous ce que cela signifiait : ils étaient attaqué.

Et avant même que qui que se soit n'ait la chance de se précipiter dehors, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur la silhouette de Margo qui était l'une des deux personnes chargés de garder un œil sur les plus jeunes pendant la durée du rassemblement.

Elle était blessée. Quelqu'un semblait l'avoir violemment agrippé par les cheveux alors que sa queue de cheval habituel pendaient disgracieusement. Son visage ruisselait de sang tout droit sorti de son arcade ouverte.

\- Les... Les... Les enfants ! Ils les ont pris !

Elle tomba à genoux devant eux comme si elle s'apprêtait à prier. Des gens se précipitaient pour lui venir en aide alors que sa confession faisait son nid dans tous les esprits présents.

La moitié des personnes assignés aux tours de guets débarquèrent en trombe dans le cabanon. Eddy et Arthur étaient parmi eux. Franck suivit de près par Kenny avait déjà rejoint l'entrée et demanda à Arthur avec une hargne qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

\- Des... Des gens se sont introduis dans le camps à notre insu. Il balbutia, triste, comme rongé par les remords. On ignore comment. Ils... Ils ont pris sept enfants avec eux.

Franck fit face à l'ensemble du camp. L'effroi et l'inertie de son attitude résonna en chacun d'eux. Car tous les habitants de Northlake s'exprimaient de la même manière à cet instant précis. Des larmes apparaissaient déjà. Des cris atroce percèrent des voix de plusieurs femmes. Des rugissements effrayant de certains hommes.

_« AJ ! » _

C'était le seul son qui se répétait inlassablement dans la tête de Clementine.

_« AJ ! »_

* * *

_ J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de vous laisser sur ce cliffhanger ;)_

_Je reviens vite, promis._

_J'espère recevoir un petit commentaire de l'un d'entre vous pour savoir si l'histoire vous plaît jusqu'ici._

_A bientôt !_


	14. Chapter 14

**The Walking Dead : The Northerners**

_Episode 1 : The New Generation_

_Chapitre 14 : Les disparus_

Une fois le choc de la nouvelle d'Arthur passé, l'ensemble du camp se précipita en trombe à l'extérieur du cabanon. Les gens étaient hystérique, La voix de Franck tenta de les calmer mais elle était noyée sous les vociférations 'd'horreurs et d'une peur sans nom. Clementine ne criait pas mais comme eux, elle accourut à l'extérieur. Elle reçut plusieurs coup d'épaules, de coudes. On lui marchait sur les pieds, elle marchait sur les leurs.

Ils se ruèrent jusqu'aux cabanons de l'école comme un troupeau fuyant un prédateur qui les avait pris en chasse. Elle courrait si vite qu'elle crut que sa casquette allait s'envoler de son crâne sous la rapidité de ses mouvements. Elle ne faisait pas attention aux ordres de Franck qui hurlait derrière eux. Personne n'y fit attention. Rien n'aurait pu les arrêter dans leur course folle pour prendre conscience par eux même de la tragédie perpétrer par des étrangers.

L'intégralité du camp finit par rejoindre au même moment la zone dans laquelle avait été laissé les plus jeunes. Les rescapés se trouvaient dehors, terrifiés, grelottant. Rico, le médecin au cheveux noir, était déjà près d'eux passant d'un enfant à l'autre rapidement.

Certains avaient reçus des coups, avaient peut-être même été assommés suite aux chocs. Il y avait des lèvres ouvertes, des yeux jaunies, des têtes cabossées et un peu de sang s'échappant de quelques plaies. Ils semblaient aussi confus que la première fois qu'elle avait affronté un rôdeur. La situation actuelle leur paraissait surement aussi insensée qu'elle l'avait été pour elle à l'époque.

Elle chercha AJ des yeux. Elle regarda partout. Sur chaque visage mais jamais ce grain de peau plus clair que le sien ne rencontra ses prunelles. Ce regard pétillant et plaisantin manquait à l'appel. Ces bouclettes brunes, soyeuses comme une caresse bienfaisante ne virevoltait pas dans la brise froide de la région.

Elle pénétra alors comme une furie dans le bâtiment de bois au milieu de quelques gens. Quelques objets et des chaises avait été renversés, un peu de sang se trouvait à différents endroits sur le sol en plus du cadavre de la seconde personne chargée de garder les enfants ce soir.

Elle décortiqua le corps de Killian. Et plus spécialement le trou dans son crâne formé par une arme blanche. La fureur et l'amertume grandit en elle alors qu'elle prenait conscience de quoi était capable les monstres qui avait enlevé les enfants de chez eux.

Elle se mit à hurler le nom d'AJ sous l'horreur de cette réflexion. Malheureusement, jamais l'enfant ne répondit à la panique dans sa voix.

Elle finit par ressortir presque léthargique pour prendre conscience de l'agitation qui régnait chez tous ces gens, de la gratitude face à la chance des uns qui avait retrouvé les leurs, du désespoir dans celui de ceux qui comme elle n'avaient pu serrer leurs proches dans leur bras. Mais ce qui prédominait chez chaque personne était cette colère presque palpable qu'elle pouvait entrevoir dans chaque visage, chaque mimique, chaque posture qui attendait dans le froid horrible plus imposé par ce qui était arrivé que par les températures extérieurs.

Elle devait l'admettre. Accepter la vérité... AJ n'était pas là. Il avait été pris.

Subitement, elle tomba à genou comme beaucoup d'autre avant elle. Elle n'eut même pas la force de hurler sa peine comme de nombreux habitants tout autour. Elle sentit soudain la robustesse d'un torse se coller contre son dos. Des bras l'enserrèrent alors avec tant d'ardeur qu'elle crut qu'elle allait se briser en de millier d'éclat aussi surement que le cristal se désintégrait lorsqu'il tombait par terre. Pourtant, c'était là une sensation dont elle avait besoin. La détresse de s'attacher à quelque chose de vivant dans le vide qui grandissait dans son cœur était le seul moyen de ne pas perdre la face.

Elle reconnut après quelques secondes l'odeur de Kenny. Mélange de senteur boisée presque chaleureuse. Elle apprécia sa barbe frottant avec réconfort son cou. Elle sentit la tempête de ses tourments dans l'une des larmes qui tomba de la joue de l'homme avant de tracer un sillon sur sa nuque.

Finalement, la voix de Franck vrombit au milieu de l'ensemble de ce groupe anéanti comme il ne l'avait jamais été :

\- Ecoutez-moi ! Les visages et orbes envahies de larmes pour la plupart se levèrent vers lui. Je ne vais pas vous dire de rester calme car ce n'est pas une situation où je peux vous demander une telle chose. Mais il faut agir tout de suite si on veut pouvoir les ramener. D'après Margo, ils n'auraient qu'une petite demi-heure d'avance sur nous.

A quel moment Franck lui avait-il parlé ? Probablement lorsque qu'ils se jetaient tous comme des gazelle vers l'école. Ou lorsqu'elle était à l'intérieur du cabanon à la recherche d'AJ.

_"Oh mon Dieu, AJ !" _Elle songea pour la énième fois.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient lui faire ?

\- Je n'imagine pas une seconde que ceux qui ont fait ça l'ai fait dans le but de les tuer. Franck reprit avec force tout en ajustant un parfait contrôle sur ses traits et sur son timbre. Il les voulait. Il ont de la valeur pour eux. Maintenant, il est temps de leur _prouver_ la valeur qu'ils ont pour nous !

Son discours fit son effet. Surtout cette dernière réplique qui raviva la flamme en eux. Ils leur feraient payer sévèrement cet affront. Ils rendraient justice et s'assureraient que les responsables paient pour leurs crimes.

Sous la pensée, elle serra plus fort encore les bras de Kenny qui la maintenait toujours tout contre lui. Elle ne pouvait voir son visage mais elle savait que tous deux s'exprimaient de la même manière. Ou presque.

\- Devon, Vince, Estelle, allez tout de suite chercher des lampes torches ainsi que deux des caisses d'armes et des munitions. Prenez aussi quatre radios. Clama férocement Franck en captant du regard les trois nommés qui s'éloignèrent en courant vers les limites Est de la zone commune.

Il s'adressa alors à trois autres personnes dans un meilleur état morale que le reste d'entre eux et ordonna fermement :

\- Réunissez l'ensemble des enfants à l'intérieur du chalet. Je veux faire une liste complète de ceux qui ont été enlevé et les interroger rapidement sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

Les gens eurent bien du mal à lâcher prise sur le corps des petits qui ne souhaitaient pas non plus être séparés de ceux qu'ils aimaient. Elle chercha alors à repérer Diane et Paul appliquer le même traitement à leur fils.

Seulement, tout ce qu'elle vit fut le couple accroché dans une étreinte solide, au moins aussi ravagés qu'elle par ce désastre qui s'abattait sur eux.

Elle prit enfin conscience de l'absence de Drew au milieu du reste des enfants.

_"Pas Drew aussi ! C'est pas possible !" _

La prise de Clementine se raffermit sur le bras de Kenny au point où ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de son ami. Mais il ne bougea pas. Ne sembla pas gêné par la douleur. A cet instant, elle imaginait qu'il l'appréciait même.

Peu après, pendant que les enfants étaient conduis dans l'un des cabanons où aucun corps ne traînait sur le sol, Franck finit par choisir dix neuf personnes en plus de lui parmi les habitants. Il forma des groupes de cinq qui seraient envoyés à l'Est, Ouest, Sud et Nord du camp. Kenny avait été appelé. Vince, Russel et Estelle aussi. Tomica ainsi que Rafael avait été choisi et si la première semblait ravie par l'idée de faire payer ceux qui leur avait prit leur ami Jules ainsi que sept enfants, Rafael, lui, était enveloppé d'une aura d'une vague d'inquiétude qui naviguait autour de lui.

Elle envia chacun d'entre eux pour avoir été appelés. Elle enrageait à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir les accompagner. De devoir rester ici, d'être obligée de tourner en rond comme un fichu poisson dans un bocal.

Elle voulait y aller ! Elle pensait le mériter !

L'homme jusque là pendu à elle finit par se relever en même temps que d'autres choisis pour quitter le camp. Il aida Clementine à se remettre sur ses jambes telle une marionnette guidée par des fils accrochés sur l'entièreté de son être.

Elle put enfin être témoin du chagrin et de la frénésie qui envahissait chaque détail du corps et du faciès de Kenny. Elle avait toujours trouvé qu'il paraissait plus imposant lorsqu'il s'exprimait de la sorte. A cet instant, tout chez lui le rendait plus dangereux qu'un lion et aussi dur que la roche des montagnes. Son seul oeil encore intact aussi troublé que ténébreux imaginait sûrement déjà quelles ignominies il appliquerait s'il tombait sur ceux qui leur avaient enlevé AJ. Elle connaissait ce regard. Kenny serait sans pitié.

Il était terrifiant, intimidant. Et dans ces conditions, c'était quelques choses dont ils avaient cruellement besoin.

Elle tenta de lui faire comprendre d'un coup d'œil qu'elle aimait le voir si prompt à se battre, à tuer s'il le fallait. Il dût comprendre car il déclara presque dans un rugissement :

\- _Quand _je tomberai sur eux, je m'assurerai qu'ils ne recommencent jamais !

Elle s'accrocha moralement à l'effet du mot _quand_. Elle aimait le savoir aussi sûr de lui. Ses espoirs ravivaient les siens. Sa confiance sur la suite des événements enhardissait la sienne mise à mal.

Franck s'esquiva alors à l'intérieur pour rejoindre les enfants sain et sauf. Kenny, lui, s'éloigna d'elle avec le reste des groupes formés pour récupérer l'une des armes tout juste ramener par ceux qu'avaient envoyé leur leader.

Elle capta soudain toutes les interrogations des gens. Elles étaient intimement liées aux siennes.

**"Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?!"**

**"Comment ils sont entrés ?"**

**"Comment on va les retrouver ?!"**

**"Tu crois qu'ils sont loin déjà ?"**

**"Ils sont où et avec qui d'après toi ?"**

Tant d'affliction, d'anxiété et d'épouvante sur le visage de tous. Une marrée de crainte sans nom qui ensevelissait leurs espérances. Ils se noyaient dans le doute, la peur, la rage et la tristesse sans même chercher à revenir à la surface de cet océan d'émotions trop intense...

Elle été trop enfermée dans ses propres pensées pour remarquer l'ombre qui s'approcha brusquement de sa position.

\- C'est de ta faute tout ça !

Elle fit front à Paul qui se tint devant elle, l'attitude menaçante. Ses cheveux châtains clairs semblèrent soudain plus sombres sous la hargne qui émanait par onde de l'homme. La perplexité imposée par son accusation s'effaça vite lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il sous-entendait.

\- Qu'est-ce t'insinues ?! Elle copia son ton sur la puissance du sien.

Plusieurs personnes leur jetèrent des regards interloqués, intrigués ou désagréables face à leur soudaine fougue qui était bien le dernier souci actuel dont ils devaient tous se soucier.

\- Tu vas pas me dire que c'est qu'une coïncidence que les gamins se fassent enlever le soir même où tu nous sers tout ton putain de speech sur le danger qu'ils encourent ?!

\- Je sais pas si c'est une coïncidence mais je n'ai rien fait ! Comment tu peux même imaginer une seconde que je ferai ça à AJ, à ton fils ou à n'importe lequel des gosses qui sont ici ?!

\- Je suis sûr que tu es en partie responsable ! Tu voulais qu'on soit sûr de comprendre pourquoi il fallait accepter tes putain d'idées !

Clementine mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas répondre aux mots par la violence. Aujourd'hui pourtant, elle dérogerait à cette règle.

En une seconde, son poing se serra avec énergie, son bras se leva avec agilité dans les airs puis pris de l'élan avant de permettre à sa main de s'écraser durement sur le nez de Paul.

Au milieu des éclats de voix de leur public, un craquement notable vibra dans l'air en même temps que du sang commençait déjà à couler en long flot de la cible qu'avait visé Clementine.

Sa main la faisait souffrir mais c'était une petite concession pour faire ravaler les insanités sortant de la bouche de Paul.

Néanmoins, si elle avait cru que cela suffirait pour mettre un terme à leur altercation, elle déchanta vite lorsque Paul dépassa la surprise de son nez ensanglanté et se jeta sur elle, l'attrapant par la taille avant de les faire tomber sur le sol partiellement enneigé.

Il se tenait au dessus d'elle, imbibant son haut et une partie de son visage du sang qui goûtait de son nez. Il tenta alors de lui asséner un coup dans la mâchoire. Elle l'évita en bougeant sa tête sur le côté, laissant alors la main de l'homme s'écraser sur la terre. Elle sentit des résidus de terre et de neige frapper sa joue sous l'ardeur de son assaut.

Clementine ne perdit pas un instant ; elle captura son poignet sous la prise de ses doigts avant qu'il ne réitère une autre tentative. Elle réussit à lui tordre partiellement le bras et le repoussa avec ses jambes qu'elle replia en partie contre son torse pour donner plus d'élan à son mouvement.

Il valsa à un bon mètre d'elle. Les gens s'afférèrent autour d'eux alors qu'ils se relevaient pour reprendre leur combat _trop_ vite interrompu.

Elle voulait lui faire payer ses paroles ! Elle était dépassée par ses émotions qui vociféraient leur plaintes dans sa tête, glissaient comme un venin dans ses veines. Elle était si désemparée et accablée que le peu de retenue qu'elle conservait avait été démolie par les déclarations de Paul.

\- Clem ! Calme toi ! La voix de son ami barbu résonna puissamment à son oreille.

Ils étaient deux à la retenir : Kenny sur sa droite et Tomica sur l'autre flan. Elle dévia la course de ses yeux sur le visage de l'homme toujours affublé de sa caquette. Elle montrait presque les dents. Mais la caresse de sa main dans son dos finit de tempérer suffisamment ses ardeurs.

Elle et Paul se dévisageaient de façon mauvaise quand la porte du cabanon où était les enfants s'ouvrit subitement pour laisser passer un Franck totalement furibond.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! J'ai des gamins terrifiés là-dedans et vous vous permettez d'en rajouter ?!

Il nota immédiatement la jeune fille et le père de Drew retenus par plusieurs personnes et les gens attroupés autour d'eux.

\- Cette idiote m'a cassé le nez ! Aboya Paul qui aurait clairement voulu lui rendre le coup qu'elle lui avait donné.

La plus jeune essuyait les quelques gouttes de plasma qui était tombé sur son visage d'un revers de la manche avant de cracher d'une voix ferme :

\- Et je le referai ! Tu l'as cherché Paul ! Tu...

\- Clementine... Franck gronda sévèrement. La ferme !

Ses poings se serrèrent. Il la regardait avec une telle déception. Elle n'en revenait pas.

Elle guetta alors tous les visages autour d'elle et reconnut sur la plupart la même expression que le leader de NorthLake. D'autres semblaient peinés, plus rarement compréhensifs.

C'était trop. L'adolescente ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Elle s'enfuit en courant loin des zones communes, naviguant entre les arbres, herbes et chemins partiellement terreux mis sur sa route. Elle finit par arriver chez elle, ouvrit la porte dans un lourd fracas et ne prit pas la peine de la refermer derrière elle.

Elle gravit deux à deux les escaliers, à bout de souffle. Elle faillit louper une marche et se rattrapa de justesse avant d'atteindre le palier du premier étage. Elle longea en trombe le couloir avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre d'AJ.

Elle s'arrêta, le souffle coupé. Son cœur, lui, tambourinait dans sa poitrine avec l'engouement d'une parade. Il faisait écho comme un rappel sordide du temps qui s'écoulait et qui éloignait un peu plus l'enfant d'elle. Pendant un moment, elle crût être enfermée dans une caverne lugubre où seuls les tambours de son cœur rappelaient que la vie existait derrière les ténèbres.

Elle s'avança avec une lenteur exagérée. Les muscles de ses jambes ne voulaient plus répondre aux liaisons nerveuses de son cerveau. Elle les sentait molle comme un morceau de caoutchouc, pourtant elle tenait toujours debout.

Elle contempla chaque détail qui témoignait de la personnalité d'AJ. Sa petite bibliothèque rempli d'une trentaine de romans pour enfants et/ou adultes aussi. Le roman qu'elle lui lisait ces derniers jours étaient déposés sur sa table de nuit. C'était Eragon. Elle remarqua la balle et le gant de Baseball qui attendait sur son bureau et que Kenny lui avait ramené trois quatre mois plus tôt après une expédition. Les deux jouaient dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Elle dériva alors jusqu'au lit de l'enfant, s'allongeant sur le dos et sentit les larmes rouler au coin de ses yeux. Elle étouffait, sa panique s'accentuait. Elle resta plusieurs minutes dans cet état avant d'attraper le coussin sous sa tête. La jeune fille le posa sur son visage, humant le parfum du garçon qui persistait sur le tissu.

Une saveur sucrée, fraîche comme les couches de neiges de l'hiver envahit sa tête. Elle inspirait dans le coussin pour capter le visage d'AJ qu'elle n'avait pas vu au milieu des autres gamins. Ni celui de Drew d'ailleurs.

Elle revoyait un à un ceux qui avaient éviter le pire. Ils défilèrent comme un diaporama encore et encore et encore...

_"Attends une minute !"_

Elle s'arrêta soudain en prenant conscience d'un fait. Elle se remémorait leur visage et notait finalement un détail qui aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux dès le départ.

Seule les plus petits avaient été pris. Tous les plus âgés avait été épargné. Tous... à l'exception de Drew.

_"Pourquoi ?"_

Son cerveau était une turbine qu'elle ne pouvait plus contrôler. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas et elle ne saisissait pas encore pourquoi mais cela la ravissait. Elle sentait que cet élément offrait de nouvelle perspective. Une infime possibilité...

Subitement, ne sachant trop où la conduisait la théorie qui se formait petit à petit dans son esprit, elle se leva du lit d'AJ, passa dans sa chambre prendre l'arme qu'elle cachait, dévala les escaliers et se retrouva dehors en une dizaine de seconde.

Elle fit rapidement sa route jusqu'aux cabanons de l'école. Le silence qui régnait à présent contrastait en tout point avec l'hystérie collective qui avait résonné quelques minutes plus tôt.

Clementine comprit tout de suite que les quatre groupes avaient quitté NorthLake. Elle repéra deux gardes en haut de la tour qui scrutaient autant l'extérieur que l'intérieur du camp à présent. Elle sentit le regard d'Arthur et Eddy dont elle devina l'identité majoritairement grâce à leur silhouette. Elle ne s'arrêta pas sur eux mais poursuivit sa course.

Quand elle s'approcha de sa destination, elle vit que Becca et Charlie montaient la garde devant l'une des portes des trois petits chalets, affublés d'un fusil d'assaut chacun. Ils finirent par repérer sa présence mais aucun des deux ne l'interpella avant qu'elle ne soit à quelques pas d'eux. Les deux semblaient content de la voir.

\- J'étais sûr que tu reviendrais. Finit par énoncer Becca dans un murmure. Franck nous a dit de monter la garde jusqu'à leur retour.

\- Ils sont partis depuis combien de temps ? Elle demanda simplement en se stoppant à un bon mètre des deux postés devant la devanture.

\- Quinze minutes j'dirai. Répondit laconiquement Becca.

Clementine se décala pour contourner le chalet afin d'observer discrètement à travers l'une des fenêtres. L'ensemble du camp était à l'intérieur de la salle de classe avec ce qu'il restait des gamins. Les parents, proches ou amis des enfants restaient attachés à eux comme s'ils disparaîtraient à la seconde où ils cesseraient de les regarder ou de les agripper. Elle trouva cela aussi triste qu'affligeant...

Elle chercha du regard la fillette qui l'intéressait et repéra sa présence dans le fond de la pièce, sur le coin droit, aux côté de Jody qui n'était certes pas sa mère mais s'occupait d'elle comme Kenny et elle veillaient sur AJ.

L'adolescente savait que la jeune fille était une amie de Drew - elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois avec lui, hier aussi d'ailleurs - et elle avait besoin d'entendre de sa bouche ce qu'elle se rappelait de leur mésaventure. Si Drew lui avait parlé d'elle, Clementine pensait que l'enfant aurait suffisamment confiance en elle pour lui offrir les détails des événements.

Elle sentait que quelque chose clochait à propos de la disparition de Drew. Et elle imaginait qu'une amie proche de lui aurait fait plus attention à la situation du garçon au milieu de l'enlèvement. Peut-être qu'elle avait des informations intéressantes à lui fournir.

Clementine revint alors vers ses camarades sachant qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'eux pour atteindre la petite. Aucunes des personnes présentes n'accepteraient qu'elle s'approche des rejetons après les accusations de Paul et leur accrochage plutôt violent.

Au même même moment qu'elle rejoignait les deux, Becca attrapa quelque chose derrière elle :

\- Tiens ! Je me suis dis que lorsque tu reviendrais, t'en aurais besoin. La jeune fille brune de deux ans son aînée lui tendait un pistolet. J'en ai chipé un en plus quand personne regardait.

Clementine sourit sincèrement face à la prévoyance de son amie qui était semblable à la sienne. Alors, amusée, elle finit par avouer :

\- J'ai déjà ce qu'il faut. Elle lui montra l'arme cachée dans son dos avant de la remettre très vite à sa place. On a été à bonne école.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard et un sourire complice. Clem utilisa ce moment pour émettre sa requête :

\- J'ai besoin que vous fassiez sortir l'un des gamins sans dire à qui que se soit que c'est pour parler avec moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Becca ne paraissait guère emballée par l'idée.

\- J'ai pas le temps pour les explications maintenant. Clementine parla vite sachant que chaque seconde de perdue éloignait AJ, Drew et tous les autres. Ce n'est qu'une théorie en plus, mais je dois connaître les détails de ce qu'il s'est passé. Et je pense qu'il y a une fillette ici qui peut m'aider plus que d'autres sur des questions que je me pose.

\- Je sais pas trop Clem... Becca se renfrogna, pas très sûre. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Paul, je ne crois pas que les gens veulent te...

\- Quel gamin ?

Clem resta un instant dubitative sur l'interruption de Charlie. Elle captura l'étonnante intensité et la ténacité dans ses prunelles. Cette fois encore, il se comportait de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait sur la tour. Il ôtait son masque. Alors sachant qu'il acceptait sa demande, elle lança rapidement :

\- Je ne connais pas son nom. Mais c'est celle qui est tout près de Jody. Ses cheveux tombe au niveau de ses épaules, ils sont marrons.

\- J'y vais.

Elle acquiesça de la tête en signe de gratitude et le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année disparut doucement derrière la porte.

\- Il ferait vraiment tout pour toi celui-là...

Clementine guetta son ami qui était quelque peu irritée. La première ne dit rien sur ce que Becca venait d'évoquer. Elle préféra plutôt l'interroger sur le sujet qui l'intéressait vraiment :

\- Qu'est-ce que Franck a pu tirer des gosses ?

\- Il n'a fait qu'un topo rapide. Il voulait partir le plus vite possible. Je sais seulement qu'un homme avec une cagoule sur la tête serait entré dans la pièce sans prévenir. Qu'il aurait assommé Margo sur sa route qui n'a même pas eu le temps de le remarquer et il a tué Killian qui se jetait sur lui. Il aurait un peu malmené les gamins et leur a demandé de regarder le mur, les menaçant de les tuer s'ils se retournaient pour regarder derrière eux.

Elle dit son discours comme on récitait une recette de cuisine. Rapide, concis. Tout ce que souhaitait Clementine.

\- D'après les gosses, d'autres personnes seraient entrée dans la pièce quand ils avaient le dos tourné mais ils ignorent précisément combien ils étaient ou à quoi ils ressemblaient. Ils auraient bâillonné les gamins qu'ils ont emmenés avec eux, c'est tout ce que je sais.

\- Pas d'indice sur la façon dont ils seraient entrés ici ?

\- Non... Rien. Soupira Becca en fronçant des sourcils, trouvant une fascination étrange au sol à ses pieds.

Clementine garda le silence. Elle repensa à Drew une fois encore. Et au mystère qui entourait la façon dont il s'était éclipsé du camp pour les rejoindre en mission.

Était-il possible que les visiteurs aient emprunté le même moyen que Drew pour pénétrer à l'intérieur du camp ?

Elle réfléchit à cette possibilité jusqu'à ce que Charlie revienne en compagnie de l'amie de Drew. Il avait réussi. Immédiatement, elle le remercia d'une œillade qui fit naître un bref sourire de satisfaction sur ses lèvres.

La fillette fut alors quelque peu stupéfaite lorsqu'elle nota la présence de Clem. Mais elle ne paraissait pas effrayée par elle ce qui était bon signe. La gamine déclara alors de but en blanc avec une certaine réserve tout même :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez vraiment ?

Elle ignorait l'excuse qu'avait trouvé Charlie mais ne s'en soucia guère et commença directement sur le vif du sujet :

\- J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce qui est arrivé à Drew lors de l'incident. C'est vraiment important. J'ai besoin du plus petits détails dont tu te souviennes.

\- Tu penses à quoi, Clem ? Déclara soudain Becca intriguée par l'empressement plein d'espoir de l'adolescente.

Mais Clementine ne lui offrit aucune réponse. Ses yeux étaient plantés dans ceux de la fille d'une douzaine d'année dont les traits devinrent plus taciturne encore. Elle était vivement peinée par la disparition de Drew. Tout comme Clem. Mais elle réussit à se ressaisir et souffla alors que les souvenirs se rappelaient à elle:

\- Après que l'homme ai tué Killian... Elle avala de travers, l'horreur du moment encore trop récent. Il nous a obligé à lui tourner le dos en nous alignant pour faire face au mur. Je sais que Drew était sur ma droite et il y avait seulement Greg et Trina entre nous. Des gens sont entrés dans la pièce mais ne se sont pas approchés, ils sont restés près de l'entrée.

\- Tu les as entendu parler ?

\- Non. J'ai juste perçu des sortes de grognements, des bruits de voix qui n'avait aucun sens.

Clementine mit cette information de côté et insista, un peu plus agitée :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ?

\- J'ai compris que l'homme passait derrière nous et s'arrêtait sur certains pour leur mettre du scotch sur la bouche et les sortir du rang. Les gamins gémissaient et pleuraient. C'était horrible. On pouvait rien faire.

\- Et pour Drew ? Ils lui ont fait pareil ? Elle s'exprima en la relançant sur le thème qui la préoccupait plus que de raisons.

\- Non. L'intérêt de Clementine était à son paroxysme. Quand l'homme ai passé derrière Drew, Drew a tenté de l'attaquer. Je crois qu'il l'a pris par surprise et a réussi à lui donner un coup de poing. Mais je ne pouvais pas voir parce qu'ils ont bougé derrière nous. J'ai entendu les autres se précipiter vers eux je crois. Il y a eu un choc, Drew a crié puis je crois qu'il est tombé au sol.

Les yeux de la plus jeune s'embuèrent de larmes à mesure que le trouble de son discours envahissait son cœur.

\- Quand on s'est retourné longtemps après qu'ils soient partis, Dr... Drew n'était plus là. Ils... Ils l'ont emmenés avec eux.

Mais Clementine était maintenant pratiquement sûre que la dernière déclaration de l'amie de Drew était erronée.

Elle se sentit alors désolée de devoir continuer, de la pousser un peu plus mais elle devait connaître un dernier détail :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il portait aujourd'hui ?

\- De quoi ? Elle était désorientée par sa question.

\- Les vêtements de Drew... Est-ce que tu t'en rappelles ?! Clementine la pressa plus vivement ce qui lui valut un geste de Becca qu'il lui dit silencieusement de restreindre ses ardeurs.

Seulement, elle n'avait pas le temps de se montrer raisonnable. Il était temps d'agir car elle était maintenant convaincue que Drew n'avait pas été enlevé. Non... Le gamin avait dû les suivre !

Et s'il l'avait fait alors il appliquerait ses enseignements. Elle lui avait appris qu'il fallait parfois se mettre en péril ou s'éloigner pour protéger les autres. Et que s'il souhaitait être retrouvé, il ne devait jamais oublier de laisser une piste derrière lui.

Et cette leçon s'appliquait clairement à la situation d'aujourd'hui.

\- Il... Il portait un pull vert sur un tee-shirt blanc je crois... Je voyais les pans dépasser parfois. Et je crois qu'il avait juste un simple jean.

Drew était courageux, raison pour laquelle il aurait décidé d'y aller. Il savait faire preuve de ruse et était plutôt discret. Après tout, il leur avait fallu un bon moment à elle et Becca pour repérer sa présence lors de leur fameuse expédition. En plus de ça, il était probablement le seul à connaître la façon dont était entrée ces étrangers étant donné qu'ils avaient surement utilisé le même chemin qu'il avait pris pour quitter le camp une semaine plus tôt.

Il fallait maintenant espérer qu'il ait laissé des signes derrière lui. Des lambeaux de vêtements par exemple... N'importe quoi !

\- Clem ?! Même dans un chuchotement, la voix de Becca sonnait comme une sonnette d'alarme. Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?!

Elle finit par lorgner son ami et Charlie qui affichaient presque la même incrédulité même si le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés étaient plus calme que l'autre déjà sur les nerfs.

\- Je ne crois pas que Drew ai été kidnappé avec les autres. Je crois qu'il les a suivi. Je pense qu'il a fait semblant d'être évanoui et les a filé dès qu'ils ont quitté les lieux.

\- Pourquoi il n'aurait pas dit à quelqu'un ce qu'il comptait faire ? Émit Charlie qui était de toute évidence intrigué par les paroles de Clem comme un chat fasciné par un bout de ficelle.

\- A mon avis, il n'a pensé à rien d'autre que de les suivre. Mais c'est probable qu'il ait laissé des indices derrière lui pour qu'on puisse le retrouver. Il sait que c'est ce qu'il faut faire dans ce genre de cas.

\- Clementine, c'est complètement dingue ! Tu ne peux pas croire un tel truc ?

\- Je connais Drew ! Elle articula sentant une vague de résolution s'infiltrer partout en elle. Je sais comment il pense. Je l'ai entraîné, t'oublies ? Je lui ai appris les choses que je sais, les choses que je ferai... Crois-moi, il est sûrement sur leur trace.

Becca s'énerva un peu plus, tapotant du pied et se frotta le front face à cette théorie difficilement acceptable. Mais c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient. Clem y croyait !

\- Les ordres de Franck sont de protéger le camp en cas de nouvelle attaque. Tous nos meilleurs soldats - si on peut utiliser ce terme - ont été envoyé dehors. Et tu veux que les dernières personne avec le plus de compétences pour protéger les gens qui se trouvent ici sortent du camps ?!

\- Il faut le tenter Becca ! Elle appuya férocement. Je ne pense pas qu'une autre attaque aura lieu.

\- Comment tu peux être sûr pour Drew de toute façon ? Demanda alors Charlie sans reproches mais à travers une évidente curiosité.

\- Pourquoi prendraient-ils tous les plus petits "_et" _Drew? Il a au minimum six ans de plus que le reste des gosse qui ont été emmené. Ça n'a pas de sens ! Vous devez me faire confiance ! Je sais ce que je fais. _Enfin je crois. _Elle rajouta pensivement mais n'en montra rien.

Ils l'étudiaient cherchant des failles dans ses dires ou sa raison.

\- Si vous y aller, je veux venir avec vous !

Les trois plus vieux accordèrent brusquement leur attention au visage enhardi de la petite.

\- Non. Tu ne peux pas. Répliqua Clementine sous les œillades des deux autres en accord avec ses mots.

\- Mais Drew est mon meilleur ami ! Je veux aider !

\- C'est trop dangereux pour toi encore. Tu ne seras pas quoi faire et il faut des gens expérimentés pour une telle opération. Désolé.

Elle subit la déception de l'amie de Drew mais sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle s'apprêtait à s'adresser à Charlie et Becca pour leur demander de l'accompagner quand le bruit de pas derrière elle attira son attention.

Elle se retourna immédiatement et remarqua Paul tout juste sorti de la cachette qu'il s'était trouvé derrière le tronc d'un arbre à une dizaine de mètre de là. Son nez était dans un piteux état. Elle se tendit lorsqu'il fit deux pas vers elle, prête à se défendre en cas d'attaque. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de temps pour ça.

\- Tu penses vraiment que mon fils n'a pas été enlevé ? Qu'il est dehors en train de les suivre ?

Elle fut surprise par ses questions et l'absence de colère dans son timbre. Il les avait entendu. Depuis combien de temps ? Mais elle oublia bien vite cette pensée alors qu'elle se concentrait un peu plus sur ses traits sincères, remplis de peur, d'appréhension aussi.

\- Oui, je le crois sincèrement. Elle affirma avec beaucoup d'assurance dans la voix.

\- Alors je viens avec toi. Elle fut touchée par le brouillard d'émotion diffus dans ses prunelles qu'elle définissait difficilement à cette distance. Je vais t'aider à retrouver mon fils.

Et sur ces paroles, ils enterraient la hache de guerre. Faisait enfin une trêve. Clementine était satisfaite si bien qu'elle répondit d'un simple hochement de tête avant de se tourner vers Becca et Charlie :

\- Je peux compter sur vous ?

\- Je viens. Clama platement Charlie. Néanmoins elle pouvait voir dans l'éclat de ses yeux sa motivation et la ferveur qu'il était prêt à lui offrir pour lui venir en aide.

\- Oh putain ! OK... J'taccompagne. Becca finit par abdiquer, plissant les lèvres dans une moue de profonde exaspération.

\- Rentre à l'intérieur, euh... Clem guetta l'enfant sans savoir son nom.

\- Vicky. La petite dit, lui permettant ainsi d'avoir réponse à sa précédente réflexion.

\- Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi pour ne rien dire de tout ça aux gens qui sont dedans ? Il faut qu'on soit assez loin lorsqu'il prendront conscience de notre absence. C'est peut-être le seul moyen de ramener tout le monde.

\- Je ne dirai rien. C'est promis.

Clementine sentit la franchise dans son ton et sur ses lignes. Elle était pratiquement sûre de pouvoir compter sur Vicky. Après tout, elle n'était pas la meilleure amie de Drew pour rien.

\- Merci. Rentre maintenant.

Elle s'éclipsa rapidement et s'effaça derrière le bois de la porte quand Clem reprit avec la détermination d'un commandant à guider ses troupes dans la réussite de la plus importante des missions :

\- On va d'abord devoir fouiller les alentours à l'extérieur du camp. Il faudra surement chercher un morceau de tissu vert ou blanc ou en jean posé par terre ou accroché à une branche. Sinon, cherchez tout autre détail qui n'aurait pas sa place dans le décor.

\- OK... Mais faut être dehors pour ça. Tu te proposes de convaincre quels duos qui se trouvent sur les tours pour nous permettre de sortir ?

\- Arthur et Eddy nous laisseront passer.

Elle arriverait à les convaincre. Elle s'entendait bien avec eux. Ils comprendraient, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

\- Prends ça !

Clem observa alors Becca offrir à Paul le pistolet qu'elle lui avait proposé plus tôt. L'homme accepta simplement sans rien dire en retour.

\- Allons récupérer un peu de matos maintenant. Ça sert à rien de faire ça si on y voit rien là-dehors. Clama soudain Charlie, plein de bon sens, d'un timbre qui rappelait trop son engouement qui l'ennuyait passablement.

Ce groupe atypique hocha de la tête presque au même moment et se dirigea vers le cabanon où les armes et lampes torches avaient été récupérés un peu plus tôt.

\- Occupez vous du matériel, je vais convaincre Arthur et Eddy. Ah et prenez une radio. Clementine lâcha lorsqu'ils atteignirent le pied de la tour.

Les deux hommes les regardaient passer avec des yeux ronds et inquiets. Il prenait conscience maintenant de l'endroit où se dirigeait les trois autres.

\- Clem ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! Arthur parla suffisamment fort pour qu'elle puisse capter la dureté et les doutes dans son ton.

\- Je monte.

Convaincre les deux hommes avaient été plus ardus qu'elle n'avait cru. Ils avaient réfuté fermement son plan. Eddy avait même menacé de contacter Franck et les autres pour leur dire ce qu'elle préparait. Elle avait réussi à intercepter sa radio avant qu'il ne l'attrape. Lorsqu'il avait tenté de lui reprendre des mains, Arthur s'était interposé entre eux pour calmer les deux jeunes. Elle avait parlé pendant presque une minute sans s'arrêter après ça pour essayer de leur faire saisir les chances qu'elle avait d'avoir raison. Les autres l'avaient attendu au pied de la tour, trépignant d'impatience et l'interpellant à deux ou trois reprises. La dernière fois elle avait rétorqué en passant sa tête par dessus la barrière qu'elle faisait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait.

Elle avait alors repris son argumentation avec Arthur et Eddy. Et le temps qu'elle avait perdu à convaincre les deux guetteurs étaient un temps qui l'avait éloigné de son but. Mais après bien cinq minutes, Arthur avait fini par consentir à sa requête de les laisser sortir. Elle leur avait fait promettre de ne pas contacter Franck même s"ils n'avaient été que peu emballés par cette idée. Elle comptait le faire elle même lorsqu'ils relèveraient une piste.

A présent, elle était dehors avec les autres, ratissant les alentours du camp à la recherche du moindre signe de la présence de Drew. Ils cherchèrent plus spécialement vers l'entrée principale car il y avait bien plus de chance que les étrangers se soit enfuit par là. Ils n'utilisèrent pas leur lampe torches ici afin de rester à l'abri de l'attention des deux autres gardes positionné sur la tour de l'entrée principale. Cela rendait leur recherche plus ardu. Mais elle n'abandonna pas.

Il leur fallut une demi-heure de complaintes de Becca, de faux espoirs liés à des reflets de la lune et trois rôdeurs à tuer avant qu'un détail dans le paysage autour d'elle n'attire son attention.

Ils étaient au corner droit derrière lequel se trouvait le cimetière du camp. Elle remarqua une sorte de trou dans le sol lorsque le vent souleva quelques branches qui se trouvait dessus.

\- Là ! Elle murmura suffisamment fort pour qu'ils entendent alors qu'elle se précipitait jusqu'au point qu'elle avait repéré.

Elle pris conscience du trou aussi large que deux homme qui était creusé profondément dans le sol, contre les limites des larges poutres du camp. La trouée semblait formée un tunnel qui conduisait très certainement au cimetière derrière les remparts qui culminait à une dizaine de mètre au dessus de leur tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Apostropha Paul, médusé par leur trouvaille.

\- Je crois qu'on sait comment ils sont entrées dans le camp maintenant. Becca clama à haute voix la pensée de tous.

\- Depuis combien de temps c'est là à votre avis ? Renchérit Paul une fois de plus

\- C'est probablement par là que Drew est passé pour vous rejoindre il y a une semaine. Dit Charlie posément en s'adressa à Becca et Clementine

\- Ouais, je crois aussi. Elle confirma finalement, obnubilée par la percée qu'ils avaient découvert.

Charlie avait raison. C'était la seule explication rationnelle.

Elle regarda alors autour d'elle dans l'espoir de trouver un indice sur un passage de Drew. Et après quelques secondes, Becca leur indiqua un buisson à une dizaine de mètre de leur position.

Sur une branche était enroulé un petit morceau de tissu blanc qu'ils voyaient tous à présent. Clem n'y toucha pas et continua rapidement sa course talonné par les autres.

Ils longèrent le lac par les bois, à l'Est de l'entrée principale, jusqu'à trouver un autre morceau de tissu blanc accrocher cette fois-ci à l'une des branches pendante d'un sapin.

\- Vous me croyez maintenant ? Dit-elle en faisant gesticuler la branche entre ses doigts. L'espoir s'embrasait en elle.

Les autres n'acquiescèrent même pas de la tête. Mais leurs regards déterminés fut bien la seule réponse dont elle eu besoin.

\- On y va alors !

Et les quatre compagnons suivirent son ordre et la piste que leur avait laissé Drew. Elle se serait presque cru dans le petit Poucet, excepté qu'ici, c'était des morceaux de tissus qui leur montreraient la voie.

_"J'arrive Drew ! Reste en vie !" _Pensa-t-elle en sortant la radio pour mettre Franck au courant de la situation.

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

_Comme d'habitude, j'espère que vous avez apprécié._

_Les mystères se délies. Des réponses arrivent. Et encore plein de péripétie vont arriver lors des trois prochains et derniers chapitres de cette épisode 1._

_Si vous avez un petit mot à me faire parvenir, n'hésitez pas. Ça fait toujours très plaisir et ça booste un max ;)_

_A bientôt !_


	15. Chapter 15

**The Walking Dead : The Northerners**

_Episode 1 : The New Generation_

_Chapitre__ 15 : Jeu de piste_

_Paul_, Charlie, Becca et Clementine trottinaient sur la piste qu'avait laissé Drew derrière lui et avaient éliminés quelques rôdeurs qui avaient croisé leur route. Peu après, ils avaient aussi évité une horde d'une vingtaine d'autres attirés par le bruit d'un morceau de métal bougeant contre la paroi d'une maison sous la force du vent. Le blond avait eu la bonne idée de déposer des lambeaux de vêtements à peu près tous les cinquante mètres pour s'assurer qu'ils n'empruntent que rarement une mauvaise voie. Ils s'étaient trompés à quelques reprises, revenant sur leur pas pour suivre un autre chemin. Toutefois, ils avançaient et sentaient qu'ils se rapprochaient du but.

Ils étaient cachés à l'orée des bois qui suivaient la route 624 et s'engageaient maintenant au Sud-Est du camp, à environ cinq kilomètres. Le terroir opaque et humide collait sous leurs semelles. Les arbres hauts, presque intimidant, laissaient l'ombre de leurs branches former un infini enchevêtrement de tiges qui se croisaient ici et là dans la lumière amenée par la lune. Ils affrontaient le vent froid, plus insistant encore que dans l'enceinte du camp. Il y avait presque une aura surnaturelle qui enveloppait leur expédition. Comme un décor de film d'horreur... Mais, après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'était devenu leur monde ?

Clementine chassa cette pensée puis regarda l'heure à sa montre. Elle devrait bientôt reprendre contact avec Franck. L'homme avait demandé à ce qu'elle le tienne informé des événements toutes les cinq minutes ou dès lors que leur périple aurait porté ses fruits.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait contacté peu après avoir découvert les premiers indices laissés par Drew, celui qui affichait une longue cicatrice de sa pommette à sa tempe avait été peu ravi par l'expédition qu'elle avait lancé sans même le tenir informer. Elle l'avait entendu au son de sa voix même s'il n'avait pas trop étayé ce sujet. Les remontrances pouvaient attendre. Il y avait plus important à faire.

Il l'avait écouté très sérieusement et avait accepté ses dires et les preuves évidentes. Franck et elle s'étaient mis d'accord pour que le leader et ses troupes restent éloigner des sentiers sur lesquelles ils se trouvaient le temps qu'ils finissent par repérer leur cible. Ils craignaient une exécution sommaire si leurs ennemis paniquaient lorsqu'ils prendraient conscience qu'ils les suivaient de près.

Franck avait déjà rapatrié l'un des groupes vers sa position. Les quatre groupes de cinq choisis par ce dernier étaient partis avec quatre véhicules. Le leader avait décidé d'envoyer trois personnes à pieds dans chaque direction ainsi que deux en voiture pour couvrir une zone plus large au cas où les étrangers soient repartis avec un moyen de locomotion. Dix personne et deux véhicules se trouvaient donc maintenant à environ deux kilomètres derrière eux, un peu plus loin sur la route 624. Elle savait que Kenny était parmi eux. Elle avait eu l'occasion de l'entendre jurer la dernière fois qu'elle avait rappelé Franck. Elle avait perçu son inquiétude et sa fougue dans sa voix mais n'avait pas eu l'occasion, ni même l'envie d'essayer de le calmer. Elle s'était concentrée sur les paroles échangées avec Franck quant à la progression de la situation.

Lorsqu'elle reprit la radio pour la troisième fois, Charlie qui marchait devant retira un énième morceau de tissu sur la branche d'un arbre. Toujours blanc mais bien plus petits que les premiers qu'ils avaient récupéré. Drew commençait donc à manquer de tissus. Elle échangea un regard avec les trois personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Ils partageaient tous la même pensée et ce fut Paul qui parla sous la surprise des trois plus jeunes en déclarant avec conviction :

\- Il lui reste toujours son pull pour laisser des signes derrière lui !

\- Il a raison. Admit doucement Clementine.

Le père de Drew la guetta avec une certaine appréciation qu'elle lui témoigna en retour avant d'allumer la radio qu'elle agrippait de sa main gauche.

\- Frank, tu me reçois ?

La radio grésilla une seconde sur la voix de Franck qui s'exprima sans détour :

\- Oui. Détail moi la situation !

\- Pas de changement jusqu'ici. On suit toujours la piste.

\- Vous vous trouvez où maintenant ? Dit-il plus empressé.

Elle sentait que la tension des gens qui l'entourait en plus de la piste que Clem et son groupe avait trouvé le mettait aussi à cran que le reste d'entre eux. Toutefois, Franck avait appris il y avait bien longtemps l'importance de garder son sang-froid pour s'imposer en tant que leader sur lequel les gens de NorthLake se reposaient.

\- Un demi kilomètre plus loin sur la 624. Toujours sous couvert des bois.

Elle entendit le bruit d'un papier froissé juste avant qu'il ne complète :

\- D'après la carte vous devez être à environ un kilomètre de l'aéroport d'Hillman. C'est plus une petite piste d'atterrissage en vrai. Elle se trouve au croisement de la 624 et de la 459 Nord. Vous ne pourrez pas le louper.

\- Bien reçu.

\- Reprend contact dans cinq minutes. Terminé.

La radio redevint muette. Elle la réinstalla dans son dos tout en déclarant à l'attention des trois autres :

\- Vous avez tous entendu ?

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête sans énoncer quelconque paroles puis poursuivirent leur cheminement. La tension grandissait à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de Drew. Elle le sentait dans chacun des gestes et mimiques de ses compagnons de route.

Elle ne pouvait pas parler pour Paul car elle ne le côtoyait pas assez pour ça mais elle n'était pas habituée à voir tant de sérieux chez Becca et Charlie. C'était très étrange qu'ils soient si concentrés, si réfléchis. Même si elle avait compris que la fougue de Charlie était souvent feinte contrairement à celle de Becca, elle se surprit soudain à souhaiter qu'ils ouvrent la bouche pour échanger des conversations enjouées sur n'importe quels sujets. Tout pour ne plus subir la pression amenée par ce qui était en train d'arriver et sur ce qui allait forcément croiser leur route.

Après une cinquantaine de mètre, ils s'étonnèrent alors de ne pas tomber sur un bout de tee-shirt blanc. Plus encore, une crainte impérieuse grandie autant dans le cœur de Clem que dans celui de ses camarades. Ils durent faire une quarantaine de pas avant de soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'ils récupérèrent un autre indice pour l'avancée de leur recherche.

Charlie ramassa encore une fois le morceau de tissu. Mais le garçon s'arrêta brusquement, semblant perplexe alors qu'il décortiquait avec une attention dévorante chaque détail de ce qu'il venait de récupérer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Charlie ? Demanda alors Becca avant que Clementine n'en ai la chance.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Il chuchota en virevoltant vers le regard très sérieux du reste du groupe. C'est la même couleur mais regardez bien... Il extirpa de la poche de son blouson l'un des signes qu'ils avaient ramassé plus tôt. Ce n'est pas la même matière.

Clem lui prit les deux pans des mains, les frotta avec ses doigts et sut tout de suite que Charlie avait raison. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

L'angoisse grimpa à son paroxysme alors qu'une idée se formait dans son esprit. Une pensée qui laissa un goût affreux se répandre dans tout son être. Elle lorgna Charlie qui semblait en arriver à la même conclusion.

\- Vous pensez à quoi tous les deux ?! Leur demanda Paul vivement inquiet par leur comportement vis-à-vis de cette dernière trouvaille.

Elle soupesa ses mots sachant que cette nouvelle n'allait guère rassurer le père de Drew. Elle même n'était pas tout à fait sûr de cette théorie qui venait de se former dans sa tête, mais quelle autre explication y avait-il à ça ?

\- Je ne crois pas que Drew ai déposé celui-ci.

Un silence dérangeant suivit cette confession aux conséquences qu'elle refusait encore d'affronter.

\- Comment ça ? Si c'est pas lui, alors...

Paul n'alla pas au bout de sa phrase. Il comprit finalement au même moment que Becca qui afficha elle aussi tout son effroi face à cette nouvelle information.

\- Il est possible qu'il ai été repéré. Rajouta calmement Charlie qui ne semblait pas vouloir alarmer le père plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Oubliez pas que le groupe nous tourne autour depuis une semaine. Ils ont déjà prouvé qu'ils étaient capable d'être très discret. J'imagine qu'ils ont pu comprendre qu'ils étaient suivi. Ils ont remarqué ce qu'il faisait et ont continué pour lui.

\- Alors la piste à partir d'ici à toute les chances de nous conduire à un piège... C'est ça que vous dîtes ?! Le jeune homme et la jeune fille acquiescèrent avec réluctance au parole de Becca. Génial ! Vraiment super !

La patience et le calme de son amie s'érodait enfin. La rage la gagnait une nouvelle fois. Clementine, elle, avala de travers et sentit un froid lécher toute son échine. Et celui-ci n'était pas dû au température des prémisses du nouvel hiver. Elle avait peur que Drew n'ai déjà péri s'ils avaient noté qu'ils étaient à la poursuite. L'aurait-il déjà tuer ? Son poing se serra à cette pensée. La flamme de sa détermination s'embrasa comme un feu de forêt indomptable.

Elle le retrouverait ! Drew était en vie. Aj et tous les autres aussi ! Elle les retrouverait et les ramènerait sain et sauf chez eux !

\- On fait quoi alors ? La détresse dans le timbre de Paul l'alarma un peu plus.

\- Je vais contacter Franck. Elle déclara de but en blanc, accrochant le regard des autres avec le sien empli d'une promesse silencieuse qu'ils allaient réussir. Il nous dira quoi faire.

Clementine savait quand il était temps de faire confiance à leur leader pour les aider à trouver des solutions. Elle devait admettre qu'elle ignorait comment agir dans de telles circonstance. Elle avait besoin de son soutien et de ses idées pour réussir ce coup là.

\- Franck ? Elle lança dès que la radio fut entre ses doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait puisque les cinq minutes entre les appels n'étaient pas encore écoulées. Clementine lui fit alors un topo clair de la situation actuelle, de leurs doutes sur les nouvelles et dangereuses possibilités qu'amenait le dernier morceau de vêtements qu'ils avaient récolté.

\- Dis-moi que t'as un plan pour nous Franck ? Souffla Becca, tout à fait tendu quand Clementine eu terminé son récit.

Il y eu un silence, puis quelques murmures inaudibles de conversations avec d'autres gens. Les secondes s'égrenèrent avec une lenteur douloureuse quand le leader repris enfin contact avec eux :

\- L'un d'entre vous va devoir foncer tête baissée dans le piège. Cette révélation trancha l'air. Ils se guettèrent tous d'une œillade grave mais préparé. Clem ?

\- O... Oui ? Elle balbutia incertaine sachant déjà la nature de ses prochains mots.

\- J'aimerais que ce soit toi qui fasse ça.

\- Franck, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Elle entendit brusquement Kenny s'époumoner dans le combiné mais Franck reprit à son attention comme si l'intervention de Kenny n'avait pas eu lieu :

\- Clem, tu peux le faire ou pas ?

\- Dis non ! Ne... La voix de Kenny s'éteint comme si quelqu'un le retint de rajouter quoique se soit.

\- Tu le peux ? Franck réitéra gravement, remettant ainsi une immense part de leurs espoir entre ses mains.

Elle s'en sentait capable. Plus encore maintenant qu'elle prenait conscience que Franck avait sûrement plus confiance en ses compétences qu'il ne l'avait montré ou admit jusqu'ici.

\- Oui !

\- Bien. Voilà ce que vous allez faire...

Il déclama son discours sans interruption, s'assurant d'articuler clairement chaque partie. Charlie et Paul reviendraient sur leur pas et seraient récupérer sur la route par Franck et la dizaine de personne qui l'accompagnait. Charlie était leur meilleur tireur. Franck avait besoin de lui en retrait si les événements dérapaient et que les enfants étaient utiliser par leurs ennemies comme bouclier. Aussi, Franck ne le dit pas mais Clem comprit qu'il préférait éloigné Paul car celui-ci était trop impliqué et n'avait pas l'habitude de gérer ce genre de pression. Becca, elle, la suivrait discrètement avec la radio pour tenir informer leurs compagnons. Beaucoup reposait sur elle. Si elle se dirigeait bien vers un piège, Becca ne devrait pas intervenir et les suivre lorsqu'il la ramèneraient à l'endroit où ils étaient planqués. Mais encore fallait-il espérer qu'ils ne décident pas d'en finir avec elle dans l'instant...

C'était une possibilité qui lui donnait envie d'avoir plus qu'une seule personne pour couvrir ses arrières. Surtout qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient au moins cinq dans le camp adverse. Seulement, Franck semblait plutôt confiant. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'il lui ai dit d'agir ainsi si il ne croyait pas qu'elle serait maintenu en vie par les kidnappeurs.

Néanmoins, tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Elle absorbait encore les paroles de Franck lorsqu'elle entendit encore cette voix familière lancée avec une fureur qui la fit frémir même si elle n'était pas en sa compagnie :

\- Comment tu peux l'utiliser comme appât ?!

\- Je lui ai laissé le choix Kenny ! Elle a pris sa décision ! Accepte-le !

Elle comprenait pourquoi il était si à cran. AJ avait déjà été pris. La pensée qu'elle se retrouve entre les griffes de ces étrangers devaient le terroriser bien trop pour qu'il ne réussisse à tempérer ses ardeurs. Cependant, c'était la seule façon de retrouver AJ, Drew et tous les autres. Clementine ne se voyait pas comme un héro en acceptant la requête de Franck. Elle ne voyait personne comme ça. Si des héros il y avait eu, ils n'existaient plus. Elle savait néanmoins quand il était temps pour elle d'agir pour le bien de leur communauté qu'elle souhaitait défendre au mieux de ses capacités.

\- Mettez vous en route rapidement. Becca, tu me contactes dès que vous repartez.

\- Compris ! Répliqua simplement cette dernière.

La radio s'éteint avant que Clementine ne l'offre à la brunette.

\- Je vais aller me mettre en position. Les deux amies s'épièrent avec une vive intensité. Je te ferai pas défauts, t'inquiète !

\- Tant que ton pied ne se prend pas dans une branche et que tu n'appuies pas sur la gâchette de ton arme par accident, je suis sûre que tout ira bien.

Après une semaine seulement, elle arrivait déjà à rire de l'angoisse de ce qui s'était passé le jour où Drew les avait suivit. C'était une bonne chose.

\- C'est pas ton genre de faire des blagues dans ce genre de conditions normalement.

\- C'est vrai...

Elle souffla sur un faible rictus avant de se sentir obligée de noter :

\- Mais c'est peut-être la dernière que je pourrai dire.

La tension revint aussi vite qu'elle s'était dissipée. Elle lut dans les yeux de Becca qu'elle ne la laisserait sûrement pas mourir aujourd'hui, qu'elle ne le permettrait pas. Et ce fut bien tout le soutien dont eu besoin celle qui ne se détachait jamais de sa casquette. Elles hochèrent de la tête dans un accord tacite avant que la plus vieille des deux ne quitte leur position et parte de l'autre côté de la route entre les autres bois qui s'y trouvait.

Elle contempla plusieurs secondes le dernier point où Becca avait disparu. Elle devait se mettre en marche mais ses pieds semblaient soudain comme soudés au sol. Elle ne put retrouver ses moyens que lorsque le son de nom résonna à son oreille.

\- Clementine...

Le timbre profond et tout à fait sérieux de Charlie fit remonter un long frisson dans toute son échine. Elle sentit aussi une chaleur s'insinuer au creux de son ventre ; sensation qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis un long moment maintenant. Elle fut alors envahie par un léger sentiment de culpabilité envers George... Et ce, même si celui-ci était mort depuis plus d'un an.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? Il dit en s'installant à ses côtés, regardant le point qui l'obnubilait encore.

\- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

\- Non... Elle sentit ses yeux sur elle cette fois-ci.

Rarement les gens répondaient à ce genre de question. Elle aima pourtant la sincérité dans la déclaration de Charlie et surtout ce qui suivit :

\- Cela dit se serait dommage que tu ne sois pas convaincue que tu peux le faire.

Elle finit par rencontrer ses prunelles, laissant un sourire agréable se dessiner sur sa bouche. Elle apprécia la taquinerie qui vibra sur le son de son timbre doucereux. Elle devina clairement le test caché derrière sa réplique si bien qu'elle répondit alors dans un chuchotis ferme mais néanmoins complice :

\- Évidemment que je peux le faire !

\- Tant mieux.

Il regarda droit devant lui une nouvelle fois, les mains dans le dos, un sourire secret planant sur ses lèvres fines et rosies.

\- Tu sais, un jour ou l'autre je serai ce que ce sourire veut dire.

Il pouffa le temps d'un battement de cœur et répliqua sincèrement :

\- J'espère bien...

Il abandonna alors l'amusement sur ses traits. Il finit par poser ses yeux dans les siens. Les reflets de la lune dans ses prunelles brillaient d'une intensité étourdissante. Elle n'avait jamais cru qu'il puisse s'exprimer de cette façon. Il y avait une certaine force qui émanait par vague de lui pour venir s'écraser sur son être encore sous le choc. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'une présence n'avait pas éloigné toutes pensées cohérentes de son esprit. Elle était fascinée par la gravité de son regard qui était néanmoins adouci par la clarté de ses orbes d'un bleu si transparent que les teintes variaient en fonction du jour et de la nuit.

Comment pouvaient-ils y avoir tant de couleurs dans les yeux de quelqu'un ?

Sans s'y attendre, son visage commença à se pencher vers le sien. Elle crut qu'il avait pris pour cible ses lèvres mais il dévia délicatement sa course pour venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue. La fraîcheur de sa peau fut soudain remplacer par une agréable chaleur amené par la tendresse de la caresse de ses lèvres.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'éloigna qu'elle prit définitivement conscience de son attachement envers elle. Il affichait une fois encore ce rictus honnête, séduisant mais plein de mystère. Elle était gênée face à cette évidente affection qu'il lui témoignait. Elle était toutefois aussi curieuse et intriguée par les émotions qu'il faisait naître en elle.

Il ignorait tout d'elle et elle de lui. Les deux jeune gens ne s'étaient pratiquement jamais côtoyés sauf par obligation. Malgré tout, il semblait voir quelque chose en elle qui lui plaisait. Elle se demanda alors depuis combien de temps il avait développé cet intérêt pour elle. C'était un jeune homme tout à fait singulier. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne s'était jamais dévoilé. Elle se surprit alors à vouloir connaître les raisons derrière cette facette et apprendre à connaître ce qui se cachait par delà le masque.

\- On se revoit tout à l'heure.

Il semblait tant convaincu par cette affirmation qu'il réussit à rassurer Clementine.

\- Oui...

Dans l'instant, Charlie se retourna, suivit rapidement par Paul qui ne manqua pas de lancer une œillade à Clementine qu'elle comprit clairement. Il remettait tous ses espoirs quant à la survie de son fils entre ses mains. Elle espérait ne pas le décevoir, ne pas _se_ décevoir.

Les deux hommes reprirent la route qu'ils avaient déjà emprunté. Clementine s'engagea sur le chemin opposé sachant que Becca était déjà cachée dans les alentours, la suivant d'assez prêt. Elle ne repéra pas sa présence et Clementine en fut satisfaite. Il y avait peu de chance que les étrangers puissent le faire si elle n'y arrivait pas.

Chaque pas qui la rapprochait du piège dans lequel elle s'enfonçait délibérément était plus dur que le précédent. Elle tempérait les tremblements de son corps, tentant d'agir comme si elle ignorait tout du danger qui lui tomberait dessus plus tôt que tard. Elle essaya à plusieurs reprises de chercher à l'ouïe ou au regard Becca mais jamais elle ne put deviner sa position.

Elle tomba sur trois autres bout de vêtement qui n'était pas ceux de Drew avant d'entrevoir les prémisses d'un rectangle de terre entouré d'une barricade. Elle ne pouvait voir encore toute la piste mais la discernait déjà suffisamment bien sous l'éclat de la lune.

Elle se sentait affreusement seule. Comme nu et perdu dans une pièce noire avec plusieurs paire d'yeux la regardant chercher une sortie. Des paire d'yeux là pour l'aider, d'autre pour la blesser. Et elle était incapable de dire à qui appartenait ceux présent pour la soutenir et ceux qui n'attendait que de s'en prendre à elle. Même si l'adolescente savait les autres derrière elle, Becca plus proche qu'elle ne le pensait, Clem était parfaitement consciente des très probable ennemis qui lui tomberait dessus dès que plus aucun tissu ne croiserait sa route.

Elle arriva à l'angle Nord Ouest de l'aéroport au croisement de la 624 et de la 459 Nord. Mais comme l'avait dit Franck, elle n'était pas certaine que le terme d'aéroport s'applique à ce lieu. Il s'agissait d'un immense terrain de terre d'un kilomètre de long sur au moins un demi kilomètre de large. Au milieu, construit en diagonale se trouvait une seule et unique piste de béton pour l'atterrissage des avions. Sur la bordure nord du site, plusieurs baraquement et hangars étaient construit.

Elle était à cet instant cachée par le tronc d'un arbre, étudiant le décor qui s'étendait devant elle, recherchant de l'œil un indicateur pour la suite de sa course. Elle finit par capter un nouveau "signe" de l'autre côté de la route, sur la branche d'un arbre installé derrière un bâtiment d'un étage. Elle traversa promptement la route, se courba au maximum comme pour cacher au mieux sa présence jusqu'à finalement atteindre ce qui était une église apellée "New Beginnings". Une construction moderne qui ressemblait plus à un centre d'aide sociale qu'à un lieu saint.

Elle ramassa l'énième tissu et regarda tout autour d'elle, ignorant quel chemin emprunter. Et cette sensation lui fit presque croire que le piège s'apprêtait à se refermer sur elle. Elle imaginait que les étrangers se cachaient peut-être dans cet édifice au mur d'un blanc nacré. Elle progressa alors silencieusement jusqu'à la paroi du bâtiment, regardant à travers plusieurs fenêtres mais les lieux étaient vides. Même pas un rôdeur ne traînait dans les pièces.

Où devait-elle aller maintenant ? Prendre par le sud et longer l'aéroport sur sa largeur ou continuer vers l'Est pour passer derrière la bordure Nord de ce dernier ?

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle réagit au quart de tour lorsque qu'elle entendu un bruit sur son flan droit. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait marché sur un morceau de bois.

Était-ce l'ennemi ou Becca ? Elle n'imaginait pas cette dernière si prêt d'elle pour entendre le moindre de ses mouvement.

Le cœur de Clementine battait vite maintenant même si elle tentait de tempérer au mieux sa respiration. Elle sentait l'adrénaline du danger imprimer son empreinte sur son corps. Parcourir son sang comme un venin presque addictif.

Elle chemina tout en douceur vers la provenance du son jusqu'à arriver au corner de la bâtisse. Elle resta planquée quelques secondes, son arme entre ses mains. Brusquement, elle dépassa le coin pour braquer son arme sur le décor qui lui dévoilait une fois encore la zone Nord de la piste d'atterrissage. Il n'y avait personne. Pas la moindre présence.

Elle regarda derrière elle, sur le côté mais elle semblait définitivement seule. Peut-être que ça n'avait été qu'un animal ?

Mais elle n'y croyait pas. Et elle comprit avoir raison la seconde suivante.

Soudain, un mouvement fouetta l'air au dessus de sa tête. Elle eut à peine le temps de repérer l'ombre, de lever la tête vers le toit pour voir une silhouette sombre plonger sur elle avec une rapidité et une précision inouïe. Il était comme l'ombre de la mort s'apprêtant à frapper juste avant le dernier soupir

Le choc brutale les fit tous deux s'écraser violemment sur le sol sous ses pieds. Elle avait lâché son arme puis fermé les yeux sous l'assaut et se savait prisonnière sous le poids d'un corps qui paraissait plus petit mais néanmoins plus fort et robuste que le sien.

Elle finit par rouvrir ses paupières. Mais dès qu'elle opéra cette action, elle regretta de l'avoir fait.

Elle cessa de se débattre. La combativité l'avait déserté face à l'ennemi agrippé à elle. Elle sut que jamais son visage ne s'était exprimé ainsi. Elle sentait le dégoût dans les plissures de sa bouches. Le choc dans son regard grand ouvert et ses lèvres entrouvertes. La terreur dans l'éclat de ses prunelles dorées et des lignes de son front qui se plissèrent.

Mais ce fut la tristesse qui naquit dans son cœur qui la submergea comme la vague d'un tsunami. Elle eut presque envie de verser une larme de compassion face à _ce_ _qui_ se tenait devant elle. Si vivant _il_ avait été, il n'y avait plus rien chez cet être qui pouvait le prouver.

Elle vit alors deux ombres arriver à une vitesse vertigineuse sur son flan gauche et droit. Leur façon de se déplacer était tout sauf _humaine_. Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse agir, elle sentit un coup percuter son crâne juste avant de tomber dans une semi inconscience.

Clementine se sentit porter avant qu'un voile noir ne vienne recouvrir son regard. Son esprit repris partiellement conscience comme elle était traînée sur du béton frottant affreusement l'intégralité de son corps. Elle sombra une fois encore avant de se sentir installé sur une chaise, sa tête tanguant mollement. Le néant l'enveloppa une fois de plus puis finalement, elle perçut quelques couinements, son nom hurlé par une voix familière suivit par ce qui devait forcément être un violent coup de poing sur le visage de quelqu'un.

Elle était encore trop désorienté pour capter la situation mais cette dernière fit réagir instinctivement son corps qui se battu pour être de nouveau opérationnelle.

La lumière de son esprit s'éveilla pleinement après ce qui semblait des heures même si elle imaginait que seulement quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées. La douleur dans son crâne envoya des décharges briser le moindre filon de pensée cohérente qui essayait de s'implanter. Elle tenta de dépasser ses maux et essaya de concentrer son esprit sur les événements.

Lorsque l'image de l'adversaire qui l'avait maîtrisé apparut devant ses yeux encore clos, elle ne put garder ceux-ci fermer plus longtemps. Elle n'eut aucun mal à s'adapter à l'éclat amené par quelques bougies installés un peu partout dans ce hangar. Comme elle l'avait comprit, elle était installé sur une chaise mais avait dû perdre en parti conscience lorsqu'ils l'avaient attaché par des cordes, pieds et poings liés.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut Drew ligoté comme elle et installé sur une chaise semblable à la sienne, sur sa gauche, à quelques mètres. Il semblait partiellement assommé - mais en vie ! - et l'adolescente acquis la certitude que c'était sa voix qui avait crié son nom et avait été puni pour sa tentative.

Un châtiment qu'il avait très probablement reçu de l'homme qu'elle remarqua enfin une fois qu'elle pivota sa tête droit devant elle. Il avait une quarantaine d'année et était lui aussi assis sur une chaise de métal déposée trois mètres devant elle. Il la guettait avec une certaine curiosité accompagné d'un évident mécontentement. Il affichait une barbe brune plus proéminente que celle de Kenny. Ses cheveux sombre retombaient sur ses épaules. A première vu, il ne semblait pas plus dangereux qu'un autre. Mais l'éclat de folie qui se cachait dans l'onyx de ses yeux fut tout ce dont Clementine eut besoin pour comprendre qu'elle devrait rester prudente dans ces mots et ses actions. Elle détestait la folie chez un homme. Cela les rendait trop imprévisible.

Derrière lui, elle les repéra enfin. Les enfants du camps, assis à même le sol, les yeux encore bandés. Un soulagement apparut sur ses traits lorsqu'elle vit AJ, tétanisés comme le reste des petits mais bien portant. Il formait une ligne derrière laquelle elle repéra quelque mouvements.

Elle comprit qu'_ils _se cachaient dans l'ombre, au fond du hangar. Un flash de celui qui l'avait attaqué un peu plus tôt la fit frémir une fois de plus. Il était là-bas, avec d'autre qui devait être l'image même de ce qu'elle avait vu.

Elle détourna soudain son œillade sur l'ennemi qui lui faisait face. Elle nota son petit rictus ainsi que le bref amusement dans ses yeux. Il avait dû capter sa peur face à ce qui se cachait dans la pénombre si bien qu'il clama d'une voix forte :

\- Approchez un peu, mes petits !

Soudain, ils sortirent tous des ténèbres. Ils avancèrent dans la lumière, se tenant derrière la lignes des enfants de Northlake. Ils leur tournèrent autour, les touchant, les bousculant, les reniflant.

Elle fut alors plus tourmentée par la vision de leurs ennemies que par Drew ou les enfants qu'ils avaient forcément kidnappés sous l'ordre de l'homme qui lui faisait front. Ils étaient cinq. Deux filles, trois garçons. Et il n'était que des enfants !

Elle était incapable de réellement définir avec exactitude leur âge. Entre sept et treize ans elle présumait. Mais ce détail n'avait aucune valeur, aucune signification pour l'univers dans lequel avait du grandir ces êtres.

Leur vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Ils étaient si crasseux qu'elle avait dû mal à identifier les teintes de leur peaux ou la couleur de leurs cheveux. Il manquait un bras à l'un. Un autre avait le visage partiellement brûlé. L'une des fillettes avait un œil en moins en plus d'une mâchoire qui semblait avoir été dévorée quelques mois plus tôt par elle ignorait quoi. Des cicatrices apparaissaient sur chaque morceaux de peau qu'elle pouvait entrevoir chez ces "enfants". Certaines très anciennes, d'autres plus récentes. Des souvenirs de leur vie qu'elle ne voulait même pas essayer d'imaginer. D'une vie dont ils avaient été dépourvus. Une existence qui ne servait que la survie d'un être vil.

Leurs regards étaient hagards, vides mais une frénésie compulsive, violente et sauvage apparaissait dans chacun de leurs gestes. Rien dans leur façon de se déplacer, de gémir ou de s'exprimer ne les rendait humain. Ils étaient des sauvageons. Pire que des animaux. Pire que des rôdeurs. Elle chercha l'humanité dans leur traits, leurs prunelles, leurs mouvements... Mais il ne restait rien.

Elle les craignait. Jamais quelque chose n'avait insinué une terreur capable de paralyser chaque muscle de son corps. Elle avait été témoin de beaucoup de choses jusqu'à présent, toutefois, même dans ses cauchemars les plus pernicieux, elle n'avait imaginé que l'on puisse être si cruel.

\- Comment tu trouves mes _créations,_ jeune fille?

Le timbre âcre de l'homme à la barbe lui donna la chair de poule. Plus encore, elle exécra tout dans cette question qui dévoilait la fierté de ce qu'il avait engendré.

\- Quel... quel genre d'homme fait ça ?!

Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle adressait ces paroles à son opposant. C'était une pensée qu'elle avait désirer héler à haute voix. Elle avait crut devoir le faire pour donner une consistance réelle à ce qu'elle entrevoyait.

\- Un survivant... Comme toi. Il dit avec un sourire sardonique, effroyable. Il n'y a que nos méthodes de survie qui diffèrent.

Elle darda un regard empli de dégoût, de colère et de haine dans le sien. Jamais personne n'avait provoqué tant de répulsion face aux actes qu'il avait commis. Et Dieu savait qu'elle avait déjà vu un paquet d'horreur !

Mais _ça,_ c'était sans précédent...

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois. En espérant que le scénario vous plaît toujours parce que je tiens énormément à cette fiction._

_Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin de l'épisode. _

_Si vous avez un petit mot à me faire parvenir, n'hésitez pas. Ça fait toujours très plaisir et ça booste un max ;)_

_A bientôt !_


	16. Chapter 16

**The Walking Dead : The Northerners**

_Episode 1 : The New Generation_

_Chapitre__ 16 : Bogeyman (CroqueMitaine)_

* * *

Ses prunelles ne savaient plus où regarder. Ses œillades suivaient la courses de ses pensées voguant entre Drew, les enfants de Northlake, les _sauvageons _et celui qui détenait un pouvoir absolu sur eux. La situation était si préoccupante qu'elle oublia presque ce qui était très certainement en train de se préparer à l'extérieur de ce hangar de l'aéroport. Finalement, ils n'avaient pas été loin de l'église où elle avait été capturé. Franck et les autres entouraient probablement déjà la zone.

Elle imaginait l'état de nerf de Kenny. Son plus vieil ami devait avoir un mal à fou à contrôler les pulsions qui s'emparaient de lui. Il souhaitait très probablement pénétrer dans les lieux comme une furie et faire un massacre des responsables dont il ignorait encore l'identité. Elle voyait Becca leur conter en détail les dernières péripéties dans lesquelles Clementine s'était embarqué de plein gré. Elle espérait qu'elle ne l'avait pas perdu en route. Qu'elle avait bien été sur ses traces et été témoin de sa capture afin de les conduire jusqu'à sa position. Charlie et leurs meilleurs tireurs avait été surement installés dans les alentours, armes en joue, prêt à abattre tout ennemi qui se servirait d'eux comme otage pour s'enfuir. Franck devait gérer tout ce beau monde et plus encore. Discuter et prendre des décisions presque impossible d'un plan qui ne devrait pas être entacher par le sang de l'innocence.

Ils avaient tellement à perdre aujourd'hui...

Elle se mit à décortiquer d'un regard soutenu ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle et ne fut pas rassurée par les possibilités qu'offraient les lieux. Ils ne permettaient pas beaucoup de libertés d'actions. Pas de fenêtres si ce n'étaient deux lucarnes dans le fond de la pièce où seul des enfants de l'âge de Drew ou moins pouvaient passer. Elle même ne pouvait plus s'infiltrer à travers des percées si restreintes depuis trois ans au moins. La seule possibilité d'entrée et de sortie se trouvait par une porte encastrée dans la tôles à côtés de la devanture close, large et haute par laquelle devaient pénétrer les avions. Et même s'ils réussissaient à entrer, leurs ennemis étaient tout de même bien armés. En plus d'un couteau de chasse, un automatique était accroché à l'élastique du pantalon des cinq enfant. Aussi, les caisses et objets mécaniques qui traînait dans le fond du hangar, vers la position de ces petits sauvageons et des enfants de Northlake leur offrirait une bonne couverture face aux balles.

Il paraissait difficile qu'une attaque ai lieu sans perte dans ces conditions. Et étant donné la proximité des ennemis vis-à-vis des enfants du camp et la facilité avec laquelle ils semblaient obéir aux ordres, l'homme qui les avait créé n'aurait probablement aucun remord à s'assurer que ses création mettent fin à la vie des plus jeunes en désespoir de cause. Elle pouvait déjà entendre les cris et la peine engendrés par la violence d'un trépas rapide mais d'une brutalité monstrueuse. Comme l'écho du tonnerre qui perfore les cieux entraînant un sentiment de malaise impérieux, d'une peur innée qui s'efface avant même que l'on prenne conscience de ce qui est arrivé.

Elle ne croyait pas en Dieu. Elle avait cru autrefois en une image de Lui que les parents racontaient à leur enfants afin d'apaiser leur peurs ou les maintenir dans le droit chemin. Mais la foi elle ne l'avait plus. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de prier, sans savoir vers qui, pour que Franck et tous les autres aient pensé à un plan digne de ce nom face à la précarité de leur situation.

Soudainement, ses yeux et ses pensées se tournèrent vers l'homme barbu qui finit par se lever de sa chaise. La folie dans son regard noir semblait s'ancrer en lui de minute en minute avec autant de conviction qu'un politicien cherchant à imposer sa pensée dans la tête des gens. Elle détestait ça. Elle ignorait comment réagir face à ces gens qui la rendait profondément nerveuse. Néanmoins, elle avait compris depuis longtemps qu'elle ne devait rien laisser transparaître de cette émotion. L'ennemi ici présent en jouerait à ses dépends et elle ne pouvait se permettre de le laisser avoir un tel pouvoir sur elle.

Ses prunelles capturèrent les siennes. Clementine resta concentrée, déterminée à ne pas baisser les yeux sans tout de même se montrer insultante à travers ses réactions. Elle maintint simplement son calme, le protégea de l'aura sinistre qui s'avançait maintenant jusqu'à elle. Un frisson parcourut son échine mais elle ne trembla pas. Elle resta stoïque, effaçant de son esprit le mal-être qu'il créait en elle.

Sa démarche était trop soutenu, presque théâtrale. Sa tête bougeait faiblement de gauche à droite au rythme d'une mélodie effrayante, inexistante. Sa bouche ne souriait pas pourtant elle captait une évidente excitation le parcourir. Quand il fut à deux pas d'elle, son odeur l'enveloppa. Elle retint une grimace face aux effluves forte de transpiration, de sang et de terre séchée. Il finit par trouver sa place à quelques centimètres de la pointe de ses chaussures. Il la guetta de haut pendant de longues secondes avant de s'agenouiller devant elle dans un mouvement parfaitement décontracté.

Il cessa alors de guetter ses yeux et leva avec une lenteur torturante sa main, la rapprochant inévitablement de son genou. Lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec son corps, Clementine retint un hurlement lui intimant de s'écarter d'elle. Elle sentait que cela n'accentuerait que plus son besoin d'aller plus loin. Aussi, cela trahirait la terreur qu'il animait en elle.

Finalement, les deux concentrèrent leur attention sur les doigts qui trouvèrent place sur sa cuisse, naviguant toujours plus loin, toujours plus près. Les poings de Clementine attachés dans son dos se serrèrent face au dégoût, à la fureur et à l'impuissance qu'elle ressentait face à cette situation. Par instinct, elle croisa le regard de Drew comme à la recherche d'une aide potentielle. Il n'y avait rien à espérer. Comme elle, il était prisonnier du cauchemar réel qu'ils vivaient. Toutefois, le voir se débattre avec ses liens comme pour la rejoindre, contempler la flamme de vie et de lutte dans ses orbes bleues fut tout le secours dont elle eu besoin.

Elle afficha dans l'instant un visage froid, fermée aux intentions de l'autre et tenta de comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à atteindre. Elle n'ignorait pas le comportement de certains hommes. Elle avait déjà été dans une position similaire un jour. Mais, pourtant, à force de l'observer, elle prit conscience d'une différence majeure... Le dernier qui avait agit ainsi avec elle avait de toute évidence était très excitée par les quelques caresses qu''ils avaient laissé le long de son corps. Ce nouvel ennemi, néanmoins, n'offrait pas l'impression d'apprécier ce qu'il faisait. Aucun éclat de désir n'apparaissait dans la folie de ces yeux.

\- Es-tu effrayée ? Il finit par dire d'un timbre joueur et criard.

\- Plutôt impatiente. Elle répondit sérieusement, persuadée d'avoir trouvé une faille chez lui.

\- Impatiente ? Il leva un regard surpris et intéressé vers elle. Que j'aille plus loin ?

\- Que vous arrêtiez ce petit jeu. Vous n'aimez pas ça plus que moi... Je me trompe ? Elle le défia du regard sans montrer un vif sentiment de victoire. Elle essaya d'offrir à son expression le visage d'une personne qui respectait son adversaire. Même si une telle chose n'arriverait _jamais._

\- Tu es maline...

Il retira promptement sa main, se tint droit puis s'évertua à faire craquer chacun de ses doigts tout en complétant :

\- J'ai d'autre préférences, c'est vrai.

Sous la terreur de ces derniers mots, sans pouvoir le contrôler, son attention bascula sur les enfants derrière lui. Ceux de Northlake, et ceux qui partageaient son quotidien. Elle l'entendit alors s'esclaffer le temps d'un souffle. Elle l'épia alors qu'il secouait la tête en signe de négation et répliqua amusé par quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû faire rire qui que se soit :

\- Non plus... Même si ce serait facile de les soumettre à _ça_. Mais, en vérité, j'ai d'autres envies... Le mystère presque pervers qui glissa sur cette réplique la fit avaler de travers. Mes désirs ont eux aussi toujours été très, très mal accepter par la _société_... Il sourit de toutes ses dents colorés d'une teinte beige qui tendait parfois vers le marron. Enfin, ça, c'était avant qu'_elle_ ne disparaisse.

Sans crier gare alors, il passa sa main dans son dos, sortit un couteau avec une lame légèrement arrondie puis la plaqua à un endroit où jamais personne ne l'avait encore menacé. Elle put entendre la chaise de Drew bouger à côté d'elle et sentit tout de suite le souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. La pointe de l'acier se nicha sur le tissu de son épais jean noir, entre ses cuisses, si près de son intimité qu'elle crut que l'objet essaya d'entrer en elle. Mais la lame resta aussi immobile que la main parfaitement sereine qui tenait le manche. La menace perçait et elle n'était pas ignorante du sérieux de cette dernière.. Seul l'intimidation régnait dans chaque détail de ses prunelles anthracites.

Elle détestait ces gens noyés dans la folie ! Trop imprévisible ! Capable de tout !

Elle ne put contenir sa nervosité plus longtemps. Elle faillit à conserver son masque et perçut l'effroi lécher l'entièreté de sa peau, de son esprit, de son cœur... jusqu'à son âme.

\- Bien. Il finit enfin par dire avec satisfaction. Maintenant que tu admets être terrifiée, son chuchotement vipérin enhardi le nœud qui s'était formé dans son estomac. Dis-moi combien de personnes nous suivent encore ?

Pendant une seule seconde, elle remercia le choc engendré par le couteau maintenu entre ses jambes. Son visage n'offrit aucune réponse si ce n'était l'anxiété qui vrombissait son souffle néfaste. Elle se morigéna intérieurement, s'insulta pour montrer tant de faiblesses. Mais si elle avait connu des hommes dangereux ou fou, jamais encore sa route n'avait croisé de _monstre_. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. C'était nouveau, inconnu, dangereux, perfide... Mais elle devait retrouver son équilibre dans la bataille qu'il remportait jusqu'ici.

\- Combien sont-ils ? Où sont-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils sont juste dehors en train de préparer un assaut ? Il termina en regardant de chaque côté comme un chien à la recherche d'une balle disparu.

Sa folie ne le rendait pas moins intelligent. Plus encore, elle renforçait sa paranoïa et donc sa prudence dans ses actions. Elle ne dit rien toutefois. Elle sentait que peu importe ses dires, rien ne lui ferait croire que personnes n'étaient sur leurs traces. De plus, même si elle essayait une demi vérité, elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait prêt à être convaincu par elle. Ou du moins pas sans quelques sacrifices. La seule façon pour lui d'accepter un mensonge teinté de réalité était de la pousser dans ses retranchements. De la blesser jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse y avoir une chance qu'il croit à ses paroles... Mais pour ça, elle allait devoir endurer quelques mauvais moments. Elle voulait être courageuse mais elle avait peur. Pas de mourir étonnement. Mais de souffrir.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux petits de Northlake, à AJ qui tremblait comme une feuille, niché tout près de son ami Lara qu'il appréciait tant. Elle pivota légèrement sa tête pour apercevoir Drew épuisé, empli de rancœur et d'une rage folle. Elle n'avait jamais cru qu'elle verrait de si tôt tant de dureté sur les traits doux et fins de son visage. Elle connaissait la significations de chacun des éléments de sa postures, de ses expressions, du bleue assombrie de ses prunelles par une envie presque incontrôlable.

Il voulait le tuer ! Elle le sentait. Ce sentiment puissant, dévastateur et pourtant libérateur parcourait ses veines comme il parcourait les siennes. Elle aurait voulu entendre sa voix qui aurait été plus grave étrangement. Plus mûre. Plus mortel. Seulement, son silence laissait clairement comprendre qu'il lui avait été clairement interdit d'énoncer quelconque parole aux risques de lourdes représailles. Il avait déjà reçu un vilain coup pour avoir héler son nom. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il subisse plus qu'il n'avait déjà supporté aujourd'hui simplement parce qu'elle voulait se raccrocher à son timbre.

Brusquement, elle entrevit du coin de l'œil l'homme caresser sa barbe emmêlée et trop imposante de la main qui ne maintenait pas le couteau entre eux. Il feignit la réflexion avant de lever son doigt en l'air, les yeux pétillants, comme si une brillante idée avait traversé son cerveau. Clementine savait que l'idée avait été là au début de son petit jeu mais elle ignorait bien ce qui l'excitait autant.

\- Bobby, viens ici ! Sa voix chantonna telle une comptine de films d'horreurs en même temps que la lame s'éloigna finalement d'entre ses cuisse pour retrouver sa place dans son dos.

Au milieu de ceux qui lui _appartenaient_, l'un des trois garçons vint dans leur direction avançant plus comme un animal que comme un être humain. Elle le reconnut immédiatement. Il était celui qui lui était littéralement tombé dessus un peu plus tôt.

Elle n'oubliait pas à quel point sa présence l'avait paralysé lorsque ses yeux étaient tombés sur lui. A vrai dire, le choc de la vision de chacun d'entre eux ne s'étaient pas totalement effacée.

Elle regarda le petit avec plus d'intérêt. Ses cheveux étaient si court qu'elle voyait une partie de son crâne salit par une large couche de crasse qui se répandait aussi sur le reste des parties visibles de son corps. Ses yeux n'avaient pas réellement de couleur. Elle leur trouva une étrange ressemblance au froid qui se trouvait dans ceux des rôdeurs. Comme ces derniers, il n'y avait pas de _vie_ dans ses iris. Une large cicatrice d'une affreuse brûlure s'étendait de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille sur le côté gauche de son visage. On aurait dit que quelqu'un lui avait plaqué la tête sur une plaque chauffante et l'avait laissé là jusqu'à ce que la chair se décompose et se putréfie. Elle pouvait presque sentir l'odeur insupportable qui avait accompagné une telle blessure. Elle avait du mal à saisir comment il lui était possible d'être si terrorisé par un être envers qui elle avait tant de compassion.

Lorsque le gamin se tint aux côtés de l'autres, ses yeux étaient rivés sur Clem, parfaitement inexpressifs. L'homme se mit alors à caresser le peu de cheveux qui se trouvaient sur son crâne comme un animal parfaitement dressé. Il attendait, impatient des prochaines paroles de celui qui le dominait. C'était le seul but de sa vie. Agir selon ses dires. Il n'y avait rien à part ça et si ce n'était un goût ancré pour la violence et les tueries. L'excitation morbide sur les lèvres de ce gamin l'effraya plus encore que le couteau qui se trouvait précédemment entre elle et celui qu'elle venait de nommé _Bogeyman_ dans sa tête.

Elle se rappelait vaguement de cette histoire qui l'avait effrayé avant de s'endormir le jour où on lui avait conté à l'âge de sept ans. Si un homme pouvait être la définition même de ce personnage horrifique de fiction, c'était celui qui se tenait devant elle. C'était tout ce qu'elle voyait en lui : un monstre de la pire espèce ne survivant que grâce à ses _créations_.

Elle eut un haut le cœur lorsque le petit écarta ses lèvre sous un profond rictus à l'instant où l'homme se mit à lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle ne pensa pas à ce qu'il était en train de lui dire mais nota seulement ses dents limés, écharpés... Mais surtout, sa langue... Ou plutôt l'absence de langue. On lui avait ôté. On lui avait littéralement volé sa liberté de s'exprimer.

Qu'est-ce que cet homme n'avait pas détruit chez eux ?

_"Rien... Absolument rien !"_ Elle songea amèrement.

Quand les paroles cessèrent, elle vit le dénommé Bobby s'avancer jusqu'à elle dans une attitude presque féline. Il lui tourna autour avec une lenteur inquiétante. Il se préparait à l'attaque... Prêt à agir sur l'ordre.

\- Bobby... Ce dernier ne cessa jamais de la dévisager et était sûre que malgré son attitude, il avait entendu la voix de son maître. Attaque !

Elle entrevit le sourire subtil de l'homme et ferma les yeux sous le mouvement rapide de l'enfant. Mais rien ne vint. Elle ouvrit les yeux alors et pris enfin conscience de sa véritable cible. Le jeune Bobby se jeta sauvagement sur la silhouette de Drew dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi lorsqu'il comprit que l'assaut lui était destiné. Clementine n'eut rien le temps de dire que le sauvageon agrippait déjà la jambe de Drew, releva son pantalon au niveau du mollet gauche et mordit dedans comme un affamé. Dès l'instant où ses dents entrèrent en contact avec la cheville de Drew, elle repensa à Jules.

Tout prenait son sens !

C'était bien eux qui avaient causé la mort de Jules. Et vu la dextérité et l'agilité de leur corps, elle devinait enfin que l'attaque était venu des cieux - ou des arbres pour être plus précis. Et cet instant fatidique qu'elle avait capturé lorsqu'il avait pointé l'enfant avant son dernier soupir. La réponse avait été devant ses yeux mais elle n'avait pas écouté. Elle était restée sourde à ses dernières _déclarations. _Restée aveugle à ce que son rêve aussi lui avait pointé du doigt.

\- ARRÊTEZ CA ! Elle s'écria de toute ses forces, sentant presque sa voix se briser sous la puissance de son ton.

\- Tu as juste à répondre à mes questions.

Les petits aux yeux bandés se serrèrent tous plus prêt les uns des autres, gémissant plus fort encore sans même avoir conscience de la cruauté que récoltait le jeune Drew. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir de toute façon. Les hurlements du garçon étaient suffisamment intolérables pour causer des cauchemars qui perdureraient de longues semaines.

\- Nous sommes partis à quatre ! Elle héla, la voix tremblante, rapidement. Ils sont juste trois là dehors ! Arrêtez ça maintenant !

\- Bobby, arrête-toi !

L'enfant obéit avec un étrange regret. Comme si le goût lui manquait déjà. Ses lèvres étaient couverte d'un plasma rouge, assombrit par le manque d'éclat des lieux. Drew cessa de crier mais elle entendait clairement sa respiration laborieuse, teinté d'une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

L'homme se rapprocha alors de nouveau d'elle afin d'attirer son attention. Il courba légèrement le dos en murmurant trop prêt de son visage :

\- Raconte-moi !

Elle était paniquée si bien qu'elle sut que son affection pour Drew et les angoisses qu'elle ressentait à son égard offrirait toute la sincérité nécessaire à ses prochaines paroles :

\- On est partit à quatre, clandestinement, bien après les autres qui étaient déjà à votre recherche. On était pas censé y aller, on devait rester au camp mais j'ai trouvé assez d'indice pour comprendre que Drew n'avait pas été kidnappé avec les autres. Qu'il vous avait suivit.

Elle s'essaya à un regard dans sa direction et le regretta quand elle vit les tourments imprimés sur chaque ligne de son faciès. Il avait les yeux fermés sous les maux qui traversaient la chair de son mollet où un trou affreux, sanguinolent se trouvait à présent. Elle épia alors son ennemi avec une haine incommensurable. Elle n'avait même plus envie de feindre aucun de ses sentiments le concernant. Elle comprenait enfin que cela ne changerait rien à aucune de ses actions. Elle reprit alors son récit, s'enfonçant dans un semi-mensonge avec une conviction sincère :

\- On a flairé le piège quand on a remarqué que les vêtements n'étaient plus de la même matière.

\- Il fallait le voir... Bien joué ! Il lui accorda une considération qu'elle ne voulait pas. Vous avez dû commencé à paniquer quand vous avez compris qu'on l'avait repéré ? C'est vrai qu'il s'en est bien sorti - il jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur vers Drew - mais mes gamins sont meilleures que lui. Adaptés à ce monde. L'un d'entre eux a fini par flairer la présence de ton ami quand il a fait l'erreur de trop s'approcher.

Elle sentit une larme de rage roulée sur sa joue et elle n'eut même pas à se forcer pour la laisser s'échapper. Cette larme donna plus d'impact à la suite de son discours qui vint après la demande de l'homme :

\- Et après ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- On a décidé que la seule façon de vous approcher était d'utiliser un appât. Moi. Clem soupira comme abattue. Je devais foncer dans le piège pendant que les autres restaient dans les alentours pour vous suivre dès que j'aurai été prise. L'un d'entre eux est d'ailleurs probablement déjà reparti au camp pour aller chercher de l'aide à l'heure qu'il est.

A vrai dire, l'aide était - elle l'espérait - déjà sur place. Certes ses derniers mots pouvaient le rendre nerveux, accentuer son imprévisibilité. Mais ils paraissaient nécessaire. Une façon pour elle de cacher la présence _actuelle_ des autres qui entouraient sûrement déjà l'aéroport et cet hangar.

\- Alors je pourrais tout aussi bien m'en aller dans la minute, embarquer les gosses avant que les renforts ne débarque ? Il dit sans montrer la moindre inquiétude face aux derniers mots de Clementine.

Mais cette dernière ne s'arrêta pas et jugea qu'une information de plus ne ferait pas plus de mal dans ces conditions.

\- Le meilleur tireur de notre camp se trouve dehors, sûrement en train de braquer la seule sortie par laquelle _vous_ pouvez passer.

Même si ses sauvageons pouvaient s'enfuir par les deux lucarnes dans le fond, il n'y avait aucune chance que lui puisse s'échapper par là.

\- Même si on finit tous par y rester, je peux vous promettre que vous ferez ce voyage avec nous. Elle termina avec gravité, comme une promesse qu'elle s'assurait d'accomplir même si elle devait en mourir.

\- Bobby...

Clementine arrêta brusquement de respirer. Le temps s'arrêta autour d'elle avant qu'il n'ordonne :

\- Recommence.

\- Attendez !

Et dans la foulée, les cris abominables de Drew ricochèrent en elle comme un millier d'épine qu'on enfonçait profondément dans sa chair. Le petit attaquait à pleine bouche la peau de son bras cette fois-ci. Il imprima l'empreinte de ses dents avec une férocité inouïe, s'abreuvant du sang qui s'échappait déjà avec abondance de la chair qui se déchirait sous l'horreur de son attaque. Elle voulait que les souffrances de Drew s'arrête. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas elle ?!

_Bogeyman _la testait ! Elle le sentait ! C'était maintenant que tout se jouait ! C'était un double bluff - certes mis en exécution - mais un bluff quand même ! Mon Dieu... il le fallait !

_"Pardonne-moi Drew" _Elle pensa, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- Dis-moi la vérité ! L'autre s'époumona pour que sa voix couvre celle du garçon.

\- Je viens de vous la dire ! Elle s'enfonça plus encore dans son mensonge, espérant qu'elle prenait là la bonne décision. S'il vous plaît, arrêtez-ça !

Les cris du blonds ne cessaient de rendre nerveux les enfants de Northlake et d'exciter les jeunes sauvageons qui leur tournaient autour de façon presque hystérique, gémissant sans jamais parler. Elle devina aisément que le traitement imposé à la bouche de Bobby avait été surement imposé aux quatre autres.

\- JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! JE VOUS AI DIS LA VÉRITÉ !

Le désespoir et le désarroi de Clementine parurent alors changer la course des événements. L'homme sembla satisfait et finit par héler :

\- Bobby... ça suffit !

Sous l'ordre, l'enfant s'arrêta une fois encore à regret et avala cette fois-ci un morceau de chair qu'il avait arraché de l'avant bras de Drew. Clementine faillit déglutir sous cette vision qui dépassait l'entendement.

\- Va rejoindre les autres maintenant. Il fit tel qu'il lui avait été commandé, rejoignant le reste de ses _frères _et _sœurs._

Clementine guetta rapidement Drew proche de l'évanouissement suite à la douleurs infligés à son corps. Quels genres de marques sur son esprit allaient laisser ce qui était en train de lui arrivé ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient au moins pouvoir se sortir d'ici vivant pour avoir réponse à cette question ?

L'adolescente frémissait de rage. Ses yeux n'avaient surement jamais exprimer tant de rancœur. Une vague d'émotion si puissante qu'elle tenta pour la première fois de s'arracher de ses liens. Elle sentait la corde brûler sa peau mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle aurait presque accepter de se séparer de ses mains à cet instant si cela lui avait permis de tuer l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Tout pour que la folie dans ses yeux s'éteigne à tout jamais.

Il s'éloigna alors d'elle et partit parler à l'un de _ses_ enfants. Il sembla donné un ordre à la jeune fille à la mâchoire partiellement dévoré. Quand il eut terminé ses murmures inaudibles, la petite marcha derrière l'une des nombreuses caisses sur leur flan droit et récupéra un fusil accompagné d'une lunette de visé qu'elle définissait tout de même assez mal d'ici. Elle remarqua tout de même la lanière accrochée à l'arme qu'elle passa autour de son cou avant de se diriger vers l'une des deux lucarnes qu'elle traversa avec une agilité qui forçait le respect.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait demandé de faire ? Et est-ce que les gens de Northlake la verrait sortir ? Passeraient-ils à l'attaque ? Attendraient-ils encore un peu ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient là au moins ?

Trop de questions vibrait dans sa tête et elle fut contente d'entendre la voix de celui qui les gardait tous captif la sortir de ce méli-mélo de réflexions trop dur à encaisser. Mais l'émotion ne dura qu'une seconde. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'état Drew puis sur lui, elle voulu le faire taire de nouveau en serra sa gorge de toute ses forces.

\- Pourquoi les choses ne peuvent plus être simple par les temps qui court... Il déclara comme un état d'une situation qui avait changé récemment. Déjà que les _Nordistes*****_ arrivent et viennent tout foutre en l'air ! Si en plus des gens comme vous s'y mettent...

_"Les Nordistes ?" _Elle songea, soudain intéressée par ses dires.

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

Il continua son monologue en faisant les cent pas. Elle n'était même sûre que la réponse suivante lui était adressée.

\- Ils croient qu'ils ont tout compris ! Qu'ils ont trouvé une partie de la réponse. Ce n'est qu'une bande d'incapable... Il grogna entre ses dents. Des idiots, oui ! On ne peut plus espérer vivre comme ça dorénavant. C'est juste sans espoir et voué à l'échec !

Il se retourna fébrilement vers elle comme frapper par une idée de génie. Elle sentit sa tension s'accentuer quand il vint s'agenouiller de nouveau tout près d'elle, posant ses deux coudes sur ses cuisses.

\- Est-ce qu'un homme ne peut pas faire ce qu'il lui chante sans que des putains de moralisateur et des gens _biens _comme toi ne viennent se mettre sur sa route ? Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à répondre au ton quasi caustique de cette question. On m'avait dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème avec vous ! Que vos enfants étaient faibles ! Ses yeux tombèrent sur Drew. Il faut croire que l'exception va tous nous coûter très chers.

De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Qui lui avait dit des choses sur eux ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire encore ?!

Il déplia alors ses genoux et s'aventura vers la positon de Drew. Il attrapa entre ses doigts le menton du blond qu'il fit tourner dans tous les sens. Elle crût rêver lorsque Drew ne se gêna pas pour lui cracher au visage. La flamme en lui n'était pas éteinte. Elle brillait plus fort que jamais. Et l'action du blond sembla plus enchanter l'autre que lui déplaire.

\- Laissez-le tranquille ! Fulmina Clementine, cherchant à s'émanciper avec plus de dextérité de ses cordes.

Elle sentait que les liens qui encerclaient ses mains finissaient enfin par se dénouer. Mais pas assez pour lui rendre sa liberté. Et avec ses pieds attachés, elle serait morte avant même d'avoir réussi à se débarrasser des cordes qui liaient ses chevilles entre elle.

\- Ce gamin va probablement me coûter ma vie. J'aimerai autant qu'il comprenne les conséquences de ce qu'il a fait. Il soupira platement.

\- Lâchez-le !

\- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, fais le...

Il émit à l'attention de Drew, sans prêter d'intérêt à Clem. Il sortit une fois de plus son couteau qui resta pendu dans l'air entre leur deux corps.

\- Se seront tes derniers mots.

Le sang de Clementine ne fit qu'un tour. Son cœur s'arrêta puis se mit à battre comme un acharné. Elle sentait qu'il voulait s'extraire de sa poitrine pour s'écraser salement sur le sol. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi effrayée par la mort de quelqu'un. Qu'elle ne s'en était pas sentie aussi responsable. La culpabilité se mit à la ronger comme les pluies acides rongeaient les sols au moment où Drew pivota subitement son visage vers elle. Effrayé mais courageux. Troublé mais décidé. Dans un souffle, il proféra solennellement :

\- Sauve-les Clem !

Clementine sentit une longue larme rouler de son oeil, sur sa joue jusqu'à tombé dans son cou.

_"Ne fais pas ça Drew ! Ne remets pas tout entre mes mains ! N'abandonne pas ! Ne_ m'_abandonne pas !_"

\- Oh... c'est touchant !

Dans d'autre condition, le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de ce monstre aurait presque pu paraître aimable. Mais là, il ne reflétait que l'atrocité de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à accomplir.

_"Je vous en prie... Kenny, Franck, tout le monde... Si vous devez agir, faites-le maintenant !"_

Hâtivement, ses doigts vinrent s'apposer brutalement sur la trachée de Drew, le forçant alors à ouvrir la bouche. _Bogeyman_ maintint une pression ferme avec ses doigts, suffisamment appuyé pour laisser sa langue sortir entre ses lèvres. Les larmes du blond roulaient sur ses pommettes en flot continu. Il tremblait plus fort encore que les feuilles d'un arbre en pleine tempête.

\- ARRÊTEZ ! Elle essaya sans réel espoir. Elle était neutralisée et eut à peine le temps de réaliser.

La lame s'avança vers sa bouche et tout ce qu'elle eu à faire fut d'observer l'homme lui trancher la langue sans la moindre hésitation.

_"Se seront tes derniers mots." _Il n'avait pas menti.

Le sang gicla par flot à travers les lèvres de Drew dont le hurlement n'avait plus rien d'humain. Elle entendrait ce son dans sa tête jusqu'au dernier jour de sa survie - même si c'était aujourd'hui. Il accompagnerait celui de Sarita, les hurlements de Sarah et les derniers mots de Lee.

Quant au cri de Clementine, lui resta coincé dans sa gorge, inaudible, faisant toutefois écho dans chaque recoin de son esprit. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, exorbités, cherchant presque à fuir son visage pour s'ôter pareille vision. Elle voulait les fermer, secouer la tête et s'éveiller dans son lit, bien au chaud, pour prendre conscience que tout ceci n'était que le pire des tours que son esprit ne lui ait jamais joué.

Mais tout ceci était vrai. C'était en train de se passer. La réalité s'étendait devant ses yeux qu'elle ne pouvait clore car elle devait au moins à Drew d'être témoin de l'horreur dont elle était l'instigatrice première.

Elle avait eu tort. Les gamins de l'âge de Drew n'étaient pas prêt. Elle avait été aveuglée par ce qu'elle avait vécu. Avait pratiquement oublié la gravité des dangers qui se cachaient dehors. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui proposer ses leçons. Jamais il n'aurait été dans cette situation si ce n'était pour elle.

Elle eu un relent épouvantable quand la langue arrachée fut soudain envoyée aux sauvageons qui se battirent comme des forcenés pour dévorer les restes des derniers mots de Drew. Ce dernier s'était à présent évanoui, sa tête affaissée. Son visage était parsemé de larmes mélangées au liquide vermeil qui couvrait toute sa mâchoire et une partie de son haut.

On s'était nourri de lui. Avait meurtri autant son corps que son âme. Tout ça parce qu'elle l'avait entraîné. Il avait tant subis... Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ?!

_"Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!"_

* * *

**_* Les Nordistes traduction anglaise : The Northerners ;)_**

* * *

_Après deux chapitres au rythme plutôt soutenus, je pensais m'essayer à insinuer une tension imposante et angoissante sur toute une scène qui ne bougeait presque pas et qui m'a aussi aidé a dénoué des mystères et à en épaissir d'autre ;)_

_J'espère avoir réussi mon pari en tout cas. Et, s'il vous plaît, ne me détestez pas pour ce que j'ai fait subir à mon personnage :S_

_Le prochain chapitre sera la fin de l'épisode 1 qui sera probablement suivit par un petit épilogue afin de présenter le début des grandes lignes du tout début de l'épisode 2._

_Les commentaires sont très appréciés alors n'hésitez pas !_

_A bientôt !_


	17. Chapter 17

_Disparu depuis plus de six mois, me revoilà avec le dernier chapitre de l'épisode 1 "The New Generation". Prise dans une année importante en terme de scolarité, j'ai dû m'éloigner de l'écriture des fanfictions pour me focaliser pleinement sur ce que je devais faire passer en priorité._

_J'ignore si il reste des gens qui lisent cette histoire mais sachez que le chapitre 17 sera suivi d'un petit épilogue pour faire le pont entre l'épisode 1 et le 2 et offrir une conclusion et des réponses à plusieurs sujets laissé en suspend._

_Et merci beaucoup à **Oxymore** et **ShatteringSoul** pour leur commentaire qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Si vous vous lancez dans la lecture de ce chapitre, j'espère très sincèrement qu'il sera à la hauteur de votre attente. Ainsi que l'épilogue qui suivra :)_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**The Walking Dead : The Northerners**

_Episode 1 : The New Generation_

_Chapitre 17 : Assauts  
_

* * *

Clementine jugeait chaque goutte de sang qui s'écrasait au sol. Le poids du liquide accélérait les chutes qui tombaient en clapotis insupportables sur le sol du hangar. Elle était immobilisée, impuissante et n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de répertorier les souffrances infligées à son ami. Si nombreuses qu'elles étaient...

_"Sauve les Clem !"_

L'écho de la dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcé dans cette vie rugissait dans chaque recoin de sa tête. Une alarme rugissante qui semblait prendre de l'ampleur à mesure que les grains s'écoulaient dans le sablier des temps funestes de leur monde.

Pas d'échappatoire. Pas d'espoir.

Les larmes fuyaient son regard, impétueuse tempête, incontrôlables torrent. Elles étaient les témoins de sa culpabilité dans ces événements tragiques. Chacune d'elles se moquaient de sa bêtise, de son ignorance, de ses erreurs. Elles n'avaient pas leurs place sur son visage. Clementine n'était pas celle qui avait enduré les tourments. Elle n'avait pas gagné le droit de pleurer. Et pourtant, aucune de ses réflexions ne put restreindre les flots au coin de ses yeux. Elle ne gémissait pas, sentait son souffle oublier en son sein. Seules les larmes... Seule la culpabilité... Seule la vengeance régnait.

Vendetta !

Ce mot avait une saveur aussi électrisante que ténébreuse dans sa pensée. Elle connaissait son goût. Sa saveur s'était imprégnée en elle pour la première fois lorsqu'elle avait refusé d'offrir sa bouteille d'eau à l'un des hommes qui avait fait disparaître Christa de sa vie. Elle l'avait perçue une seconde fois quand elle avait délibérément accepté de regarder Kenny en finir avec Carver et les malheurs qu'il avait amené avec lui. Mais, malgré ces deux fois marquantes, jamais le désir de rendre _sa _justice ne s'était imposée à elle avec tant de conviction. Un nuage toxique qui changeait déjà la nature de sa raison.

\- Dommage qu'on en soit arrivé là...

Lorsque le timbre affreux de _Boogeyman _soupira cette phrase, l'amer liquide d'une saveur salée se tarit d'une seconde à l'autre. Son visage n'avait jamais dû affirmer tant de colère, de dégoût, de haine... Ce monstre était plus corrosif encore que l'acide. Ce qu'il touchait se fanait, se décomposait puis disparaissait. Il meurtrissait et détruisait chaque chose qui rencontrait sa route. Il était un voyageur apporteur de désespoir. Un être qui vivait selon l'écho de sa propre folie... Une folie qui leur avait coûté très cher.

_"Trop cher !"_

\- Aujourd'hui... Elle murmura sans en avoir conscience peu après sa dernière pensée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Il finit enfin par poser ses yeux sur elle puis laissa échapper une brève surprise face aux traits qu'elle affichait. Il reprit vite contenance et dévoila une certaine curiosité pour ses paroles.

\- Tu vas mourir... aujourd'hui !

Sa voix ne s'était jamais exprimée de cette façon. Il y avait quelque chose de sombre noyer au creux de chaque syllabes. C'était de mauvaise augure pour lui... mais pour elle aussi. Ce n'était pas un chemin à prendre. Elle le savait. Somme toute, le raisonnement sain de son esprit l'avait déserté à l'instant même où Drew avait été dépouillé de son droit à la parole.

\- Tu as l'air vraiment sûr de ça. Il nota en sondant son regard, l'attitude stoïque et concentré sur la sincérité de Clementine.

Elle ne daigna pas commenter sa déclaration. Pourquoi commenter la vérité ? Elle ne dit pas non plus qu'elle comptait bien être celle qui offrirait sa vie à la mort. L'information était implicite. Elle avait déjà plein d'idées. La plus dévastatrice mais néanmoins libératrice était l'idée de le battre à mort de ses mains nues. Le roué de coups jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus être identifié par qui que se soit. S'il le fallait, elle le ferait même si tous ses doigts devaient se briser sous la brutalité de ses assauts.

\- Dans combien de temps tu crois que ça devrait arriver ? Il demanda platement comme on parlait de la météo.

\- Prochainement. Elle lui promit.

Puis, comme une réponse à ses derniers mots, elle tira sur ses liens qui se desserrèrent un peu plus sans que l'autre n'en ai encore conscience. Elle sentait la corde frotter sa peau qui semblait s'effriter comme sous chaque mouvement. Mais elle s'en fichait. La douleur, elle ne la craignait plus.

\- Alors je vais m'assurer de partir sur un grand final !

Celle des autres par contre...

Il se retourna soudain puis s'avança vers le restes des enfants : les siens et les leurs. Elle mit alors encore plus de dextérité à s'échapper des liens qui maintenaient ses mains dans son dos.

_"Sauve-les, Clem !"_

L'écho se répéta et frappa son esprit avec la même brutalité qu'un coup de poing. Drew n'avait même pas pensé à lui. Seulement aux autres. Elle devait donc trouver un moyen d'accomplir la requête de ses _derniers __mots_. Elle comptait bien y arriver même si elle finissait par être tuée. Espoir naïf qui vivaient dans ses songes, elle devait tout de même y croire.

Elle le vit passer devant la jeunesse du camp, les dépasser sur un soulagement qui s'évanouit quand il se mit à regrouper ses propres enfants et leur murmurer quelque mots qui lui était impossible de discerner. Derrière eux, elle vit soudain une ombre passer par l'une des deux fenêtres et s'attendit au retour de la fillette que _Boogeyman_ avait envoyé dehors un peu plus tôt. Mais personne ne passa par la lucarne. Au lieu de ça, elle dû délaisser la fenêtre pour focaliser toute son attention sur les quatre autres sauvageons qui se mirent alors à s'avancer jusqu'à elle, l'encerclant petit à petit, laissant une dizaine de pas entre eux et elle. Un ordre, dix pas, et ça en serait finit d'elle. Elle finirait dévorée, battu à mort par des êtres bien vivants.

Quelle ironie !

Elle s'attela à délier les cordages de ses mains, enhardie par l'alarme du danger prêt à s'effondrer sur elle à travers une vague puissante et fatale d'une jeunesse perdue. Une jeunesse qui avait oublié ce qu'était

\- Crois-tu pouvoir t'échapper de tes liens avant qu'ils ne te tombent tous dessus ? Je ne suis pas idiot jeune fille. Fou, sûrement. Mais, idiot… Catégoriquement, non !

Il ne comptait pas l'arrêter dans sa tentative alors sans se soucier des dégâts infligés à ses poignets qui voulaient se libérer, elle s'acharna comme une damnée, outrepassant la douleur alors qu'elle sentait sa peau s'écorcher jusqu'au sang qu'elle sentit humidifié les liens. Ceux-ci lâchèrent un peu plus au point qu'ils glissaient enfin de ses poignets se rapprochant plus de l'os de son pousse qui barrait la route.

\- Et sans même pouvoir te relever, combien t'en crois-tu capable de maîtriser ou même de tuer ? Ma mise est sur _aucun_. Et toi ?

Elle persistait et persévérait avec une telle dextérité que son visage se déforma non pas qu'à cause de la douleur mais aussi à travers la volonté propre à l'instinct de survie d'un Homme et de celle de ses semblables. Elle avait survécu jusqu'ici, elle survivrait encore un peu.

Mais, malheureusement, l'ordre tomba.

\- Attaquez !

Un pas, deux pas…

Elle ferma les yeux et fut consciente des bruits provenant des quatre sauvageons : des sons qui s'apparentaient plus à des grognements gutturaux démoniaques qu'à des choses dont étaient capable des personnes aussi jeunes. Elle pouvait presque entendre – ou néanmoins deviner – la rumeur des lambeaux de peau et corde s'effiler et tomber en caresse sur le sombre sol de ce lieu maudit.

Trois pas, quatre pas…

Elle sentait enfin le cordage prêt à passer le cartilage de son pouce mais sans succès. Elle hurla sa détermination avec la férocité d'un guerrier. S'époumona comme un gladiateur prêt à donner sa vie dans une arène tout en s'assurant d'offrir un dernier grand spectacle.

Cinq pas...

Une image mentale de Lee, George, Kenny, AJ… et de tant d'autres passa derrière ses yeux clos. Ce n'était pas sa vie qui défilait, seulement ceux qui l'avait changés et même touchés de toutes les façons _humainement_ possible.

Six pas, sep…

_"BOUM !"_

Le souffle de l'explosion fit chavirer la chaise sur laquelle elle se trouvait en même temps que celle Drew. Elle ouvrit les paupières et fut témoin des coups de feu tirés en l'air, de la dizaine de jais de lumière - dû à des lampes torches - qui se croisèrent ici et là au milieu de la trouée béante qui se trouvaient à présent dans ce qui était autrefois la porte du hangar. Elle vit les éclats des torches avancés jusqu'à elle et quelques ombres se réfléchir sur le sols et les murs. Des voix familières percèrent à ses tympans, amenant un espoir qui n'était pas encore permis.

Car tout se jouait maintenant.

En cinq secondes, le chaos complet avait remplacé sa mort prochaine. Régnait dorénavant une cacophonie désincarnée, soudain synonyme d'une possible victoire. Malgré tout, Clementine comprit que, sous l'assaut retentissant qui se propageait jusqu'à elle, certains n'allaient pas pouvoir se sortir vivant de ce guêpier. Et elle craignait pour les plus jeunes…

Elle avait été renversée avec sa chaise de sorte que les enfants de Northlake se trouvait derrière elle à présent. En abaissant la tête, elle pouvait seulement entrevoir le corps de Drew encore accroché à sa chaise et couché au sol, sur son flan droit, dans une position semblable à la sienne. Des sifflements incalculables passèrent au dessus de leur tête le rythme était discontinu et désorienté. Au milieu de ce concert aux mesures imparfaites, elle entendit soudain les cris étouffés de plusieurs enfants toujours bâillonnés.

\- Sortez moi de là ! Elle se surprit à hurler, pressent les ombres de la rejoindre plus vite. Elle voulait agir, prendre revanche et c'était impossible tant qu'elle restait attaché là, en témoin inutile.

Dans un effort extraordinaire, elle finit par se libérer de ses entraves dès l'instant où les alliées arrivèrent à sa hauteur. Deux s'arrêtèrent à ses côtés, deux autres près de Drew et elle ne put compter ceux qui les dépassèrent. Le plus costaud des deux venus en soutien à Drew le porta avec la chaise il n'avait pas le temps de le défaire de ses liens ! Clem, elle, n'eut pas le temps de bien voir qui l'aidait à dégager ses pieds qu'elle était attrapée, forcée à se mettre sur ses jambes tout en maintenant son dos voûté pour éviter les balles. Elle était poussée à avancer par deux personnes qu'elle finit par reconnaître comme étant Rafael et Tomica. Il la pressait à aller à l'opposé de la position qu'elle voulait réellement rejoindre.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix car d'autres alliés – cinq personnes de plus – pénétrèrent dans les lieux et prirent position de façon tout à fait coordonné vers l'entrée. Comme si ils avaient pris le temps d'étudier les lieux avant de lancer l'attaque – ce qui 'était certainement le cas. Ils tiraient à présent en rafale de façon à contenir les tentatives de tirs de leurs adversaires qui s'étaient, à leur tour, mis à faire feu. Elle en prit conscience quand des impact ricochèrent sur les parois de métal à droite et gauche de la trouée béante vers laquelle elle se dirigeait. Elle perçut des bruits de talons qui les suivaient de près ainsi que des cris étouffés ou hurlements clairs infligés par des balles qui durent touchés au moins deux personnes. Rafael, Tomica et Clementine étaient presque à l'abri lorsque cette dernière l'entendit. _Boogeyman_ s'époumonait au milieu de l'écho des tirs, tout en mitraillant leur camp, à travers une furie implacable :

\- PUTAIN DE SALOPE ! TU AS MENTI ! COMMENT TU AS PU ME MENTIR ! PUTAIN ! PUTAIN ! PUTAIN ! TU DEVAIS MOURIR ! PUTAIN !

Les mots suivant ce dernier « putain » n'eurent plus vraiment de sens alors qu'elle était de nouveau à l'extérieur sous un ciel illuminé par de milliers d'éclats et poussée rapidement sur le flan gauche. Elle observa trois autres personnes passé derrière elle et s'éloigner du hangar avec quelques enfants dans les bras. Elle ne put toutefois tous les compter.

Franck vint alors brusquement jusqu'à elle et lui dit de se déplacer avec le reste des enfants et des adultes qui les éloignaient du chaos. Mais elle s'y refusa, elle ne l'entendait presque pas et il eu trop à faire que de s'intéresser plus longtemps à son sort.

\- JE VAIS LES DESCENDRE SI VOUS CESSEZ PAS DE TIRER !

Les tirs s'interrompirent et elle entendit différentes voix provenant du hangar intimant à _Boogeyman _de relâcher ceux qu'il devait tenir en joue mais qu'elle ne pouvait voir de sa position.

Leur ennemi était au désespoir. C'était la fin pour lui. Et cette évidence faisait de lui un détraqué plus dangereux encore. Il n'y avait rien de bon en lui. Son cœur n'était qu'une terre infertile où les graines des émotions n'avaient très certainement jamais fleuri. Il n'y avait que ténèbres et ceux-ci devaient dès à présent cesser d'exister ! Mais l'homme ne partirait pas sans avoir offert un grand finale. Il lui avait promis après tout.

\- Il en a pris deux en otages !

Elle ne reconnut pas la voix qui les tint informé de ce détail qui vint à bout de son état de choc.

_« Deux enfants ! AJ ?! »_

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de savoir si les enfants qu'ils avaient sortis de là comptait AJ parmi eux. Elle se colla au bord et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Les lampes torches lui permettaient d'entrevoir la scène toute entière mais de façon saccadé. De dos, elle devina la silhouette de Kenny, Vince et Becca. Frank gérait toujours les choses de l'extérieur, s'assurant d'organiser au mieux l'assaut de tous ces gens sous son commandement. Deux des sauvageons avaient été neutralisés et gisaient par terre – blessé ou mort, elle ne pouvait encore l'affirmer.

L'enfer s'était déchaîné. Et rien sauf la mort de leurs ennemis ne pourraient l'arrêter.

\- VOUS DEUX ! COUVREZ-MOI !

Sous l'ordre, les deux dernier sauvageons encore debout tirèrent en rafale, forçant alors les habitants de Northlake à se replier tout en répliquant par de nombreuses salves.

\- Il s'échappe !

Lorsque le timbre qu'elle sut appartenir à Kenny hurla cette nouvelle, elle sentit sa raison s'effacer, remplacée par un instinct primal qui ne l'avait encore jamais parcouru.

Elle guetta du coin de l'œil_ Boogeyman_ déplacer une large caisse qui tomba dans un lourd fracas sur le sol. Ce morceau de tôle dévoilé semblable au reste, était très particulier puisque lorsque _Boogeyman _frappa du pied dedans, apparue une sortie de secours qu'il avait dû découpé dans le mur le jour où ils avaient élu domicile dans cet endroit qui aurait dû être son tombeau.

Pour facilité son échappatoire, il dû se résoudre à laisser l'un des otage sur place. Elle vit la petite silhouette - qui ressemblait à une fillette – retirer le bandeau sur ses yeux puis se cacher derrière une caisse au fond la pièce. Il n'en embarquait qu'un avec lui et à cet distance elle ne pouvait dire si celui qui l'accompagnait était AJ ou non. Mais, quand elle y songea le temps d'une seconde, cela ne faisait pas de différences. À ce stade, n'importe lequel des enfants de Northlake avaient la même valeur. Aucun ne méritait plus la vie qu'un autre. Ils étaient, dans son esprit, sur un même pied d'égalité. Préserver leur existence et se débarrasser de _Boogeyman _était tout ce à quoi elle aspirait à cet instant précis. .

\- Couvrez mes arrières !

Sans même y réfléchir, Clementine se jeta de nouveau à l'intérieur du hangar, au milieu du sifflement des balles, avec une seule idée en tête : arrêter _Bogeyman._

\- CLEM ! NON !

Elle n'écouta pas la voix de Kenny. Ni même les autres timbres des gens qu'elle connaissait et qui suivirent l'avertissement de son aîné. Non, au lieu de ça, elle atteint le camp de l'ennemi sans recevoir une seule balle. Elle rejoint les limites du point où se planquait les gamins toujours sous les ordres de leur maître qui les avaient laissés ici, à leur sort.

Elle dévia sa course sur la gauche tout en se baissant pour éviter une balle qui l'aurait touchée si elle n'avait pas vu une seconde avant que l'enfant la prenait en visé. Elle finit par atteindre leur zone de couverture et frappa celui qui se trouvait sur sa route – le gamin au visage brûlé –, réussissant à l'assommer grâce à l'élan et la vitesse de sa course qui accentuèrent l'impact violent de son coup de poing. L'autre gamin ne chercha pas à l'arrêter. Elle put donc profiter de cette percée pour bondir avec la dextérité d'une coureuse olympique jusqu'à la trouée qui avait permis la fuite du monstre qui avait engendré cette épidémie de douleurs et de sang.

Drew ! Ses sauvageons ! Et Dieu savait qui d'autre encore ! Peut-être l'enfant qu'il avait en otage ou bien des alliés qu'elle avait laissé derrière ?! Toutes ces vies qu'il avait détruit...

Elle se faufila par l'ouverture et finit dehors, dans l'air froid qui était telle une décharge bénéfique. Son sang bouillonnait en dépit du gèle. Elle sentait les battements de son cœur tambouriner jusqu'à ses tempes. Elle le repéra rapidement en train de courir au bout de la zone nord de l'aéroport, à une centaine de mètre de sa position. Il tenait toujours l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle bondit, cavala comme la mort au trousse de sa prochaine proie. Elle galopait afin de remettre les choses en ordres, d'offrir _sa_ justice : se placer en jury, juge et bourreau. Elle n'aspirait plus qu'à mettre fin à la vie de _Boogeyman_ qui trouva couverture à l'orée de la ligne d'arbres qu'il dépassa agilement. Pousser plus encore par cette pensée et l'idée qu'il ne la sème dans les bois, elle fendit l'air plus rapidement encore. Elle avait toujours été très fière de la vitesse qui se cachait dans ses jambes, se sachant plus rapide que toutes les femmes du camps et de bien des hommes.

Elle s'apprêtait à pénétrer sous la voûte lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit, poussant les dernier oiseaux qui n'avaient pas été effrayé par tout le ramdam à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici, à s'envoler dans le ciel obstrué par une multitude de longues branches. Elle sillonna le chemin d'obstacles créé par la nature des bois. Elle ne ralentit pas l'allure, pas même lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'un petit corps où elle entrevit un trou béant formé dans son petit crâne. Cette image se grava dans sa mémoire. Elle était passée si vite devant qu'il fallut plusieurs secondes avant que l'information n'atteigne son esprit. Elle n'avait pas pu dire si le petit avait été AJ. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'arrêter. Elle devait accélérer la cadence.

_« __Plus vite ! »_ Elle gronda pensivement.

Elle suivit la piste de ses empreintes, repassant parfois dans la terre qu'il venait tout juste de fouler jusqu'à ce que l'éclat de la lune entre les feuillages lui permettent de le repérer. Clementine le talonnait d'un peu plus prêt à mesure des secondes qui s'égrenaient. Elle ne le perdrait plus de vue. Elle ne s'arrêterait pas ! Elle ne tomberait pas ! Elle gagnerait ce combat !

La jeune fille savait tout ça car son sentiment de vengeance était plus fort que le désir de survie de cet homme. Elle était déterminée, ses muscles la brûlait. La douleur cuisante dans ses cuisses ne faisait, étrangement, qu'accélérer sa course. Elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait, meurtrissant chaque centimètre carré de la force dans ses jambes.

Elle devait le rattraper. Il ne pouvait pas s'en tirer. Pas lui !

Il tira soudain dans son dos sans même regarder où il visait. Clementine ne flancha pas ni ne ralentit le rythme contrairement à lui qui perdit deux bonne secondes sur elle en essaya un tel coup de hasard.

Avait-il peur maintenant ? Dieu qu'elle l'espérait !

Les rôles s'inversaient enfin et elle ne sut que faire de la sensation ô combien délicieusement néfaste qui s'imprima en elle. Elle n'avait jamais cru pouvoir aimé autant la chasse et ce désir pour la mort d'un être.

Finalement, sa dernière erreur arriva lorsqu'il tenta de passer sous une branche au lieu de la contourner. Clementine en profita alors pour le prendre à revers sur le flan gauche et le tacla avec précision. Ils tombèrent tous deux sur le terroir opaque. L'ennemi perdit son arme sous la charge de la jeune fille qui se remit promptement sur ses jambes. Il essaya de ramper vers le revolver mais s'arrêta lorsque le 38 millimètre fut récupérer par Clementine. Il se tenait maintenant à quatre patte devant elle, le canon posé sur son front, vaincu.

Dès qu'il releva les yeux vers elle, la lumière lunaire qui filtrait à travers les arbres lui permit d'y lire beaucoup de chose. Il était autant en colère que terrifié. Il voulait survivre. Mourir effrayait donc _Boogeyman_. Et cette dernière idée, elle la savoura avec un plaisir malsain.

Il se mit à genoux et fut soudain assez fou pour oser la supplier de le laisser en vie. Elle le trouva pathétique. Écœurant même ! Aucun honneur, pas même dans la mort. Elle voulait lui faire mal. L'émotion naviguait dans son sang comme un torrent de lave irriguant son cerveau de fantasmes infâmes sur le sort qu'elle réservait à cet ennemi.

\- Je tiens mes promesses… Elle réfléchit aux mots qu'elle lui avait dit quelques minutes avant. Elle avait affirmer que _cela_ arriverait _aujourd'hui. _ Je l'ai toujours fait, _Boogeyman._

Pour la première fois, elle l'appelait par le nom qu'elle lui avait donné dans sa tête. Il sembla décontenancé par cette désignation bien particulière.

\- _Boogeyman_ ? Il dit comme pour tester la texture du mot sur ses lèvres. J'aime bien ça.

Il la prenait à contre pieds. Son tempérament lunatique passait d'une peur ineffable à un contentement amusé pour le nom qu'elle lui avait trouvé. Sa vie n'avait que trop duré. Il était temps d'en finir.

Elle réenclencha le cran de sûreté du revolver sous l'étonnement de l'autre. Elle vit un brin d'espoir quant à sa survie à la seconde où elle retourna le colt qu'elle tint par le canon. Elle sentit une larme roulé sur sa joue face à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Elle pleurait ce qu'elle était sur le point de perdre : les dernières traces de son innocence. Et cette larme en était bien le seul témoin. Parce qu'à cet instant précis, ses traits et ses prunelles n'exprimaient que férocité. Elle pensa à Lee et à son combat contre les frère St Johns. Elle songea à Kenny et sa vendetta violente contre Carver. Ces deux hommes à qui elle s'était toujours fier, qui l'avait gardé en vie et avait façonné ce qu'elle était… Elle était sur le point de leur ressembler un peu plus encore.

Car une balle n'aurait pas suffi pour venir à bout de son ennemi. Elle voulait vivre quelque chose de plus _intime_. Créer une beauté sauvage inhérente au mal prenant place dans son cœur.

C'est pourquoi, sur le sourire de ce monstre dont elle ignorait le véritable nom, l'arme se leva dans les airs et s'écrasa avec une brutalité inouïe sur sa tempe. Le deuxième choc vint à bout de sa position avant qu'il ne se couche au sol. Elle se mit au dessus de lui puis frappa avec plus de sauvageries le visage tétanisé et déjà démoli de ce monstre. Encore, et encore, et encore… sans jamais ralentir l'allure. Elle entendait avec satisfaction le crâne et les os de son visage se briser à chaque fois que le manche de métal s'écrasait sur lui. Le liquide d'un noir épais dans la nuit l'éclaboussait par intermittences. Les giclées de sang prenaient de l'ampleur à mesure qu'elle creusait son chemin sur les derniers vestiges du visage de _Boogeyman._

Clementine ne distinguait plus ses traits. Seulement une masse de sang et de cartilages détruits. Elle n'avait plus conscience du monde qui l'entourait, des événements de cette nuit, de la fin du monde qui grandissait au-delà de sa furie vengeresse.

Si perdue qu'elle était, elle resta malencontreusement inconsciente de l'attaque qui vint à sa rencontre.

Deux bras se resserrèrent autour de son buste, la maintenant captive. Elle eut seulement le temps de percevoir un grognement avant de sentir des dents mordre avec détermination dans son épaule, au limite de son cou. Le temps s'arrêta autour d'elle mais ne l'empêcha pas de perdre l'arme ensanglanté qui était l'instant d'avant dans sa main. Elle fut tenté de se débattre... mais, soudain, une balle perfora l'air, faisant explosé le crâne de son attaquant. Le corps tomba derrière elle, la libéra juste après l'avoir condamner. Elle comprit alors ce que Lee avait ressenti. Ce que chaque personne mordu - et sachant ce que cela signifiait - avait perçu. L'inévitable destin d'une très prochaine mort.

\- Clem !

Elle ne put deviner à qui appartenait la voix qui se rapprochait d'elle : il y avait trop d'émotion dans ce cri. Elle n'eut même pas le courage de regarder le corps décomposé du rôdeur qui l'avait attaqué. Elle tomba à genoux sur la matière brune, le corps et le visage couvert du sang de celui qui gisait devant elle. Dans très peu de temps, l'adolescente le rejoindrait dans le trépas qu'elle lui avait infligé. Clementine se sentit alors gagnée par la peur. Mais elle se savait capable de la contrôler. Elle entendit les pas d'un coureur se rapprocher rapidement d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette ne s'accroupisse devant elle dans un dérapage qui fit voler la terre à ses pieds. C'était Charlie.

Avant même qu'il ne prononce quelconque mot, elle lui attrapa fermement le bras tout en l'implorant :

\- Fais-le, Charlie ! Tire, maintenant ! Je ne veux pas que Kenny ai à le faire.

\- Ce n'était pas un rôdeur, Clem ! Ce n'en était pas un ! Il souffla avec une immense joie, dévoilant pour la première fois le sourire le plus sincère qu'elle avait jamais vu sur son faciès.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- Regarde !

Il souleva le corps de ce qu'elle avait crut être un rôdeur et reconnut la fillette que _Boogeyman _avait envoyé sur le toit du hangar un peu plus tôt.

\- Elle était vivante ! Tu vas bien !

Elle ne sut trop pourquoi mais un long rire s'échappa doucement d'entre ses lèvres. Les circonstances n'aurait jamais dû le permettre mais elle n'avait pas la force de contenir ce moment, Encore mois lorsque Charlie la rejoint, riant en toute honnêteté, faiblement mais sans fausse note.

Drew s'était fait arraché la langue. Un grand nombre de blessés devait être restés au hangar. Un enfant avait été tué. Elle s'était libéré à travers une furie meurtrière, ôtant la vie à _Boogeyman_. Elle avait cru son heure venu lorsqu'elle avait été mordue… Et voilà qu'elle trouvait tout de même le moyen de célébrer.

Parce que, oui, elle était en vie. Elle s'en était sortie. La mort l'avait contourné si souvent ce soir qu'elle avait du mal à croire à tant de chance. De la chance, de l'instinct et peut-être un peu de talent aussi.

Son regard se perdit sur le jeune homme au cheveux cuivré et d'une vingtaine d'année qui se tenait à ses côtés. Ce dernier observait les reste de _Boogeyman_ puis scruta Clem avec beaucoup d'intensité : un rictus satisfait et sans jugement naquit aux coins de sa bouche. Sans faire aucun commentaire sur ce qu'elle avait fait, il déclara agréablement :

\- Je t'avais dis qu'on se reverrait plus tard.

\- Oui, tu t'en es assuré… Bien visé.

Elle jeta une œillade au trou qui avait traversé le crâne de la fillette au dessus de l'oreille gauche avant de sortir par le côté droit.

\- J'aurai pu faire plus vite mais j'ai dû me déplacer. L'angle n'était pas bon. La balle t'aurai traversé aussi.

\- J'te remercie d'y avoir pensé.

Sa gratitude taquine lui valut un hochement de tête suivi de quelques mots :

\- Je crois qu'on devrait retrouver les autres, maintenant.

Et, comme ça, la douce ambiance qui avait suivie la révélation du corps de la petite autrefois bien vivante s'évanouit face à ce qui les attendait. Le camp allait devoir se reconstruire. Faire face aux horreurs qui leur avait été infligé.

Sur le chemin de retour, ils retrouvèrent le corps du petit. L'enfant de Northlake. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir de qui il s'agissait lorsqu'elle était passé devant. Elle n'osa donc pas s'en approcher.

_« __Si c'était AJ ? __»_Maintenant qu'elle avait plus ou moins reprit ses esprit, elle sentit la panique grandir en elle. Toutefois, Charlie dût le deviner puisqu'il murmura dans l'air :

\- Ce n'est pas AJ. Je crois qu'il s'appelle Steve ou Pete.

\- Il n'y a pas de Steve chez les petits. C'est forcément Pete.

Charlie s'avança silencieusement pour porter le petit mais Clementine l'arrêta, agrippant délicatement son bras. Elle ne dit rien, secoua simplement la tête et il comprit. Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer afin qu'elle puisse porter Pete dans ses bras. La balle n'avait pas défiguré son visage, elle s'était simplement logé dans son crâne par la tempe droite et lui avait ôté _définitivement_ la vie.

_« Sauve les Clem ! »_

Elle avait échoué. Peu importait que ceux qui était encore en vie. L'un d'entre eux était mort.

Charlie et Clementine poursuivirent alors leur chemin à travers bois dans un silence parfait. Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour rejoindre l'entrée du hangar où les habitant de Northlake soutenait les blessés et rassuraient les enfants. Elle repéra même le père de Drew agenouillé aux côté de son fils. Aussi, quelque rôdeurs avaient dû être rameuté par le vacarme mais leur alliées semblaient s'en être déjà occupés.

Lorsque Jim – concubin de Alice qui se tenait près de lui - les repéra, la rumeur de leur retour enfla rapidement et tous les regards se posèrent sur eux. Et plus spécialement sur la jeune fille comme elle s'avançait au milieu d'eux, couverte de sang, et soutenant le corps inerte de Pete.

\- NON !

Le hurlement fendit l'air ambiant. L'homme qu'elle savait être l'oncle de Pete se précipita sur elle et lui arracha le garçon des bras. Il gémit sa douleur, se noya dans les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues les une après les autres.

\- Je suis désolé… Elle murmura mais l'homme perdu dans sa peine ne sembla pas l'entendre.

Elle s'écarta et lorgna un à un les regards tristes de l'assemblée éreintée et encore sous le coup de l'horreur. Leurs coup d'œils naviguaient d'elle au petit enfermé à présent dans l'étreinte de son oncle. Elle vit alors une ombre accourir jusqu'à elle et remarqua, lorsqu'elle se trouva dans ses bras, que ce n'était autre que Kenny. Elle l'entendit lui soupirer à l'oreille à quel point elle pouvait être « téméraire et obstinée par moment ». Elle sourit dans son épaule mais ne réussit pas à lui rendre son étreinte. L'adolescente n'avait plus d'énergie. Elle se laissa seulement tombée dans ses bras, maintenue debout par la seule force de ses muscles. Par dessus son épaule, elle repéra AJ qui se tenait à quelques mètres de là sous la garde d'un cercle d'adultes du camps. Il semblait aller, physiquement, bien. Elle aperçut Tomica, Rafael, Becca mais nota, néanmoins, l'absence de Russel et Vince. Brusquement, l'inquiétude grandit rapidement en elle.

\- Où est l'homme qui a causé tout ça ?

En une demi-seconde, Kenny la relâcha et tous deux purent faire face à Franck qui semblait avoir été touché par une balle au niveau du bras. Cela dit, la blessure ne paraissait pas très sérieuse.

\- Je l'ai tué. Clementine admit froidement, sans entré dans les détails sur la façon dont elle avait mis fin à ses jours.

Franck la scruta de la tête aux pieds, s'arrêtant sur chaque tâche de sang... mais, pour le moment, hocha simplement de la tête puis rajouta sereinement :

\- Viens avec moi.

Dès qu'il fit demi-tour pour retourner à l'intérieur du hangar, elle le suivit de près, accompagnée de Kenny qui ne semblait plus vouloir s'éloigner d'elle.

À l'intérieur des lieux qu'elle avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt, se trouvait les corps sans vie de deux sauvageons et d'un habitant de Northlake répondant au nom de Vladimir. Elle ne le connaissait pas très bien mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être profondément touchée par sa mort.

Mais ce n'était pas pour prendre conscience des morts que Franck l'avait amené ici. Elle devina la raison lorsqu'elle repéra deux sauvageons encore en vie, attachés aux chaises qu'elle et Drew occupaient auparavant. Les deux petits – le garçon au visage brûlé et une fillette d'une dizain d'année – était surveillés de près par Russel, Vince et Devon – le grand costaud qui avait sortit Drew de cet enfer. Les deux gamins était aussi inerte que n'importe quel cadavre. Leur combativité les avaient désertés en même temps que leur maître les avait abandonné.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ? Demanda Vince sur un ton triste et confus.

Franck la guetta alors d'un œil calme et demanda très sérieusement :

\- Clem ?

Elle se concentra sur leurs deux visages, s'approcha à trois mètres de leur position. Elle regarda jusqu'à comprendre qu'elle ne distinguerait pas ce qu'elle souhaitait voir. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire…

\- Tuez-les. Il n'y a rien à sauver.

La sentence éventra l'air ambiant. Une tension lourde, moite et palpable pesait sur chacun d'eux. Mais la résignation dans leurs prunelles laissaient entrevoir la vérité. Ils savaient que c'était ce qu'ils avaient à faire même si aucun d'eux n'avait eu la force de donner l'ordre. Franck, en l'interpellant, remettait la responsabilité de cette décision entre ses mains et elle ignorait bien pourquoi. Néanmoins, elle pouvait porter ce fardeau. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment mais elle le sentait dans chaque fibre de son être. Surtout que si elle ne s'était pas imposé sur ce commandement, personne ne l'aurait fait.

Elle avait été celle le plus en contact avec eux et donc toute désignée pour faire ce choix. Mais à son plus grand enchantement, Franck fut celui qui abattu les deux sauvageons. Rapidement, efficacement, ne leur laissant même pas le temps d'émettre un seul son.

\- Il a perdu son pari…

Elle avait dit cette réplique si bas qu'elle ne pensait pas que quiconque l'aurait entendu. Elle fut donc légèrement surprise lorsqu'elle Kenny l'interrogea :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

Elle ne détourna même pas le regard des sauvageons sans vies. Charognes des délires d'un homme gangrené par la folie. Ils finiraient par se décomposer, dévorer par rôdeurs et autres créatures de cette terre.

\- Rien… Rien du tout.

Il n' y avait rien à dire._ Boogeyman_ avait misé sans connaître toutes les règles du jeu. Et il avait maintenant tout perdu. Jusqu'à sa propre vie.

\- Rentrons chez nous. Lança Franck assez fort pour que chaque personne ici présente puisse l'entendre.

Il restait tant à gérer mais cela attendrait. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'ils devaient faire étaient de rentrer chez eux. Rentrer chez eux et se préparer pour la suite...

* * *

_Je vous laisse ici chers lecteurs et vous remercie d'être arrivé jusqu'ici. _

_C'était un épisode extrêmement intense qui m'a pris beaucoup de temps finalement mais que j'ai adoré écrire. J'ai toujours toutes mes idées pour l'épisode deux et trois mais je n'aurai pas le temps de les écrire avant la fins de mes partiels je pense. _

_Mais peut-être que j'arriverai à écrire quelques chapitres entre temps... Je l'ignore mais j'espère que j'arriverai de nouveau à allier écrit et cours :)_

_A Bientôt !_


	18. Chapter 18

_[...]_

_Et nous y voilà, finalement ! L'épilogue de l'épisode 1 ''The New Generation". _

_Cela aurait été un grand bonheur d'écrire cette fiction qui me rapproche de plus en plus du style que je cherche à atteindre en terme d'approfondissement du caractères des personnages, des actions et des péripéties - et de la façon dont elles se nouent entre elle. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette aventure jusqu'ici. Je ne pense pas pouvoir déposer les premiers chapitres de l'épisode 2 avant la mi mai (fin des examens). Mais après ça, vacances et j'espère que l'inspiration pour construire toutes les idées que j'ai._

_Merci beaucoup à **ShatteringSoul** pour son commentaire. J'apprécie d'autant plus puisque le français n'est même pas ta langue maternelle. C'est un vrai challenge pour toi, j'imagine et je suis ravi si mes textes peuvent t'aider dans ton français. Je fait la même chose depuis 1 ans avec des textes en anglais et j'ai réellement fait d'immense progrès :D_

_Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui seront arrivés jusqu'ici !_

* * *

**The Walking Dead : The Northerners**

_Episode 1 : The New Generation_

_Épilogue_

* * *

_[Quatre jours plus tard]_

La lueur du soleil filtrait par un infime rayon dans un nuage de poussière qui passait à travers les rideaux pratiquement clos. Elle était fascinée par les millions de grains dansant dans les airs. La lumière de l'astre les faisait apparaître clairement et immobile. Elle soufflait parfois dessus pour apporter le chaos sur cette ligne d'un calme perpétuel. C'était leur vie qui se jouait ici, vague de clarté, millions d'êtres bientôt dévorés par l'approche du couché de soleil qui viendrait à bout de chaque pigment de poussière. Ils resteraient là, toutefois, l'ombre de la nuit les cacheraient à ses yeux, les recouvraient d'un voile putride et ténébreux qui cachait les tâches de ce que fut leur monde. Âme vagabondes qui avait disparu, le corps dorénavant habités par les ténèbres affamés.

Depuis trois jours les rideaux de sa chambre étaient tirés. Clementine n'en était sortie que pour utiliser la salle de bain, se faire soigner par Rico et assister aux enterrements de Pete et Vladimir. Elle n'avait pas été très attentive à la cérémonie, vivant l'événement d'un point de vue qui n'avait pas paru être le sien. Elle s'en était détachée et avait préféré fixer son esprit sur le vent qui caressait l'herbe à ses pieds. Elle avait trouvé fascination dans ce calme irréel. Hors de ce temps, il y avait eu – et il y en avait encore trop - de culpabilité à affronter. Plus encore lors de ces adieux qui lui avait rudement rappelé qu'elle avait failli au _dernier mot _d'un jeune garçon.

Elle restait couchée le plus souvent dans son lit, sur le sol de sa chambre, ou s'asseyait simplement sur le matelas, le dos collé à la bordure du lit. Elle passait la quasi totalité de son temps dans le noir, jamais profond mais toujours omniprésent. Ce n'était pas temps qu'elle s'enlisait dans les méandres de la mélancolie mais il lui fallait faire face à un intense et long moment de réflexion. En outre, elle avait accumulé plus de fatigue – aussi bien physique que morale – qu'elle n'avait imaginé. Et pour y voir plus claire sur les péripéties de ces derniers jours, elle avait besoin de repos, de calme et d'obscurité.

La lumière, les ombres et les autres l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Elle avait ressenti le besoin de s'enfermer à la minute même où ils avaient mis un pied au camp après cette nuit fameusement tragique. Elle s'était sentie happée par l'écho de l'inévitable chemin qui la conduirait à revivre, seule, les dernières vicissitudes misent sur leur voie.

Dès leur retour, tous ceux qui n'étaient pas grièvement blessés avaient été appelé à rentrer chez eux ; idée qui n'avait guère déplu à Clem alors loin d'être prête à donner son compte rendu et de répondre aux questions de Franck et du reste du conseil. Kenny, avec la stature d'un père de famille, avait reconduit Clementine et AJ jusqu'à chez eux. Durant ce cours chemin, AJ avait tenu sa main et ne l'avait lâché qu'une fois qu'ils avaient passé le seuil de l'entrée. C'était elle qui s'était dérobée à sa main, avant de partir tout droit à la salle de bain, laver le sang de son ennemi. Elle avait entendu AJ l'appeler alors qu'elle montait les escaliers, mais ne s'était pas retournée et ne lui avait pas dit quoique se soit durant ces quatre derniers jours.

Les derniers mots qu'elle avait partagé avec lui avait été pour s'assurer qu'il se portait bien peu après que Franck ait annoncé leur départ du petit aéroport. Elle l'avait alors serré dans ses bras pendant de longues secondes et avait cru qu'elle ne réussirait pas à le relâcher. Une fois étreint, en sécurité sous son emprise, elle avait pris conscience de la terreur qui l'avait habité depuis sa disparition. Elle s'était sentie connectée corps et âme – si elle en avait une - à l'idée de le perdre et sut à quel point cette événement aurait été irréparable. Si cela advenait, quelque chose casserait et jamais ne se reforgerait. Peu importe les efforts, cela resterait définitivement brisé.

Elle craignait cet aspect, le pouvoir qu'il détenait sur elle, si bien qu'elle avait eu du mal à interagir avec lui depuis leur retour. Elle ne le voyait pas, l'avait seulement croisé dans le couloir alors qu'il attendait qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain. Elle avait échangé un long regard avec lui mais aucun mot. Elle était simplement retourné dans sa chambre, s'allonger sur son lit.

La seule personne avec qui elle avait été en contact réel était Kenny. Ce dernier lui apportait ses repas, veillait à son état et qu'elle réponde aux questions qu'il lui posait. Clementine pensait que c'était là une façon pour lui de s'assurer qu'elle était toujours _parmi eux_. Il ne la brusquait pas ceci dit… Il semblait comprendre qu'elle eut besoin de temps pour elle. Pour comprendre ses choix, ses doutes, ses craintes… Pour raisonner aux parts d'ombre qui persistaient au cœur de cette histoire. C'était, par ailleurs, lui qui l'avait questionner en détail sur chaque détails des actions de cette nuit tragique. Il avait dû remettre son rapport à Franck qui ne l'avait même pas obligé à passer devant le conseil. Elle se demandait ce qui l'avait poussé à tant de prévenance. C'était un homme bien, mais il était connu pour être très stricte lorsqu'il s'agissait de récupérer des informations importantes et n'aimait guère que les interrogatoires, surtout après un tel événement, aient lieu sans sa supervision. Pourtant, il l'avait laissé tranquille et n'était jamais venu la voir.

Clementine avait été honnête sur le sujet, s'assurant de n'oublier aucun détails afin d'éviter qu'elle n'ait à réitérer cet entretien désagréable. Elle ignorait encore si ils avaient trouvé le ou la responsable qui avait conduit _Boogeyman_ jusqu'à eux. Si Drew avait dévoilé qui lui avait parlé de cette sortie secrète par laquelle leur ennemi et ses sauvageons avaient pénétré à l'intérieur du camp. Cette trouée avait très certainement déjà été rebouché et des systèmes de sécurité plus performant devaient déjà se mettre en place.

Quelqu'un vint alors toquer à sa porte et comme les jours qui précédèrent celui-ci, l'invité pénétra dans les lieux sans qu'elle ne donne son accord. Elle n'avait même pas le courage de dire « entre ».

Une ombre légèrement effacé de Kenny apparut sur le sol de l'entrée.

\- Tu ferais bien d'aérer un peu.

\- Plus tard… Elle répondit lasse, sachant qu'elle ne le ferait probablement pas.

\- Tu comptes venir alors ?

Kenny vint s'asseoir en bordure de son lit alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Il était déjà venu la veille pour lui dire que l'ensemble du camp se réunirait ce soir pour relancer le vote qu'elle avait demander quelques jours plus tôt et qui avait été interrompu par l'enlèvement des enfants.

\- Ce serait bien que tu viennes ou que tu sortes un peu au moins,. Ça fait quatre jours maintenant.

\- J'ai toujours la notion du temps, Kenny. Elle soupira, d'une voix ferme.

\- Tant mieux.

Elle entendit dans son calme ton qu'il était tout de même rassuré par sa réponse. Il n'ignorait pas la nécessité de s'enfermer dans le noir ou de s'éloigner des autres. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait pour les même raisons qu'elle, elle était sûre de ça. Car le jours où elle avait rencontré Sarita – quelque jours avant qu'elle ne meure de sa propre main, quelques seconde après lui avoir coupé le bras, d'un coup de hache qui lui avait évité la transformation –, cette dernière lui avait parlé du jour où elle avait trouvé Kenny. Elle avait fait mention de sa barbe plus longue encore que le jour de leur retravaille et de l'homme prostré dans un coin sombre sur lequel elle était tombée.

Combien de temps était-il resté seul, cloîtrer dans les ténèbres, ruminant sa peine sans pouvoir s'ôter la vie ?

Suffisamment longtemps pour perdre la notion du temps, de toute évidence…

Elle sentit alors sa main presser avec réconfort son épaule pendant quelques courtes secondes. Elle disparut en même temps que son ami se relevait pour quitter les lieux tout en déclarant avant que la porte de sa chambre ne se referme :

\- Les gens veulent te parler, Clem. D'autres souhaitent seulement te remercier.

Elle comprenait pourquoi ils le souhaitent mais elle n'était pas prête à les écouter. Le serait-elle jamais ? Elle n'était pas sûr que qui que se soit méritait d'être apprécié de la sorte après tant de tourments.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas y aller…

Elle l'entendit soupirer plus par amertume qu'exaspération avant qu'il ne la laisse de nouveau seule dans le noir.

Elle songea alors une fois de plus au vote. Elle ignorait si c'était finalement une bonne chose. Elle croyait toujours à ses arguments mais elle avait pu finalement entrevoir ce que cette décision pouvait entraîner pour la vie des plus jeunes. Elle entendait bien trop souvent, dans un recoin de sa tête, les hurlements de Drew qui n'avait que trop subi par sa faute. Était-elle responsable de ce qui lui était arriver ? Par bien des égards, oui. Clementine savait que c'était son entraînement qui l'avait mis dans cette position. Mais une fois encore, que serait-il advenu des enfants – de AJ -, si elle n'avait pas pris Drew sous son aile. Est-ce que la vie d'un être valait celle de tous les autres ? C'était une question difficile, car de bonnes réponses à celle-ci, il n'y en avait pas. Les souffrances et les blessures – définitive – de Drew était sa responsabilité. Mais pas seulement, puisqu'elles étaient aussi ce qui la rendait coupable. Elle était passé maître dans l'art de culpabiliser pour grand nombres de ses actions. Cela avait commencé, non pas avec Lee, mais avec Duck. Elle n'était, certes, pas celle qui avait conduit les événements à sa mort. Mais elle s'était culpabiliser plusieurs fois de s'être moquée et d'avoir joué au dépend du seul ami de son âge à l'époque. Dès le moment où elle avait pris conscience qu'il était condamné, ça avait était presque instinctif. Elle avait, étonnement, un souvenir vivace de sa discussion avec Lee dans le camping car. De ce qu'il lui avait dit, de ce qu'elle avait répondu, du moment où il lui avait dit être content d'être avec elle et qu'elle avait exprimer la même émotion…

Elle avait du mal à croire à quel point cette homme avait marqué sa vie. Elle se souvenait presque plus de lui que de ses propres parents… Et c'était logique dans un certain sens. Car ce sont toujours les moments terribles, difficiles, éprouvant et qui sortent de l'ordinaire qui se gravent dans l'esprit. Et nombreux événements du passé en sa compagnie étaient – tristement – mémorables.

Elle sentit alors la somnolence s'emparer peu à peu d'elle, la plongeant dans une sorte de rêverie inconsciente où elle imaginait des moments avec Lee, au jour d'aujourd'hui, jusqu'à naviguer sur un flot d'image sans plus de sens dans lesquelles elle reconnut Drew, le jeune Pete, Kenny, George, Christa, Omid, _Boogeyman,_ Aj… Et tant d'autres… Elle eut, à un moment, l'impression que quelqu'un pénétra alors l'intérieur de ses demi-songes. Elle se sentit tanguer entre réalité et rêve et nota une forme dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'y arrêter qu'elle repartait, cette fois, dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, elle constata sur la montre qui traînait sur sa commode qu'il était minuit passé. Le vote avait donc déjà eu lieu. Il était même terminé depuis longtemps. Qu'avait-il décidé ? Les enfants seraient-ils entraînés ? Le souhaitait-elle toujours ?… Trop de questions qui pullulaient son esprit. Des questions déjà réglées et auxquelles, elle, seule, n'avait toujours pas réponses.

Au bout du compte, ce fut l'inquiétude et la pression autour de ce vote dont elle ignorait le résultat qui l'obligea enfin à sortir de son nid. Elle avait besoin d'air, de sentir le froid engourdir sa chaire et de s'infiltrer dans ses poumons. Elle se leva promptement, mis un gros pull - en plus d'une veste beige décousue par endroit - sur son tee-shirt à manche longue. Elle remplaça son jogging par un jean bien plus chaud.

Leur couvre feu était à une heure du matin : elle avait donc encore une trentaine de minutes pour profiter de la tranquillité gelée de l'air ambiant. À cette heure déjà avancée il n'y avait quasiment personne qui traînait dehors, encore moins au milieu des températures actuelles. Passé une heure du matin, ils n'étaient pas restreint à rester enfermer chez eux : les gens pouvaient toujours sortir pour rejoindre d'autre foyers mais Franck et le conseil préféraient que personne ne déambule tard le soir – ou tôt le matin - au milieu du camp.

Elle préféra passer par sa fenêtre comme elle le faisait autrefois pour rejoindre George ou Becca, Vince et Russel au milieu de la nuit.

_« La dernière fois c'était pour aller voir Drew… » _

Elle secoua la tête comme pour effacer la pensée du petit et se retrouva dehors pas moins d'une minute après. Elle se dirigea, sans savoir trop pourquoi, vers le cimetière du campement. Elle s'y sentait rattachée plus qu'en aucun autre lieu de Northlake. Elle passa devant différentes maison, toutes lumière éteintes, sans chercher à cacher sa présence mais ne croisa – fort heureusement - personne sur sa route.

Quand elle arriva à destination, elle remarqua d'abord que la trouée qui leur avait tant coûté avait été soigneusement rebouchée. Ils avaient dû déraciner l'un des buissons qui avait caché la percée et là où il y avait autrefois de la verdure, ne se trouvait plus que de la terre fraîchement retournée. Personne ne l'avait remarqué auparavant puisque la brèche était auparavant couverte par les feuillages qui entouraient le pin qui culminait haut au dessus de sa tête. Les branches de ce dernier parsemait d'un éclat lunaire – ou du soleil en journée – les tombes en fonction des mouvements du vent, reflétant sa lumière de façon désordonnée sur les noms gravés sur les sépultures. Elle entrevoyait très bien ceux de Pete et George à cet instant précis.

Elle s'appuya sur la barrière qui entourait le cimetière, la tête relevée vers le ciel à la recherche de réponses qu'elle ne trouverait pas. Elle entendit alors des mouvements derrière elle qu'elle savait n'être pas dû au vent. Elle fit volte-face et discerna une silhouette arrivé au loin. Après quelques pas, elle reconnut l'homme qui s'approchait. C'était Franck. Elle soupira de lassitude, reprit sa position initiale, guère enchantée à l'idée de subir la prochaine conversation.

L'homme affublé d'une veste brune, d'une texture qui ressemblait presque au daim, au col remonté, s'arrêta à ses côtés et, contrairement à elle, préféra s'appuyer de dos contre la barrière. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en l'air et remarqua que sa cicatrice qui longeait sa joue était presque transparente sous la clarté du croissant figé dans les cieux. Elle se sentit alors mal à l'aise face au sérieux de sa contemplation qui était toutefois sans sévérité, ni même jugement. Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, elle lâcha presque dans un murmure :

\- Franck... On peut remettre ça à un autre jour. Je... J'ai vraiment pas envie ce soir.

\- Tu as déjà eu quatre jours. C'est suffisant. Il affirma platement.

Pensivement, elle dût bien admettre qu'il avait raison. Elle comprenait que s'éloigner des autres n'était plus une options. Ou du moins pas pour très longtemps. Ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre le luxe de se terrer et de ruminer leurs problèmes pendant plusieurs jours.

\- Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

\- Estelle. Elle t'as vu passer par la fenêtre quand tu es passé devant chez nous.

Finalement, peut-être qu'elle aurait mieux fait de cacher sa présence… C'était trop tard maintenant, alors autant en finir tout de suite.

\- J'imagine que tu as plein de choses à dires…

\- Je suis simplement venu te donner ça.

Il lui remit un papier plié en quatre. Elle hésita à le prendre comme si il y avait une lourde contrepartie à accepter ce qu'il lui tendait. Néanmoins, plus par instinct, elle pris ce qu'il lui remit tandis qu'il ajoutait :

\- Drew m'a demandé de lire ça devant le rassemblement. Juste avant le vote.

Maintenant qu'elle tenait le papier en main, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était lui rendre. Il brûlait entre sa paume, Elle craignait les mots, sa haine et plus encore… son pardon. Mais elle finit tout de même par le déplier et se mit à lire :

_Mes blessures ne seraient jamais arrivés si Clementine ne m'avait pas entraîné. Je serai capable de parler devant vous. Mais c'est grâce à ce que j'ai appris que six enfants ont été ramenés sain et sauf au camp. J'aurai voulu que mon entraînement puisse tous les sauver. Je suis désolé pour la mort de Pete. _

_Mais si lui ne reviendra jamais, je sais par contre que si je n'avais pas été entraîné, aucun enfants n'aurait été ramené. _

_J'ai été blessé par un monstre et c'est lui le responsable de mes blessures. Personne d'autre. Mais, c'est bien mon entraînement qui m'a sauvé et m'aide à rester fort malgré ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Je ne suis pas mort grâce lui. Et c'est pareil pour AJ, Lara, July, Jordan, Boris et Greg._

Le début avait été dur mais la suite lui avait mis un peu de baume au cœur. Il ne la rendait en aucun cas responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais cela n'atténuait pas son sentiment vivace de culpabilité qu'elle faisait peser sur ses épaules. Elle était toutefois vivement touchée par ses mots. Le respect qu'il avait pour elle et ce qu'elle lui avait enseignée.

\- Tu peux la garder.

Comment savait-il qu'elle souhaitait la conserver ? Probablement à travers la façon dont sa main s'accrochait à la lettre ou par une émotion qui avait filtrer sur son visage sans qu'elle en soit tout à fait consciente. Sans dire un mot, elle fourra la lettre dans la poche de sa veste au moment où Franck relançait avec plus de gravité :

\- Nous avons refais le vote pour ta demande puisque elle avait été interrompue la dernière fois.

Elle s'efforça à ne pas croiser son regard, se perdant sur les tombes de Georges, de Pete ou des autres. Elle savait soudain ce qu'il allait dire mais n'était plus sûre de vouloir l'entendre.

\- Elle a été approuvée. Le reste du conseil et moi allons préparer un nouveau règlement d'entraînements pour y inclure les plus jeunes.

Elle feignit de ne pas être intéressé par la nouvelle dont elle ne savait que faire.

\- Tu me donnes encore pas mal de boulot, tu sais ! Il soupira avec une pointe d'humour qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre dans sa voix.

\- C'est pas moi qui t'ai mis à la tête du camp.

Elle répondit avec une certaine taquinerie qui finit d'insinuer un sourire semblable aux commissures de leurs lèvres. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'interagir ainsi avec Franck. Pour la première fois, elle sentit qu'il s'adressait à elle comme à un égal, admettant, peut-être, qu'elle n'était pas si différente de lui. Ces pensées la poussèrent alors à poser quelques questions. Car finalement, elle en avait. Notamment…

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas lancé l'assaut plus tôt ?

Elle n'avait eu qu'un topo rapide de Kenny sur l'assaut qui avait été perpétré sur le hangar de l'aéroport. Elle en avait été satisfaite sur le coup mais, à présent, elle voulait plus de détails.

\- Nous n'étions pas assez préparés. Charlie et Becca étaient embusqués vers les deux lucarnes. Ils ont neutralisé la gamine qui t'a attaqué dans les bois - si il savait cela c'était que Kenny lui avait donc remis un bon rapport - et nous tenaient informé de l'évolution de la situation.

\- Donc, tu savais que Drew était en danger ? Tu aurais pu lancée l'attaque avant qu'il ne soit blessé. Elle s'étonna que son ton ne soit pas empli d'accusation. Il y avait surtout de la curiosité parce que, au bout du compte, elle savait pertinemment que Franck avait agit du mieux qu'il pouvait avec les cartes qu'il avait eu en main.

\- Oui. Mais comme je te l'ai dit : nous n'étions pas _assez_ préparé. Nos chances de succès n'étaient pas suffisamment bonne. Et les dommages collatéraux sûrement trop important.

Comment aller contre cette argument ? Dans une position semblable, elle savait que c'était ainsi qu'elle devrait agir. Après tout, elle l'avait fait lorsqu'elle s'était jetée dans la gueule du loup de son propre chef.

\- Dès l'instant où ces gamins se sont éloignés des petits du camp pour venir jusqu'à toi, j'ai lancé l'ordre. On avait fait venir en catastrophe Jim et Alice avec ce qu'il fallait d'explosif pour faire péter la porte du hangar.

Les deux ingénieurs du camps étaient bien les seuls à avoir pu mettre ça au point. Clementine savait qu'ils avaient une artillerie assez lourde mais n'avait pas imaginé qu'il avait en leur possession de tels moyens de destruction.

\- Et pour la fillette qui m'a sauté dessus dans les bois… Comment elle a pu m'attraper ? Je croyais que Charlie et Becca l'avaient neutralisé.

\- Neutralisé mais pas tuer. Ils ont dû la laisser sur place. J'ai ordonné à Becca de revenir vers l'entrée et j'ai dit à Charlie de rester en arrière au cas où d'autres tenteraient de fuir par ces deux lucarnes. D'après Charlie, elle a probablement repris conscience pendant l'assaut. Il n'en est pas sûr vu qu'il ne l'a pas vu se relever. Il a juste remarquer qu'elle avait disparu et, de toute évidence, elle est partie se cacher dans les bois. Quant tu es sorti, il t'a couru après pour t'aider pendant que tu _chassais_ l'autre et elle a dû en faire autant.

Elle nota la façon dont il prononça ce mot. _Chasser_… Comme si elle n'avait été qu'un animal prêt à tout pour s'offrir un festin de roi.

\- Pourquoi tu le dis comme ça ?

\- C'est bien ce que tu as fais, non ?

Elle ne donna réponse. Il était dans le vrai. Seul la chasse avait compté à cet instant précis. La chasse et la violence qu'avait endurée sa proie.

\- Clem… Je suis retourné sur les lieux le lendemain pour retrouver le corps. Je voulais savoir comment ça s'était passé. Comment tu l'avais tué…

\- Il… il le méritait, Franck ! Elle répliqua sur la défensive, inquiète de ce qu'il penserait d'elle dorénavant.

\- On est d'accord là-dessus.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers lui. Il semblait tout à fait sincère. Il reprit alors :

\- Mais toi, tu ne _méritais pas _de le tuer de cette façon. Tu comprend ce que je veux dire ?

\- Je… je crois.

\- Agir comme eux, ne nous fais que nous rapprocher d'eux. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux pour toi ou quiconque vit ici. C'est dangereux.

\- Le tuer de cette façon… C'était juste, Franck.. J'avais besoin de le faire comme ça… Pour tout ce qu'il a fait… Pour Drew surtout… et tout ce que je n'ai pas pu faire pour lui.

\- On pourrait croire que tu aurais assimilé ce que je t'ai dit le jour de notre rencontre…

Clem savait à quoi il faisait référence. Elle était tellement envahie par le sentiment qu'il avait été facile pour lui de voir à travers elle.

\- Tu es en partie responsable de ses blessures, certes. Mais il n'y a pas lieu pour toi de te culpabiliser pour ce qui lui est arrivé. Je trouve que les mots de Drew sont suffisamment clair sur ce point là. Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire ce soir-là. Tout comme lui.

Elle sentit la colère l'envahir. Contre Franck. Mais surtout contre elle. Elle ne voulait plus rien entendre mais l'homme à la tête de leur camp n'en avait pas finit avec elle. Dire, qu'au départ, il était seulement venu pour lui apporter une lettre…

\- Tu te rappelles ce que tu as dit quand tu es passé devant nous il y a une dizaine de jours ? Qu'il connaissait le prix d'une vie et le prix de sa propre vie. Il a réfléchi et a décidé que ça valait le coup de mettre sa vie en jeu pour les autres. Peu importe que cela soit vrai ou faux, ce n'est pas qui compte. La seule chose qu'il faut retenir c'est qu'il y croyait. Tout comme toi lorsque tu as accepté de foncer dans le piège. Tu as décidé que le prix de ta vie valait bien celui de la sécurité des autres. Tu as pris ce risque en sachant pertinemment que tu pouvais échouer. Si tu acceptes ce choix, pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas le sien ?

\- Parce que d'une certaine façon je suis celle qui lui a imposé ce choix ! Elle éleva la voix, le timbre légèrement tremblotant.

Il soupira de lassitude. Lassitude qui semblait aussi mélangée à une certaine amertume amenée par le poids de sa position. Et d'une voix qui semblait avoir un sens caché, il déclara sur un long soupir :

\- Tu sais, dès que tu as dis qu'il s'agissait d'un piège, je ne m'attendais même pas à ce qu'on le retrouve vivant…

\- C'est rassurant de voir l'espoir que tu accordes à la vie des gens... Elle dit, cherchant délibérément à le blesser avec ses mots.

\- Tu va devoir comprendre un jour...

Il y avait un certain pouvoir et du mystère derrière ces mots. Comme s'il voulait aller plus loin mais au lieu de ça finit par énoncer :

\- C'est une question de pragmatisme Clementine. Je ne manque pas de convictions ou d'émotions, mais je ne les laisse pas m'aveugler. Si c'était le cas, je n'occuperais pas la place que j'ai ici.

\- Ça à l'air épuisant... De contrôler en permanence ce qu'on ressent pour faire ce qu'on à faire.

\- Ça l'est... Mais ça vaut le coup, je crois.

À travers cette réplique elle sentit qu'il cherchait à la persuader, à la convaincre de l'importance de la place qu'il occupait. Il ne s'était jamais épanché – avec elle en tout cas – sur ce que cela signifiait et lui apportait d'être le leader de cette communauté. Sur le rapport qu'il avait avec cette position sûrement très difficile à porter mais qui paraissait lui apporter quelque chose qu'elle arrivait partiellement à entrevoir. Une sorte de satisfaction absolu engendré par le soutien apporté aux autres et un « complexe du sauveur » presque obligatoire pour porter cette responsabilité.

\- Bon, il faut que je rentre. J'ai encore beaucoup à faire. Surtout que maintenant que ta demande a été approuvé, on a du pain sur la planche.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as approuvé ?

Il l'épia durant deux trois secondes avec un vif intérêt et demanda simplement :

\- Ça ferait une différence pour toi ?

_« Oui » _Elle pensa admettre mais confessa, en haussant des épaules ;

\- Non, pas vraiment.

Il pouffa une brève seconde, avec une arrogance étonnement appréciable.

\- Si ça t'intéresse vraiment, n'importe qui dans le camp pourra te donner la réponse.

\- Je t'ai dit que je m'en fichais.

Il secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite sans se départir de son sourire. Puis tout en s'écartant de la barrière, il conclut simplement :

\- Ne tarde pas à rentrer. C'est bientôt le couvre feu. Oh et tu devrais aller _le_ voir. Il a besoin de son amie. Il a l'air plus déterminé qu'avant de continuer son entraînement et je crois qu'il compte sur toi pour continuer à lui enseigner.

Pas besoin de réponse. Elle comptait obéir à la première. Quand à la deuxième, elle devait encore y réfléchir…

Clementine ne le regarda pas s'éloigner mais préféra fixer ses yeux sur les tombes qu'elles avaient si souvent contempler. Quelques secondes seulement durent passer quand un cri, imbibé de désespoir, déchira la nuit. Un hurlement à fendre le cœur le plus dur qui soit.

Elle repensa à _Bo__og__eyman_ et songea alors _« Peut-être pas tous les __cœurs.__ »_

Toutefois, elle oublia bien vite cette réflexion alors qu'elle virevoltait à toute allure, apercevant Franck qui se tenait à une cinquantaine de mètre de sa position. Comme elle, il la regardait comme pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien entendu la même chose. D'un signe de tête, les deux se mirent à courir vers la provenance du rugissement qui avait perturbé le calme de la nuit.

Le hurlement n'avait été qu'un écho de quelques secondes si bien qu'ils mirent un certain temps à repérer l'endroit précis d'où était venu cette affreuse plainte. Des lumières s'allumaient au fenêtre de quelques maisons tandis que Franck lui indiquait finalement une maison où la porte d'entrée était entrouverte. Ils se ruèrent jusqu'à elle quand Clementine, dans sa course, pris conscience qu'ils se dirigeaient au petit chalet d'un étage qu'occupaient Charlie et sa mère.

Franck pénétra le premier, talonné, à quelques mètres derrière lui, par Clementine qui enjamba les trois marches du perron en un saut, s'infiltra sur un coup de vent par la porte laissée ouverte et, passant le hall, prit sur la gauche avant d'atterrir dans le salon où elle vit Franck se tenir debout, comme figé.

Clementine avança alors lentement et remarqua ce qui se cachait derrière le canapé , ce qui accaparait toute l'attention de Franck – et de la sienne à présent. Charlie tenait dans ses bras sa mère, Catherine, dont le corps sans vie et les yeux révulsés par l'effroi regardait un point invisible au plafond. Clementine se sentit plus déstabilisée par le reflet de cette peur sans nom ancrée dans ses orbes que par les multiples trous percés dans le haut qu'elle portait et qui était imbibé d'un sang presque séché. Une flaque presque noire dans cette obscurité révélée par l'éclat de la lune entourait la mère et le fils. Charlie, de toute évidence, s'était jeté à corps perdu sur le corps de sa mère sans s'inquiéter une seconde de cette amas visqueux qui assurait autrefois la vie de celle qu'il étreignait.

Une vague d'émotion étreint le corps de Clem comme la sensation d'être enserrée par du fil barbelé. Elle avait l'impression d'être écorchée de part en part par la détresse dans les soubresauts et les gémissements de Charlie. Par le supplice qui apparaissait sur chacun de ses traits. Par ce regard voilé d'une incompréhension totale. Cette vision était un véritable crève cœur.

\- Charlie…

La voix de Franck vint finalement interrompre cette scène tout à fait improbable. En une seconde, ses yeux avaient quitté le corps de sa mère, dardant un flot d'accusation et de colère à l'encontre de celui qui était leur leader.

\- Quand…

Il rugit entre ses dents, rassurant une prise plus ferme sur le corps de sa mère.

\- QUAND EST-CE QUE TU VAS ARRÊTER LE TRAÎTRE PARMI NOUS ?! QUAND ?!

Sa voix fit frémir Clementine. Elle était presque désincarné et tout à fait menaçante. Elle tenta de conserver son calme et s'attacha au détail de la réaction de Charlie. Elle vit soudain l'aspect ténébreux qui sommeillait en lui. Quelque chose qui était caché et venait tout juste de s'éveiller.

\- JE VEUX SA TÊTE ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Et au fond, Clementine désirait ardemment la même chose. Elle attrapa alors le regard de Charlie. D'un coup d'œil, elle lui promis… Et elle sut, à travers l'éclat de détermination qui anima ses prunelles, qu'il comprit.

La chasse était ouverte…

**FIN DE L'EPISODE 1 "The New Generation"**

**EPISODE 2 A VENIR : "Falling in"  
**

* * *

_Les reviews font plaisir à l'auteur ;) Plus sérieusement, tout type de commentaires constructifs, visant à améliorer la suite sont les bienvenues. Alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit mot que je sache ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier épisode et de cette conclusion._

_Je vous retrouve dans quelques temps chers lecteurs !_


End file.
